Caçadores e Presa
by Lilyp
Summary: Tradução de Hunters and Prey, de Northumbrian. O sumário do autor: Harry Potter tem uma missão, rastrear os Comensais da Morte que escaparam depois da Batalha. Nada é mais importante, não é mesmo?
1. Trabalhando como um Camelo

**Caçadores e presa (tradução de Hunters and Prey, de Northumbrian)**

 **1\. Introdução: Trabalhando como um camelo**

Rony Weasley levantou os olhos de sua escrivaninha na Seção dos Aurores. Perto dele, Harry Potter estava sentado silenciosamente contemplando a divisória atrás de sua própria escrivaninha. Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Rony olhou a sua própria divisória e sorriu. Uma fotografia de Hermione, bronzeada e com aparência relaxada, na Cidade Velha de Rodes, sorriu de volta. A fotografia tinha sido tirada dois dias antes do fim das férias deles no último verão. Hermione usava short e uma regata. Rony mirou seus braços e pernas escuros esguios e sua barriga chata e pesarosamente olhou para a sua própria pele branca e sardenta. Hermione e Harry tinham voltado das férias bem bronzeados, ele e a irmã tinham voltado vermelhos e mais sardentos do que o normal.

Rony deu uma olhada nas duas outras fotos pregadas em sua divisória. A primeira era a última foto Weasley de Natal. Exibia uma dúzia de pessoas: seus pais; Gui e Fleur (que estava com cinco meses de gravidez quando a foto foi tirada); Carlinhos; Percy; Jorge, com a prima da Fleur, como-se-chamava Claudine (aquela relação tinha durado nove semanas, o que era um recorde para Jorge); ele próprio e Hermione e Harry e Gina. Audrey Midgen tinha ficado feliz em tirar a foto, já que se recusava a aparecer diante da câmera. Rony não tinha ideia do que o Percy tinha visto nela.

A segunda foto era a equipe 1999/2000 dos Chudley Cannons (Canhões de Chudley) – a equipe que, no mês anterior, tinha conseguido a primeira vitória no campo adversário em cinco temporadas. Gina tinha se divertido muito com as comemorações do Rony, mas, fã dedicado que era, Rony sabia como era importante comemorar cada pequena vitória. A voz da irmã ecoou em sua mente: - Porque você sabe muito bem que não vai viver o bastante para ver nenhuma vitória grande.

Rony estava entediado. Não tinha se dado conta do quão entediante era o trabalho de Auror, sentar numa escrivaninha lendo relatórios e ocasionalmente verificando dicas de foragidos avistados, que quase invariavelmente não levavam a parte alguma. Harry parecia gostar disso, mas Rony frequentemente notava que tinha outras coisas em sua mente. Ele precisava persuadir Jorge a diversificar os negócios de novo.

Examinando o estoque, quando vinha ajudando Jorge a reorganizar, Rony se deu conta de que Gemialidades Weasley nunca tinha sido apenas uma loja de logros. Jorge não gostou de ouvir, mas, mesmo no ano em que iniciaram o negócio, vendiam outras coisas: Capas e Luvas-Escudo e Detonadores-Chamariz. Equipamento mágico e contratos com o Ministério – é lá que estava o dinheiro.

Rony descobriu o portal de zoação em que Fred e Jorge tinham trabalhado logo antes da Batalha quando ele abriu um livro dentro da loja e instantaneamente se viu de pé do lado de fora, só com a roupa de baixo. A Seção de Chaves de Portais não tinha ficado nada satisfeita ao descobrir que um Auror em treinamento tinha ativado uma Chave de Portal não autorizada, mas isto tinha dado a Rony uma ideia, um uso prático para Chaves de Portal que eram ativadas por uma ação de abertura ou fechamento, ao invés de pela hora ou pelo toque.

Levou meses para eles aperfeiçoarem o feitiço, mas o resultado foram as Algemas-Portais Weasley. O que era apenas mais uma ideia descartável para uma brincadeira do Fred tinha levado a um contrato lucrativo com o Ministério, que tinha tirado o negócio de Jorge da beira da falência.

Rony sabia que o negócio tinha estado lutando para sobreviver desde a guerra, mas Jorge se recusava e escutar seu irmão mais novo. Na semana anterior mesmo, depois de vinte meses na Seção de Aurores, trabalhando e treinando, Rony tinha finalmente devolvido a Harry sua recompensa do Tribruxo. Harry não precisava do dinheiro e o tinha dito. Mas o dinheiro era importante por outra razão. Independentemente do que Harry achava, o dinheiro que tinha sido dado a Fred e Jorge para iniciar o negócio era uma dívida. Agora Rony a tinha pago. E isso significava que Jorge agora devia não a Harry, mas a Rony.

Por meses Rony tinha ajudado seu irmão a manter o negócio à tona. Ele tinha sido o consultor e assistente não pago de Jorge, mas Jorge se recusava a admiti-lo. – Não me importo que você ajude, Roniquinho, mas lembre-se apenas que agora sou o único proprietário de Gemialidades Weasley – Jorge lhe tinha dito meses atrás, logo depois das Algemas terem sido lançadas. Rony soubera então que teria que forçar Jorge a aceitá-lo como sócio.

– Você pretende algum dia pagar aquele empréstimo inicial do Harry? – Rony tinha perguntado a Jorge no fim de semana anterior.

– Ele nunca cobrou – Jorge tinha dito.

– Ele nunca faria isso, você sabe – Rony disse a seu irmão desdenhosamente.

Jorge viu o olhar de Rony e se deu conta, tarde demais, do que tinha acontecido. Ele fez fanfarronices e protestou, mas não adiantou nada. Rony tinha reverificado os livros, encontrado o que esperava, e requereu a parte majoritária do negócio. Jorge discutiu, resmungou, vociferou. E regateou e, finalmente, até apelou aos pais. Depois de muita negociação, Rony finalmente aceitou uma parte de cinquenta por cento e ser admitido como sócio, que era realmente tudo o que queria.

Voltando a si de seus devaneios autoglorificantes, Rony voltou a observar Harry. Ele ainda estava contemplando a divisória atrás de sua escrivaninha, olhando o espaço. Rony fechou os olhos e imaginou a divisória de Harry, Sabia que ela estava muito mais atulhada do que a dele próprio.

No alto à esquerda estava a primeira foto de publicidade da Gina para as Harpias, a que fora tirada no dia em que assinara o contrato. Gina a detestava; ela achava que parecia nervosa. Harry a adorava; ele achava que ela estava uma gracinha. Rony nunca admitiria, mas sabia que ambos tinham razão. A fotografia era uma das poucas coisas sobre as quais Harry e Gina discordavam.

Junto a ela estava uma foto grande tirada na reunião de outubro passado da AD. A AD tinha se encontrado numa sala privativa na parte de cima do Caldeirão Furado. Harry de algum modo tinha conseguido persuadir a Professora McGonagall a permitir que o membro mais jovem, Dênis Creevey, que estava agora no sexto ano, saísse da escola o dia todo para ir ao encontro.

Aí vinha a foto do natal Weasley, a única que Harry e Rony tinham em comum. Abaixo desta havia uma segunda foto de natal, esta da Gina. A irmã de Rony estava meio bêbada e orgulhosamente segurava uma figura de ação de Gina Weasley. Abaixo desta havia uma foto de Gina na cidade de Rodes. Ela vestia um chapéu de palha de aba larga, uma camiseta de alcinha curta e uma saia muito curta.

Harry não estava olhando as fotos, Rony deu-se conta; olhava abaixo delas, para " A Lista". Como seu amigo, Rony sabia "A Lista" de cor.

 **PROCURADOS (AS)**

 **Pela Seção de Aurores**

Para interrogatório relativo aos eventos da Batalha de Hogwarts

COMENSAL DA MORTE

Rabastan Lestrange

ATENÇÃO: extremamente perigoso, não se aproxime.

Contate a Seção de Aurores imediatamente!

SEQUESTRADORES CONHECIDOS

Carl Caldecott, Igor Ibbotson, Gordon Payne, Sigbert Scabior, Zachary Youen

ATENÇÃO: perigosos não se aproxime.

Contate a Seção de Aurores imediatamente!

OUTROS(AS) COMBATENTES

Miles Bletchley, Emilia Bullstrode, Marcos Flint, Gregório Goyle

ATENÇÃO: perigosos não se aproxime.

Contate a Seção de Aurores imediatamente!

Quase dois anos haviam se passado desde a batalha e ainda havia dez pessoas a serem encontradas. Harry ainda estava olhando. Mas agora tinha um sorriso sinistro. Pelo ar de seu amigo, Rony estava certo de uma coisa: Harry acabara de ter uma ideia.


	2. Pegas em Fuga

**2\. Interlúdio: Pegas em Fuga**

Harry aparatou em meio a clamor e caos. Seus sentidos foram momentaneamente sobrecarregados. A lua cheia brilhante lançava sombras fantasmagóricas através igualmente das várzeas, urzes e lodaçais. Os aromas pungentes de água do mar, peixe e aves vindos da Lagoa de Montrose tomaram suas narinas. A cacofonia de barulho dos gansos e gaivotas estava correndo perigo de ser sobrepujada pelos gritos furiosos.

À luz brilhante do luar Harry viu dúzias de famílias de pé em volta de mesas de madeira do lado de fora do Bar Lagoa. Este era um velho pub decrépito, um dos favoritos dos torcedores das Pegas (Montrose Magpies ou Pegas de Montrose). Havia uma aparência irreal, monocromática na multidão iluminada pelo luar. Todos se vestiam com cachecóis e chapéus em preto e branco; muitos usavam vestes em preto e branco. As chamas azuis tremeluzentes que tanto iluminavam quanto aqueciam as mesas adicionavam sombras dançantes à cena. O ruído tanto de dentro como de fora do bar estava perturbando as aves; os trouxas logo notariam, se já não o tivessem feito.

Antes de se mover do lugar onde tinha aparatado. Harry lançou o maior Feitiço Anti-Aparatação que pode. Quem quer que quisesse entrar ou sair da área teria que andar uma milha antes. Satisfeito com o feitiço, Harry correu em direção ao bar; o longo casaco estilo capa que o caracterizava como um Auror fluía atrás dele.

Ao chegar mais perto do bar, a dor aguda de seu peito recentemente enfaixado e as dores latejantes correndo pelos seus músculos e ossos o forçaram a ir mais devagar. A primeira era de ferimentos físicos; as últimas eram o resultado das Maldições Cruciatus a que tinha sido submetido recentemente. Ouviu choro e, ignorando sua própria dor, procurou a fonte. O barulho vinha de três crianças, nenhuma com mais de dez anos. Cada um de seus rostos estava coberto por uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão, que suas mães angustiadas tentavam remover. Praguejando baixinho consigo mesmo, Harry se aproximou das crianças. Puxando uma câmera pequena de seu casaco, rapidamente fotografou as crianças. Então, com um aceno de sua varinha, removeu as azarações. As mães o olharam reprovadoras, seu olhar era a confirmação final. Harry agora tinha certeza da identidade da pessoa que lançara as azarações.

Harry estava lutando para se manter calmo. Ele tinha estado clandestino por um mês e agora parecia que sua presa longamente procurada iria escapar de novo. O sucesso de sua missão agora dependia de Lilá. Sacudiu a cabeça, ele devia estar louco, mas Lilá tinha sido tão persuasiva! Sua missão original de algum modo pareceu desimportante.

Ele tivera a esperança de passar esse tempo livre desesperadamente roubado n'A Toca, ou, melhor ainda, no Largo Grimmauld, comemorando a última vitória das Harpias (Holyhead Harpies ou Harpias de Holyhead) com Gina. Mas ele a tinha perdido de novo. Na hora em que chegou ao campo do Montrose Magpies, o jogo tinha terminado e Gina tinha saído com duas de suas colegas de time para comemorar outra vitória.

As Harpias agora quase com certeza ganhariam a Liga. A vitória fora de casa apertada de hoje contra o Montrose Magpies lhes deu um número quase que imbatível de vitórias e uma liderança de 930 pontos sobre seu rival mais próximo, o anteriormente invencível Tutshill Tornadoes. O último jogo da temporada era quase duas semanas à frente, no vigésimo-terceiro aniversário do Jorge. Seria em casa contra o Chudley Cannons. Se elas ganhassem, independente de outros resultados, seriam as campeãs da Liga. O dia do jogo certamente seria interessante na casa dos Weasley, especialmente para o Rony, já que o Chudley Cannons estava, mais uma vez, disputando o último lugar com o Wimbourne Wasps.

As páginas esportivas do Profeta Diário creditavam o sucesso espetacular das Harpias a seus dois contratos pré-temporada: a ex-Artilheira dos Woollongong Wanderers (e atual Artilheira do time nacional australiano), com vinte anos, Olivia "o anjo australiano" Aikenhead, e a "sensação adolescente" Gina Weasley, a artilheira de maior pontuação na liga este ano. Pela força de seu desempenho em sua primeira temporada, Gina tinha sido selecionada para a equipe sub-21 da Inglaterra. Ela provavelmente jogaria no tour europeu do verão.

Ao se aproximar do pub, Harry podia ouvir berros e cantoria do lado de dentro.

– Nós somos as Harpias, nós somos as campeãs – gritaram várias vozes bêbadas.

Três membros da Brigada de Execução das Leis da Magia local estavam à frente de Harry. Isso o surpreendeu. Eles deviam ter chegado apenas segundos antes que ele completasse seu Feitiço Anti-Aparatação. O bruxo no comando abriu a porta do pub e foi instantaneamente atingido no rosto por uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão. O bruxo cambaleou para trás, surpreso. Com um movimento rápido de sua varinha, Harry fechou a porta e avisou aos agentes da lei.

– Eu lido com isso.

A bruxa e o bruxo não enfeitiçado procuraram a fonte desta ordem. O casaco preto comprido de Harry e o traje trouxa o demarcavam como um Auror. Só o uniforme era o bastante para fazê-los parar por um momento. Então eles o reconheceram. Sua fama indesejada às vezes era útil. O outro bruxo ainda estava lutando com a azaração quando Harry os alcançou e a removeu.

– Obrigado – o bruxo gaguejou. O homem parecia familiar. Ele olhou Harry, seus olhos fazendo o movimento familiar, mas ainda irritante, em direção à testa de Harry. Os colegas do homem ficaram em silêncio, observando a interação e aguardando ordens.

– Desculpe por isso – Harry se desculpou ao bruxo. – Eu o conheço?

– Não tem por que se desculpar, Sr. Potter, o senhor não me azarou – o bruxo se apresentou. – Xerife Hamish Campbell, do Escritório de Edimburgo.

Harry olhou para o homem de novo. Tanto o nome como o rosto _eram_ familiares. Onde o tinha encontrado antes?

– Moira Campbell – Harry disse, quando o nome subitamente brotou em sua cabeça. Parou, extremamente embaraçado. Era, ele lembrou, um nome no memorial daqueles que tinham morrido em Hogwarts. Ele tinha visto o Xerife Campbell em várias cerimônias e eventos de evocação.

O rosto de Campbell registrou surpresa e um piscar de pesar. O jovem bruxo esguio, de cabelos castanhos que acompanhava Campbell também pareceu subitamente triste e Harry se deu conta que o seu rosto também era estranhamente familiar. Especulou sobre quem o jovem tinha perdido e olhou para Campbell apologeticamente.

– Sua esposa? – perguntou incerto.

Campbell assentiu, parecendo surpreso.

Harry examinou o Xerife Campbell. Ele era um bruxo alto, corpulento, que tinha talvez dez anos a menos que Arthur Weasley. Tinha no rosto cicatrizes de maldições e havia três dedos que faltavam em sua mão esquerda.

– Bom encontrá-lo de novo, Xerife Campbell – Harry disse ao apertar a mão dele. Deu-se conta de que estava encarando os dedos ausentes e não o rosto. Olhou para cima.

– Desculpe – Harry disse de novo.

– Todo mundo olha, Hamish disse asperamente, sacudindo a mão esquerda. - A gente se acostuma com isso.

– Mesmo? Harry perguntou, esfregando a cicatriz em forma de raio de sua testa. – Eu ainda não me acostumei.

– Batalha de Hogwarts – Campbell sacudiu a mão de novo. - A mulher Lestrange. Tive sorte. Minha esposa não teve – continuou tristemente.

Um barulho alto de coisa quebrando vindo de dentro do bar trouxe ambos os homens de volta ao presente.

– Vocês se importariam se eu entrasse sozinho? – Harry perguntou. – Eu gostaria de tentar acalmar as coisas.

– Sim – disse Campbell austero. – Vá em frente, Sr. Potter. Se precisar de ajuda, estaremos bem aqui.

– E eu poderia pedir outro favor ao senhor e aos seus colegas? – Harry pediu.

Campbell assentiu. Oficiais Heather Huddleston e Mark Moon – ele apresentou os outros dois agentes da lei. Huddleston era uma bruxa baixa, idosa, com cabelo grisalho cacheado e queixo com covinha. Moon tinha uns vinte e poucos anos, sem nada de especial e quase tão alto e desengonçado quanto o Rony.

– O senhor e seus colegas poderiam começar a tomar depoimentos? – Harry perguntou. – Eu gostaria particularmente de saber o que aquelas famílias têm a dizer – ele apontou para os pais cujos filhos tinham sofrido a Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão.

– Sim, podemos fazer isso – disse Campbell. – Você acha que vai fazer algumas prisões?

Harry assentiu sombrio e caminhou para a porta do pub. Varinha em punho, ele levou a mão esquerda à frente, empurrou a porta, desviou do feitiço de que foi alvo e pisou dentro do bar.

– Oopsh – disse Gina, rindo bêbada para o namorado. – Oi, goshtoso.

Harry adentrou o bar, varinha levantada. Um silêncio súbito desceu sobre os destroços do salão.

–*–

Nota da tradutora: O feitiço característico de Gina – o Bat-Bogey Hex – foi traduzido nos livros por Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão. Eu mantive a tradução, apesar de considerá-la incorreta. Aparentemente a tradutora dos livros confundiu Bogey, que é meleca, com Bogart, que é bicho-papão. E aí o Bat, que era para ser entendido como morcego, virou bastão de rebater coisas. Ou seja, uma tradução adequada seria, por exemplo, Azaração das Melecas-Morcegos, que explicaria melhor a reação dos que a sofrem. Quanto aos times de quadribol mantive em geral os seus nomes no original, a não ser por chamar seus jogadores ou torcedores pelo nome em português, no caso das Harpias e das Pegas, para manter o título do capítulo e a maneira pela qual frequentemente Gina e suas colegas são referidas.


	3. A Caçada: Caça ao Lobo

**3\. A Caçada: Caça ao Lobo**

– Harry – Rony sibilou urgentemente – está na hora de nos aprontarmos para ir embora. Não vamos querer nos atrasar.

Harry Potter levantou os olhos de sua mesa na Seção dos Aurores e riu para o seu amigo.

– _Você_ não vai querer se atrasar! Hermione só esteve na França por dez dias. Isso é tempo demais para vocês dois ficaram longe um do outro? – ele provocou. Baixou sua pena. – Terminei. Só vou colocar meu relatório na mesa do Robards e tirar o uniforme. Podemos pegar o metrô. Se caminharmos ao longo do _Embankment_ , são apenas duas estações na linha _Bakerloo_.

– A gente podia...

– Rony – Harry cortou resolutamente seu amigo. Da última vez que aparatamos no restaurante, fomos pegos por duas câmeras de segurança trouxas. _Não_ vamos fazer isso de novo. Prefiro ficar uns minutos atrasado do que encarar toda aquela papelada.

– Você sabe o quanto detesto o metrô – Rony resmungou.

Eram sete e dez quando Harry e Rony chegaram ao restaurante Antonio's, nos limites do Soho. Eles tinham uma reserva regular no restaurante italiano. Uma vez a cada duas semanas, quase sem falta, eles encontravam as respectivas namoradas. Tinham visitado o restaurante pela primeira vez nos dias confusos e pesarosos após a Batalha de Hogwarts. A despeito dos diferentes turnos, trabalhos e compromissos de quadribol, a refeição quinzenal tinha se tornado quase tão institucionalizada quanto os seus jantares quinzenais n'A Toca.

A Toca era animada, barulhenta, acolhedora e mágica; suas refeições no Antonio's eram diferentes. Ele tinha se tornado um refúgio público, um restaurante trouxa no coração da Londres trouxa, bem distante dos olhos curiosos e intromissões da imprensa entre os bruxos. Harry amava o lugar, amava o mundo trouxa, principalmente por causa da anonimidade bem-vinda que ele lhe oferecia.

Hermione e Gina já estavam no restaurante. Estavam sentadas na sua mesa usual, num canto isolado, e dois rapazes bem trajados estavam conversando com elas.

Um garçom roliço, de pele trigueira correu até eles quando entraram.

– Vocês nunca deviam deixar moças bonitas esperando – ralhou.

Hermione acenou quando Rony e Harry entraram no salão. Os rapazes olharam para Rony e Harry, sorriram sem graça e voltaram para sua própria mesa.

\- Devo ficar preocupado? – Harry perguntou.

O de cabelos escuros era atraente – Gina lhe disse quando ele se inclinou por cima da mesa para beijá-la. – Ele me pediu o número do telefone. Dei-lhe o número do apartamento e disse que meu nome era Lynette Baker – Harry riu.

O garçom ficou por ali educadamente e esperou que os dois casais se cumprimentassem. Como eram clientes regulares, e bons de gorjeta, Beppe cuidava deles.

– Bebidas? – perguntou aos seus fregueses prediletos quando eles acabaram de se beijar.

– Vinho? – Harry sugeriu. Rony e Gina concordaram, mas Hermione negou com a cabeça.

– Suco de laranja para mim, por favor, Beppe.

– E uma garrafa de Bardolino - Harry acrescentou.

– Você é tão tediosa, Hermione – Rony reclamou.

– Estou cansada e vou dirigir – Hermione replicou. – Depois, não sou boa de copo, você sabe disso. Mas isso me lembra – ela se abaixou e pegou duas sacolas debaixo da mesa e entregou uma para Harry e a outra para Gina. – Grand Cru Tokay-Pinot Gris – ela disse, enquanto Harry espiava dentro de sua sacola e olhava a garrafa de vinho lá contida. Eu trouxe meia dúzia de garrafas comigo. Uma para cada um de nós e uma cada para mamãe e papai.

Rony fez uma cara magoada e mostrou as mãos abertas, esperançoso.

– Pus a sua garrafa na geladeira antes de sair de casa. Ela precisava gelar – Hermione lhe contou. Rony se inclinou de lado e beijou o rosto da namorada.

– Mais um motivo por que te amo, Hermione – ele sorriu.

Hermione abriu um sorriso radiante e Gina fingiu vomitar. Harry riu de seus amigos.

– Como foi Estrasburgo? – Harry perguntou.

– Bem. Muito bem! Temos uma minuta preparada de uma declaração sobre os direitos dos elfos domésticos que esperamos se torne um acordo em toda a Europa. Laurent e eu...

– Laurent? – Rony interrompeu. – Quem é Laurent?

– O representante belga – Hermione explicou. – Escrevemos a versão final juntos. Você ia gostar dele.

– Duvido – Rony resmungou.

– Ele é mais baixo que a Gina, mais gordo que o Slughorn, com uns setenta e tantos anos e eu o lembro de sua neta favorita, Rony.

– Talvez eu vá gostar dele – seu namorado riu.

Beppe voltou com as bebidas, serviu o vinho e pegou as ordens deles. A conversa então mudou da viagem de Hermione a "Le Conseil Magique pour l'Europe", em Estrasburgo, para a missão à frente de Harry.

– Como está indo a caça a Lestrange? – Hermione perguntou. Rony me contou que você está tendo progresso.

Harry assentiu.

Rabastan Lestrange era agora o único portador da Marca Negra que ainda estava desaparecido depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. O Profeta Diário, com a típica ânsia bruxa por títulos imponentes, o tinha renomeado "O Último Comensal da Morte". O segundo aniversário da batalha seria em dois meses. No período desde a batalha, desde que a lista original daqueles que lutaram ao lado de Tom Riddle tinha sido compilada, o número de nomes tinha minguado regularmente. Harry, seus amigos e seus colegas aurores tinham garantido isso.

– Harry conseguiu que os Malfoy se envolvessem – disse Gina. – Ele fez um grande progresso enquanto você esteve fora.

Hermione olhou curiosa para Harry.

– Você sabe que os duendes do Gringotes sempre se recusam a discutir cofres inativos – Harry começou. – Eles só falam com o dono do cofre ou seu herdeiro. Isto me deu uma ideia. Nenhum dos Lestrange tinha testamento, ou tem testamento, no caso de Rabastan. Rodolfo morreu primeiro, então seus bens foram para sua esposa...

– Belatriz – grunhiu Gina.

– Belatriz – Harry concordou. Então a parte de Rodolfo do que estava no cofre Lestrange, e isso é muito, nós vimos, lembrem...

– Meus amigos, os assaltantes de banco – riu Gina.

– O dinheiro de Rodolfo foi para Belatriz. Quando ela morreu, o dinheiro foi em partes iguais para suas irmãs, Andrômeda e Narcisa.

– Andrômeda certamente precisava do dinheiro – Hermione observou. Harry concordou.

– E os Malfoy generosamente doaram a maior parte do que lhes coube – Gina riu vingativamente. A parte de Narcisa do dinheiro de Belatriz foi usada para compensar todos os mortos, sequestrados ou torturados por ela e pelos Malfoy.

Hermione tremeu com a lembrança. Rony colocou a mão sobre a dela e ela tentou sorrir.

– Então a Narcisa doou a maior parte do resto para a Sociedade para a Assistência aos Nascidos-Trouxas e pôs o que restou num _trust_ para o Teddy – Gina lembrou a eles desnecessariamente.

Harry sorriu. Ele ainda tinha prazer ao pensar na cara de Lúcio Malfoy quando a esposa lhe contou o que ela tinha feito com a fortuna dos Lestrange. Afinal, era dinheiro dela, não do marido. Narcisa vinha trabalhando duro para restaurar o bom nome e a boa sorte da família Malfoy. Seu método, doações generosas a boas causas e apoio público ao novo regime, estava funcionando. Muita gente, inclusive Harry, não estava convencida de que era uma mudança genuína de convicções. No caso de Lúcio, Harry tinha certeza de que não era, mas Lucio não mais estava na direção da casa dos Malfoy; Narcisa é quem estava. Como ela estava dando apoio financeiro à irmã, Andrômeda Tonks, Harry estava preparado para dar aos Malfoy o benefício da dúvida.

– Não temos ideia de onde está Lestrange, mas ele é um puro-sangue, então não é provável que esteja no mundo trouxa – Harry continuou. – A gente o encontraria se estivesse.

– O dinheiro que ainda resta no cofre Lestrange é todo de Rabastan. Os duendes não nos contariam se ele estivesse usando a conta. Mas não há outros Lestrange, assim quando Rabastan morrer, a maior parte do seu dinheiro vai, via Rodolfo, para Belatriz e dela para Andrômeda e Narcisa.

– Vimos Drômeda e Teddy n'A Toca no dia seguinte à sua partida, Hermione. Falei com Drômeda e ela falou com Narcisa naquela noite. Ambas concordaram em me ver no dia seguinte. Narcisa concordou em abordar os duendes para mim, então ela foi direto ao Gringotes e lhes disse que ia fazer o Rabastan ser declarado morto. Isso foi ideia minha, não da Narcisa; ela só assumiu a má publicidade.

– Bom – Hermione disse com veneno. Harry deu de ombros.

– Os Malfoy estão passando por tempos conturbados financeiramente – ele continuou.

– Gemialidades Weasley está tirando muitos negócios dos Malfoy – Rony sorriu com orgulho. Acabamos de tirar de Lúcio outro contrato com o Ministério.

– Vocês ainda vão se dar melhor quando agarrarmos Rabastan – Harry observou. – Você pode largar a Seção de Aurores e passar para tempo integral com Jorge, ao invés de tentar ajustar o negócio com o seu tempo nos aurores. Nev pode largar também e finalmente voltar às suas estufas.

– Neville e eu prometemos que ficaríamos até que a lista estivesse completamente limpa. Vamos prender o assassino de Colin – Rony lembrou a ele.

– Rony, – Harry disse ao amigo – se pegarmos Lestrange, as únicas pessoas que restam são os Sequestradores: Caldecott, Ibbotson, Payne, Scabior e Youen; e os quatro da Sonserina. Não deve ser difícil encontrá-los.

– Não houve nenhum sinal do pessoal da Sonserina por quase dois anos – Hermione apontou.

– Como alguém tão tapado como Goyle pode ainda estar foragido? – Rony ponderou.

– Eles devem estar juntos – Gina contribuiu com sua teoria habitual. – Você sabe que o Bletchley é mestiço, Harry, e o único deles com cérebro. Ele está escondendo Flint, Goyle e Bullstrode no mundo trouxa.

– Então, o que a Narcisa Malfoy descobriu para você? – Hermione perguntou.

– Os duendes não disseram muito para ela, apenas revelaram o suficiente para provar que Rabastan está vivo. A conta dele está ativa. Estão sendo feitas retiradas autorizadas de seu cofre e o dinheiro está sendo depositado no cofre de alguém chamado Verulf Lowell. Até que a Narcisa me dissesse esse nome no último domingo, nunca tínhamos ouvido falar em Lowell. Sabemos um bocado sobre ele agora – Harry tinha um ar sombrio.

– Ele era um Sequestrador e trabalhava com Greyback – disse Rony. – Você sabe que os Sequestradores não eram regulados, Hermione: a maioria deles eram bandidos e valentões burros, que gostavam de machucar pessoas. Graças a Riddle e ao Ministério, encontraram uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro ao fazer isso. Todos os Sequestradores que lutaram em Hogwarts foram identificados. A maioria foi capturada ou morta na batalha final. Os que escaparam foram todos identificados ou rastreados, exceto os cinco da lista. Sempre soubemos que havia alguns que não apareceram para lutar em Hogwarts e que provavelmente nunca os rastrearemos.

– Lowell era um daqueles que não estavam na batalha, então nunca esteve em nossa lista – Harry continuou. – Quando soube da conexão com Greyback, passei uma semana examinando os velhos relatórios de Remo para a Ordem.

– Ele tem estado obcecado desde que você viajou – Gina contou a Hermione. – Trabalhando até tarde, pulando refeições, sendo em geral...

– Harry – Rony completou. – Você sabia como ele é, mesmo antes de começar a namorá-lo!

Harry piscou e Gina ignorou a interrupção. Todos os demais tinham terminado suas refeições, mas Harry tinha falado tanto que estava apenas na metade da dele.

– Lowell é outro lobisomem e a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que Greyback parece ter tido. Acho que ele era um dos Sequestradores que Belatriz atacou quando fugimos da Mansão Malfoy. Narcisa e Draco concordam. Fui a Azkaban e tentei falar com Greyback, mas ele está...

– Danado? – sugeriu Gina com acidez.

– Eu ia dizer não cooperativo – Harry sorriu ao terminar o seu _Pollo alla Cacciatore_ e colocar os talheres arrumados na mesa. – Por sorte temos os relatórios de Remo. Localizei Lowell... quase. Descobri que, com toda a sua mania de puro-sangue e diferentemente da cunhada, Rabastan era quase amigável com Greyback e seu bando.

– Eles têm um interesse em comum: machucar pessoas – Gina observou.

– Então a Seção de Aurores tem o dever de detê-los antes que machuquem mais alguém – Harry disse baixinho.

– Lowell é de uma aldeia de lobisomens no norte, bem na fronteira com a Escócia – Harry contou a Hermione. – A aldeia é chamada Pedra Tremulante. Infelizmente ninguém no Ministério sabe onde fica. É em algum ponto numa área de cerca de mil e trezentos quilômetros quadrados. Há um Feitiço Anti-Aparatação cobrindo uma área de mais de quarenta quilômetros de lado. Foi posto lá há mais de um século, numa tentativa de manter os lobisomens em um lugar, embora muitos deles não consigam aparatar. Então amanhã vou partir para encontrar essa aldeia misteriosa no meio do mato. Tenho a expectativa de ficar longe por pelo menos duas semanas.

A conversa parou quando Beppe chegou para tirar os pratos e pegar suas ordens de sobremesa.

Durante a sobremesa Hermione bombardeou Harry com perguntas e lhe deu uma aula sobre métodos de descobrir lugares magicamente escondidos, a maioria dos quais ele já conhecia. Sua cabeça estava tonta quando saíram do restaurante, entraram no Mini da Hermione e foram levados de volta ao Largo Grimmauld.

– Vocês entram para um café? – Harry perguntou, ao ajudar Gina a sair do banco de trás. Rony olhou para Hermione, que sorriu para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Minha namorada deixou um presente para mim na geladeira dela – disse. Vou para a casa dela pegá-lo.

– Então você vai voltar muito tarde – disse Harry.

– Eu fico para um café – Gina disse ao irmão sorrindo. – Mas eu vou passar a noite na Hermione, claro.

Molly Weasley tentava ficar de olho em seus filhos, a despeito do fato de que tinham mudado de casa. Rony, ao menos em teoria, morava no Largo Grimmauld com Harry. Na realidade, ele passava a maior parte do tempo no apartamento em Chelsea Riverside que Hermione estava comprando com ajuda do dinheiro de compensação dos Malfoy. Gina compartilhava um apartamento na cidadezinha de Menai Bridge com suas colegas de time Olivia Aikenhead e Lynette Baker, embora ela passasse a noite no Largo Grimmauld duas ou três vezes por semana. Com os álibis polidamente confirmados, Harry e Gina observaram Rony e Hermione ir embora.

– Tenho certeza de que a mamãe sabe o que fazemos - anunciou Gina, enquanto observavam o Mini desaparecer na esquina. – Ela só não quer que o papai descubra.

– Seu pai sabe. Ele sabe tudo e não diz nada – disse Harry.

Gina deu um sorriso sarcástico e incrédulo para o namorado. Eles já tinham discutido e discordado sobre esse tópico vezes demais.

Entraram na casa de Harry e desceram para a cozinha, onde Monstro tinha café esperando por eles. Por alguns momentos, beberam em silêncio, simplesmente observando um ao outro e sorrindo.

– Por que tem de ser você, Harry? – Gina perguntou, quebrando o silêncio cúmplice. – O Robards não podia arranjar outra pessoa?

Ela pôs a xícara vazia na mesa, esticou os braços por cima da mesa bem esfregada e segurou firmemente as mãos do namorado.

– Gina, você sabe como isso funciona. Eu encontrei a pista inicial e a segui. É o protocolo da Seção de Aurores. Sou eu que tenho que investigar até encontrar algo definido. É a maneira da Seção de Aurores funcionar: investigações solo e um mínimo de dois times de três numa batida – ele explicou.

– Então você vai caminhar pelo mato, procurando uma aldeia de lobisomens, e não vai poder aparatar para sair. Não vou vê-lo ou ouvir de você por dias, provavelmente semanas – Gina disse. – Não vou saber se está a salvo.

– Terei uma pena de cópia; estarei em contato com a Seção. Rony, Nev, Susana e Terêncio, todos saberão o que está acontecendo e Rony vai contar para Hermione. Todos eles me prometeram passar recados para você.

– Mas lobisomens! – Gina protestou.

– Remo era um lobisomem – Harry apontou com sensatez.

– Assim como é Greyback – Gina replicou – e veja o que aconteceu com o Gui! Veja a pobre Lilá, quase dois anos numa cadeira de rodas, ainda com dor constante e nenhuma perspectiva de recuperação, de acordo com os curandeiros!

Harry franziu a testa. Ele entendia a ansiedade da namorada, isso não era apenas uma missão. Ele tinha estado em várias missões perigosas desde que se qualificara, mas esta era diferente; esta era a possibilidade de cicatrizes, como Gui; ou ferimentos sérios, como Lilá; ou até contaminação. Ele tentou fazer pouco.

– Já faz um par de anos desde que adquiri uma cicatriz nova – apontou, roçando distraidamente a área sobre o coração.

– Por favor, Harry, não brinca!

– Desculpa, Gina – Harry falou sério com a namorada, mirando seus preocupados olhos castanhos. – Mas tenta entender... Eu fiz todo o trabalho preliminar de investigação. Este é o meu plano, o meu caso. Que mais posso fazer? Deveria pedir ao Rony? Ou ao Neville?

– _Rony_ – em benefício de Gina ele manteve uma conversa imaginária com seu amigo ausente. – _Acho que o Rabastan Lestrange está em contato com um grupo de lobisomens; certamente ele está lhes pagando por algo. Você se importaria de ir numa imensa área selvagem para descobrir a localização de uma aldeia de lobisomens e ver se eles o estão abrigando?_ – Harry observou Gina cuidadosamente enquanto falava. – Neville iria se eu pedisse. Na verdade , ele se voluntariou, mas não vou deixá-lo, não quando é Lestrange. Ele é usualmente muito cuidadoso e cauteloso, o Auror perfeito, mas...

Gina suspirou e assentiu. Sabia que Harry tinha razão, mas compreensivelmente ela se preocupava com ele.

– Por que simplesmente não dar uma batida no local? – ela tentou.

– Porque não estamos certos de onde exatamente "o local" fica. Vamos fazê-lo, Gina, quando tivermos certeza de que Lestrange está lá. Quando o localizarmos, a Seção de Chaves de Portais vai preparar cartões para ter um pelotão de Aurores além do Feitiço Anti-Aparatação. Sei que você vai se preocupar, mas eu _vou_ ser cuidadoso, muito cuidadoso. Sou um auror, Gina; é o meu trabalho capturar bruxos das trevas. Se você quiser, eu desisto depois desta missão.

– Se você desistir, – Gina se inflamou subitamente – você vai se arrepender e a culpa vai ser minha! Eu sempre soube que haveria dias como este. Você é corajoso e teimoso e você não desiste nunca, Harry! Esta é uma das razões porque eu te amo. – Ela sorriu triste, mirando os olhos verdes brilhantes ao falar.

– Eu quero ver você levantar a Copa da Liga na sua primeira temporada – ele disse, dando-se conta de que a discussão tinha acabado e que Gina tinha aceitado que ele iria. – E quero ver a garota que eu amo jogar pela Inglaterra.

Ele ficou de pé, inclinou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha e beijou-a de leve na testa. Gina se levantou de um salto, agarrou os ombros dele, puxou e virou. Ele não resistiu e se viu sendo suavemente deitado em cima da mesa. Esticado ao longo da mesa, ele a olhou. Ela estava sentada em frente a ele, então parecia estar de cabeça para baixo. Ela se inclinou para a frente; seu cabelo cascateando sobre os seus ombros, criando uma cortina em brasa em volta da cabeça dele. Ela beijou o nariz dele; ele admirou o pescoço sardento dela. Ela beijou o queixo dele; ele olhou o seu decote sardento. Finalmente ela o beijou direito. O queixo dela roçou a ponta do nariz dele enquanto deram um longo beijo de ponta-cabeça, cada um mordiscando avidamente o lábio inferior do outro.

Eventualmente, Gina levantou a cabeça – Talvez seja melhor eu lembrar a você _exatamente_ porque você quer voltar inteiro, Potter, ela sussurrou. Ela escalou a mesa, virou e se ajeitou montando no abdômen dele.

– Talvez seja melhor eu pedir ao Monstro para ficar fora da cozinha – Harry respondeu, agarrando os ombros dela e puxando-a para baixo para um novo beijo.

–*–

– Tenha cuidado – Gina disse a ele na manhã seguinte, depois de terminar sua última mordida de torrada com geleia. – Volte para casa logo e volte a salvo.

– Farei o melhor que puder – replicou Harry. – Aproveite os treinos e não faça nenhuma bobagem.

– Sou uma garota sensata nos treinos, ela o reassegurou. – Só fraturo ossos em jogos. Mas vou sentir falta do meu beijo de aquecimento pré-jogo. É melhor eu pegá-lo agora.

Ela beijou Harry apaixonadamente, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado e apertando o seu traseiro com a outra. Ele saboreou a geleia na língua dela e tentou prolongar o beijo, mas ela se esgueirou para fora dos seus braços e disse – Só lembre que isto me pertence! – dando uma última apertada no seu traseiro. Tome conta dele.

Alcançando o pote em cima da lareira, ela jogou um pouco de pó de flu no fogo da cozinha, disse – Campo de treinamento das Harpias, Holyhead – e desapareceu nas chamas verdes.

– É provável que eu fique fora por algumas semanas, Monstro – Harry contou ao seu elfo doméstico. – Não posso lhe dizer quando estarei de volta, desculpe.

– Senhor – Monstro assentiu em reconhecimento. Harry colocou seu casaco preto de auror, checou para ter certeza de que sua gravata cinza estava direita e jogou algum pó de flu no fogo.

– Ministério da Magia – disse.

–*–

Harry deu grandes passadas pelo Átrio para os arcos de segurança. Os arcos eram outro produto de Gemialidades Weasley. Ele, Rony, Jorge, Hermione, Gina e Percy tinham passado muitas noites longas tentando criar uma nova versão do Mapa do Maroto. Isso se mostrou impossível até que Harry descobriu algumas velhas notas de seu pai e de Sirius em seu cofre. Isso o levou a Andrômeda Tonks, que tinha muitos dos papéis de Remo Lupin. Os arcos de segurança foram o resultado final.

A equipe de segurança tinha um mapa do Átrio que mostrava o nome da pessoa passando pela área. O mapa também mostrava o nome que elas falavam ao passar por um dos arcos. Os dois nomes neste ponto deveriam sempre coincidir. Era um sistema simples, mas efetivo. Em alguns meses, desde que os arcos tinham sido instalados, eles tinham capturado diversos indivíduos. Pessoas invisíveis sempre apareciam no mapa e eram capturadas andando por um arco sem falar. Os que usavam Poção Polissuco invariavelmente davam o nome errado. Alguns eram repórteres, mas nas férias de Natal a maioria tinha sido caçadores de autógrafos adolescentes procurando por Harry – para diversão de Rony.

– Harry James Potter – Harry disse ao passar pelo arco em meio ao alvoroço de funcionários do Ministério e correu para um elevador aberto. Ele puxou seu relógio de bolso bem usado. Eram dez para as nove. Sua reunião prévia à missão com o Auror Chefe, Gawain Robards, era em dez minutos.

Tanto o Auror Chefe Robards, como Neville Longbottom estavam na sala de instrução quando Harry chegou. A eles se juntaram momentos depois Rony, Dominic Strang, Susana Bones, Terêncio Boot e o Auror Senior Aubrey Williamson.

Aurores trabalhavam em times de três e o time de Dominic daria apoio, se necessário. Os times deveriam ter apenas Aurores plenamente qualificados, mas os Comensais da Morte tinham mudado isso. A Seção de Aurores tinha ficado com menos da metade de sua força depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. Mesmo com todos aqueles ainda em treinamento sendo enviados em missões, eles ainda estavam com pouco pessoal, abaixo de três-quartos da força. Harry tinha se qualificado como um Auror há menos de dois meses, na metade do tempo usual, um recorde. Neville, Rony, Susana Bones e Terêncio Boot fariam seus exames finais em três meses, um ano antes do normal.

Em julho último tinha havido vinte candidatos. Quim chamava isso "o fator Potter", mas apenas quatro dos vinte tinham passado nos testes preliminares. Esses quatro agora trabalhavam e participavam do novo programa, extenuante, de dois anos.

O time de Harry consistia em Neville e Rony. Susana e Terêncio trabalhavam com Strang. Este era um homem trigueiro de cabelos negros, com um cavanhaque basto, do qual muito se orgulhava. Infelizmente esta tentativa de disfarçar seu queixo meio fraco simplesmente chamava a atenção das pessoas para ele. Os seis eram supervisionados pelo Auror Senior Williamson, de rabo de cavalo, que também cuidava de outros dois times de aurores.

Harry delineou brevemente seus objetivos para os seus chefes, colegas e amigos. Robards estava sentado inclinado para a frente em sua cadeira, com o queixo de barba cerrada apoiado em sua bengala, e escutou cuidadosamente Harry explicando o que tinha descoberto.

– Eu só tenho uma ideia aproximada de onde fica a aldeia de lobisomens Pedra Tremulante. Infelizmente, apesar de Dumbledore e Lupin ambos saberem onde era a aldeia, não me deixaram nenhuma instrução de como chegar lá. Tudo o que sei é que fica numa área chamada Cheviot Hills. Há uma trilha trouxa chamada Pennine Way, que vai desde o centro do país, em Derbyshire até depois da fronteira escocesa. Eu comprei para mim um traje trouxa para caminhadas no último fim de semana. Planejo começar na Escócia, em Kirk Yetholm, que é bem no limite do Feitiço Anti-Aparatação e caminhar numa espiral em sentido horário. Vou fingir ser um andarilho.

– Um quê? – Rony perguntou.

– Andarilho – Harry explicou. – Alguns trouxas saem para passeios ou caminhadas em locais remotos. Pelo que sei, não há muitos lugares mais remotos do que esse. Segundo as notas de Remo, a aldeia é magicamente escondida, então não vai ser fácil de achar. Espero encontrar o local dentro de umas duas semanas, mas pode me tomar um mês ou mais.

– Vou mandar relatórios regularmente por pena de cópia. Darei a minha localização e um relato a cada doze horas, às nove e às vinte e uma. Se eu perder dois contatos, assumam que estou com problema. Uma vez que eu encontre o lugar, não há plano. Vou ter que ver o que encontrar. Alguma pergunta?

Por um instante ninguém falou,

– Você está pensando em experimentar os novos cartões-portais, se encontrar Lestrange? – Susana perguntou.

– Sim – Harry assentiu, notando o seu chefe revirar os olhos em desespero. A Seção de Chaves de Portais pode ativar remotamente nossos novos Cartões de Identidade de Auror, os cartões-portais, e ajustá-los à localização de qualquer um dos cartões. – Todos sabiam disso, mas Harry disse isso por causa de Robards, já que o Chefe do Departamento permanecia não convencido da utilidade dos cartões. – Este pode ser o nosso primeiro alerta "todos os aurores".

– Sim, bem, vamos ver – Gawain Robards trovejou desdenhosamente. – Vamos checar de novo a sua pena antes de você partir, Potter.

Ele entregou um pedaço curto de pergaminho para Harry.

Harry tirou uma pena de corvo e escreveu:

"Relato teste 9:30. Harry Potter."

Os seis aurores e seus chefes voltaram à parte principal da Seção de Aurores. Williamson, depois de desejar sorte a Harry, deixou-os verificar a pena de cópia. Neville e Rony andaram para as suas mesas e os outros os seguiram. Foram para a mesa de Rony, era mais próxima. Uma fotografia com uma Hermione bronzeada, de camiseta de alcinha e short, sorriu quando Rony chegou. Sobre a mesa dele estava uma pilha de pergaminho, com uma pena de corvo em cima. A mensagem de Harry tinha sido magicamente copiada na folha de pergaminho de cima. Então eles lutaram com um visgo do diabo de Neville para chegar à mesa dele e verificaram sua cópia da mensagem.

–*–

Robards olhou para o seu jovem _staff_.

– Vocês organizaram os seus turnos, não? – perguntou. – Um de vocês deve estar aqui para receber as mensagens.

– Sim, senhor – Neville replicou. – Vou trabalhar à noite e nos fins de semana. Rony fica de manhã e cobrindo segundas e terças.

– Dominic, Susana e Terêncio vão nos cobrir quando estivermos fora – Rony acrescentou – e Fenella Gray se voluntariou para nos cobrir quando estivermos todos ocupados. Ela receberá diretamente qualquer fotografia que Harry tirar, desde que a câmera remota dela funcione direito.

Robarts grunhiu evasivamente. Ele não estava feliz com algumas das ideias malucas que seu pessoal novo, jovem, estava introduzindo. Algemas-portais! O cartão-portal era o próximo desenvolvimento e podia, ele admitia para si mesmo, se mostrar útil, mas a câmera? A câmera era uma ideia da garota Gray e não tinha sido analisada adequadamente. Qual podia ser a utilidade se Potter tirasse uma fotografia onde quer que estivesse e Gray a revelasse aqui assim que tivesse sido tirada? A garota nem era do seu _staff_. Ela era um dos dezesseis que tinham tentado alcançar os requisitos para entrar para os aurores no último verão e sido reprovados. E ela era filha de Abraxus Gray! Ele precisava apontar isso para os seus jovens.

– A garota Gray é uma funcionária subalterna da Autoridade da Rede de Flu – começou.

– Eu acertei uma recolocação temporária com a Sra. Edgecombe – disse Harry. – Fenella é um de nossos funcionários até eu voltar.

– Certo, bom – Gawain Robards resmungou.

Ele tinha descoberto há muito tempo que era impossível controlar Potter. Se o rapaz pensasse que algo tinha que ser feito, ele ia fazê-lo, sem nenhuma preocupação em seguir o procedimento correto. Os novos uniformes de estilo trouxa eram outra mudança desnecessária. Operacionais e efetivos tanto no mundo mágico quanto no trouxa, ou era o que alegavam Potter e Weasley. Os casacos à prova de feitiços certamente tinham se mostrado úteis, mas calças pretas, uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinzenta ao invés de vestes? Ridículo! A garota Bones até usava saia! Que deixava os joelhos à mostra! Sua tia Amélia _não_ teria aprovado, Robards estava certo disso. Agora o estavam tentando persuadir a aceitar uma carteira com um feitiço de extensão indetectável! Mas Potter era um auror danado de bom e, Robards sabia, virtualmente indespedível. Ainda resmungando consigo mesmo, ele deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz.

– Boa sorte, Potter. Se você se meter em problemas, soe o alarme e terá todos os aurores disponíveis ao seu lado. Estarei na minha sala se precisar de mim. – Com isso, o velho Auror Chefe grisalho mancou até o seu grande compartimento no fim do salão, sua bengala reverberando no chão enquanto caminhava.

–*–

Harry observou Robards voltar para sua sala. Ele era um bom homem, mas um tanto apegado às suas velhas ideias. Ele esperou que Robards tivesse fechado a porta antes de começar a falar.

– Isto é para você – Harry disse a Rony ao tirar um pacote e um cartão de seu bolso. – Não deve ser aberto até o seu aniversário. Parece que vou perder os seus vinte anos.

– Obrigado, Harry – disse Rony. – Por que não o deixou com a Gina?

– Nós estávamos... – Harry hesitou – atrasados ao levantar de manhã e me esqueci.

– Prometo não abrir até o meu aniversário – riu Rony. – Boa sorte, cara, e tenha cuidado. Hermione mandou dizer a você que se as coisas ficarem realmente complicadas, você deve usar o seu galeão da AD.

\- Boa ideia – Harry disse, balançando a pena de corvo. Posso convocar um pelotão de aurores com esta pena, mas se não for o bastante, posso conseguir – ele disse, ticando uma lista com seus dedos – nossa funcionária predileta do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, a jogadora de quadribol mais deslumbrante do mundo, dois zoólogos, dois inomináveis em treino, o apresentador de um show da Rede Radiofônica e a sua produtora, uma trabalhadora em caridade, uma curandeira em treinamento, um aprendiz de produtor de varinhas, um agricultor, vários homens de negócios, funcionários, um estudante remanescente e até mesmo uma _barmaid_ correndo para me resgatar.

– Ela não é uma _barmaid_ , ela é uma estalajadeira em treinamento – Neville corrigiu irritado.

– Estalajadeira em treinamento! – Harry sorriu. – Dedica um bocado de tempo a discutir as escolhas profissionais dela, não é, Nev?

Neville olhou o lampejo nos olhos de Harry e se deu conta de que o amigo estava tirando uma onda com ele. – Quem te contou? – perguntou.

– Gina viu vocês dois dando uns amassos impressionantes na cozinha na nossa Festa do Milênio – Harry disse com um sorriso. – Depois vocês ficaram muito quietos acerca um do outro. Gina estava convencida de que vocês estavam se vendo, mas mantendo isso na moita. Você não nos tem mais visitado como fazia, Nev, então era um palpite bem seguro o de que você tinha encontrado uma garota nova.

– Então você está com a Ana, hein, Nev? – Rony sorriu. – Ela é muito melhor que a Romilda; aquela era doida varrida! Isso explica os seus turnos da noite também. Assim você trabalha no mesmo horário que ela. Eu estava começando a me preocupar, pensando que você era um bebedor secreto, escapando para o pub durante o dia, mas você só está se encontrando com a Ana.

Neville assentiu.

Bom para você, amigo – Rony disse. – Ela certamente tem impressionantes ativos de _barmaid_.

– Porra, Rony! – vociferou Harry ao ver Neville corar.

– Eu realmente não sei o que a Hermione vê em você, Rony – Terêncio acrescentou, tentando não rir. Susana apertou os lábios, desaprovando silenciosamente as palavras de Rony.

– Ué, ela tem – Rony disse defensivamente. – Não me diga que você não notou, Harry. Você ainda é um homem, não é? Gina não tirou nenhum pedaço?

Harry riu alto e sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar.

– Sensível como sempre, cara. Vou sentir saudades de você. Vejo vocês todos quando voltar.

Dominic, Susana e Terêncio disseram adeus e voltaram às suas mesas.

– Antes de você ir, você acha que vale a pena darmos uma olhada nisto? – Rony perguntou.

Tirou um panfleto do bolso e mostrou para Harry. A capa mostrava um crânio humano sorridente, com cabelos de serpente e a língua para fora. As palavras "Marco Escuro Ltda! Para Todas as Suas Necessidades Mágicas" estavam impressas no crânio.

– Não creio que os apoiadores de Riddle usariam um nome tão evidente – Harry disse sorrindo. – O que eles vendem?

– Pôsteres, camisetas, poções de amor, essas coisas – Rony disse. – E mais um suco de abóbora que alegam ser tão potente quanto uma dose dupla de uísque de fogo.

– A Ana persuadiu o Tom a parar de vender isso – Neville disse. Tem o mesmo sabor de suco de abóbora comum. Alguns rapazes tentaram usar isso nas suas namoradas sem contar para elas o que era.

– Eu podia tentar isso com a Hermione – disse Rony, impressionado. – Podia ser bom para dar uma risada.

– Ou ela podia te matar – Harry o avisou. Provavelmente não tem nada nisso, mas verifiquem se quiserem. É hora de eu ir. Tenho uma chave de portal marcada para as dez horas. Olhou o relógio. – Dê notícias minhas à Gina, ok? E diz para sua mãe que eu vou sentir falta dos jantares dominicais dela, Rony.

Com esta última observação, Harry saiu correndo da Seção de Aurores, seguido pelas despedidas e melhores votos de seus amigos.

Trocou de roupa, vestindo o traje trouxa de caminhada, pegou a mochila que tinha preparado na véspera e correu para buscar sua chave de portal. Até que encontrasse a aldeia de lobisomens e provavelmente mesmo algum tempo depois disso, Harry estaria por conta própria e fora de contato. Rabastan Lestrange, o único Comensal da Morte ainda solto, homem cuja liberdade continuada estava impedindo que seus amigos fizessem o que queriam, estava em seu horizonte. Desta vez, ele o capturaria. Qualquer que fosse o custo.


	4. A Arapuca: Notícias das Pegas

**4\. A Arapuca: Notícias de Pegas**

Harry olhou em volta da sala. Por uma fração de segundo um silêncio absoluto, avaliador, pairou no ar.

Encostados no bar estavam cerca de duas dúzias de jovens bruxos e bruxas. Todos usavam cachecóis das Harpias e muitos usavem vestes das Harpias. Bebiam das garrafas e observavam as três jovens de pé no centro da sala.

As três bruxas usavam maquiagem pesada e tinham muita pele à mostra. Todas tinham as varinhas nas mãos. Gina, a menor por pouco, estava entre a morena Olivia Aikenhead, que não era mais do que três centímetros mais alta, e Lynette Baker, a batedora reserva, de 25 anos, com quem as duas recém contratadas compartilhavam um apartamento. Lynette era muito mais alta que as outras, ela era da altura de Harry e de corpo robusto.

Livy, Linny e Gina, as "Harpias Endiabradas", como a imprensa tinha começado a chamá-las, estavam se divertindo, de novo. Livy e Linny, seguravam uma caneca de hidromel, cada uma, ao passo que Gina agarrava uma meia garrafa de uísque de fogo. Havia várias mesas e cadeiras quebradas em volta do trio. Os torcedores do Montrose Magpies ainda estavam dentro do bar se encolhendo em suas mesas, bem longe das jogadoras e dos fãs do Holyhead Harpies. Alguns dos fregueses locais estavam no chão, brigando com uma Azaração de Rebater Bicho-Papão; outros tinham sido submetidos a uma azaração dançante.

– Ganhamos – Gina deu uma risadinha.

Harry olhou para ela horrorizado. Ela mal podia ficar em pé. Antes que ele pudesse falar, houve um movimento num canto da sala. Uma garota de não mais de dez anos, uma jovem torcedora das Pegas, estava se dirigindo à porta.

– Fique onde está, escória – Lynette Baker ordenou aos berros à garota em fuga. - _Tarantallegra!_

Em um único movimento fluido, Harry desviou a azaração, que atingiu a parede atrás do bar e quebrou um espelho. Então ele atingiu Linny com um Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Ela caiu no chão, os braços presos nos lados do corpo. Estremecendo de dor pelos movimentos súbitos, Harry desejou ter tido a oportunidade de ter algumas horas de repouso.

– Filho da mãe - Gina gritou para ele. Era uma expressão que nunca a tinha visto usar antes. As Harpias eram uma má influência.

– Órfão, na verdade – ele a corrigiu zangado, lançando um feitiço escudo em torno das três Harpias. Gina começou a xingar alto. Vários torcedores das Harpias de pé no bar começaram a levantar as varinhas.

– Não – ele ordenou – mexendo a sua varinha em volta para cobri-los. A maior parte obedeceu; dois não o fizeram.

Os feitiços estuporantes silenciosos de Harry derrubaram os jovens bruxos sobre o bar antes que qualquer um deles conseguisse lançar um feitiço. Livy e Gina continuaram a bravatear para Harry.

\- Ah, calem a boca! – ele berrou, lançando uma variante do _Abaffiato_ que ele vinha praticando. Ele abafava as vozes das Harpias bêbadas, mas lhes permitia ouvir o que era dito. Então ele se dirigiu aos torcedores das Harpias remanescentes.

\- Ninguém mais será enfeitiçado – anunciou. O "senão" permaneceu implícito, mas ficou claro pela fúria de seus olhos. – Vou intimar vocês todos por quebra da paz – continuou. Houve alguns murmúrios amotinados dos fãs da Harpias, mas nenhum deles levantou a varinha. Mantendo um olhar vigilante sobre eles, acrescentou. - Se alguém _não_ quiser aceitar a intimação, me avise e eu ao invés disso, prendo você. – Houve silêncio. Harry andou pelos quatro cantos do bar removendo os feitiços e azarações dos fãs do Montrose Magpies, reassegurando-os e lhes pedindo calma e silêncio.

Quando terminou, moveu-se ao longo do bar, procurando um lugar limpo de hidromel, cerveja amanteigada ou uísque de fogo derramados. Selecionando o lugar mais seco, tirou uma pena, pergaminho e uma grande pilha de cartões de dentro de seu casaco. Depois de colocar o pergaminho no bar, tocou a pena com sua varinha. Ela flutuou acima da página, pronta para começar a escrever. Ele chamou o primeiro fã das Harpias para a frente.

– Nome? – perguntou.

– João da Silva – o jovem disse arrogante, olhando maliciosamente para Harry. – Peitos bonitos, a sua namorada, ahn?

Harry trancou a boca, mas não disse nada. Olhou para a pena. Ela não tinha se movido.

– A pena não 'tá funcionando direito? – o jovem perguntou, rindo lascivamente. – É por isso que a sua mina 'tá nas festas por aí?

– A pena está funcionando bem – Harry replicou, de algum modo conseguindo reprimir uma necessidade arrasadora de azarar o jovem ou ao menos esmurrá-lo. Volte para o fim da fila, por favor. Tentaremos de novo mais tarde.

Ele chamou uma jovem bruxa.

– Maria da Silva – ela disse claramente. Novamente a pena não se moveu.

– Fim da fila e tente se lembrar do seu nome real – Harry suspirou.

O mesmo aconteceu com os dois bruxos seguintes.

– Grenville Paylor – o bruxo que era o quinto da fila disse. A pena de Harry escreveu seu nome no pergaminho.

– Homem sensato, Grenville - Harry disse. Você está intimado a comparecer diante do Juiz no Fórum de Edimburgo às catorze horas do sábado, primeiro de abril.

No semblante de Grenville mostrou-se seu desapontamento; houve um protesto dos torcedores das Harpias, comemoração dos fãs das Pegas (Magpies) e um clarão por detrás dele. Alguém, ele supôs que fosse Olivia Aikenhead, tinha tentado descartar o seu escudo e tinha falhado. Isso não surpreendeu Harry. Só Rony, Hermione e Neville já tinham conseguido e isso lhes tinha tomado quase meia hora. Neville, para horror de Hermione, tinha sido o mais rápido.

Harry tinha esperado os protestos dos fãs das Harpias. A data e hora da intimação fariam Grenville perder o último jogo da temporada. Ele olhou para o jovem.

– Você realmente quer que eu mude a data? – perguntou baixo. O jovem bruxo viu fogo verde nos olhos de Harry e sacudiu a cabeça, aceitando docilmente o cartão de intimação.

– Bom, agora vá para casa – mandou Harry. Grenville deixou o bar desalentado.

A próxima bruxa estava muito bêbada. Ela deu o nome correto. Quando Harry lhe deu uma intimação para a mesma data, ela mirou os olhos dele de uma maneira que ela obviamente achava que era atraente e sedutora. O cheiro de cerveja amanteigada choca em seu hálito mais do que anulava o pouco charme que tinha.

– Você poderia, por favor, mudar a data, só para mim? – perguntou.

Harry a olhou friamente. – Claro – disse. Mesma hora no sábado seguinte, dia oito. Os fãs das Harpias ficaram revoltados. Esta era a data da semifinal da Copa Europeia: Holyhead Harpies contra Quiberon Quafflepunchers. A jovem bruxa abriu a boca para protestar, mas, ao invés disso, arrotou alto. Ela olhou a expressão de asco de Harry e mudou de ideia quanto a falar.

Ele lhe entregou um cartão de intimação e ela saiu.

As demais pessoas deram quietas os seus nomes e aceitaram suas intimações.

Eventualmente "João da Silva" chegou a Harry uma segunda vez.

– O espertinho tem mais algo a dizer desta vez? – Harry perguntou. O jovem bruxo sacudiu a cabeça.

– Nome real? – Harry perguntou. Desta vez a pena escreveu o nome que o bruxo deu. O jovem não protestou quando Harry lançou duas intimações separadas, uma para cada sábado, acrescentando a acusação de se recusar a fornecer informações a um agente da lei à anterior.

"Maria da Silva" resolveu discutir.

– Você poderia ter intimado ele para as duas acusações no mesmo dia – disse zangada.

– E vocês poderiam ter me fornecido os detalhes corretamente da primeira vez que perguntei – Harry replicou sem se alterar ao lançar duas intimações separadas para ela. Ela olhou o semblante de Harry. A expressão dele foi o suficiente para forçar que ela tivesse algum bom senso. Ela decidiu não protestar.

Depois de lidar com os dois últimos fãs conscientes, Harry foi para trás do bar, removeu as varinhas dos dois bruxos que tinha estuporado e os reviveu de uma só vez.

– Estou detendo vocês por bebedeira e arruaça, por quebra da paz e por tentativa de ataque a um agente da lei – Harry disse secamente ao primeiro bruxo. – Nome? – O homem balbuciou o seu nome e foi gravado pela pena de Harry. Satisfeito que o nome estava correto, Harry reviveu o amigo do homem e o prendeu também.

– Geralmente carrego três pares de algemas-portais, mas usei todas – disse aos dois jovens. – Há três agentes da lei lá fora. Digam-lhes que os detive e peçam-lhes que os enviem para as celas deles.

Os bruxos olharam para ele espantados. – Façam isso – mandou. Se tentarem fugir, vou atrás de vocês e vocês vão parar nas celas dos aurores ao invés disso. Os dois jovens pareciam estar pesando suas opções.

– Eu tinha três pares de algemas – Harry contou em voz baixa. – Como eu disse, usei-as todas. Se eu tiver que ir atrás de vocês, vão parar nas celas dos aurores e, podem acreditar, depois do que prendi mais cedo hoje, vocês não vão querer estar nas celas dos aurores próximos a eles. – Os dois jovens olharam o rosto dele, encolheram-se e saíram quietos do bar.

Harry se voltou para o bar cheio dos fãs do Montrose Magpies, muitos dos quais estavam comemorando. Ele fez sinal para se aquietarem.

– Pretendo denunciar essas três – ele indicou as jogadoras das Harpias ainda mantidas dentro de seu escudo – à Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol por levar o jogo ao descrédito.

– Elas já foram denunciadas antes, sabe? – um bruxo idoso com uma boina preta e branca gritou. – Não adianta. A liga apenas dá uma multinha mínima.

– Concordo – Harry disse. – É por isso que vou sugerir à liga que imponham uma suspensão por um jogo. Também vou prendê-las e dar-lhes a mesma intimação por quebra da paz que dei aos seus fãs.

Como esperava, houve mais vários clarões de dentro do escudo. As intimações impediriam as três bruxas de jogar no último jogo da liga da temporada no próximo sábado. Se uma suspensão fosse aplicada, isso também poderia tirar a equipe de Holyhead da semifinal da Copa Europeia.

Sem Olivia ou Gina, o time provavelmente perderia do Quiberon Quafflepunchers, Harry se deu conta com pesar. Ele ignorou os clarões dos feitiços dentro do escudo e continuou a falar com os torcedores de Montrose.

– Suspensões são uma questão da Liga, então não posso prometer nada, mas comparecerei à audiência da Liga e vou fazer o meu melhor por vocês. Agora, alguém deseja fazer queixa de ataques contra essas três?

Houve muitos murmúrios e mais clarões de luz atrás de Harry. Eventualmente o bruxo idoso falou.

Se você fizer o que diz, – replicou – é o bastante para nós.

– Obrigado – Harry disse. – Espero que o advogado das Harpias esteja aqui logo e provavelmente ele vai tentar persuadi-los a retirar suas queixas.

– É – grunhiu o bruxo idoso – e boa sorte para ele.

Harry examinou as três Harpias bêbadas. Alguém, Gina provavelmente, tinha libertado Lynette do Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Havia vidro quebrado dentro do escudo entre ele e Gina. Ele supôs que ela tivesse jogado a garra de uísque de fogo nele, que ela tivesse batido no escudo e se despedaçado. Olhando para os restos da garrafa, viu muito pouco líquido. Pensou se a Gina tinha bebido tudo.

Ao começar suas observações, pegou Gina no ato de prender sua saia, que já era curta, para revelar parte ainda maior das pernas. Eram belas pernas. Ela já tinha desabotoado quatro botões da camisa, Harry notou. Era difícil não notar.

Ele tinha certeza de que haveria algum tipo de ataque quando tirasse o escudo. Tinha a esperança de que não seria a rotina "namorada repreendida, mas sexy", embora a esperasse.

Ele removeu o feitiço Muffliato. Gina começou imediatamente.

– Harry, meu bem – ela arrastou a voz – voschê é um fã dash Harpiash, uma sushpensan é...

– Não – disse seco. – Varinhas longe, vocês todas. Livy e Linny obedeceram. Gina não. Harry suspirou, mas removeu seu escudo de qualquer modo.

– Harry – Gina começou de novo. Ela estava tentando se mover sensualmente sinuosa na direção dele. A parte sinuosa certamente funcionou. Nunca a tinha visto tão bêbada. Ele a interrompeu.

– Estou detendo vocês três por estarem bêbadas e fazendo arruaça e por quebra da paz. – Tentou olhar Gina nos olhos, mas ela tinha dificuldade em focar nele. – E Gina, a estou detendo com a acusação adicional de azarar um agente da lei.

Gina deu outro passo na direção de Harry.

– Mais um passo e peço à Liga suspensão por dois jogos.

– Meu próshimo jogo é da Copa – ela soluçou, olhando surpresa para Harry.

– Eu sei, Gina. Pára! Você está bêbada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. E, por favor, cubra-se.

– Harry – Gina implorou pateticamente. Vamosh pra casa. Tenho certeza de que podemos dar um jeito... – ela tentou dar uma piscadela, mas só conseguiu fechar os dois olhos.

– Gina, você quer que eu peça uma suspensão por três jogos?

Ela rosnou, levantou a varinha e tentou azará-lo. A bebida tinha tornado seus reflexos dramaticamente mais lentos, então ele pode facilmente se esquivar de sua Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão, que ricocheteou na parede do pub, quebrando um par de fotografias e fazendo os fãs do Montrose Magpies se abaixar. Gina parecia selvagem, furiosa e quase fora de controle. Manteve a varinha apontada para Harry, esperando que ele contra-atacasse. Ao invés disso, ele guardou a varinha no casaco.

– Nós estamos juntos há três anos e até hoje você nunca tentou me azarar – ele disse em tom de conversa. – Você tentou duas vezes nos últimos minutos.

– E agora você guardou sua varinha – Gina disse bruscamente. – E o que vai acontecccer quando eu te azarar?

– Eu vou embora – Harry replicou baixo.

Gina pareceu desorientada. – O quê? – perguntou. Sua ameaça ambígua estava sendo filtrada no seu cérebro confundido pelo álcool.

– Eu vou embora – Harry repetiu. – Eu saio. Então você lida com o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia.

– Harry – Gina começou de novo. Sua tentativa de sorriso inocente só durou dois segundos, pois ela estava bêbada demais para mantê-la. – Para que tanto auê? Afinal, não machucamos de fato ninguém.

– Você azarou ao menos três criancinhas lá fora.

– Bem – ela disse, mexendo um braço desdenhosamente e cambaleando ao tentar recuperar o equilíbrio. – E daí? Não tem importânça elash são só...

– "ELAS SÃO SÓ?" – Harry berrou, finalmente perdendo a paciência e interrompendo sua namorada. – Elas são só O QUÊ, Gina? Só fãs do Montrose Magpies? – Harry sabia o que ela estivera prestes a dizer. – Só escocesas? – ele pressionou sem remorsos. – Só sangues-ruins? Só trouxas? Só traidoras do sangue? É por isso que _não tem importância_?

Ele baixou a voz. Nunca tinha gritado com a Gina antes e não gostava de fazer isso.

– Sabe o que eu acho, Gina? Acho que elas são só pessoas, só fãs de quadribol, como eu e como você! Então! Vai me azarar? Ou vai abaixar essa varinha?

O lábio inferior de Gina estava tremendo. Ele finalmente estava conseguindo chegar a ela.

– Deshculpa, Harry – ela fungou.

– Não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, é para os torcedores das Pegas. Especialmente as crianças que você azarou e o Xerife Campbell. – Gina pareceu confusa com o nome.

– O agente da lei que você atingiu com uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão quando ele abriu a porta, logo antes de eu entrar. Ele está lá fora. É fácil reconhecê-lo. Ele é o que perdeu três dedos da mão esquerda na Batalha de Hogwarts. Ele perdeu a esposa nela também.

Com esta revelação, Gina desatou a chorar, empurrou a varinha para dentro da bota e deu um passo na direção de Harry, os braços estendidos. Com uma enorme força de vontade, que trouxe lágrimas aos seus próprios olhos, ele resistiu ao avanço dela e andou para trás. Ele se sentiu horrível por fazê-la chorar. Eles já tinham discutido muitas vezes, mas ele nunca a havia reduzido a lágrimas antes.

Não era verdade! Ele havia uma vez, quando ela tinha quinze anos. Ele tivera a esperança de nunca fazer isso de novo. Mas agora ele fizera. Ela estava paraliticamente bêbada, não sabia o que fazia e ele a havia feito chorar.

– Conversaremos quando você estiver sóbria – ele disse a ela tristemente. – Para fora, vocês três, agora.

Harry caminhou para a frente, para abrir a porta do pub. Quando o fez, Lynette Baker pôs o braço em volta de Gina.

– Eu sempre disse que você estaria melhor sem ele – ela disse alto. – Eu falei para você. Ele é um caxias, sem senso de humor.

Gina levantou o punho violentamente na direção de Lynette. A batedora corpulenta soltou Gina e saiu de seu alcance. Gina cambaleou e seu soco se perdeu. Lynette revidou e deu um direto no nariz de Gina. A cabeça de Gina foi para trás com o golpe. Ela caiu para trás sobre uma mesa e se esborrachou no chão. Jorrava sangue de seu nariz, pingando no peito e manchando a camisa das Harpias. Gina se esforçou para alcançar a varinha, mas não estava nem perto disso quando Lynette sacou a dela.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ – Harry, que tinha sacado a varinha dele no instante em que a briga começou, foi muito mais rápido. Lynette tombou, quicando num banco ao cair. Harry passou por cima da batedora e foi até Gina. Agachou-se e gentilmente ajudou-a a se levantar. Quando ela ficou de pé, ela colapsou nos braços dele e enfiou a cabeça no peito dele, manchando de sangue a sua camisa branca.

– Olivia, fora. Agora – Harry ordenou enquanto levantava Gina em seus braços. Olivia abriu a boca para discutir. Harry berrou – EU DISSE AGORA! A apanhadora australiana olhou para Harry temerosa antes de sair do pub.

Harry colocou Gina gentilmente sobre uma mesa e estancou o sangramento do nariz. Checou o rosto dela, o nariz não estava quebrado, apesar de que ela teria um olho roxo pela manhã. Parar o sangramento era fácil: primeiro ano de treinamento de auror. Infelizmente ele ainda era incapaz mesmo com os feitiços mais simples de limpeza. Ele nunca tinha precisado aprender a usá-los, porque entre eles, Monstro, Molly e Gina podiam limpar qualquer coisa. Ele examinou a namorada ensanguentada e a camisa dele manchada de sangue. Esta era a última camisa do uniforme limpa. Lilá vestia a outra, e muito pouco além disso, quando ele a tinha deixado.

Suspirando, Harry tentou ajudar Gina a ficar de pé. Ela caiu nos seus braços. Parecia que ela tinha perdido o uso das pernas. Harry pegou a namorada, levantou-a de novo nos seus braços e caminhou até a porta. Olhou para trás, para o bar cheio de fãs do Montrose Magpies, alguns dos quais olhavam vingativamente para uma Lynette desamparada deitada no chão.

– Ninguém toca nela ou a azara – ele alertou os fãs. – Eu prendo vocês também. – Ele saiu.

Havia uma multidão do lado de fora do pub, e houve um número de clarões quando ele atravessou a porta com Gina nos braços. Harry grunhiu; ele estaria nas manchetes de novo no dia seguinte.

– A outra está com um Feitiço do Corpo Preso lá dentro – Harry contou, enquanto os agentes Huddleston e Moon correram para ele. – Tenham cuidado. Ela está violenta.

Harry foi até uma das mesas de fora e cuidadosamente colocou Gina sobre ela. A moça tentou sentar, mas depois de um instante desistiu, deitou-se, fechou os olhos e agarrou firmemente os cantos da mesa.

– Harry, – ela arfou – por favor, pare de mover a mesa. Está me deixando tonta.

– Não há nada que eu possa fazer pela mesa, Ginevra – ele disse experimentalmente. Ela não o repreendeu, nem mesmo percebeu que ele usou o seu nome inteiro; ela estava completamente imprestável, ele concluiu.

Os oficiais Huddleston e Moon levitaram uma Lynette Baker ainda petrificada do bar.

– Vocês podem trazer as prisioneiras aqui, por favor? – Harry chamou os dois oficiais. – Vocês têm celas em Edimburgo, Xerife Campbell?

– Sim, senhor.

– Por favor, me chame de Harry – ele disse. – Então é para lá que suas algemas-portais as levarão?

– Sim, senhor... Harry. É para onde os dois rapazes foram.

– Bom, eu ficaria agradecido se vocês pudessem usar suas algemas. – Harry virou-se para as três jogadoras. – Olivia Aikenhead, Lynette Baker e Ginevra Molly Weasley, estou prendendo vocês por quebrar a paz e por estarem bêbadas e fazendo arruaça.

Ao se dirigir às Harpias, Harry observava Campbell pelo canto do olho. O xerife foi até os seus colegas e começou uma discussão intempestiva com eles. Eles tiravam diferentes pares de algemas de suas vestes. Harry sorriu, entendendo

Uma das primeiras inovações que ele Rony e Neville tinham realizado quando eram aurores em treinamento foi introduzir as algemas-portais. As portalgemas, como logo ficaram conhecidas, transportavam prisioneiros para celas específicas quando eram fechadas e ativadas. Tinha sido um dos vários projetos para os manter ocupados enquanto Gina, Hermione e a então namorada de Neville, Romilda Vane, estavam em Hogwarts.

O próprio Quim Shacklebolt tinha parabenizado Jorge por esta nova peça de equipamento útil. A aceitação e introdução das algemas pelo Ministério tinha melhorado a sorte de Gemialidades Weasley. As tentativas de Rony de persuadir seu irmão a diversificar o negócio mostraram-se exitosas e daí prosseguiram e criaram os uniformes resistentes a azarações para a Seção de Aurores.

Vários meses depois que as portalgemas foram introduzidas, Harry passou dois meses de seu treinamento de auror com o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia. Três semanas memoráveis deste período foram passadas com um oficial veterano chamado Albert Thynne. Um dos deveres mais comuns, e mais detestados, do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, Harry descobriu, era lidar com bêbados. A viagem por chave de portal frequentemente era desorientadora, mas ele ficou intrigado pelo número de bêbados que chegavam numa cela cobertos pelo próprio vômito.

Thynne não tinha dito nada até a véspera do dia em que Harry terminou sua passagem, quando lhe contou acerca de uma azaração "útil" que tinha se espalhado rapidamente pelas fileiras de agentes da lei poucos dias depois da introdução das portalgemas. Conhecida como "a chave de náusea", a azaração alterava ligeiramente as portalgemas, tornando a jornada muito mais desorientadora e dando a qualquer bêbado uma viagem indutora de vômito.

– Melhor que vá tudo por cima deles do que por cima de mim, filho – Thynne tinha confidenciado.

– Auror Potter – Hamish Campbell disse – se você algemá-las, você se torna o agente aprisionador e terá que permanecer em serviço até terminarmos de processá-las.

– Por favor, Hamish, me chame de Harry. – Ele deu um sorriso sombrio. – Sei o que estou fazendo; eu fiz um curso de Leis da Magia. Imagino que ficarei nas suas instalações pela maior parte da noite.

– Eu, ahn – Campbell começou.

– Quais não estão com chave de náusea? –Harry perguntou.

– Sobressaltado, Campbell lhe passou um único par de algemas.

– Ah – Harry disse. – Bem, não posso demonstrar favoritismo. – Prontamente pôs as algemas no bolso. – Três pares de algemas, por favor – continuou.

– Ninguém saberia – Campbell lhe assegurou.

– Eu saberia e vocês saberiam – Harry replicou.

A oficial Huddleston silenciosamente lhe entregou três pares de algemas.

– Olivia – Harry ordenou. A apanhadora submissa andou para a frente.

– Ela está sentindo saudades de vocês. Ela o ama – disse a Harry, esticando os braços à sua frente.

– Eu sei, ao menos espero saber – Harry disse tristemente algemando a apanhadora e a observou desaparecer.

Harry removeu o Feitiço do Corpo Preso de Lynette para permitir que ela fosse algemada, mas a batedora decidiu tentar resistir à prisão. Campbell, Huddleston e Moon a forçaram a deitar no chão e colocaram as mãos dela atrás das costas. Harry a algemou e ela também sumiu.

Enquanto isso, Gina tinha lutado para se sentar na mesa. Ela estava balançando calada, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas. Quando Harry se aproximou dela, docilmente ela esticou os braços. Rapidamente ele colocou as algemas em torno de seus pulsos e ela foi levada embora para uma cela com um halo de luz azul.

– Senhoras e senhores – Harry tentou silenciar a multidão. Fracassou. Levantou os braços e fez sinal de silêncio. – Senhoras e senhores – tentou de novo. – Como viram, os desordeiros foram intimados ou presos. Sairemos em poucos minutos. Perdão se isto estragou sua noite.

– Sr. Potter – uma voz dentre a multidão falou. – Sou do Profeta Diário. O senhor tem algum comentário a fazer acerca da prisão de sua ex-namorada?

– Não – Harry respondeu secamente enquanto removia o Feitiço Anti-Aparatação da área. O "ex" o desconcertou; havia algo que ele não sabia? Mesmo que houvesse, ele não ia perguntar a um repórter do Profeta.

– Hamish, você poderia pedir a Heather e Mark para voltar para a sua delegacia para começar... – Harry vacilou por um momento, enquanto a sua fúria finalmente se dissipava e o pleno impacto do que ele acabara de fazer atingia inteiramente sua percepção. –... para começar a processar os prisioneiros?

Campbell deu a ordem e os dois agentes da lei desaparataram imediatamente.

– O que _nós_ estamos esperando, Harry? – Hamish perguntou.

Harry apontou para o alto de uma colina na direção da estrada, onde um bruxo imaculadamente vestido, com seus trinta anos, pavoneava-se em direção ao bar, os braços unidos atrás das costas.

– Quem é ele? – Campbell perguntou.

– Sr. Tavistock, – Harry respondeu alto a Hamish, enquanto simultaneamente se dirigia ao recém-chegado – o senhor pode me dar um minuto para falarmos?

– O advogado das Harpias – sussurrou para Hamish, enquanto o bruxo bem vestido sorriu e caminhou em sua direção com a mão estendida em cumprimento.

– Harry – disse – um prazer, como sempre. Um pouco de excesso de autoindulgência turbulenta das garotas de novo? Estou surpreso de vê-lo aqui. Veio checar a sua namorada, não? Tenho certeza de que o dono do pub não vai fazer nenhuma queixa. – O advogado parou na frente de Harry, seu braço ainda estendido. Harry não o segurou. Não gostava de Gus Tavistock. Não gostava do cabelo preto elegantemente penteado de Tavistock; não gostava de sua atitude arrogante; não gostava de seus modos bajuladores.

Ele tinha sido apresentado a Tavistock no último julho, numa festa em Holyhead para receber as duas contratadas das Harpias. Ele e Gina tinham caçoado do advogado quando voltaram ao Largo Grimmauld depois.

– _Harry Potter_ – _Gina andou pela cozinha, os braços atrás das costas, imitando o caminhar de Tavistock, assim como sua voz sedosa, cultivada. Ela esticou a mão para ele._ – _Sou Augustus Tavistock, advogado contratado pelo Holyhead Harpies. Tenho tanto prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou um_ bully _tão condescendente e gorduroso como Severo Snape e um caçador de publicidade tão vaidoso e enfatuado quanto Gilderoy Lockhart. Espero que possamos ser amigos._

Harry voltou ao presente. Deu-se conta que Tavistock estava falando com ele.

– Perdão? – Harry disse.

– Onde estão minhas clientes? – Tavistock repetiu, um tanto incisivamente.

– As garotas com excesso de autoindulgência? Na cadeia! – Harry respondeu. – Você poderá falar com elas assim que tiverem sido processadas.

– Cadeia? – Tavistock atacou Hamish Campbell. – Você colocou três jogadoras de quadribol, duas das quais internacionais, na prisão. Simplesmente por terem bebido um pouco demais. Esperou poder ter o nome nos jornais, suponho, pois você se excedeu, caipira! Bem, pode ficar certo, você terá. Vou reclamar com seus superiores, oficial! Agora quero o seu nome.

– Auror Harry Tiago Potter – Harry disse prontamente. Tavistock se virou rapidamente para enfrentar Harry, rapidamente substituindo sua expressão de choque por uma de preocupação. O advogado imediatamente mudou de tática.

– Harry, – começou com um sorriso escorregadio – a sua namorada está ficando mais famosa que você. Você não está ficando com um pouco de inveja, está? Ou vocês tiveram uma discussão? Ela o deixou, não foi? Você está tendo uma pequena vingança colocando-a para dormir na prisão? Apenas solte-a e às suas amigas. Qual a sua alternativa? Pense em como vai pegar mal para você quando eu lançar um _press release_.

Ah! Cobertura ruim da imprensa – disse Harry sério, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. – Nunca tive _isso_ antes. Como vou lidar?

Hamish Campbell soltou um bufo de riso.

– Então, Sr. Tavistock – Harry continuou – o que deseja fazer primeiro? Falar com as pessoas do local e tentar pagar-lhes para que retirem suas queixas? Ou visitar suas clientes na prisão?

Tavistock ficou vermelho. – Você não quer fazer de mim um inimigo, Potter – fanfarroneou. – Posso ser um homem perigoso de se contrariar.

– Oh! Um inimigo poderoso! Nunca tive um _desses_ antes, tampouco! – Harry falou brusca e intensamente.

Tavistock empalideceu quando se deu conta do que tinha dito. Sem palavras, ele simplesmente se virou e foi para o bar.

– O pub está aberto, e o advogado das Harpias acabou de ir para lá. Por que vocês não lhe pedem para pagar um ou dois drinks? – Harry gritou para os fãs do Montrose Magpies que ainda estavam do lado de fora.

Houve uma correria para a porta do pub.

– Hora de ir embora – Harry disse, agarrando o braço de Campbell. – Eu agradeceria se você pudesse me levar à sua delegacia.

Enquanto se preparavam para desaparatar, Harry se preocupou acerca de como as portalgemas tinham afetado Gina. Ele devia ter usado as não mexidas. Tinha pensado mais acerca da má publicidade que uma acusação de favoritismo traria do que na sua namorada. Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo.


	5. A Caçada: Tempo Bom para os Peixes

**5\. A Caçada: Tempo bom para os peixes**

A chave de portal levou Harry para um ponto distante cerca de oitocentos metros da aldeia escocesa de Kirk Yetholm. Ele se viu de pé numa encosta de morro coberta de urzes, avistando a aldeia. Poucas pessoas, embrulhadas para se proteger do frio, corriam pelo vento das ruas. Ao norte, além das casas de paredes brancas e telhados cinzentos, ficavam as Lowlands escocesas (a planície central) e depois delas, à distância na névoa, Harry podia perceber o horizonte irregular dos montes Grampian se destacar da planície. Tanto a leste como ao sul, imediatamente à sua frente estavam os Montes Cheviot, os morros da fronteira. Ele ajustou sua mochila e começou a andar para o leste, para fora da Escócia. Olhou o mapa. Chegar à fronteira seria fácil; de onde estava podia ir para o leste, o sul ou mesmo o norte e ainda chegar à Inglaterra.

Fazia um frio implacável e o vento do norte soprava. Nuvens escuras cinzentas corriam rapidamente por um céu cinza claro. As nuvens carregadas ameaçavam neve, mas Harry tinha uma razoável confiança de que elas estavam blefando. Caminhou devagar e estavelmente para longe da aldeia e na direção dos morros, parando a intervalos regulares para checar a área para qualquer traço de magia e consultar seu bisbilhoscópio, teimosamente quieto e silencioso.

Depois de caminhar por uma hora, ele saiu da trilha principal, se dirigiu ligeiramente para o norte e lentamente escalou um morro íngreme. Seu mapa mostrava que o cume era onde se localizava um sítio megalítico antigo chamado Ring Chiasters. Na noite anterior, ao comer a sobremesa no Restaurante Antonio's a Hermione tinha lhe dado uma aula acerca da importância de sítios antigos para as primeiras comunidades mágicas. A Pedra Tremulante devia estar perto de um deles. Infelizmente esta parte do país era cheia desses lugares.

Sentado no topo do morro, de costas para uma das pedras antigas cobertas de líquen, ele se abrigou do vento que uivava e passeou os olhos pela paisagem deprimente. Fez outra verificação. Sem sorte, não havia nada mágico aqui. Comeu seu almoço empacotado; sanduíches de carne em conserva e picles de cebola e duas maçãs, então se serviu de um pouco de chá de sua garrafa.

Depois de terminar a refeição, Harry se levantou e se alongou; rearrumou sua mochila e caminhou de volta para o vale para voltar à trilha. Esta era uma parte do mundo isolada, ele não tinha visto ninguém desde que saíra de Kirk Yetholm. Ele seguiu desbravando, lentamente fazendo o reconhecimento.

O sol largo e vermelho caía no horizonte atrás dele, fazendo as nuvens cinzentas tornarem-se rosadas, quando a caminhada de Harry para o leste eventualmente o levou a um morro chamado Yeavering Bell. No alto deste, seu mapa lhe dizia, havia ruínas de um forte da Idade do Ferro. Ele escalou a encosta íngreme enquanto o sol se tornava um semicírculo, depois uma nesga e então desapareceu. Atingiu o topo no crepúsculo e novamente verificou a magia. Não encontrou nada. Armando sua barraca dentro das paredes de pedra secas tombadas do forte, na sela que se formava entre dois montinhos baixos, lançou seus feitiços de proteção usuais antes de se acomodar para cozinhar o seu jantar.

Nos próximos dias cinzentos e ventosos, Harry estabeleceu uma rotina. Havia dúzias de sítios neste mapa marcados como: "assentamentos", "aterros", forte" e "círculo de pedra". Rodeando a pequena cidade fronteiriça de Wooler, foi para os sul, visitando todos os sítios antigos que conseguiu identificar. Mais uma vez desejou ter prestado mais atenção às aulas do Professor Binns. Compensou essa falha lendo _Uma História da Magia_ durante suas longas noites solitárias na barraca. Era uma leitura chata, mas ainda mais interessante do que as aulas de Binns.

No seu terceiro dia no campo, Harry armou a barraca cedo, no meio da tarde. Acomodando-se em sua cadeira, ouviu o jogo das Harpias no rádio. As Harpias estavam fora de casa, jogando com o Tutshill Tornadoes e, para o júbilo de Harry, ganharam. Ele amaldiçoou sua sorte, quando viajou sabia que perderia os jogos da Gina, mas perdera uma vitória espetacular e as comemorações pós-jogo também.

Fantasiou acerca do que poderiam ter feito, se ele estivesse com ela, mas daí se lembrou da Recepção Ministerial. Ele raramente ia a tais eventos, mas ele e Gina tinham decidido que iriam ao desta noite. Os convites vinham regularmente, mas Harry invariavelmente declinava. O ministro tinha rabiscado " _Harry, seria bom se você pudesse ir a este, Quim_ " no canto deste convite oficial. Depois de uma discussão com Rony, Hermione e Gina, Harry tinha aceito. Ele enviou suas (não inteiramente sinceras) desculpas quando a missão foi planejada. Saiu da barraca olhou para a lua cheia acima e ficou grato de ainda não ter encontrado a aldeia de lobisomens.

A longamente ameaçada neve nunca se materializou, mas quando se dirigiu para o sul, as nuvens ficaram mais baixas. Harry se viu caminhando sob uma garoa fina, que restringia a visibilidade a umas poucas dúzias de metros e depositava uma camada fina, escorregadia, de umidade sobre tudo. O vento tinha diminuído e a temperatura subira, mas agora até o ar à sua frente parecia cinzento.

Depois de vários dias mais, ele foi para o oeste. Para seu alívio, o sol finalmente rompeu as nuvens. O cenário pelo qual caminhava era espetacular, descobriu finalmente. Harry frequentemente se via de pé contemplando a paisagem vazia e úmida; uma paisagem composta principalmente de diversos tons luxuriantes de verde. Ele desbravou caminhos por urzes roxas. Ele se arrastou cautelosamente por matagais escuros e antigos da planície. Ele andou por topos de montes e através de anéis de pedras espalhadas, datadas das primeiras incursões humanas nestes morros antigos. Ele rodeou pântanos turfosos. Os dias se passavam, uma semana se passou; ele nada encontrou.

Ele passava suas noites lendo. Leu e releu os arquivos dos aurores sobre lobisomens. Escrutinou _Uma História da Magia_ , procurando pistas para a localização da aldeia de lobisomens. Concentrou-se em sua tarefa do momento, só se permitindo um prazer, escutar os resultados do quadribol e os comentários dos jogos no rádio. A visita do Wimbourne Wasps a Holyhead foi desastrosa para os visitantes, que foram esmagados pelas Harpias. Os comentadores, contudo, observaram o desempenho fraco de Gina. Talvez ela estivesse com saudades dele, Harry pensou. Ele certamente estava com saudades dela.

O aniversário do Rony foi o décimo-terceiro dia de Harry no campo; ele começou tarde. Transformou seu relato regular da manhã num cartão de aniversário mal desenhado. Depois de finalmente levantar acampamento, dirigiu-se para o oeste. O céu estava de novo cinzento e ameaçador. Desta vez, Harry se convenceu de que sua ameaça seria levada a cabo. Naquela noite acampou perto de uma estrada reta. Armou sua barraca perto de uma forca de madeira desgastada, com uma cabeça esculpida em madeira pendurada nela. Este monumento macabro e bizarro não parecia fora de lugar na paisagem selvagem.

Depois da sua refeição, ele levantou um copo de cerveja amanteigada para o Rony. Faziam duas semanas que eles tinham estado no restaurante. Seus dois melhores amigos e sua namorada estariam todos lá, comendo boa comida, comemorando o aniversário do Rony. Ele estava sozinho, fazendo vista grossa para uma forca, no meio de nada. Sentia falta deles, especialmente da Gina.

Embora estivesse perto de uma estrada, havia pouco tráfego. Só um carro passou por sua barraca durante a noite.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, foi com o barulho do trovão na lona. Os céus tinham se aberto, a estrada parecia um rio e as valas cheias de mato da beira da estrada estavam se enchendo rapidamente. A cabeça de madeira balançava forte em sua corrente. Ela o observava impassivelmente desmontar a barraca e guardá-la na mochila. A corrente que conectava a cabeça de madeira à forca rangia ao vento e a cabeça de madeira chorava uma torrente de lágrimas, com a chuva caindo por ela. Harry estava feliz de deixá-la para trás.

– *–

Dias depois, ainda estava chovendo e Harry ainda não tinha encontrado nada. Ele só tinha rodeado o perímetro externo da área de pesquisa, mas estava desapontado. Isto estava tomando muito mais tempo do que havia esperado. Pensou se conseguiria voltar para casa a tempo do segundo aniversário de seu afilhado. Ele tinha que prosseguir rápido. Naquele sábado, as Harpias visitaram Puddlemere. Elas jogaram mal e foram derrotadas pelo time de meio da tabela. Gina, Harry sabia, estaria devastada. Esperava que Rony e Hermione a animassem.

Ele continuou debaixo da chuva. A lua agora era uma nesga minúscula e em rápido desaparecimento no céu. A noite da lua nova estava se aproximando. Havia pouco mais de duas semanas para a próxima lua cheia e esse não seria um bom momento para encontrar a aldeia que estava procurando.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma semana de céu cinzento, nuvens cinzentas, chuva cinzenta e ventos inclementes, o tempo resolveu mostrar quanta desgraça mais ainda poderia trazer a ele. Aumentou a força do vento; decidindo que uma ventania não bastava, ele se transformou numa tempestade furiosa e a tempestade fez as nuvens carregadas de água ártica decidirem se livrar da carga.

Uma hora depois de começar, Harry se viu andando através do granizo. Havia pouco abrigo e as trilhas eram correntes de água congelante e escorregadia. Grato pelas botas de caminhada, dois pares de meia e os feitiços impermeáveis que tinha lançado em sua vestimenta externa, Harry seguiu pressionando. Seu corpo permanecia razoavelmente quente e seco. Seu rosto, todavia, estava entorpecido e gelado. O tempo se recusava a desistir do ataque. Depois de uma hora de esforço determinado, a água congelante finalmente encontrou seu caminho pelas frestas mais minúsculas de seu traje. Água gelada escorreu pelo seu pescoço e se insinuou em suas luvas e lentamente encharcou suas meias.

Aproximando-se da aldeia de Byrness não muito antes do crepúsculo e sem nenhum sinal de que o tempo mudaria, Harry decidiu passar a noite num _bed and breakfast_ antes de viajar mais para o norte. Ao caminhar ao longo da estrada negra, escorregadia, um carro solitário se aproximou, seus faróis criando um reflexo claro no asfalto molhado e nas linhas brancas centrais. Passou veloz, espirrando nele água suja, cheia de óleo. Ao caminhar desanimado para a aldeia trouxa, viu uma velha casa de chácara isolada, um aviso de B & B balançando na porteira. A palavra "Vagas" tinha sido queimada e escavada num pedaço de madeira que estava pendurado abaixo do aviso. Passando pela porteira, chegou à chácara por uma trilha longa e sinuosa de cascalho e bateu na porta. Ela foi aberta por um homem corpulento barbudo e grisalho, de mais de quarenta anos.

– Caminhando, neste tempo? – o homem perguntou. – Jane – o homem chamou sua esposa cheinha, de cabelos castanhos para vir à porta. Ela examinou Harry curiosamente antes de convidá-lo a entrar. Observou-o enquanto ficava no alpendre e limpava o granizo das roupas antes de entrar e cuidadosamente tirar a mochila. O saguão era de pedra e espaçoso. O homem barbudo ajudou Harry enquanto ele se esforçava para tirar o impermeável molhado.

– Tempo bom – observou a mulher – para os peixes. – Ela sorriu ao ver Harry pingando no chão do seu saguão.

– Perdão – ele se desculpou.

– Não se preocupe, eu passo o esfregão num minuto – ela assegurou. – Sou Jane Wake e este é o meu marido Jack.

Harry era o seu primeiro visitante do ano, eles lhe contaram enquanto era recebido. A Sra. Wake o levou a um quarto na parte lateral da casa e o convidou a juntar-se a eles para sua refeição noturna. Quase se desculpando, ela disse que isso seriam cinco libras a mais. Depois de três semanas de solidão, Harry teria pago cinquenta ou até mais, só pelo prazer da companhia humana.

Ele tinha se desacostumado de ficar sozinho, deu-se conta. Tinha sobrevivido aos primeiros onze anos de sua vida sem amigos. Ao olhar para trás, agora, pensava como tinha conseguido. Presumivelmente porque não tinha conhecido nada diferente. Agora ele tinha amigos, montes de amigos; e uma namorada, uma linda namorada. Sentia saudades desesperadas de todos eles. Gina era de quem mais sentia a falta. Ele tinha implicado com Rony acerca da ausência da Hermione por dez dias; percebeu que ele não tinha levado nem a metade disso para que o seu afastamento de Gina o afetasse.

Depois de mudar de roupa e pendurar a parte exterior de seus trajes para secar. Harry voltou para o andar de baixo para ver seus hospedeiros. Havia uma pequena sala de refeições para os hóspedes, mas Harry aceitou agradecido a oferta de compartilhar a mesa dos hospedeiros na cozinha. Durante a refeição farta de um arroz com carneiro ao _curry_ , ele foi interrogado pela Sra. "Me Chame de Jane, por Favor" Wake, que obviamente gostava de uma boa fofoca.

– Você é um rapaz novo para estar por aí em caminhadas e sozinho – ela começou curiosa.

– Eu queria explorar lugares selvagens e tinha que tirar minhas férias antes do fim do ano bancário em abril – ele lhe contou. Tenho dezenove e faço vinte mais tarde este ano.

– A mesma idade da nossa Annie, nossa caçula – Jane Wake contou a ele. – Ela está na universidade, Keel. Você não é estudante, então? Você é um trabalhador jovem, livre e solteiro?

– Eu trabalho no governo – Harry lhe disse. Depois de uma longa discussão com Hermione, tinham ambos concordado que funcionário público era a melhor história de disfarce para contar aos trouxas. Ninguém sabia o que funcionários públicos faziam, então a falta de conhecimento de Harry não seria um problema.

– Eu gostaria de ligar para a minha namorada mais tarde, se for possível. – Ao falar, ele se lembrou dos homens no restaurante. Gina não devia ter dado o seu número de telefone. Harry pensou se o cara de cabelo escuro "atraente" tinha telefonado para Linny.

– Claro – a Sra. Wake sorriu para ele. Ela era uma interrogadora assustadoramente capaz e na hora em que Harry terminou a sobremesa de torta de ruibarbo com creme, ela sabia que os pais de Harry estavam mortos, que ele tinha sido criado por seus tios e que seu emprego pagava bem. Harry sabia que os Wake tinham duas filhas e que a mais velha, Jacqueline, estava namorando um advogado de Newcastle.

Terminada a refeição, ele se desculpou e ligou para o apartamento de Gina. O telefone do apartamento estava lá por insistência de Olivia. Lynette inicialmente tinha se oposto à ideia. Bruxos australianos aparentemente ficavam muito mais felizes usando a parafernália trouxa do que os britânicos. Olivia regularmente telefonava para os pais em Sidney. O apartamento ficava num quarteirão de apartamentos trouxas com vista para o Estreito Menai. Era o único número de telefone que Harry sabia de cor, então ele o discou.

– Alô?

– Oi, Linny, – ele disse, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz da batedora – a Gina está aí? É o Harry. Houve um momento de hesitação da garota. Ela e Harry nunca tinham de fato se dado bem, mas ela uma boa amiga para a Gina; uma mentora das duas recém-chegadas ao clube.

– Não, no momento não – disse Linny.

– Ah! – Harry estava desapontado. – Ela volta logo?

– Uma festa – disse Linny, soando satisfeita. – A noite toda! Um caso de "não me espere acordada".

– Ah! – Harry não sabia o que dizer. Há muito tempo que superara qualquer sentimento de ciúmes, embora houvesse umas poucas ocasiões em que a Gina saísse sem ele. Eles confiavam um no outro, eles contavam tudo um ao outro; mas era domingo, ela devia ter estado n'A Toca o dia todo e tinha treino na manhã seguinte. Isso não soava como a Gina.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou.

– Sim, disse Linny feliz. – Tchau. – E com isso desligou. Harry pensou em ligar de volta, mas, deprimido e confuso, decidiu não fazê-lo.

Harry aceitou agradecido uma xícara de chá, contou aos Wake que tencionava explorar toda a área e lhes perguntou de lugares interessante e sua história. Deram-lhe um breve relato sobre os Border Reivers (bandoleiros da fronteira dos séculos XIII a XVII) e recomendaram dúzias de lugares para visitar, a maioria com nomes estranhos e esotéricos.

Quando o Sr. Wake mencionou uma bastilha chamada Monturo Preto, Harry teve que perguntar primeiro o que era uma bastilha. No fim era uma casa de fazenda fortificada. Ele então aproveitou a chance para comentar sobre os estranhos nomes dos lugares.

– Um bocado deles – a Sra. Wake lhe assegurou: – Forca de Inverno, Cervejaria Ventosa, Law Faminta, Knowe dos Corvos, Knowe Preto...

– Laws e Knowes são todos morros – ela explicou.

– Alguém mencionou uma Pedra Tremulante, também, creio – disse Harry, como quem não quer nada, não esperando de fato uma resposta.

– Logo abaixo do Bloodybush Edge [Beira do Bosque Sangrento] – a Sra. Wake disse prontamente. – Esse é outro! Não tenho ideia por que esse morro se chama assim.

– Bloodybush Edge? – ele perguntou curioso, tentando não trair sua excitação. – Onde fica isso?

– Se você buscar seu mapa, eu lhe mostro.

Harry correu para o quarto e pegou o seu mapa. A Sra. Wake apontou Bloodybush Edge quase que de imediato. Não era a mais do que vinte quilômetros de distância.

– Você está usando um mapa Landgranger, ela disse desdenhosamente. Nesses morros, você estaria melhor com um Pathfinder, com maior escala. Para espanto de Harry, lá marcado no mapa, a menos de quatrocentos metros do topo do Bloodybush Edge havia um pontinho marcado Pedra Tremulante.

A Sra. Wake olhou para Harry curiosamente.

– Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade da Annie, – ela começou – eu subi aquele morro com meu pai. É meio assustador, não é só o nome. Por um momento, eu achei a que as pedras de fato tremiam. Tive um vislumbre de uma terceira pedra, uma pedra que não está lá.

– Você nunca me contou isso – seu marido disse.

– Foi há vinte e cinco anos e não é importante – Jane disse para o marido.

– Tenho certeza de que há ótimas histórias de fantasma locais – disse Harry, sorrindo para disfarçar sua alegria.

– Fantasmas, gigantes, dragões, lobos – a Sra. Wake lhe contou.

Harry ouviu as narrativas dos morros e se deu conta de que teria encontrado o lugar muito mais cedo se, ao invés de se apoiar em documentos bruxos, tivesse pesquisado o folclore trouxa local. Ele nunca cometeria este erro novamente. Quando o relógio da cozinha deu as nove horas, ele se desculpou, correu para o seu quarto no andar de cima, trancou a porta, encontrou sua pena de corvo e pergaminho e escreveu um relatório curto para a Seção de Aurores.

 _Tenho uma pista finalmente. Vou para um morro chamado Bloodybush Edge amanhã_ (deu uma referência matricial dos mapas da _Ordnance Survey_ – não teria sentido para o Rony, mas Hermione sabia o que era isso). _A Pedra Tremulante é bem perto dele, está até num mapa trouxa! Espero ter mais notícias amanhã a esta hora. A Gina está bem? Envie a ela o meu amor._

 _Harry Potter_

Depois de uma boa noite de sono numa cama confortável, Harry se sentiu bem mais feliz. A ausência de Gina do apartamento era intrigante, mas ele a tirou da cabeça. Tinha encontrado sua destinação final. Uma vez que adquirisse a certeza de que Lestrange estava lá, sua missão estaria praticamente acabada. Ele a veria logo.

Contudo, quando ele se vestiu e arrumou a bagagem, descobriu que o tempo estava pior do que nunca. Jane Wake deu o melhor de si ao tentar persuadi-lo a não partir. Ela estava tão preocupada com a segurança dele nos morros que ele prometeu telefonar para ela aquela noite. Ele colocou o telefone da Sra. Wake no seu relatório da manhã e pediu a Rony, ou Neville, para dar um jeito de alguém telefonar para ela depois do crepúsculo para dizer que ele estava bem.

Jane Wake forneceu um café da manhã farto de bacon, ovos, linguiça, feijão, tomates, cogumelos, chouriço e algo chamado white pudding, que Harry não conseguiu identificar de imediato. Ele pagou dez libras a mais para a sua hospedeira, que protestou, despediu-se dela e do marido e partiu para Bloodybush Edge, com grandes esperanças.

Harry passou a maior parte do dia para chegar em sua destinação. Marchou determinadamente para a frente através do tempo horroroso. Houve algum alívio do vento norte quando ele estava nos vales, mas sempre que escalava um morro, o vento congelante, com a força de uma tempestade, o atingia. O granizo pesado parecia estar viajando horizontalmente. A água gelada carregada pelo vento continuava a encontrar cada fresta na sua roupa e a explorava sem misericórdia. Ele apertou sua gola tanto, que mal podia respirar, mas a água ainda achou um jeito de entrar. Grato pelo enorme café da manhã que tomara, que o deixou bem saciado, Harry seguiu pressionando sem parar para o almoço.

Continuou a verificar se havia qualquer sinal de magia e a checar seu bisbilhoscópio ao mesmo tempo. Os resultados eram sempre negativos. Pelo meio da tarde, Harry estava desconfortavelmente molhado e, a despeito das roupas extras, estava molhado até os ossos. Não viu muito sentido em se secar e aquecer, já que o vento e o granizo logo o gelariam de novo. Grato pelo estojo de mapa à prova d'água que trouxera com seu traje de caminhada, verificou novamente o mapa; ele estava próximo. Uma trilha vagamente definida subia íngreme a sudeste na direção da floresta à frente.

Depois de rodear a floresta por algumas centenas de metros, ele olhou para cima, para a cumbuca invertida gramada de um morro. Não podia ver o cume; a terra rolou e o achatou e era menos um cume do que um platô, mas não precisava subir tão longe. Aproximadamente no meio do caminho entre a floresta e o horizonte, que era apenas distante uns oitocentos metros, estava um afloramento rochoso de aparência estranha. Duas pedras sobressaíam da charneca varrida pelo vento. Harry verificou: magia!

Ele se aproximou com cautela. As pedras de fato pareciam tremer. Ele manteve certa distância e circulou cuidadosamente. O efeito era estranho e perturbador. Havia uma terceira pedra. Era difícil de ver. Depois de cuidadosa observação, percebeu que, meio como a entrada do Caldeirão Furado pela Londres trouxa, os trouxas seriam incapazes de ver a terceira pedra. Ele circulou uma segunda vez. A terceira pedra, a pedra escondida, ocultava uma entrada mágica. A entrada era similar à barreira na King's Cross; seria bastante fácil para ele passar por ela. Infelizmente, como na barreira da King's Cross, era impossível ver o que estava do outro lado.

Estaria escuro em menos de uma hora e ele estava enregelado, molhado e faminto. Encontrara o lugar, que não ia sair dali. Decidiu acampar durante a noite e atravessar a pedra ao alvorecer. Descendo o morro de volta e entrando na floresta, começou a procurar um lugar abrigado onde pudesse armar sua barraca. O mapa lhe disse que agora estava no Morro Seco. Ele mentia; água pingava das árvores e o chão sob seus pés estava encharcado; verificou novamente o mapa. À frente, aparentemente ficava o Morro da Zombaria. A piada estava perdendo a graça para Harry. Depois de muito procurar, encontrou uma clareira que não estava completamente alagada, tirou a barraca da mochila e a desamarrou.

– _Erecto_ – disse antes de lançar feitiços de proteção, repelente de trouxas e de alarme. Depois de checar de novo seus feitiços, abriu a porta e entrou. Tinha sido um prazer dormir debaixo de um telhado na noite anterior, mas agora, quando estava ensopado, tremendo e morrendo de fome, a barraca confortável era um alívio bem-vindo do tempo.

Dentro a barraca parecia com uma pequena sala-quarto. Uma porta no fundo levava a um banheiro com uma latrina e um chuveiro. À esquerda estava uma cama, uma mesa de cabeceira e um guarda-roupa. No centro da sala estava um aquecedor. Na direita estava uma despensa, dois armários, um fogareiro de duas bocas, uma pia, uma mesinha e duas cadeiras.

Harry despiu-se, enxugou-se com uma toalha e pegou uma muda de roupa do guarda-roupa. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando dois pulôveres, já que sabia por experiência que levava um tempo para o aquecedor esquentar a barraca. Depois de pendurar suas roupas molhadas na frente do aquecedor, ficou ele próprio na frente dele até ganhar alguma sensação nas mãos de novo.

Finalmente aquecido, abriu o armário e encontrou uma lata de carne e outra de legumes variados. Esvaziou ambas as latas numa panela e a pôs no fogareiro. Estava fervendo em cinco minutos. Depois de comer direto da panela, foi para a despensa, partiu um pedaço de pão de uma bisnaga inteira e esfregou a panela com o pão para limpá-la. Quando acabou, ela mal precisava ser lavada.

Ainda havia na despensa muitas tortas de melado do Monstro feitas em casa. Era uma das coisas que Monstro fazia que Harry achava que ainda eram melhores do que as assadas por Molly. Ele era sensato o bastante para não dizer a nenhum dos dois. Ambos estavam convencidos de ser o cozinheiro predileto de Harry e que os elogios que ele fazia ao outro eram simples polidez. Fazendo um pouco de creme, ele despejou este sobre um terço da torta gelada, sentou na cama, comeu e planejou.

O relatório da pena de cópia de Harry estava pronto antes das nove. Depois de escrever um relato detalhado de tudo o que havia encontrado, ele desenhou um esboço de mapa, mostrando a exata localização da terceira pedra. Lembrou seus amigos de telefonarem para Jane Wake, se eles já não o tivessem feito. Ela lhe tinha dito que chamaria a equipe de salvamento da montanha se não ouvisse notícia dele e ele não queria voluntários trouxas procurando por um andarilho perdido, não neste tempo. Esperou até as nove para assinar. A sua assinatura era o ato que transferia o relatório para as mesas de Rony e Neville. Ele passou a próxima hora arrumando e preparando, ajustou seu despertador para uma hora antes do alvorecer e foi para a cama.

Os pássaros estavam encorajando a ascensão do sol ruidosamente quando o despertador de Harry o acordou. Ele deu uma olhada fora da barraca e descobriu que depois de dois dias sem folga, a tempestade finalmente tinha acabado. Depois de um desjejum apressado, ele empacotou a sua barraca e removeu do Morro Seco todos os traços de sua presença. Com a mochila nas costas, a jaqueta à prova d'água aberta e a varinha na mão, ele se aproximou das pedras. Quando a grama molhada começou a soltar vapor, com os primeiros raios fracos da aurora, ele andou entre as duas pedras e se aproximou da terceira. Não havia como saber onde ele chegaria. Onde quer que fosse, ele esperava que todos ainda estivessem dormindo. Tirou sua capa de invisibilidade da jaqueta, jogou-a sobre si mesmo e atravessou a Pedra Tremulante.


	6. A Arapuca: Três Gatas Enjauladas

**6\. A Arapuca: Três Gatas Enjauladas**

O Xerife Campbell girou e desaparatou, levando Harry consigo. Harry se viu de pé numa rua fracamente iluminada ladeada por casas de pedra cinzentas. A massa na escarpa do Castelo de Edimburgo pairava, iluminada, à distância. Hamish Campbell virou à sua esquerda e andou ao longo de uma aleia estreita entre paredes de granito. A aleia terminava numa velha porta de madeira que Campbell tocou com sua varinha. A porta imediatamente se abriu revelando uma rua fortemente iluminada, pavimentada com pedras de granito. A rua continha uma mistura de casas e lojas. À distância um cartaz proclamava a presença de "A Varinha e o Cardo – a melhor estalagem da Escócia". No meio do caminho ao longo da rua uma pequena placa de latão discretamente mostrava a localização do "Ministério da Magia: Escritório Escocês".

– Bem-vindo à Via Lateral, Harry – Hamish Campbell disse, conduzindo-o ao longo da rua ainda movimentada e dentro do prédio do ministério. O bruxo da segurança deu uma olhada para cima, contemplou Harry e então simplesmente observou Hamish levá-lo pelo saguão para um elevador aberto. Hamish apertou o botão marcado P; as portas se fecharam e o elevador fez a sua descida chacoalhante.

– Porão: Execução das Leis da Magia – uma agradável voz escocesa anunciou.

Um longo corredor levava para longe dos elevadores. Campbell conduziu Harry à primeira porta à esquerda, onde um sinal de madeira dizia: "Delegacia Escocesa da Lei."

A ampla sala continha duas dúzias de mesas idênticas em seis filas de quatro. Muitos cartazes cobriam a parede próxima à porta. Como em Londres, a posição mais proeminente era dada a uma fotografia de um Rabastan Lestrange rosnante. Seu nome estava no alto do cartaz. Na parte de baixo estavam as palavras: ATENÇÃO: extremamente perigoso, não se aproxime. Contate a Seção de Aurores imediatamente!

Os únicos quatro oficiais na sala estavam de pé em volta de uma mesa próxima do centro. Quando Hamish e Harry chegaram, Heather Huddleston e Mark Moon deixaram os dois colegas com quem falavam e se dirigiram a Hamish.

– Entregamos nossos relatórios preliminares para a Procuradora, chefe – Heather informou. – Ela já está aqui e quer falar com o Sr. Potter.

– Agora – uma voz empostada, em tom sério disse quando a porta atrás de Harry se abriu.

Harry se virou e examinou a bruxa idosa, de rosto redondo e cabelo branco que tinha falado. Ela era pequenina e gordinha, mas sua atitude brusca, direta lembrou muito a Harry de Minerva McGonagall. Ela estendeu a mão. Harry apertou-a cordialmente.

– Alô, Sr. Potter, Sou Edna Quarell, a Procuradora-Mor – ela se apresentou. Quando o fez, Harry reconheceu seu título, desesperadamente tentou se lembrar das aulas sobre as diferenças entre os sistemas legais inglês e escocês.

– A delegacia da Procuradoria – Harry disse hesitante – lida com as acusações ... e investigações! – lembrou disso num lampejo.

– Correto, Sr. Potter, então se você esperava manter controle sobre o que vai acontecer com a sua namorada, você a prendeu no país errado. Vamos continuar a discussão na minha sala? – ela sugeriu.

– Espero seu depoimento em menos de uma hora, Hamish – a Procuradora ordenou ao Xerife Campbell enquanto conduzia Harry para fora da delegacia.

– Ele é um bom guri, senhora – Campbell bradou enquanto Harry seguia a procuradora para o corredor.

– Não há maior elogio do que esse vindo de Hamish – Edna Quarell contou a Harry ao abrir a porta de um escritório marcada "Sra. Quarell – Procuradora-Mor. Ela se sentou atrás de sua mesa e fez sinal a Harry para usar a cadeira de frente para ela.

– Então, Sr. Potter, – disse – parece, pela sua expressão, que não está muito familiarizado com as muitas diferenças entre os sistemas legais inglês e escocês.

Ele imediatamente sentiu que, como a Professora McGonagall, a Sra. Quarell perceberia qualquer procrastinação ou blefe. – Não, não estou – admitiu.

A Procuradora-Mor investiga casos criminais. Minha delegacia toma depoimentos escritos das testemunhas e sou responsável por todas as investigações e acusações. Como agente aprisionador, eu agora requeiro que me forneça um depoimento completo e formalmente entregue suas prisioneiras a mim.

A procuradora pausou e olhou Harry cuidadosamente.

– Quando você fizer isso, não estará mais encarregado da investigação. Você não mais vai recomendar que acusações fazer, eu vou. Você não vai decidir se vai processar, eu vou. Adicionalmente eu serei responsável pela segurança das prisioneiras. Eu decidirei quando elas podem ser liberadas. Então você tem duas opções, Sr. Potter. Você pode se recusar a entregar as prisioneiras, Se fizer isso, eu suporei que não há caso a investigar e as liberarei imediatamente. Alternativamente, você pode entregar as prisioneiras aos meus cuidados. Eu vou lhe dizendo agora, se me entregar as prisioneiras, investigarei vigorosamente o caso – ela disse firme e precisamente. Harry não teve nenhuma dúvida de que ela faria exatamente como tinha dito.

– Você sabe qual é a sentença máxima por azarar um agente da lei? – ela perguntou.

– Um ano em Azkaban, dependendo da severidade da azaração. Para a maior parte dos réus primários, é usualmente uma multa e algum trabalho comunitário – Harry replicou prontamente. Como promotora, você pode fazer uma recomendação ao Juiz. Com a evidência que tem, posso perguntar o que você provavelmente recomendaria?

– Tipicamente eu pediria uma multa equivalente a um mês de salário e um mês de trabalhos comunitários. Neste caso, eu poderia sugerir ao Juiz que o serviço comunitário seja realizado nos fins de semana – a Procuradora disse e deu um sorriso irônico para Harry. – Estou ciente das intimações que você expediu para os fãs. Uma forma interessante de usar a intimação como punição.

– No interesse da equidade, eu intimarei estas três para comparecer perante o Juiz no sábado também – disse. Já falei com o Juiz Herring, ele é o Juiz em serviço nos próximos três fins de semana. Pelo que sei, você mesmo o contatou antes de chegar a Montrose.

– Sim – Harry assentiu.

– Então, Sr. Potter, agora que sabe o que vou fazer, está preparado para me entregar suas prisioneiras e fazer um depoimento formal sobre os eventos desta noite?

– Sra. Quarell? Procuradora? – Harry inquiriu.

– Procuradora, – ela esclareceu – é o meu título formal.

– Obrigado – Harry replicou. – Procuradora, eu prendi mais de uma dúzia de fãs das Harpias, a maior parte dos quais estavam apenas bêbados. Essas três mulheres estavam azarando pessoas, azarando crianças. Mesmo que quisesse deixá-las ir livres, eu disse a dúzias de torcedores do Montrose Magpies, cuja noite estava sendo estragada, que farei o meu melhor para que a justiça seja feita. Não deixei nenhuma escolha para mim. Gina chama isso de "minha faixa nobre" e me diz que ela me coloca em apuros, mas que ela me ama por isso. Estou prestes a descobrir, não?

Edna Quarell avaliou Harry friamente, então assentiu.

– A senhora deve investigar o caso, – disse Harry – vou entregar as prisioneiras.

– Preciso me satisfazer quanto às suas identidades e estado de saúde. Vamos até o cárcere para a entrega formal e então quero o seu depoimento. Quero-o em uma hora.

A Sra. Quarell se levantou e levou Harry pelo corredor central. Ela virou à direita e o levou para longe do elevador. O corredor terminava numa porta de carvalho negro reforçada em ferro. A palavra CÁRCERE estava entalhada no lintel acima da porta. A procuradora pegou a varinha e tocou a porta.

– Edna Mamie Eunice Quarell, Procuradora-Mor – disse claramente. A porta se abriu, revelando uma escada que descia. Os degraus antigos estavam gastos e arredondados por séculos de uso. – Cuidado com os degraus, Sr. Potter – a Procuradora aconselhou.

Harry seguiu a bruxa idosa escada abaixo. No andar, os degraus se voltaram sobre si mesmos. A Procuradora esperou e se virou para ficar de frente para Harry.

– Quando virmos as prisioneiras, simplesmente as identifique e entregue a sua custódia a mim – ela ordenou. – Agora vamos encontrar as famigeradas endiabradas.

Depois de descer um segundo lance, Harry se defrontou com uma segunda porta, idêntica à de cima. Edna Quarell a abriu da mesma forma. Uma bruxa corpulenta de meia-idade, quase tão larga quanto alta, levantou-se quando a porta abriu.

– Procuradora – ela assentiu cumprimentando-a e levantou um enorme molho de chaves de um gancho na parede.

– Carcereira – Quarell assentiu numa réplica educada.

A carcereira olhou Harry, pareceu registrar quem ele era e então o ignorou completamente. Harry sorriu enquanto a observava destrancar a única outra porta, que levava a um corredor cheirando a umidade com oito portas de cada lado.

– Cela um, Olivia Erin Aikenhead – disse a carcereira, abrindo a porta da cela. Olivia estava deitada de lado num colchão fino. Uma veste tinha sido jogada sobre ela, mas ela ainda estava com sua roupa manchada de vômito. A carcereira deu uns passos e a examinou.

– Olivia? – disse a Procuradora. A garota não se mexeu.

– Ela está dormindo – a carcereira anunciou. – Coloquei um feitiço de observação para ter certeza de que ela está bem.

– Esta é Olivia Aikenhead. Eu a passo à sua custódia – Harry sentiu uma ondulação no ar ao falar; um contrato mágico tinha se realizado.

– Bêbada e incapacitada. Voltarei de manhã – avisou a Procuradora. A carcereira fechou e trancou a porta.

– Cela três, Lynette Baker – a carcereira anunciou, abrindo a porta da cela adjacente. Lynette, agora usando uma veste cinza simples e sem forma, pulou na carcereira que imediatamente levantou um feitiço escudo. Lynette berrou e xingou até perder a respiração.

– Sr. Potter? – a Procuradora perguntou.

– Esta é Lynette Baker. Eu a entrego à sua custódia – Harry disse, e novamente sentiu a mágica.

– Obrigada, Sr. Potter – disse a Sra. Quarell. Lynette começou a xingar de novo. – Eu a aconselho a moderar a sua linguagem e conter o seu temperamento, jovem – a Procuradora disse incisivamente. – Bêbada e desordeira. Voltarei de manhã.

A carcereira fechou a porta e então dispensou o feitiço escudo.

Eles foram para a cela seguinte.

– Cela cinco, Ginevra Molly Weasley – a carcereira anunciou, abrindo a próxima porta. Gina estava de quatro, inclinada sobre um vaso sanitário no canto da cela, vomitando. Como Olivia, ela ainda estava com as suas roupas manchadas de vômito. Uma veste cinza jazia no banco na parede oposta.

– O amor da minha vida – Harry disse suave e tristemente para si mesmo. Ele não a tinha visto por um mês, mas seu desespero para encontrá-la simplesmente fizera as coisas piorarem.

O cabelo escorrido de Gina estava caindo no vaso sanitário. Ele andou para frente e o levantou; estava pegajoso. Cautelosamente, ele cheirou os dedos e identificou uma mistura de vômito, uísque de fogo, cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóbora de revirar o estômago. Limpou os dedos na sua camisa manchada de sangue. Gina acabou de vomitar, levantou a cabeça e lutou para prestar atenção.

– Harry – ela grunhiu, rolando para o lado no chão e se encolhendo numa bola. Ela estava soluçando suavemente. Sua saia estava levantada, presa em volta da cintura, sua camisa aberta. Ela mostrava a maior parte de seu corpo musculoso, mas ela nunca tinha parecido menos atraente. Harry gentilmente levantou-a e carregou-a para o banco estreito que lhe serviria de cama. Gina jogou um braço sobre o ombro de Harry e se aconchegou em seu peito, esfregando lágrimas e ranho na sua camisa já manchada de sangue. As palavras de protesto da carcereira foram silenciadas pela Procuradora.

Antes de chegar ao banco, Gina teve um espasmo, se agitou e acrescentou vômito à camisa dele e ao seu próprio peito manchado de sangue. Harry ignorou isso e cuidadosamente baixou-a no seu banco. Quando ele começou a tentar ajudá-la a tirar suas roupas cobertas de vômito, todavia, a Procuradora o deteve.

– Desculpe, Potter ... Harry – ela consertou seu tom e falou gentilmente. – Em nenhuma circunstância um agente da lei homem pode despir uma prisioneira mulher sob custódia. Não importa quem ele é, ou quem ela é. Eu cuido dela. Agora saia.

Por um momento, Harry considerou discutir. O olhar severo, mas apreensivo que Edna Quarell lhe lançou o fez cair em si. Firme, mas ternamente, a Procuradora idosa empurrou Harry para fora da cela e fechou a porta. Harry se inclinou na parede gelada de pedra, pensando no que tinha acabado de ver, no que tinha feito. Lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pela sua face.

Por quê? Especulou. O trabalho? Ela _tinha_ realmente se preocupado com ele desta vez; isso tinha ficado óbvio em sua última noite juntos. Era isso? Se fosse, ele teria que largar o emprego; não havia alternativa. Se fosse ou a Gina ou o emprego, era a Gina; não havia dúvida quanto a isso. Ele terminaria a missão corrente, ele esperava que ela entendesse isso, mas depois ele renunciaria. Com um grunhido, ele escorregou pela parede e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

A porta se abriu. Ele olhou para cima.

– Harry, – a Procuradora disse gentilmente – você pode voltar agora.

Gina estava deitada de lado, os olhos fechados. Sua respiração vinha em soluços arfantes. Ela estava com vestes limpas da prisão, seu rosto estava lavado e seu cabelo tinha passado pelo feitiço de limpeza; estava uma maçaroca emaranhada, mas limpo. Ela tremia. Harry pestanejou as lágrimas para fora dos olhos e olhou preocupado para a carcereira.

– Ela precisa de um cobertor? – perguntou apreensivo. A carcereira negou com cabeça.

– Tu não viste muitos bêbados para valer, viste? – ela perguntou. – Ocupado com peixes maiores, suponho. Ela não tem frio, é só a birita. Ela vai tremer a maior parte da noite e uma boa parte da manhã. Ela sempre fica assim tão mal?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ela não bebia muito até entrar para o time das Harpias, e mesmo então, no começo da temporada ela só tomava umas poucas doses de uísque de fogo. O suficiente para ficar ... – Harry procurou uma palavra para descrever a garota ardorosa, maliciosa, divertida, que ele tinha encontrado e levado para casa depois dos primeiros jogos da temporada. – ... brincalhona? – tentou. – Nunca a vi tão bêbada assim – suspirou.

– Quando foi a última vez que a viu? – a Procuradora perguntou.

– Cerca de um mês atrás, tenho estado distante... Não posso dizer mais, assunto da Seção de Aurores.

– Sei. Bem, preciso que você me deixe cuidar dela, Harry – a Procuradora levantou o braço e pôs uma mão consoladora no ombro de Harry.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e se recompôs

– Esta é Ginevra Molly Weasley. A minha garota. Eu a entrego à sua custódia – Harry disse tristemente. Mais uma vez sentiu a mágica.

– Bêbada e incapacitada – disse a Procuradora, dando tapinhas no ombro de Harry. A carcereira fechou e trancou a porta e olhou para Harry.

\- Coloquei um feitiço de observação nela, Sr. Potter – a carcereira lhe contou. – Tu vais ficar no prédio, me disseram. Se quiseres checar como ela vai, podes, mas não posso deixar que entres na cela.

– Obrigado – Harry assentiu, indicando sua compreensão.

– Ela vai ficar bem – a carcereira lhe disse consoladora. – Ela só precisa dormir.

– Assim espero.

– Bem, Harry, é melhor você subir e escrever seu relatório – disse a Procuradora. Vou para casa agora, mas se você usar o formulário de depoimento, eu receberei uma cópia assim que você o assinar. E vê se te cuida, guri; tu pareces exausto. Arranja algo para comer e uma xícara de chá. Há uma loja de comida pronta para levar bem ali na rua, A Grande Mordida. E durma um pouco.

Edna Quarell levou Harry de volta para cima e se despediu do lado de fora da delegacia dos agentes da lei. Ele a observou apertar o botão do elevador e então abriu a porta da delegacia. Atrás de si ouviu a porta do elevador chacoalhar e abrir e uma voz sebosa mandar.

– Saia do meu caminho, mulher.

Harry se virou na porta; Gus Tavistock tinha empurrado a Procuradora ao passar. O advogado viu Harry e andou em sua direção, com um olhar de asco no rosto. Ele estava olhando para o peito de Harry. Harry olhou para baixo, para a desagradável mistura de sangue, vômito e ranho na sua camisa.

– _Scourgify_ – Harry disse, apontando sua varinha para sua camisa. Examinou o resultado, era uma melhora marginal. Pelo menos estava seca agora.

– Entre, Sr. Tavistock – Harry disse. Aqui não é a minha sala, então não sei onde tudo está – ele levou o advogado das Harpias para dentro da delegacia.

– Quem está no comando? – demandou Tavistock. Harry olhou para o Xerife Campbell.

– No comando? – Hamish Campbell falou muito devagar e então sorriu. – Bem, seria o ministro, imagino, mas ele está em Londres, senhor.

Tavistock parecia prestes a explodir.

– No comando aqui, – ele rosnou, – quem está no comando da justiça neste fim de mundo?

– Por _este fim de mundo_ , – Campbell perguntou numa voz cuidadosamente neutra, – você quer dizer a capital da Escócia e sede do maior edifício do Ministério fora de Londres? – Harry tentava com muita força não rir.

– SIM – berrou Tavistock.

– Ah, bem, – continuou Hamish Campbell no mesmo tom lento, neutro, – essa seria a Procuradora-Mor. – Pausou e contou nos dedos devagar. É na quinta porta do outro lado do corredor, acho.

Tavistock virou os calcanhares e saiu abruptamente do escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

– Ela foi embora, não foi? – Hamish perguntou, retornando à sua voz normal, brusca.

– Ele a empurrou ao passar por ela quando saiu do elevador – Harry replicou, rindo.

– É, bem, ele terá um dia interessante no tribunal, então! Melhor começar o teu relatório, Harry, e não deixe de verificar sua ortografia, ela gosta dos pontos nos is e dos traços nos ts, a nossa Edna.

A porta do escritório se abriu com violência novamente.

– Não tem ninguém lá! – Tavistock gritou.

Hamish lentamente puxou seu relógio.

– É, bem, é depois das dez, a Procuradora deve estar em casa.

– Eu demando ver as minhas clientes! Quem é o agente da lei de maior patente de plantão? – Tavistock berrou, vermelho.

Hamish examinou cuidadosamente uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa, levantou os olhos para Tavistock e sorriu.

– Esse seria o caipira que se excedeu – ele falou arrastado, se identificando. – O nome é Hamish Campbell, mas podes me chamar de Xerife, ou de Senhor. E suas clientes seriam as três guriazinhas – disse. Harry notou com interesse que a fala de Campbell estava ficando mais lenta e seu sotaque escocês estava se tornando mais pronunciado e impenetrável à medida que Tavistock ficava mais furioso. Elas foram detidas preventivamente pela Procuradora, – Campbell continuou – devem continuar em suas celas até amanhã de manhã, quando estiverem sóbrias.

– Vocês não podem fazer isso – Tavistock bradou.

– A papelada está toda em ordem; acho que tu vais descobrir que podemos. E foi o que fizemos. – Campbell respondeu sem se alterar.

– Mas, de acordo com a lei... – Tavistock começou.

– Eu lembraria que o senhor está ao norte da fronteira, Senhor Tavistock – Campbell mudou a sua voz, fazendo-a voltar a ser brusca e direto ao ponto. – Talvez o senhor devesse consultar um especialista local. Ele ou ela lhe contaria que as gurias estão sob os cuidados da Procuradora. Posso levá-lo às celas, mas diz aqui – ele agitou o relatório – que duas delas estão dormindo e a outra está violenta. Então, fale com elas, se quiser, mas elas ficam nas celas até amanhã.

– Eu vou entrar com alegação de prisão errada, – Tavistock disse furioso – então espere receber os papéis em uma hora.

– É, farei isso – Campbell replicou inalterado. – Agora me diz que quer ver as prisioneiras. Teria um grande prazer de levá-lo para as celas lá em baixo.

Campbell saiu da sala, deixando Gus Tavistock ponderar o duplo sentido de suas palavras. Depois de rosnar para Harry, Tavistock saiu.

Quando a porta fechou Heather Huddleston sorriu para Harry.

– Tavistok conseguiu enervar tanto a Procuradora, quanto o Xerife. Péssima jogada! – Ela deu para Harry vários formulários. É melhor começar o seu depoimento agora, Sr. Potter. Vamos deixá-lo para fazer isso; Mark e eu precisamos voltar à nossa patrulha. Espero vê-lo mais tarde.

–*–

Duas horas depois, Harry tinha terminado seu relatório. A cada meia hora ele tinha descido para checar a Gina. Ela estava dormindo sossegada, mas ainda tremendo. Lynette Baker também estava finalmente adormecida, embora ela também fosse ser acusada de destruição de propriedade do Ministério. Ela tinha feito uma tentativa ousada de destruir sua cela.

A delegacia estava cheia do aroma pungente de vinagre. Era hora da troca de turnos. Heather Huddlestone tinha chamado tim-tim (anunciado que tinha feito chá fresco). Harry tinha passeado através da Via Lateral até A Grande Mordida e comprado haddock e batatas fritas para os sete agentes que tinha respondido ao chamado de Heather. Junto com os agentes da lei, ele estava comendo um banquete da meia-noite. Como os outros, comia seu haddock maltratado e batatas fritas salgadas com os dedos no jornal em que tinham sido embrulhados.

Ele tinha ganhado um chá fresco da Heather Huddleston quando voltou com o grude. Já estava começando a pegar a gíria local dos agentes da lei, deu-se conta.

Gus Tavistock tinha saído uma hora mais cedo. Tinha falado com Lynette longamente, mas não tinha conseguido falar com as outras. Tinha tentado acordar tanto Gina quanto Olivia, mas não tinha podido despertar nenhuma delas.

Gina estava sendo bem cuidada. Sua carcereira, Aileen, provara ser uma boa fonte de informação. Harry a tinha ganhado com o simples expediente de lhe fornecer um caldo e uma dentada (como os locais chamavam chá com biscoitos de chocolate) às dez e meia e novamente às onze e meia. Ela tinha declinado a sua oferta de peixe com fritas, brincando que ela estava cuidando de sua forma.

Harry engoliu sua última frita e limpou a gordura das pontas dos dedos usando o jornal. Amassando o papel engordurado numa bola, jogou-a através da sala num grande arco; ela caiu dentro de uma cesta de lixo no canto mais distante.

– Bom lance – disse Heather Huddleston, arrancando um pedaço de haddock maltratado e jogando-o em sua boca. Ela se levanto e se esticou.

– Terminei com isso – anunciou depois de engolir o que estava em sua boca cheia. Ela levantou o seu jornal com fritas. – Alguém quer acabar com elas?

Mark Moon chegou primeiro

– Espero ver-te amanhã, Harry; boa noite – Heather disse. Ela tinha quase chegado à porta, quando esta se abriu e Hermione entrou apressada. Harry se levantou; Hermione correu em sua direção e atirou os braços em torno ao pescoço dele.

– Ah, Harry, – ela disse tristemente, beijando sua bochecha, agarrando o seu ombro e dando um passo para trás para olhá-lo – como vai você? E como vai a Gina? – Antes que ele respondesse, ela o largou e deu outro passo para trás, com um olhar de horror no rosto.

– O que é _isso_? – perguntou, apontando para a frente da camisa dele e verificando a frente do sóbrio terninho de executiva cinzento que ela vestia.

– Ah – Harry disse, olhando para baixo, para a sua camisa branca seriamente manchada. É uma mistura de gordura de fritas, vinagre, ranho, sangue e vômito.

Hermione recuou, enojada. – Francamente, Harry, – ela ralhou – você não tem jeito; você devia cuidar melhor de si mesmo.

– Eu só sou responsável pelo vinagre e a gordura das fritas; o resto, lamento dizer, vem da Gina. Estou bem, Hermione, obrigado por perguntar. Gina está extremamente bêbada e, no momento, inconsciente, dormindo. Rony está aqui?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu estava no trabalho. Ouvi a notícia da prisão da Gina na rede radiofônica, à meia-noite. Não creio que você gostaria de ser assediado por uma gangue de Weasleys, então aparatei na sua casa, acordei o Ronaldo e o enviei À Toca para prevenir uma invasão.

Harry riu. – Uma gangue? Sempre pensei neles como uma tribo. – Então ele notou o tom e o subtexto do que ela tinha contado; "Ronaldo" estava na casa dele. Hermione e Rony tinham obviamente brigado de novo. Ele ia perguntar, mas não teve chance.

– Certamente _uma complicação de Weasleys_ seria um nome coletivo mais apropriado, Harry? – veio uma voz melodiosa da porta.

– Luna! – exclamou Harry andando a passos largos para a bruxa loura e a abraçando. – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

– Ouvi dizer que Gina tem sido tola; estava ouvindo a rede radiofônica no meu esconderijo. Pensei em vir ver como vocês dois estão – Luna disse séria. E apesar de eu gostar muito de seus abraços, Harry, realmente não acho legal você me cobrir com o que quer que esteja na frente da sua camisa. Este vestido é novo. – Ela levantou os braços acima da cabeça e deu um giro. Ela vestia um vestido comprido roxo e um cardigã verde limão.

Harry pôs um braço em torno à colorida Luna, e o outro em volta da sobriamente vestida Hermione.

– Obrigado por virem – disse e então percebeu que tinha uma plateia de meia dúzia de agentes da lei sorridentes.

– Vão em frente, vocês, vão embora para casa ou para a patrulha – disse Campbell – e tu devias tentar dormir um pouco, Harry. Não há muito mais que possas fazer até a manhã.

Preciso manter um olho na Gina – Harry protestou.

– Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, Harry – Hermione lembrou. – Não há necessidade de visitar a cela dela a cada...

– Meia-hora – Campbell completou.

– Ela está tremendo, vomitando e inconsciente – Harry disse bravo. – Quero ter certeza de que ela está ok.

– Você precisa dormir, Harry – Luna aconselhou. Você está muito cansado para pensar. Você não pode ajudar ninguém até descansar um pouco. Vou tomar o seu lugar nas visitas por umas poucas horas. Gina é a minha primeira melhor amiga, você sabe. Se houver algo errado, eu o acordo, prometo.

– Obrigado, Luna, estou meio cansado. Mas e você?

Estou bem acordada, Harry; tenho dormido durante o dia na última semana. Tenho passado as noites observando os hábitos de sono dos gernumblis em seu habitat natural. Acho que posso perder a observação de uma noite.

– O que você viu? – Harry perguntou curioso.

– Gernumblis dormindo, é claro – disse Luna objetiva.

Harry não conseguiu pensar numa resposta a isso.

– 'Bora, Harry, Neville calcula que você esteve acordado por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas – Hermione disse, conduzindo-o a dois bancos de madeira estreitos que Campbell tinha juntado para criar um arremedo de cama.

Eu dormi aqui com bastante frequência, guria – Campbell contou a Hermione enquanto jogou um par de cobertores sobre os bancos. – Agora vou para casa, boa noite.

Ele saiu, deixando Harry, Hermione e Luna sozinhos na sala.

– Rony... – Harry começou.

– É um imbecil! – Hermione interrompeu. – Não quero falar daquele idiota ruivo. Ela dobrou os braços.

– Mas...

– Não, Harry, você está caindo de podre, – Hermione mandou – agora durma um pouco.

Harry deitou nos bancos. A despeito da nova preocupação, ele adormeceu quase imediatamente.

 _–*–_

 _Ele estava deitado, cochilando sob o sol tépido do verão, ouvindo os pássaros, o vento nas árvores e a suave respiração de Gina. Ela estava recostada numa árvore na beira do lago. A cabeça dele descansava no colo dela e ela passava os dedos nos cabelos dele. À distância ele ouviu Rony._

– O que está havendo com vocês dois? – Rony perguntou agressivamente. Gina não respondeu; Hermione o fez.

– Ele está dormindo, Ronaldo. Ele rolou nesta posição há cerca de três horas e praticamente não se moveu desde então. Não quero perturbá-lo – sussurrou Hermione acima dele.

Subitamente Harry tomou consciência de seus arredores. O pano embaixo do seu queixo sombreado pela barba malfeita era suave e caro, não as vestes escolares com que estivera sonhando. As pernas debaixo do pano não tinham músculos como as da Gina. Ele dobrou os dedos e acariciou o quadril esguio, definitivamente não o da Gina! Entrando em pânico, ele lentamente abriu um olho e viu um sóbrio terno cinzento de executiva.

Sentou-se de súbito, fazendo Hermione guinchar. Olhou em volta, ainda estava na sala dos agentes da lei. Havia cerca de uma dúzia de oficiais sorridentes na sala, mas nenhum sinal de Luna.

– Desculpa, Hermione – Harry piscou e tentou focalizar.

Sua cabeça latejava, suas costelas doíam e suas juntas estavam rígidas e doloridas. Ele precisava dormir mais e sentou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu que tinha deixado o cérebro no colo de Hermione. Tanto Rony Weasley, como Neville Longbottom o estavam contemplando.

Harry corou furiosamente e deu uma olhadela em Hermione. Ela estava com um sorriso malicioso. Ela parecia ter dormido sentada num canto da sala.

– Não há nada do que se desculpar, Harry – Hermione lhe disse. – Você é meu amigo. Você está preocupado porque a sua namorada ficou muito bêbada e fez papel de boba. Eu gostaria de ter um namorado decente, atencioso.

O queixo do Rony caiu. Ele estava preocupado, que obviamente era como a Hermione queria que ele estivesse. Harry precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido entre Rony e Hermione; Neville parecia pálido e um tanto nervoso também, mas neste momento eles _não_ eram a sua maior prioridade.

– Gina? – perguntou. Tudo o mais podia esperar.

– A Luna a tem visitado a cada meia-hora. Ela está lá agora – disse Hermione, dando um abraço consolador em Harry e ignorando o grunhido de Rony. – Ela estará de volta em poucos minutos.

– Você precisa ver isso – resmungou Rony bravo.

Ele segurava uma cópia do Profeta Diário na frente de Harry.

A manchete da primeira página dizia:

 _POTTER PRENDE WEASLEY_

 _Harpias Endiabradas Demolem Outro Bar_

 _Está tudo terminado entre o Escolhido e sua Escolhida?_

 _Artigos nas páginas 2-6 e 11-15_

Harry suspirou: o resto da primeira página estava preenchido com uma grande fotografia. Ela mostrava Harry, parecendo chocado e bravo, com uma Gina inconsciente em seus braços. A fotografia mostrava claramente o rosto sujo de sangue de Gina e a camisa manchada de sangue de Harry.

– Você bateu na Gina? – perguntou Rony beligerante.

–*–

Nota da Tradução: Este capítulo, no original é cheio de alusões ao sotaque escocês. Optei por deixar isso basicamente de lado, porque não é traduzível mesmo, mas eventualmente coloquei regionalismos, como o uso do tu ou da palavra guri, apenas para criar um clima.


	7. A Caçada: Covil de Lobos

**7\. A Caçada: Covil de Lobos**

Harry saiu dentro de um riacho borbulhante. A água corria de uma fenda estreita num penhasco alto atrás dele. Ela fluía em torno da Pedra Tremulante e borrifava sobre seixos e cascalho na sua busca pelo mar. O riacho serpenteava para baixo numa floresta que anunciava orgulhosamente sua idade e temperamento.

Isto não era um arremedo de floresta feita pelo homem, não como as fileiras ordeiras de pinheiros pelas quais ele tinha caminhado nos últimos dias, isto era carvalho nodoso antigo, faia, castanheira, freixo e sabugueiro; árvores que faziam o que queriam. Isto era tojo, azevinho e espinheiros crescendo em profusão selvagem. O ar estava pesado com o cheiro de turfa molhada e folhas caídas apodrecidas, odores que se misturavam com o doce aroma das flores selvagens. Este era um lugar em que nenhum trouxa tinha se estabelecido, cortado árvores ou modificado a paisagem.

O mundo abaixo do céu cinza-chumbo era feito de tons de verde e marrom; pequenos trechos de outras cores eram fornecidos pelas urzes roxas, tojo amarelo, dedaleiras e campainhas lilases; havia uns poucos flocos de neve debaixo das árvores também. Seria difícil, impossível provavelmente, caminhar por esta floresta sem deixar uma trilha.

Gavinhas de vapor fluiam das árvores enquanto Harry cuidadosamente escolhia seu caminho corrente abaixo. Olhando para baixo, ele viu buracos em forma de pés na água, ele também podia divisar o movimento estranhamente reluzente da bainha de sua capa na corrente. A capa não era muito útil nessas circunstâncias, mas ele não a retirou.

Seixos deslizavam rapidamente sob os pés enquanto ele borrifava água ao caminhar em frente para o ponto em que o riacho tombava dentro da floresta. A água movia mais rapidamente ao entrar no estreito vale. À beira da floresta, o riacho caía impetuosamente numa pequena piscina, uma queda de cerca de um metro e meio. O fluxo da água tinha criado uma pequena praia de seixos, ao erodir as rochas.

À direita de Harry, um caminho estreito levava para longe do córrego, adentrando a floresta. O caminho estava com mato crescido e obviamente era pouco usado. Cautelosamente, ele entrou para investigar. Olhando caminho abaixo, ele não conseguia ver mais do que cem metros dentro da escuridão das sombras das árvores. Urtigas e espinheiros revestiam a trilha estreita e lamacenta, e dentro da linha do bosque o chão da floresta era do marrom e amarelo das folhas levadas pelo vento. As folhas se decompunham lentamente, mas ainda estavam secas o bastante para farfalhar.

Examinou a curta distância caminho abaixo. Em algumas das árvores brotos cautelosos germinavam, como a desafiar o inverno a voltar; a maioria delas, todavia permanecia sem folhas.

Ele viu algo se mover alto nos ramos e parou, olhando ansiosamente para cima e finalmente reconheceu as criaturas parecidas com pausinhos, os tronquilhos. Baixou os olhos; estava deixando pegadas no solo turfoso da trilha. A capa era pouco prática aqui, também, por causa dos galhos e espinhos. Mesmo desilusionado, ele deixaria pistas. Havia também que considerar o odor. As notas de Remo, que ele estivera lendo em sua barraca, tinham sido uma revelação para Harry. A maior parte dos lobisomens, mesmo não transformados, mantinha uma consciência olfatória aumentada.

O que precisava, percebeu, era de uma vassoura. O equipamento dos aurores deveria incluir uma vassoura, uma boa vassoura, embora esta fosse ser desajeitada de se carregar. Pensou se seria possível fazer algo como a bolsa de contas da Hermione. Desta maneira os aurores poderiam armazenar qualquer equipamento que precisassem para levar a cabo sua missão. Fez uma anotação mental para discutir a ideia com seus amigos quando voltasse.

Silenciosamente de pé na trilha, Harry tomou sua decisão. Voltou ao córrego, pulou do alto de uma pequena cachoeira e aterrissou na praia de seixos, com barulho. O ruído que fez foi coberto pelo rugido das águas. Infelizmente, uma vez no vale não podia ouvir nada além do riacho borbulhante. Parando, Harry tirou uma orelha extensível do bolso, desilusionou-a e a enviou verticalmente acima da beira do vale. O efeito era desconcertante. Através de uma orelha podia ouvir o córrego passando ao seu lado, pela outra o riacho era um murmúrio distante, ele ouvia o farfalhar das árvores e nada mais.

Tomando alguns minutos para se ajustar à informação auditiva incomum, ele examinou cuidadosamente o que o rodeava. Ele estava bem separado da floresta. Para ser visto, alguém teria que olhar diretamente por sobre a margem para dentro da ravina que se aprofundava rapidamente. A grama crescia demais nas margens e pingava água dentro das pedras cobertas de líquen dos lados do vale. As samambaias e musgo que cobriam as margens acima da rocha eram íngremes e escorregadios. Era pouco provável que alguém fosse se aproximar o suficiente para vê-lo e a água esconderia seu cheiro.

As pedras desgastadas de ambos os lados do vale eram escorregadias com a água corrente que derramava do solo acima. Grandes trechos de musgo esfagno cresciam nas escarpas. Diversos tipos úteis de samambaia, musgo e líquen cresciam em profusão à sua volta.

Harry parou e sorriu consigo mesmo. Sentar na mesa ao lado de Neville Longbottom por dois anos, deu-se conta, tinha lhe ensinado enormemente sobre plantas, tanto as mundanas, quanto as mágicas. Ele não tinha tido nenhuma aula formal, precisava apenas absorver o papo entusiasta de Neville. Harry fez conchinha com as mãos debaixo de uma área particularmente grande de musgo, inclinou-se para a frente e espremeu o musgo contra a pedra usando a sua testa. Sua cabeça e suas mãos formigavam com o frio. Ele engoliu a água gelada filtrada pelo musgo. Tinha um sabor muito fresco e um pouco turfoso.

Com os sentidos em alerta, Harry começou sua descida da garganta estreita. Houve umas poucas ocasiões em que escorregou em pedras cobertas de musgo. Outras vezes teve que atravessar de um lado para o outro do riacho. Amaldiçoou o tempo dos dois dias anteriores. A água que tinha caído sobre a terra lentamente fazia o seu caminho para o córrego, que estava inchado e correndo depressa. Várias vezes, Harry parou para secar seus pés depois de ser forçado a caminhar através da água corrente para um caminho melhor do lado oposto do riacho.

Depois de andar por pelo menos meia hora, Harry desceu pelo lado de uma segunda cachoeira, esta com uma queda de uns dois metros e quarenta. Do lado da cachoeira havia uma praia de seixos larga. Seixos e pedras maiores dela tinham sido jogados no córrego para criar um arremedo de represa. Isto, o primeiro sinal de intervenção humana na natureza, tornava a piscina diretamente abaixo da cachoeira muito profunda. O córrego se revirava para fora desta piscina fechada, isolada em ângulos retos com relação às quedas d'água. Mantendo suas costas para a parede, ele espiou cuidadosamente em volta do canto antes de prosseguir.

O córrego se alargava e o mesmo ocorria com o seu leito. Viajar corrente abaixo tornou-se muito mais fácil. Seixos tinham sido depositados na água de modo a fazer um caminho passável, mesmo que ocasionalmente escorregadio. A cobertura fornecida pela ravina estava diminuindo à medida em que começava a se abrir para dentro da floresta. Um caminho esmaecido levava do lado direito do vale para as árvores. Decidindo que ele provavelmente levaria à aldeia. Harry se desilusionou e escalou cuidadosamente o lado esquerdo.

Na margem direita do córrego, o lado oposto de onde estava, a floresta chegava ao fim. No esquerdo as árvores continuavam, estendendo-se morro acima até o alto e para longe do córrego. Uma margem rochosa íngreme, coberta de tojo e alguns rebentos de samambaia se levantava da beira da água na direção da floresta. Quando Harry se arrastou pela sua beira sentiu cheiro de fumaça.

Esgueirando-se furtivamente de árvore para tufo. Harry lentamente seguiu a água, indo cuidadosamente em direção à fumaça. Embora o córrego continuasse a descer para a sua direita, ele seguiu uma trilha aparentemente pouco usada. Logo avistou a aldeia. Parou e avaliou cuidadosamente o que conseguia ver.

Os prédios eram básicos e primitivos: uma coleção heterogênea de chalés de madeira e gesso de apenas um andar com telhados de colmo, ou em alguns casos, de turfa. Fora de cada chalé havia um jardim de verduras e ervas. Havia cerca de duas dúzias dessas casas espalhadas num semicírculo aproximado ao longo da curva do córrego. No ponto radial do semicírculo, onde a aldeia terminava em pastagem, havia outro prédio; uma casa de fazenda de pedra de dois andares.

Harry tentou manter a calma. Havia encontrado o lugar, mas essa era apenas a primeira parte de sua missão. Agora tinha que encontrar um local de onde manter a vigilância. Tinha que localizar Lowell e, através de Lowell, encontrar Lestrange. Ao olhar de volta para as árvores, procurando por um lugar a salvo e seguro onde acampar, com vista para a aldeia, a porta de um dos chalés se abriu. Uma menininha delicada de uns dez anos, saiu com um balde de madeira nas mãos. Quando Harry deu um passo para trás, deslocou uma pedra, que escorregou ruidosamente pela margem em direção ao córrego. A garota olhou para o barulho e pareceu olhar diretamente para Harry.

Ela tinha uma face pálida, oval e seu cabelo castanho avermelhado descia quase até a cintura. A pedra chacoalhou até parar em baixo de um arbusto de tojo na beira do córrego. A garota olhou na direção do ruído, deu de ombros e então andou até o córrego para encher o balde. Harry começou a respirar de novo. Esperou a garota voltar para dentro antes de se mover cuidadosamente para se abrigar entre as árvores.

Examinou a área cuidadosamente, procurando por um lugar de onde pudesse observar a aldeia inteira. Quando encontrou sua locação ideal, a aldeia inteira estava acordada e se movendo. Ele não ousou armar o acampamento até depois de escurecer. Deitado numa fresta estreita entre um olmo caído e um arbusto de tojo florescente, ele escrevinhou apressadamente uma nota para Rony e Neville.

– _Entrei a salvo, começando observações. Mais depois_ – escreveu antes de assinar a mensagem. A salvo, esperava, sob seu feitiço de desilusionamento, Harry pegou seus onióculos e começou as observações. Mesmo ao fim do desconfortável primeiro dia, ele tinha começado a identificar os aldeões.

O açougueiro estava no extremo da aldeia, abaixo de todas as outras propriedades. Harry observou incrédulo o homem corpulento prender um porco que guinchava, içar os seus protestos no ar e abrir sua garganta com um único corte de uma faca de ar sinistro. Depois de colocar um balde de madeira debaixo do animal para coletar seu sangue, o homem deixou a criatura ainda se mexendo e foi examinar várias peles de animais esticadas do lado de fora em molduras de madeira.

O padeiro estava no outro extremo da aldeia. Assim que sua porta se abriu, alguém de cada um dos outros chalés, geralmente uma criança pequena correu para pegar uma bisnaga. O cheiro de pão recém assado era levado pela brisa através do córrego para Harry, tornando-o faminto, apesar de seu café da manhã farto. Enquanto observava, uma mulher de meia idade saiu do padeiro e correu para a casa de pedra. Para sua surpresa, ela subiu alguns degraus de pedra do lado de fora do prédio e bateu numa porta de carvalho reforçada com ferro no andar de cima. Harry observou de perto.

Uma velha grisalha abriu a porta, pegou a cesta e fechou a porta na cara da mulher. Isto aparentemente era normal, já que a mulher desceu os degraus e retornou à casa do padeiro. Harry olhou cuidadosamente a casa de pedra e lembrou de sua conversa com o Sr. e a Sra. Wake. Esta era uma bastilha, uma casa fortificada.

Havia três janelas minúsculas e estreitas na longa parede e duas delas cobriam a escada. Os degraus de pedra terminavam perto da porta e a plataforma de madeira na frente dela era construída numa viga de escoramento saindo protuberante da parede. Parecia que a plataforma poderia ser derrubada de dentro do edifício. O chão do térreo tinha portas duplas levando ao que, Harry se lembrava de sua conversa com os Wake, seria um celeiro baixo e abobadado. O prédio tinha um telhado espesso de ardósia de corte rústico. Seria um prédio difícil de atacar; especialmente se, como Harry suspeitava, fosse protegido magicamente. Tentou manter um olho na porta, enquanto ao mesmo tempo observava o resto da aldeia.

Um homem alto, esguio, com seus vinte e muitos anos, andava desconsoladamente de volta da casa do padeiro, com um olhar amargo no rosto. Ele encontrou a menininha delicada e seu rosto se abriu num sorriso relutante para ela. Ele descabelou seu cabelo afetuosamente ao passar por ela e depois sua face se amargurou de novo. No chalé da menina delicada duas outras garotas estavam no jardim agora; elas tinham arrastado uma vaca para fora da casa e a amarrado num poste. Coisas similares aconteciam em outros lugares. As duas garotas eram provavelmente irmãs da primeira. A mais velha parecia ter doze ou treze anos. Ela era bem maior que a irmã, que tinha talvez uns oito anos. Ambas eram cheinhas. A mais nova tinha cabelo castanho escuro na altura do ombro e dentes irregulares; a mais velha tinha o rosto redondo e cabelo longo, castanho claro com reflexos âmbar. A garota mais velha assumiu o controle e começou a ordenhar a vaca enquanto a irmã acarinhava o focinho do animal.

Harry observou cada um dos chalés quando as vacas foram levadas para fora, ordenhadas e levadas à pastagem, assistiu o açougueiro desmembrar o porco com perícia e o viu berrar um nome.

– Ross! – O nome ecoou através do córrego instantes depois. Um rapaz adolescente (treze ou catorze, Harry estimou) saiu do chalé e sorriu para o seu pai. O açougueiro pegou o corte de carne mais valioso, embrulhou-o em papel pardo, depois o reembrulhou em jornal. Ele entregou o pacote ao garoto.

Ross era um garoto de boa aparência e obviamente sabia disso. Ele era alto e de ombros largos e seu cabelo longo caía por cima de um olho. Ele desfilou arrogantemente pela aldeia até que se aproximou da bastilha. Ao subir os degraus de pedra, sua atitude mudou. Ele estava intimidado e nervoso quando bateu à porta. A velha abriu-a, pegou a carne e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Harry continuou a observar a vida da aldeia se desenrolar na sua frente. Eventualmente viu a mãe das três garotas. Seu cabelo era do mesmo castanho claro com reflexos âmbar da sua filha mais velha. Era uma mulher pequena e cansada, não tão alta quanto a filha mais alta e não tão cheinha. Ela tinha uma tristeza em si que lembrou a Harry muito de Andromeda Tonks em um de seus maus dias. Finalmente se lembrando de sua câmera, Harry fotografou tudo o que pôde ver.

Era quase meio-dia quando a porta da bastilha se abriu de novo. Seis pessoas desceram as escadas e o ritmo das batidas do coração de Harry se acelerou na expectativa. Ele focalizou seus onióculos em cada uma delas por vez, mas ficou desapontado; Rabastan Lestrange não era uma delas. Reconheceu Verulf Lowell de sua pesquisa. Ele tinha cabelos longos e grisalhos, dentes amarelos e por volta de cinquenta anos. Uma mulher de ar imponente com cerca de dez anos a menos se pendurava em seu braço. Uma das outras quatro pessoas foi instantaneamente familiar para Harry: Scabior, o capanga de Greyback no esquadrão de sequestradores que os tinha levado para a Mansão Malfoy. As outras pessoas eram um homem baixo, gordo, suarento e careca, que Harry reconheceu de um dos cartazes como Zachary Youen; uma mulher de aparência sem graça com cabelo castanho desgrenhado, que parecia ser parente de Scabior e um homem magro com cabelo preto oleoso, Gordon Payne.

Harry deveria estar eufórico; tinha encontrado três dos sequestradores procurados, um dos quais estava supostamente morto. Mas não estava; não havia nenhum sinal de seu prêmio principal, Rabastan Lestrange.

Não obstante, lembrando de sua missão, fotografou-os enquanto se pavoneavam pela cidade dando ordens. Tinham varinhas; parecia que ninguém mais tinha. Harry continuou observando até o lusco-fusco, quando os animais foram trazidos de volta para dentro.

–*–

Aquela noite Harry esteve muito ocupado. Ele removeu a armação de sua mochila, aumentou-a e a levitou no ar acima de uma área de espinheiro e entre quatro árvores robustas. Transfigurando as alças em cordas, amarrou-as nas quatro árvores, criando uma plataforma de cerca de um e meio metros quadrados e da mesma altura dos espinheiros. Escalando pela maior das quatro árvores, um velho carvalho, ele subiu na plataforma e alterou o comprimento das cordas para assegurar que a plataforma estivesse nivelada. Satisfeito de que ela estava sólida e segura, olhou por sobre a sua beira. Ele teria uma visão muito melhor da aldeia dali de cima.

– _Accio Mochila_ – ele sussurrou. Ela voou para sua mão. Tirando a sua barraca, ele a armou sobre a plataforma e finalmente desilusionou tudo. Era uma sensação perturbadora, ficar de pé sobre uma plataforma invisível, estando ele mesmo invisível. Virando, deu-se conta de que não conseguia achar a entrada da barraca. Rindo por dentro de sua estupidez, removeu o feitiço da barraca, tirou do bolso uma boneca colecionável de Gina Weasley que carregava e amarrou ao zíper da barraca. Então, cuidadosamente repetiu o feitiço de desilusionamento, deixando a boneca visível. Do chão, ninguém poderia ver o modelo minúsculo da Gina em suas vestes verdes das Harpias enquanto ela voava e girava na frente do zíper. Depois de lançar seus feitiços de proteção e de alarme, ele agarrou o modelo da Gina e inconscientemente o beijou e então abriu a barraca. Uma vez dentro, começou a preparar sua primeira refeição desde o café da manhã, quase quinze horas antes.

Ele escreveu um relatório comprido; passava bastante das nove quando o completou e enviou. Feito isso, foi para a cama cedo. Tinha sido um longo dia e provavelmente haveria muitos mais pela frente.

–*–

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou com uma chuva torrencial. Olhou para fora, a chuva corria através de sua plataforma invisível e derramava por um lado como uma cachoeira. Ser invisível não era vantajoso neste tempo. Ele transfigurou a lona grossa da plataforma que tinha criado numa rede fina e forte. Isso ajudava, embora a barraca em si ainda fosse óbvia de perto. Ele passou um dia desgraçado, frio e molhado observando os aldeões levando a cabo suas rotinas regulares.

O dia seguinte estava seco, então Harry vestiu sua capa de invisibilidade e seguiu Lowell e seus capangas. Ficou desapontado. Eles não o conduziram a Lestrange; simplesmente patrulharam os campos e prados além da aldeia. A maioria dos homens da aldeia estava trabalhando nos campos. Lowell e seus capangas ocasionalmente paravam e, com crueldade casual, lançavam uma Maldição Cruciatus em um ou outro dos trabalhadores. Esses atos malévolos pareciam ser aleatórios. A inclinação natural de Harry de correr e defender os indefesos se encontrou em conflito com seu treinamento de auror. Depois de uma luta interna, seu treinamento venceu. Revelar sua presença agora, sabia, quase certamente alertaria Lestrange.

Ao seguir Lowell e sua gangue, Harry fez uma descoberta aterradora. Pendurada numa viga cantilever da bastilha, na única parede que ele não podia ver de seu lado do córrego, havia uma jaula do tamanho de um homem. Pendurado dentro da jaula estava um cadáver em decomposição. Pouco mais do que um esqueleto; o homem estava morto há vários meses. Os aldeões evitavam olhar a jaula. Harry cautelosamente tirou mais fotografias.

Depois de mais alguns dias observando Pedra Tremulante, Harry ficou familiarizado com a calma rotina da aldeia. O padeiro era sempre o primeiro a acordar, seus fornos começavam a trabalhar logo depois da aurora.. Quando o vento soprava na direção correta, o cheiro de pão fresco era uma distração para Harry, cujo pão magicamente preservado, embora ainda não estragado, certamente não estava fresco e quente do forno. Todos os dias os aldeões labutavam nos campos; todos os dias Lowell e seus capangas patrulhavam.

Agora Harry conhecia a maior parte dos aldeões e podia adivinhar muitas relações. A maior parte dos chalés abrigava uma única família. As crianças mais velhas do lugar eram Ross, o filho do açougueiro e a garota de cabelos castanhos claros. Eles eram abortos, supunha; se tivessem mágica, ambos deveriam ter estado em Hogwarts. O garoto e a garota ignoravam um ao outro explicitamente. A mãe da garota, notou, era a única da aldeia que não tinha um homem em seu domicílio. O homem esguio de rosto amargurado e cabelos escuros era a única pessoa que vivia sozinha. Estes dois chalés e seus moradores eram evitados pelos demais aldeões.

Domingo, seu sexto dia, era o dia do jogo das Harpias contra o Kenmare Kestrels. Harry não ousou escutar o jogo no meio do dia. Não podia arriscar o barulho e não podia arriscar perder Lestrange. Um pouco antes do meio-dia descobriu os nomes das garotas.

Ele tinha visto as três saírem da aldeia logo depois do desjejum. Ele as tinha observado aparecer por detrás da casa mais distante corrente acima, a cerca de trezentos e sessenta metros de seu esconderijo. Elas tinham passeado uma distância curta trilha acima, tomado um caminho lateral e reaparecido ao pé do leito por onde ele tinha viajado quase uma semana antes.

Elas voltaram ao meio-dia, rindo e brincando. Não retornaram à aldeia, mas ficaram do lado do córrego em que ele estava. Harry observou com ansiedade quando elas passaram a menos de vinte metros de seu esconderijo, falando alto. A garota mais velha era Amber; ela estava no comando, não havia dúvidas disso. A do meio, a delicada, era Ruby. Ela era quieta e (Harry notou com apreensão) seus olhos observadores constantemente percorriam todos os lugares. A mais nova era Jade, que era desajeitada e, quando vista de perto, muito mais nova do que o seu tamanho sugeria. Ambas as suas irmãs cuidavam dela como se fossem suas mães.

Quando passaram pelo seu esconderijo, Ruby olhou para o chão, depois olhou para cima, diretamente para Harry.

– O que é aquilo? – perguntou às suas irmãs, envesgando e apontando para Harry. Por um segundo ele entrou em pânico, e então percebeu que ela olhava através dele. Ele olhou em volta e viu a boneca que tinha amarrado no zíper da barraca. Instantaneamente se levantou e cobriu a boneca com sua capa.

– Ali, – Ruby dizia, – veem aquele galho grande, sigam por ele desse jeito– ela apontou.

– Ah, – disse desapontada – sumiu. –Ela olhou para cima onde Harry estava de pé, ainda apontando. As três garotas observaram um longo tempo.

– Não tem nada ali – Amber ralhou. –Vou contar para a mamãe que você está contando histórias de novo, inventando coisa. Mentirosinha.

– Não estou – Ruby retorquiu brava. – Jade viu, não foi?

As irmãs se voltaram para a mais nova; Jade olhou de uma para a outra em pânico. Estavam lhe pedindo para tomar partido e ela obviamente não queria. Ao invés disso, irrompeu em lágrimas. Harry esperava que as duas garotas mais velhas se culpassem mutuamente pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Elas não o fizeram. Instantaneamente esqueceram sua discussão, consolaram a irmã e seguiram seu caminho.

Aquela noite, deitado em sua cama na barraca, a mente de Harry vagou quando ele tentava se reassegurar de que o trabalho era seu. Tinha que ser. Era preciso uma paciência de apanhador. Esperar, observar, procurar por um pomo do tamanho de Lestrange, observar o planejamento tático de seus oponentes. Ele imaginou como seus amigos teriam lidado com isso. Gina a essa altura teria tirado o disfarce por puro tédio. Neville ... Neville provavelmente teria a paciência, Harry admitiu, assim como Hermione. Rony, deu-se conta rindo, devia estar ficando frustrado só de ler os relatórios de Harry. Mais uma vez se perguntou como estavam seus amigos, como ia Gina. Ansiava por conversar om ela, ouvir a sua voz, ver o seu sorriso. Se ao menos ela estivesse em casa quando ligou.

Na manhã seguinte a mulher imponente deixou a aldeia sozinha. Ela montou numa vassoura e voou acima dos bosques indo em direção à Pedra Tremulante. Harry decidiu não segui-la; se ela ia atravessar a barreira, ele nunca a alcançaria a pé. Agora convencido da necessidade de uma vassoura, escrevinhou um relatório apressadamente dizendo que ela tinha saído e então voltou a observar a vida da aldeia. Era quase noite quando a mulher voltou. Tempo suficiente para ela ter saído, voado para além da área do feitiço anti-aparatação e ido... a qualquer lugar.

Aquela noite a lua atingiu a metade de seu crescimento. Agora restavam apenas sete dias até a lua cheia. Harry estava ficando obcecado com o ciclo lunar. Tinha sido outro dia chato. Gina, os resultados do quadribol e as fases da lua ocupavam agora todos os seus pensamentos. Ontem as Harpias tinham jogado em casa contra o Kenmare Kestrels; ele sabia a lista dos seus jogos de cor. Seu próximo jogo era outro jogo de domingo, um com início às quatro horas, fora de casa, contra o Montrose Magpies. Esse jogo seria na noite da lua cheia, em uma semana. Tinha esperança de voltar para casa a tempo de assisti-lo. Até que esta missão começasse, ele tinha comparecido a todos os jogos das Harpias. Até a semana anterior tinha sabido todos os resultados. A curiosidade o tomou; ele tinha que saber como o time da Gina tinha se saído contra o Kenmare Kestrels.

Receber uma cópia do Profeta em seu esconderijo estava fora de questão, mas o açougueiro embrulhava sua carne em papel pardo e depois em jornal. Durante suas observações, Harry tinha visto vários aldeões lhe dar seus jornais velhos para usar. Esperando até bem depois da meia-noite, Harry se esgueirou até a aldeia, desilusionado e com a capa de invisibilidade. Pegou uma cópia do Profeta de Domingo da pilha de jornais mantida sob uma pedra do lado de fora da casa do açougueiro e se esgueirou de volta para sua barraca. Satisfeito com seu sucesso olhou primeiro para a última página e se acomodou para ler o jornal.

A reportagem sobre o jogo surpreendeu Harry. As Harpias tinham vencido, nenhuma surpresa aqui, mas era apenas o terceiro jogo da temporada em que a Gina não era quem mais tinha pontuado. De fato, pela primeira vez ela tinha sido a que menos tinha pontuado das três artilheiras. O repórter fez vários comentários sobre a Gina estar fora de forma e especulou sobre a posição dela no time da Inglaterra estar em risco. A reportagem terminava com uma referência a um artigo nas páginas três a seis. Apreensivo, Harry virou para as páginas da frente do jornal.

Havia várias fotografias de Gina, Linny e Livy nas páginas três a cinco. Elas estavam evidentemente bêbadas em todas as imagens. Na maior parte das fotografias, a câmera parecia estar focada na sua linha de decote descendente e não em seus rostos. A manchete do artigo dizia "ENDIABRADAS COM PROBLEMAS EM CASA". O que estava havendo? Horrorizado, Harry continuou a ler.

 _Um desempenho sem brilho da máquina adolescente Gina Weasley e da anja antípoda Livy Aikenhead não as impediu de comemorar outra vitória com os fãs no Poleiro das Harpias. Acompanhadas, como sempre, pela colega de time Linny Baker, as Harpias Endiabradas só não demoliram sua taberna local devido à pronta ação da Capitã Guga Jones._

 _Parece que as estrelas das Harpias decidiram novamente comemorar ficando bêbadas e quebrando bares. Quando perguntada sobre as atividades de suas colegas de time, a Capitã Jones, obviamente zangada, disse "Foi-me ordenado não falar à imprensa, perguntem à nossa assessoria de imprensa sobre as jovens tolas"._

 _A assessoria de imprensa das Harpias nos contou que as garotas eram jovens e precisavam descarregar energia depois de tantas vitórias impressionantes, que não houve nenhum dano significativo ao Poleiro das Harpias e que o clube não tomaria nenhuma ação contra elas._

 _Os leitores podem querer serem relembrados dos recentes disparates pós-jogo das Harpias Endiabradas._

Harry fez uma careta, "os leitores podem querer ser relembrados"; isto era uma desculpa para imprimir fotografias velhas e recauchutar notícias velhas. Desta vez isto seria útil; ele continuou a ler.

 _Um pouco de alto astral era de se esperar depois da vitória apertada fora de casa sobre Tutshill Tornadoes três semanas atrás. Os fãs daquele time, abalados pela derrota chocante, foram, contudo, surpreendidos quando três jogadoras das Harpias, junto com dúzias de torcedores, apareceram-na Taberna Tutshill para comemorar. Evitou-se uma briga pela chegada de diversos agentes da lei, que escoltaram as Harpias para fora do prédio._

 _A vitória da semana seguinte em casa contra o geriátrico Wimbourne Wasps era esperada, mas as comemorações desembestadas depois não eram. Aikenhead, Baker e Weasley dançaram até de madrugada com dúzias de fãs._

Havia duas fotografias menores na página seguinte; a primeira mostrava as três garotas berrando com um grupo de torcedores do Tutshill Tornadoes, aparentemente dentro de um bar deles, pela aparência da decoração. A legenda dizia "Endiabradas fazem sua jogada". A segunda fotografia, maior, era uma tomada de cabeça e peito das três de braços dados e muito bêbadas, as três vestindo regatas muito decotadas. A faixa abaixo delas mostrava que estavam num bar de Puddlemere. A foto não era lisonjeira; ao menos não para com seus rostos. A legenda dizia "Endiabradas mostram aos Tornados do que são feitas".

Harry sabia, de sua longa e amarga experiência, que muito do que estava lendo estava distorcido e inexato, mas depois de cuidadosamente reler o artigo diversas vezes deu-se conta de que Gina não estava sendo ela mesma. Talvez ele devesse ter esperado isso, pensou desconsoladamente. Ele tinha estado em todos os jogos em casa da temporada e na maioria dos fora de casa até o jogo do Tutshill Tornadoes quatro semanas atrás. Depois de todos os jogos ele esperava para encontrar Gina e eles saíam para celebrar ou comiserar. As colegas de apartamento dela, especialmente Linny Baker, estavam sempre tentando persuadi-la a sair com o time, ao invés do namorado. Como ele não estava lá para ela, parece que ela o tinha feito.

Mesmo assim, era algo pouco condizente com Gina ficar muito bêbada. Durante a temporada de quadribol ela bebia apenas moderadamente e mesmo antes desta, ele nunca a tinha vista tão bêbada como as reportagens alegavam que ela estivera. As reportagens poderiam estar exageradas, mas as fotos pareciam genuínas. Harry dormiu mal aquela noite e adormeceu até tarde na manhã seguinte.

–*–

Na noite seguinte Harry estava tão preocupado com a Gina que começou a imaginar se deveria sair. Ele tinha observado a aldeia por dez dias e não tinha havido nenhum sinal de Lestrange. Parecia provável que ele estivesse se escondendo em outro lugar. Depois de escrever e enviar seu relatório da noite ele novamente ficou acordado. Às duas da madrugada saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou uma milha corrente acima. Se ele estivesse pensando claramente teria feito isso na véspera.

Escalando para sair da ravina, ele escolheu seu caminho cuidadosamente até a trilha. Em seu caminho de volta à aldeia pegou um galho caído. O céu noturno estava desta vez sem nuvens. A lua estava em quarto crescente. Ela pairava cintilando enorme e ameaçadora sobre a aldeia. A cada noite seu perímetro alargado o lembrava que ele estava numa aldeia cheia de lobisomens.

Ele contornou a aldeia, caminhou dos campos até a bastilha e se apoiou na parede. – _Homenum Revelio_ – murmurou. Havia sete pessoas dentro: os seis com varinhas e a velha que parecia ser sua única criada. Ele tinha suspeitado que seria este o caso. Era muito improvável que Lestrange tivesse permanecido escondido do lado de dentro por uma semana. Mas depois de todo este tempo sem avistá-lo, era sensato verificar. Ele transfigurou o galho que carregava em uma escada, armou-a e subiu para examinar o cadáver. Não restava muito do homem. Ele tinha sido grande, provavelmente do mesmo tamanho de Lestrange. Seria ele? Teria Lowell matado Lestrange para lentamente roubar sua riqueza? A única maneira de descobrir era perguntar a alguém.

Desapontado, Harry desceu e retransfigurou a escada de volta num galho. Voltando sobre seus passos, largou o galho de volta na floresta e voltou ao seu esconderijo pelo caminho que tinha usado. Deitado em sua cama na barraca, incapaz de dormir, a mente de Harry vagou. Imaginou como estariam seus amigos e por que não estavam cuidando da Gina.

Sentia falta de ver Rony e Neville no trabalho. Sentia saudades de suas pausas para o almoço com Rony e Hermione. Ele e Rony arrancavam-na de sua sala no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Todo dia ela protestava sem convicção que estava"ocupada demais para almoçar"; todos os dias um deles, ou ambos, arrastavam-na para fora, para a Londres trouxa, a despeito de seus protestos. Rony a assediava para ir para casa na maior parte das noites também. Se deixada por sua conta, Hermione trabalharia até meia-noite.

Ele sentia falta dos jantares de domingo da Molly e da caçoada em torno à mesa n'A Toca. Sentia saudades de brincar com seu afilhado, agora com quase dois anos. Mais do que tudo sentia saudades da Gina e, depois de sua releitura obsessiva dos artigos do Profeta do Domingo, preocupava-se com ela também.

–*–

Harry acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, frustrado e desapontado. Era depois da nove, então ele rabiscou um apressado relatório "sem novidades". Releu-o e, quando sua apreensão o inundou, rabiscou "Qual o problema com a Gina?" no fim antes de assinar o seu nome. Depois de se enrolar em sua capa, deitou-se do lado de fora observando. A rotina da aldeia continuava normal. No início da tarde as três irmãs saíram e andaram corrente acima, rindo e batendo papo. Cinco minutos depois o filho do açougueiro, Ross, as seguiu. O rapaz estava se movendo furtivamente e carregava uma besta.

Harry não esperou; nem mesmo desceu a árvore. Caiu pelo lado de sua plataforma invisível, agarrou-a, baixou seu corpo e caiu os noventa centímetros finais num canteiro de urtigas. Suas calças o protegeram da queimação.

De varinha na mão, ele correu atrás do jovem que carregava a besta. Ross estava na margem oposta e cerca de trezentos e sessenta metros à frente de Harry. O rapaz de cabelos escuros se movia rápida e silenciosamente. Harry corria a esmo pelo mato, mas o filho do açougueiro logo estava fora de vista, no vale. Harry seguiu em frente o mais rápido que ousava.

Pela sua jornada inicial vale abaixo, ele sabia que estava se aproximando da cachoeira e da piscina. Enquanto corria para cima houve um grito de uma menina, depois um segundo, e um terceiro. Correndo pelo canto ele viu o jovem seguindo direto em sua direção. Harry estava prestes a estuporá-lo quando notou que a besta não havia sido disparada. O rapaz certamente não tinha tido a oportunidade de recarregar desde os gritos. Talvez algo mais ameaçasse as meninas, algo de que o rapaz estivesse correndo. Harry saiu da frente e deixou Ross passar a jato.

Quando o rapaz chegou no próximo canto, tropeçou e deixou cair a besta, fazendo barulho.

Houve uma chispa e um estalo do lado do vale próximo a Harry, então ele sentiu uma dor agônica em sua panturrilha. Olhando para baixo viu várias lascas de madeira projetando-se da parte de baixo de sua perna. A besta tinha disparado ao ser derrubada. A perna de Harry cedeu e ele caiu na água. Ele rangeu os dentes, tentando não berrar. Ao menos, o choque da água fria o estava mantendo consciente. Observou com interesse se sangue se misturar à agua gelada que corria rapidamente.

As três garotas se juntaram no canto corrente acima. Jade lutava para acertar suas vestes. Amber parecia furiosa.

– O que há de errado com os garotos olharem a gente quando estamos nadando? – Jade perguntou às suas irmãs mais velhas.

– Vou contar à mamãe – disse Amber com gosto. – Ele vai ficar _tão_ encrencado.

– O que é aquilo? – Ruby perguntou, apontando para um buraco na água com uma vaga forma de Harry.

Harry tentou cambalear para sair da água, que estava revelando a sua presença. Caiu de dor. Sua capa flutuou para cima em torno de seu corpo, parcialmente revelando-o às três garotas espantadas. Ele rolou para o lado para cima dos seixos e fora da água e infelizmente mais para fora da sua capa. Ele tinha sido atingido pelo lado quebrado do êmbolo. Reexaminando seu ferimento, ele viu três lascas separadas de madeira se projetando da sua panturrilha através de suas calças. Uma, a maior, tinha atravessado direto a sua perna. Ele xingou.

– Olha a língua! – Jade exclamou, mãos nas cadeiras. Harry olhou surpreso a garotinha; ser repreendido por uma criança pequena era uma experiência nova para ele. Imediatamente parou de xingar.

Piscando água dos olhos, Harry olhou as garotas. Amber e Jade o observavam cuidadosamente. Amber, notou, tinha pegado uma pedra grande. Ruby estava a alguma distância atrás deles, mas agora se aproximava numa corrida.

– Desculpe – ele arfou através dos dentes cerrados. – Isto dói. Eu realmente preciso tirar as lascas.

– Você não devia tentar fazer isso você mesmo – Ruby disse severa quando parou perto das irmãs. – Vou buscar a mamãe, 'tá?

– Vou ficar bem – disse Harry, grunhindo de dor. – Só me deixem sozinho.

Ruby se dobrou para a frente e veio com a mão cheia de musgo molhado. Ela espremeu o musgo e gotejou água gelada na testa de Harry. Isto ajudou a clarear a mente dele.

– A mamãe faz isso quando nos machucamos – Ruby contou a ele. Atrás dela, ele viu que Amber tinha levantado a pedra, pronta para defender a irmã.

– Obrigado, – ele sussurrou – mas é melhor eu lidar com isso sozinho. – Amber começou a relaxar.

– Eu ficaria grato se vocês não contassem a ninguém que me viram – ele continuou com esperança. – Não se deve saber que estou aqui.

– Tarde demais para isso – uma voz feminina disse suavemente. – Não faça movimentos bruscos e ponha a sua varinha no chão onde eu possa vê-la.

Gemendo pelo esforço, Harry se virou para ver a mãe das garotas avançando para ele. A luz solar se refletia em seu cabelo claro e ela era pouco mais que uma silhueta. Todavia, ele podia ver o bastante para perceber que ela tinha uma besta apontada para ele.


	8. A Arapuca: O Tolo Orgulho de Leões

**8\. A Arapuca: O Tolo Orgulho de Leões**

– Se eu bati na Gina? – repetiu Harry incrédulo. – Você, entre todas as pessoas, devia saber o quanto essa pergunta é idiota, Rony. É claro que não bati nela. É isso o que o jornal diz? Foi a Linny Baker, não eu.

– Eu disse para você, Rony – Neville firmemente. – Harry _nunca_ bateria na Gina.

– Mas por que a Linny bateria na Gina? Ela me prometeu que ficaria de olho nela, cuidaria dela para mim – disse Rony, franzindo o cenho. Encarou Harry e tentou ignorar Hermione.

– Linny estava provocando a Gina, no pub. Gina perdeu a calma e deu um soco na Linny, mas estava tão bêbada que errou. Linny socou de volta e não errou. – Harry explicou.

– Provocando a Gina, por quê? – Rony desafiou.

– Elas estavam ambas caindo de bêbadas! Disseram coisas estúpidas e daí começaram a brigar uma com a outra ao invés de azarar torcedores do Montrose Magpies. Você esteve em patrulhas com a Execução das Leis da Magia; você sabe o que ocorre quando as pessoas ficam muito bêbadas – Harry retorquiu bravo. – Qual é o seu problema, Rony?

Rony encarou Harry furioso; estava a ponto de replicar, mas Hermione falou primeiro.

– Então, Rony, sua irmã ficou caindo de bêbada e fez algo idiota, algo embaraçoso – ela guinchou furiosamente para Rony. – Por que você não está rindo? Deve ser uma piada, apenas outra piada Weasley muito engraçada!

A raiva de Rony evaporou e o desapontamento tomou o seu rosto. Olhou para os pés e Harry observou as orelhas de seu amigo enrubesceram enquanto ele se encolhia derrotado e embaraçado.

– Que raios está havendo? – Harry começou.

Rony e Hermione começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Os protestos ardentes de Rony se misturavam com os guinchos irados de explicação da Hermione fazendo as suas dissensões discordantes ininteligíveis. Antes que Harry pudesse intervir para tentar fazer sentido do desacordo deles, Luna adentrou a sala e interrompeu.

– A Gina está acordada e quer falar com você, Harry. Ela está com uma baita ressaca, mas aquela bruxa carcereira não me deixa preparar uma cura para ressaca para ela.

Harry ficou de pé instantaneamente. Ignorou Rony e Hermione, que agora lançavam olhares furiosos um para o outro num silêncio amuado e se dirigiu à porta. Mas teve que parar antes de chegar nela. A Procuradora tinha seguido Luna para dentro da sala. O staff do Ministério e os agentes da lei, que tinham estado observando avidamente Harry e seus amigos discutirem, todos se sentaram em suas mesas e tentaram parecer ocupados.

– Ah! – observou Edna Quarell acidamente – a gangue está toda aqui, entendo! Tive que abrir o meu caminho pela imprensa para chegar ao prédio esta manhã, Auror Potter! Você traz o caos na sua esteira.

Harry se virou para os amigos.

– Esta é Edna Quarell, a Procuradora-Mor – ele começou. Procuradora, estes são...

– Eu leio os jornais, Potter; reconheço seus cupinchas. Auror Weasley, Auror Longbottom, Srta. Granger, Srta. Lovegood. – Ela assentiu um breve cumprimento.

– A curandeira chegou comigo. Eu lhe pedi para examinar as prisioneiras. Ela vai me aconselhar se elas estão em condições de serem entrevistadas. A curandeira também vai administrar quaisquer poções requeridas, Srta. Lovegood. Não podemos deixar os amigos de prisioneiros lhes entregarem poções caseiras, pode ser Polissuco, ou veneno, ou qualquer coisa.

A Procuradora acenou com uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

– Preciso discutir certas alegações sérias com você, Sr. Potter. Vamos para a minha sala.

Harry olhou os amigos. Rony e Hermione tinham apreensão marcada claramente em seus rostos. Ambos andaram na direção dele e ambos abriram a boca para falar. Então perceberam que alcançariam Harry juntos. Pararam e olharam horrorizados um para o outro.

– Vou falar com vocês dois quando tiver terminado – Harry disse bruscamente. Saiu da sala apressado seguindo a Procuradora para a sua sala pelo corredor.

– Sente-se – Edna Quarell mandou bruscamente depois de fechar a porta de sua sala.

– Você leu isto? –ela perguntou.

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Rony trouxe uma cópia consigo, mas não tive chance de ler ainda.

– Você vai a todos os jogos das Harpias? – a Procuradora perguntou.

– Eu tento, tanto em casa como fora – Harry confirmou.

– Mas você perdeu os últimos quatro?

– Cinco – Harry corrigiu. – Tornados fora, Wasps em casa, Puddlemere fora, Kenmare em casa e o de ontem fora de casa contra o Montrose Magpies. Tenho estado trabalhando; coisa da Seção de Aurores.

Edna Quarell o observou cuidadosamente. Harry lembrou de seu treinamento.

– Não posso lhe contar onde estive ou o que estive fazendo, – Harry papagueou – pois fazer isso prejudicaria uma investigação em curso da Seção de Aurores.

– Absolutamente palavra por palavra do seu manual de treinamento de auror. Suponho que não deveria esperar nada diferente – a Procuradora suspirou. – Você estaria preparado para responder a qualquer das minhas perguntas, Sr. Potter?

– Responderei tantas perguntas quantas eu puder, – Harry respondeu sem se alterar – desde que não me requeira divulgar nenhum detalhe da minha missão.

A Procuradora assentiu.

– Seu depoimento começa com "cheguei ao Bar Lagoa, Montrose"; pode me dizer por que foi para aquele bar em particular? – a Sra. Quarell perguntou.

– Só consegui obter uma cópia do Profeta nas últimas cinco semanas. Isto foi depois do jogo com o Kenmare Kestrels, uma semana atrás. Do que eu li no jornal, parecia que. desde que parti em minha missão. Gina vinha celebrando meio que demais depois dos jogos dela. – Harry observava a Procuradora tão cuidadosamente quanto ela a ele, mas o rosto dela estava impassível, ele não podia ler nada da sua expressão. Ele, como sempre, estava tendo dificuldades em controlar suas emoções.

– Eu sempre a encontrava depois do jogo. O time fazia uma análise do jogo e um balanço, então a maior parte delas saía para tomar uma bebida em algum lugar. Eu acompanhava Gina e tomávamos uma dose, talvez duas ou três, e então íamos embora. Como eu disse, não pude ir a nenhum jogo nas últimas semanas e parece que a Gina tem saído com as suas colegas de apartamento no lugar. Elas convidavam toda semana, mas Gina sempre dizia não. Geralmente saíamos para uma refeição e coisas assim. Não creio que Linny jamais tenha realmente gostado da ideia de que Gina preferia sair comigo ao invés de ir a uma comemoração pós-jogo. – Harry deu de ombros.

– Eu tinha a esperança de voltar a tempo do jogo de ontem, mas as coisas não transcorreram de acordo com o plano. – Harry estremeceu e se reclinou de volta na cadeira, tentando arranjar uma posição mais confortável. Agora que estava de pé e se mexendo, suas costelas e peito estavam doendo de novo. Sua panturrilha latejava um pouco também, mas isso ele podia ignorar.

– Não cheguei a tempo – continuou. Fui para o campo de Montrose, eles me contaram que as Harpias tinham voltado todas para Holyhead. Então aparatei lá e falei com a Guga.

– Guga? – a Procuradora perguntou intrigada. Obviamente ela não seguia quadribol.

– Guga Jones, a capitã das Harpias. Ela me contou que Gina, Linny e Livy não tinham voltado a Holyhead com o resto do time, apesar de terem recebido essa ordem. Todas as três tinham desobedecido as instruções e tinham ido para algum lugar com dúzias de torcedores. Guga estava certa de que estariam comemorando sua vitória sobre o Montrose Magpies. Então voltei ao estádio e pedi nomes de pubs populares entre os torcedores.

– Tentei o Ninho das Pegas, em Aberdeen, primeiro; tinham me contado que era popular com os torcedores mais jovens e irrequietos. Quando cheguei lá, estava meio que uma zona, mas as garotas já tinham saído. O proprietário me contou que Livy e Linny beberam hidromel, mas que Gina só estava bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Mas também disse que Gina era de longe a mais bêbada das três e que os torcedores das Harpias que as acompanhavam estavam começando a fazer arruaça.

– Baseado nas reportagens, eu estava preocupado que pudesse haver encrenca. – Harry olhou o rosto severo, impassível, da Procuradora e decidiu que a honestidade era a melhor política. – Eu não queria mais fotos de uma Gina bêbada nos jornais – admitiu. Contatei o juiz e então pedi ao meu pessoal para contatar a delegacia de Edimburgo, esta. Sugeri que mandassem alguns agentes para o Bar Lagoa; era o segundo pub da minha lista e tinham me dito que era popular com famílias.

– Na hora que cheguei ao Bar Lagoa, era tarde demais – Harry concluiu triste.

– E por que você tomou o controle da situação do Xerife Campbell?

– Gina azarou o Xerife Campbell quando ele abriu a porta do pub. Assim que ela fez isso, percebi que elas teriam que ser presas. Eu conheço as três moças. Tive a esperança de que se eu fosse sozinho conseguiria chamá-las às falas, para evitar um confronto. Funcionou com a maior parte dos torcedores, mas Gina e Linny estavam bêbadas demais para se comportar com juízo. Também, eu sabia que as Harpias enviariam Tavistock, eu pensei que ele teria menos probabilidade de reclamar se eu fosse o agente aprisionador.

O rosto impassível da Procuradora finalmente se desfez. Ela deu um sorriso irônico para Harry.

– Eu estava errado? – Harry perguntou.

– O Sr. Tavistock fez uma notificação de reclamação formal. Alega prisão errada e conduta irregular de sua parte. Pediu que as jovens sejam liberadas sem acusação – disse a Sra. Quarell. Elas já foram acusadas, então recusei sua demanda. Quanto às alegações dele, se o juiz as considerar não culpadas, então as acusações de prisão errada e conduta irregular serão investigadas. Você pode estar bem encrencado.

– Adicionalmente, Harry, uma das reportagens do Profeta Diário é de uma "testemunha ocular anônima" de dentro do Bar Lagoa. O artigo usa as palavras de modo cuidadoso, mas a "testemunha ocular" alega que você atacou fisicamente sua ex-namorada, socando-a e chutando-a.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar. Cerrou os dentes e lutou para se controlar. Se ele explodisse agora, disse para si mesmo severamente, não poderia ver a Gina e ele precisava desesperadamente vê-la. Juntos, tinha esperança, poderiam dar um jeito nessa zona. Respirou fundo e se acalmou.

– Eu lhe forneci um depoimento exato ontem à noite, Procuradora. Se quiser que eu prove a verdade do que disse, eu estaria preparado para responder às suas perguntas sob Veritaserum para provar minha sinceridade – disse Harry. Ele olhou a Procuradora e acrescentou – Todavia, qualquer entrevista do tipo deve ser na presença de um membro sênior da Seção de Aurores, para assegurar que não me façam perguntas inapropriadas sobre a minha missão.

A Sra. Quarell assentiu e rabiscou uma nota com sua pena.

– Registrei sua oferta – ela lhe contou.

– Peço desculpas por esta pergunta pessoal, Harry – disse a Procuradora. – Você e a Srta. Weasley estavam bem ao se separaram?

Harry lembrou da última noite deles juntos no Largo Grimmauld e tentou não enrubescer. – Sim, ela estava preocupada com a minha missão, mas sim.

Edna Quarell olhou Harry cuidadosamente, seus olhos penetrando os dele. – A Srta. Weasley sabia da sua missão. Então o segredo da Seção dos Aurores não se estende a namoradas?

Harry se amaldiçoou pelo seu lapso, mas decidiu confiar na Procuradora. – Deveria, – admitiu – mas depois de Riddle, depois da Batalha de Hogwarts prometi à Gina que nunca mais teria segredos para ela.

– Perdoe-me por estas perguntas, Harry, mas o Profeta Diário inclui diversas histórias sobre você, muitas das quais são mutuamente contraditórias. Você compreende que eu preciso perguntar acerca de todas estas alegações – a Procuradora explicou. Você não rompeu com a Srta. Weasley?

– É isso o que o Profeta diz? – perguntou tristemente. – Já disseram coisas piores sobre mim, mas eu gostaria que não envolvessem a Gina. Até onde _eu_ sei, não rompemos, mas não estive em contato com a Gina por mais de um mês. – O coração de Harry batia depressa. Ela não podia ter encontrado outro alguém, ele saberia, não? Ele estava certo de que poderia sentir isso de algum modo. Ele precisava ver Gina! Edna Quarell ainda o observava cuidadosamente.

– Estive a quilômetros de qualquer lugar. Estive sozinho a maior parte do tempo, então não posso provar que não a estava seguindo, mas se as coisas acontecerem de acordo com o plano, poderia responder todas as suas perguntas na ocasião da audiência com o juiz em primeiro de abril. Eu nunca teria ciúmes de Gina; tenho orgulho dela. Ou, ao menos, eu tinha – terminou, abatido.

– Uma última pergunta – disse a Procuradora, voltando-se para um artigo diferente. – Você não fugiu para casar com uma moça chamada Lilá Brown, fugiu?

– Lilá? – Harry estava espantado. – Como diabos eles descobriram sobre a Lilá?

– Você fugiu? – Edna Quarell perguntou, estupefata.

Harry riu do absurdo cruel da situação em que se encontrava.

– Não – Ele suspirou e olhou tristemente a Procuradora. – Infelizmente, não posso lhe contar o que aconteceu com Lilá Brown ou onde ela está, uma vez que isso prejudicaria uma investigação em curso da Seção dos Aurores.

– Hmf! – a Procuradora grunhiu e deu de ombros. – Bem, se não há nada mais que queira me contar, pode ir. Limpe-se, Auror Potter. Os agentes da lei têm um banheiro com chuveiros, alguém pode lhe mostrar onde fica. Quero você limpo e apresentável na Sala de Entrevistas Um às nove horas. Você tem uma hora.

Harry se virou para sair.

– Mais uma coisa, Harry – Edna Quarell ordenou baixo. – Você não deve ver a Srta. Weasley até que a entrevistemos.

– Mas... – Harry ia protestar.

– _É_ o melhor, Harry. Não quero que ninguém possa dizer que você colaborou com ela – interrompeu-o em voz baixa. – Pense nisso. Você tem que ser muito cuidadoso; você foi acusado de conduta irregular. Sei que não gosta disso, mas é a única forma, acredite. Por enquanto, você é o agente aprisionador e ela é a prisioneira e é assim que você deve se comportar. Vocês podem ser namorados de novo depois que ela for liberada.

– Assim espero – Harry suspirou tristemente. Embora ele precisasse ver Gina desesperadamente, percebeu a sensatez das palavras de Edna Quarell. A Procuradora se levantou, circundou sua mesa e afagou o ombro dele. Ele tinha uma hora. Ele podia falar com Rony e Hermione, ao invés de com Gina. Como eles tinham deixado isto acontecer? Havia tanto que ele não sabia. Lilá tinha mencionado algo acerca de Rony e Hermione para ele na antevéspera à noite, quando ela estava na cama dele. Mas ele estava absorvido demais em sua missão para escutar.

– Há uma sala privativa que eu possa usar? – perguntou a Edna Quarell, quando se levantou. – Preciso ter uma conversa com meus amigos.

– Peça a um dos agentes da lei – disse a Sra. Quarell. – Você pode usar uma das salas de entrevistas.

– E Harry, – acrescentou – não se esqueça de se limpar antes de fazermos as entrevistas. Pelo amor de Deus, arranje uma camisa limpa.

– Sim, Procuradora, obrigado.

Harry sorriu consigo mesmo ao deixar a sala dela. Edna Quarell o fazia se sentir de volta à escola. Ela não tinha medo de passar-lhe um carão, o que era uma boa coisa. Desde a batalha, a maior parte das pessoas o tratava com deferência; elas simplesmente o deixavam fazer o que quisesse. Ele e Gina tinham discutido isso e decidido que era uma coisa ruim. Apenas ser Harry Potter o colocaria na frente da fila, arranjaria uma mesa para ele num restaurante lotado, o faria ser servido primeiro, o faria conseguir quase qualquer coisa. Ele odiava isso.

Dificilmente alguém jamais discordaria dele. Esta era outra razão pela qual valorizava seus amigos. Rony, Neville, Hermione, Luna e especialmente Gina sempre lhe diziam o que realmente achavam.

Correndo de volta pelo corredor para a delegacia, ele interrompeu Hamish Campbell, que conversava com uma moça numa mesa perto da porta.

– Hamish – disse Harry humildemente – a Procuradora me disse para perguntar se posso usar uma sala de entrevista.

Campbell pareceu curioso. – Quem você vai entrevistar? – perguntou.

– Uma reunião privada com meus amigos, é tudo – Harry lhe contou. Campbell assentiu.

– Certo – disse. – Segunda porta no lado oposto do corredor. Entregou uma chave a Harry.

– É uma sala de reuniões, não de entrevistas, então não há feitiços estenógrafos – o Xerife Campbell lhe informou.

– Obrigado, Hamish.

Seus quatro melhores amigos estavam todos sentados no banco sobre o qual tinha dormido. Neville e Luna sentavam no meio, Rony e Hermione estavam nas pontas opostas e olhavam para o lado oposto um do outro.

– Olá, Harry, – Luna disse animadamente – você parece triste, não fique! Tudo vai ficar bem logo, você vai ver.

– Vai? – Harry resmungou.

– Claro – Luna assegurou. Ela levantou andou até ele e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Você e Gina vão acertar as coisas; vocês se amam. Agora – ela continuou de modo prático – você precisa de uma camisa limpa e Gina precisa de roupas limpas. Devo ir à sua casa pegar algo para vocês dois?

– Isso seria ótimo – Harry sorriu para os olhos prateados de Luna. – Obrigado, Luna.

– Vou também – Hermione se voluntariou. – Preciso pegar algumas das minhas roupas da sua casa, Harry.

– Não, você não vai – Harry disse a Hermione, com um olhar bravo para os seus dois melhores amigos. Você e Rony vêm comigo. Preciso conversar com os dois.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar horrorizado. Eles pareciam com medo. Com medo um do outro e com medo dele também. _Eles deviam ter medo_ , ele pensou malevolamente. Levou-os para o corredor e destrancou a porta da sala de reuniões.

Era uma sala pequena contendo uma mesa retangular e quatro cadeiras, duas em cada lado mais longo da mesa. Harry fez seus amigos entrarem. Eles lançaram olhares furiosos um para o outro. Uma vez do lado de dentro foram para cantos opostos da sala e fizeram carranca um para o outro. Ele fechou a porta.

– Vocês não estão se falando – ele disse desnecessariamente. – De quem é a culpa?

– Dele – Hermione disse brusca.

– Minha – Rony admitiu, envergonhado.

– Bom, isso é um começo – Harry disse, surpreso com a facilidade com que Rony aceitou a culpa. Olhou cuidadosamente para ambos.

– Eu realmente não ligo para quem é o culpado – disse com deliberada crueldade. Incomodar um ou outro deles, ele sabia por anos de experiência, podia com frequência uni-los de novo. – Eu me importo é com a Gina e vocês ambos a abandonaram. Quando a viram pela última vez?

Eles começaram a falar simultaneamente; pararam no mesmo momento e olharam preocupados um para o outro.

– Rony primeiro – ele ordenou. – E sentem-se, os dois. Estou cansado, Gina está encrencada e vocês estão mais interessados em questões bobas do que em ajudar.

Eles começaram a protestar. – SENTEM! – gritou.

Agarrou uma cadeira e a moveu para a cabeceira da mesa, Hermione e Rony sentaram de frente um para o outro, ainda olhando furiosos e ressentidos.

– Rony – Harry disse severamente. – Quando foi a última vez que você viu a Gina?

– Meu aniversário – Rony disse.

– Quase três semanas atrás! – Harry disse brusco. – Você não esteve n'A Toca desde então?

– Claro que estive, mas a Gina não. Ela não esteve na mamãe nenhum domingo desde que você partiu.

– Você não estava preocupado com ela? – Harry perguntou. – Você não leu os jornais?

– Eu tinha outras coisas com que me preocupar, viu? – Rony berrou raivoso, dando uma olhada para Hermione. – Sim, a Gina é minha irmã, mas ela tem outros quatro irmãos e mamãe e papai! Eu a vi depois do jogo do Tutshill Tornadoes e de novo depois do jogo do Wimbourne Wasps. Eu disse a ela que ficar bêbada era idiotice. Ela me disse... ela me disse que eu era um babaca ignorante e insensível e que, se eu pensava que podia dar lição para ela sobre bebedeira, eu era ainda mais estúpido do que ela achava que eu era. Aí ela me azarou.

Hermione bufou com uma risada.

– Por que eu deveria ser o único a correr atrás dela? – Rony se defendeu, olhando triste para Hermione.

– Porque eu te pedi! – Harry replicou com raiva. – Isto não parece a Gina; ela está agindo de modo estranho. Ela nunca foi de cair de bêbada antes. Não pode ser só porque eu não estava com ela.

– Ela não me deixou chegar perto dela, Harry. Mesmo depois de me azarar, ela não queria falar comigo. Ela aparatou para longe e não queria falar comigo nem no telefone. Falei com Linny algumas vezes mas Gina estava sempre fora. Linny me prometeu que ela ficaria de olho na Gina; disse que cuidaria dela. Mamãe foi vê-la depois do jogo do Puddlemere. Aparentemente Gina estava realmente confusa, ela disse à mamãe que lamentava muito e que não aconteceria de novo. Mas depois do jogo do Kenmare Kestrels, bem... – Rony olhou cuidadosamente em torno da sala e baixou sua voz para um sussurro. – _Papai_ foi falar com ela.

Harry assentiu, compreendendo. Ele conhecia os Weasley há tempo bastante para saber como a família funcionava. Molly ficava a cargo das coisas cotidianas, Quando Arthur se envolvia, significava que algo muito sério mesmo tinha acontecido (como os gêmeos tentarem usar um Voto Perpétuo em seu irmãozinho). Arthur teria dito a Gina muito quieto o quanto estava desapontado com ela. Isso deveria ser suficiente para fazê-la cair em si; sempre era. Mas desta vez, nem mesmo Arthur tinha conseguido acertar as coisas.

– E você, Hermione? – Harry perguntou de modo urgente e mais alto do que intencionara.

– Harry, por favor, não grite – ela suplicou. Ela estava pálida e chorosa. Se ele gritasse, deu-se conta, ela cairia no choro. Com um esforço, ele procurou se acalmar.

– Desculpa, Hermione – ele disse. – Vou tentar.

– Eu larguei do Rony no domingo depois que você partiu – ela lhe contou. A raiva de Harry foi substituída por espanto.

– Gina foi a única Weasley que eu vi desde então. Nós nos encontramos no Antonio's na quarta antes do aniversário do Rony. Ela disse que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, que Rony precisava de um bom chute, precisava de uma lição. Ela se ofereceu para azará-lo para mim! Disse que sentia saudades de você, que a vida era chata sem você. Disse que sem você por perto ela não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que sair com as meninas. Ela estava entediada e solitária, Harry. Fiz ela prometer que se ela ficasse de saco cheio, que ela viria me ver. Disse a ela que eu também estava solitária. Mas ela não me contatou de novo.

– Tentei falar com ela, realmente tentei. Telefonei para ela depois do jogo de Puddlemere – Hermione continuou, defendendo-se. – Tivemos uma longa conversa. Ela estava confusa; disse que não tinha ideia de como ou por que tinha ficado tão bêbada. Ela tinha levado uma bronca daquelas de sua capitã. Mas aí ela fez a mesma coisa na semana seguinte, depois do jogo contra... quem quer que tenha sido.

– Kestrels – Harry e Rony disseram em coro, revirando os olhos. Hermione sabia e lembrava de tudo, menos das coisas importantes como tabelas e resultados de quadribol.

– Qual o time não era realmente importante – ela ralhou. – Mas eu telefonei novamente, depois do jogo de Connemara. – Rony e Harry olharam frustrados um para o outro, mas seguraram a língua. Era um sinal do quanto Rony estava preocupado o fato de que não disse em alta voz para Hermione que os Kestrels eram de Kenmare e não de Connemara.

– Linny atendeu e me disse que ela tinha saído. No dia seguinte fui enviada de volta à França, para tentar acertar algumas objeções que os bávaros tinham para a Diretiva dos Elfos Domésticos. Telefonei todos os dias da França. Mas todas as vezes que o fiz o telefone estava ocupado ou ninguém atendia, ou Linny me disse que ela tinha saído. – Hermione fez cara feia para Rony.

– Ficar bêbada, perder o controle, se fazer de boba em público! Concordo que não é sensato, Harry! Embora Rony não faça ideia de por que você está tão aborrecido. Você faz, Ronaldo? – A voz aguda de Hermione estava se aproximando dos limites superiores da audição humana. – É uma coisa tão engraçada, não é mesmo? Apenas uma grande piada? Pelo menos quando a Gina se viu nesse estado, foi por conta própria e não uma ideia de brincadeira do namorado dela.

Harry não a tinha visto tão furiosa com Rony desde antes deles começarem a namorar.

– Suco de Abóbora Alcoólico? – Harry perguntou, subitamente lembrando-se da conversa que tinha tido antes de partir em sua missão. Rony e Hermione assentiram.

– Rony, – Harry disse a seu amigo, subitamente entendendo a raiva de Hermione – você é um idiota.

– Eu sei – Rony gritou. Eu pedi desculpas no dia seguinte! Eu disse que lamentava, mas ela me expulsou mesmo assim!

– Pedir desculpas não basta, Rony – Hermione berrou. Você me fez parecer uma idiota bêbada na recepção ministerial.

– Eu sei que não pedi desculpas direito – baixou a voz na defensiva. – Mas eu tinha ficado acordado a noite toda, acompanhando você. Você tinha estado realmente nauseada, vomitando e tremendo. Eu estava preocupado que você pudesse engasgar ou algo assim. Quando você gritou, eu gritei de volta. Não devia ter feito isso. Posso entender por que me deu o fora. Fui burro, fui um babaca, mas você nunca me deu uma chance de pedir desculpas. – Rony se virou para Harry.

– Ela está namorando o chefe dela, Jenkins – ele pôs a cabeça nas mãos, seus ombros estavam tremendo.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela tinha um novo namorado? Isso era uma armação para provocar ciúmes no Rony? Ele tinha pensado com frequência na natureza discutideira e combativa da relação de seus dois amigos. Levantou uma sobrancelha de modo questionador.

– Adrian Jenkins me convidou para sair no dia que descobriu que eu tinha me separado do Rony. Eventualmente eu saí com ele no aniversário do Rony.

Harry olhou para ela horrorizado.

– Você teve um bom aniversário, Rony? – Harry perguntou acidamente ao seu amigo.

– Todo mundo sabia que eu devia sair com a Hermione. – Rony olhou Hermione pateticamente. – Eu tive a esperança de ser capaz de persuadi-la a me perdoar – confessou. – Fui ao restaurante, mas ninguém veio, nem Hermione nem Gina. Comi sozinho e então voltei para o Largo Grimmauld e fiquei lá sentado. Foi uma droga de dia. No dia seguinte, no trabalho, Jenkins me pegou num papo de onde tinha ido e do que tinha feito. – Rony não conseguiu olhar nem para Harry nem para Hermione enquanto falava.

– Eu não queria passar a noite em casa sozinha, não no aniversário do Rony. Eu precisava de uma distração – Hermione explicou. – Jenkins vinha me enchendo o saco, então concordei em sair com ele. Ele foi horrível, puxa-saco, metido a besta e com as mãos bobas demais – ela estremeceu. – Ele tentou me embebedar – ela olhou zangada para Rony. – Esse babaca inútil fez as pessoas pensarem que eu sou algum tipo de bebum sem remédio. E ele esperava voltar para o apartamento comigo.

– Ele não voltou? – Rony perguntou.

Hermione olhou para Rony horrorizada. – Claro que não – declarou.

– Mas você foi para a França com ele.

– Ele é o meu chefe; claro que fui. Mas me mantive bem longe dele. Ele estava em Paris puxando o saco dos maiorais do Conselho e eu estava na Alsácia trabalhando com Laurent. Só saí com Jenkins uma vez, no aniversário do Rony.

– O QUÊ? – gritou Rony zangado. – Ele contou para o papai que vocês se divertiram muito na França juntos e que ele está se mudando para viver com você.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Ela e Rony olharam um para o outro horrorizados.

– Vou matá-lo – disseram juntos.

– Então nenhum de vocês viu muito a Gina nas últimas semanas? – Eles negaram com a cabeça. Harry suspirou.

– Desculpa, cara.

– Desculpa, Harry.

– Desculpas aceitas – ele respondeu tristemente. – Prolongar esta discussão não vai ajudar ninguém, né?

Hermione se levantou num pulo e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– Você pode nos dar uns minutos? – ela cochichou no ouvido dele. – Preciso falar com o Rony.

Ela abraçou Harry muito firmemente por um longo tempo. Tempo mais que suficiente para chatear Rony, embora desta vez Harry não tivesse nenhuma compaixão por seu amigo. Esta situação tinha sido inteiramente criada por ele. Eventualmente Hermione o largou. Rony parecia mais infeliz do que nunca.

– Vou deixar vocês, para que suplique por perdão, Rony – Harry disse ao amigo. Levantou-se. – Não saiam até que estejam pelo menos falando um com o outro.

Ambos pareciam amedrontados, mas ele saiu, fechando a porta trás de si.

Atravessou o corredor de volta à delegacia. Neville Longbottom estava em altas papos com Hamish Campbell.

– Como eles estão? – Neville perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros. – Estão discutindo um com o outro ou estão fazendo as pazes. Provavelmente ambos. Cadê a Luna?

– Foi para a sua casa – Neville lhe disse pálido. – Ela foi buscar uma muda de roupa.

– Boa velha Luna – Harry sorriu, mas Neville franziu o cenho e o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Harry. Neville estava preocupado acerca de algo também. Tinha estado desde que chegara aqui e era mais do que Gina, Rony e Hermione.

– O que está havendo, Nev? Harry perguntou.

– Cometi um grande erro, Harry – Neville confessou. Preciso falar com você em particular.

– Ana? – Harry disse, surpreso.

– Não – Neville estava espantado. – Ana é ótima, maravilhosa; não tem nada a ver com ela, embora ela esteja envolvida.

Ele piscou apreensivo para Harry e respirou fundo. Harry o observou cuidadosamente.

– Quando você partiu, Rony colocou no bolso o folheto que tinha. Aparentemente comprou um monte de suco de abóbora e deu para a Hermione na noite de sábado. Você sabe o que aconteceu depois – Neville disse.

– Eu vi um jornal em todo o último mês e foi na semana passada – Harry contou a Neville.

– Rony e Hermione não lhe contaram? – Neville perguntou.

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Sei que Rony fez a Hermione ficar bêbada e que ela fez papel de idiota. Mas não sei de nenhum detalhe do que ocorreu.

– Rony e Hermione foram à recepção ministerial. Hermione estava muito bêbada, falando palavrão, realmente insuportável. Rony tentou levá-la para casa, mas ela não ia. Ana e eu estávamos lá... – Neville começou e então parou, a delegacia estava silenciosa e todo mundo ouvia a conversa deles.

– Hamish, vou precisar de outra sala – disse Harry.


	9. A Caçada: Loba e Filhotes

**9\. A Caçada: Loba e Filhotes**

– Eu disse – a mãe das meninas repetiu ferozmente – não faça movimentos súbitos e ponha a sua varinha no chão, onde eu possa vê-la.

Harry lentamente buscou dentro de sua camisa e tirou sua bolsa de pele de briba e deslizou sua varinha para dentro. Então entregou a bolsa a Amber.

Cuide dela, por favor – ele pediu. A garota assentiu e deixou cair a pedra que estava carregando.

– O que você vai fazer com as minhas meninas? – a mulher perguntou agressivamente à medida que avançava; uma mãe defendendo sua cria.

– Ajudá-las – Harry tentou olhar nos olhos dela enquanto ela se aproximava. Quando o fez, viu surpresa e reconhecimento em seu rosto.

– Vi as garotas subindo o vale e vi o rapaz, Ross, seguindo-as com uma besta. Essa besta! – grunhiu Harry, se apercebendo. Tinha sido enganado!

– Então decidi segui-lo. Cheguei até aqui. Suas filhas gritaram e Ross saiu correndo. Ele deixou cair a besta. Ela disparou e fui atingido por lascas do êmbolo na parte de trás da minha perna. – Harry parou, fez uma careta de dor e respirou fundo. Precisava clarear a cabeça.

– Minha perna dói, estou sangrando – continuou penosamente – e você acabou de me desarmar usando uma besta descarregada! Bom trabalho!

– Você é quem eu penso que é? – a mulher perguntou.

Harry não respondeu, simplesmente levantou seu cabelo molhado, revelando a cicatriz e assentiu.

– Harry Potter! – Amber arfou surpresa; suas irmãs trocaram olhares excitados à menção do nome dele.

– Por que você está aqui? – a mulher ignorou os rostos excitados de suas filhas e continuou a interrogá-lo.

– Estou procurando alguém – admitiu. – Deveria estar escondido.

– Não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom, né? – ela disse acidamente.

– Já tive dias melhores – ele confessou, tentando sorrir. – Mas já tive muito piores também, acredite.

– Role. Fique deitado de bruços e ponha as mãos debaixo da cabeça – ela ordenou.

Transpirando de dor, Harry olhou a mulher desafiador. Não obedeceu.

– Você vai me entregar para Verulf Lowell? – Harry perguntou enquanto pesava suas opções. A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas e negou com a cabeça.

– Eu não entregaria meu pior inimigo àquela fera, Sr. Potter. Eu certamente não entregaria a ele minha passagem para a liberdade. Acho que seria melhor se você me deixasse remover essas lascas de sua perna. Preciso que role, para que eu possa examinar o ferimento. – Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry e colocou a besta armada, mas descarregada, ao seu lado.

– Sou Dacia Skoll, a propósito – a mulher se apresentou. – Amber, segure essa bolsa firmemente e desça para o canto para manter vigilância. Se vir alguém se aproximando, grite.

– Por que eu? – Amber perguntou amuada, ela estava contemplando Harry fascinada e obviamente não queria se afastar dele.

– Você é a mais velha, e mais rápida e você tem juízo. Leve a besta com você. Ross Lykaon provavelmente a trouxe para impressionar você. Jade, vê se você pode encontrar mais deste musgo para mim, por favor. Ruby, garota esperta, vou precisar do musgo que você colheu para limpar o ferimento. Ela partiu o grande tufo de musgo em dois.

– Você mantém esse bom e molhado para mim?

– Sim, mamãe – a garota delicada sussurrou.

– Obrigado, Ruby – Harry grunhiu.

– Agora role, Sr. Potter.

– Chame-me ... de... Harry – ele arfou enquanto ficava de bruços.

– Certo, chame-me Dacia – ela replicou bruscamente.

– Preciso cortar suas calças, afastando-as de seu ferimento, Harry – ela disse a ele.

Ela levantou a bainha de suas vestes e puxou uma faca sinistramente amolada de sua bota. – Pronto?

Harry se preparou e assentiu. As filhas dela observavam com interesse. Harry enterrou suas apreensões no fundo da mente. Ela era uma mãe preocupada e cuidadosa. Ela não o atacaria, não na frente das garotas. Dacia trabalhou rápida e eficientemente, cortando as calças e suavemente levantando-as para longe do ferimento, provocando um suspiro de dor de Harry.

– Desculpe – ela disse. – Preciso tirar isso. Ruby assegure que o musgo esteja bom e molhado e mantenha-o dentro da água corrente, não debaixo da bunda.

– Sim, mãe.

– Arranjei mais musgo, mamãe– Jade anunciou a ao voltar, pingando de molhada.

– Dê para sua irmã, por favor, e se afaste para trás.

– Isto vai doer, Harry. Eu preciso tirar os pedaços quebrados e depois checar se sobrou alguma lasca dentro dos ferimentos.

– Eu tenho um pouco de ditamno – Harry arfou, com esperança de evitar uma parte da dor.

– Ainda não, não quero fechar os ferimentos até ter certeza de que não sobrou nada dentro. Um ferimento curado com uma lasca deixada dentro não vai lhe fazer bem, acredite.

Dacia parou de repente, levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio e olhou preocupada corrente abaixo. Harry olhou em volta ansioso, tentando ter uma boa visão, mas Dacia estava ajoelhada sobre sua coxa. Enquanto ele estava distraído, ela rapidamente puxou as lascas de madeira da sua perna. Suas ações foram ágeis e certeiras e todas as três foram removidas quase que antes dele perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

– Musgo – ordenou, estendendo a mão. Ruby entregou o musgo para a mãe e a dor intensa na panturrilha de Harry foi momentaneamente esmaecida pela água gelada.

– Não há ninguém vindo – ela disse quando Harry continuou ansiosamente a tentar ver corrente abaixo. – Imaginei que distrair você me desse uma chance de tirar essas lascas depressa.

Enquanto falava, ela pegou um segundo tufo de musgo de Ruby e limpou a perna dele de novo.

– Boa menina, Ruby, obrigada. Harry, há uma pedrinha ou algo assim em um desses ferimentos. Vou precisar de uma varinha para tirá-lo...

– Quer usar a minha? – Harry perguntou incerto.

– A minha está trancada dentro da bastilha. Eu podia ir lá e pedi-la, suponho – sua voz estava transbordando de sarcasmo. Harry olhou-a cuidadosamente.

– Use a minha – ele concordou.

– Amber, algum sinal de alguém? – Dacia perguntou. A garota de cabelo castanho claro sacudiu a cabeça. – Bom, mantenha os olhos abertos. Jade, vá e pegue a bolsa com a Amber, por favor.

Quando a caçula das irmãs voltou, Dacia Skoll deu um sorriso de compreensão para Harry.

– Pele de briba! Eu bem que achei que você tinha desistido da sua varinha muito facilmente. – Ela entregou a bolsinha para ele, que tirou a sua varinha e a entregou para ela meio relutantemente.

Dacia pegou a varinha, agitou-a experimentalmente e sussurrou um feitiço de limpeza sobre o ferimento. Harry sentiu sua pele se aquecer, daí se encolheu de dor.

– Peguei! – Dacia Skoll anunciou feliz, mostrando a Harry uma lasca ensanguentada, com menos de três centímetros.

– Melhor fora do que dentro, acredite – ela disse a ele, pegando mais musgo com a Ruby e limpando o sangue. – Agora, Harry, onde está o tal ditamno?

Harry enfiou a mão em sua jaqueta e entregou a ela um pequeno frasco. Quando ela cuidadosamente pingou o líquido dos ferimentos de Harry, ele teve a sensação familiar de queimação, gostosa e viu seus ferimentos se fecharem.

– Obrigado – Harry disse, estendendo a mão para a varinha. Dacia deu um passo para trás e o olhou friamente.

– Você me deve uma – ela disse. Ela falou suave e educadamente, mas não havia dúvidas que ela estava fazendo uma demanda.

– Suponho que devo – Harry replicou sem se alterar – o que você quer?

– Quero que você me leve com as minhas filhas para a segurança – ela lhe disse.

– E Ross – Amber acrescentou.

– Por que vocês não estão seguras aqui? –Harry perguntou curioso, lutando para ficar em pé. – Suponho que vocês sejam lobisomens.

– Eu sou – Dacia disse. – Mas porque minhas filhas deveriam ser? Não é hereditário, você devia saber isso.

Harry testou a perna. Ainda doía onde as lascas de madeira tinham penetrado no músculo, mas o ditamno estava funcionando. Ele observou Dacia Skoll cuidadosamente. Ela estava zangada, distraída e segurando frouxamente a varinha dele; ele poderia tirá-la dela se desse um pulo para a frente. Não fez isso.

– Eu sei. Meu afilhado é filho de um lobisomem; ele é perfeitamente normal. Ao menos tão normal quanto a mãe dele, que era metamorfomaga. Diga-me o que está errado e eu vou tentar te ajudar – Harry prometeu.

– Vovô matou o papai – Amber gritou zangada – e eles vão caçar o Ross e eu na noite da lua. Se você é realmente Harry Potter você devia ajudar a gente! Você devia ajudar todos nós! Você devia matar o vovô como matou Você-Sabe-Quem!

– Amber, – disse Dacia pesarosa – quero justiça para o seu pai, não vingança.

Amber baixou os olhos para seus pés, embargados de lágrimas. Suas irmãs estavam chorando também. Dacia abriu os braços e suas três filhas correram para ela. Ela se esforçou para abraçá-las todas e segurar a varinha de Harry. Estava quase caindo de sua mão. Harry deu um passo a frente e gentilmente a tocou com o polegar e o indicador. Ele não a tirou; simplesmente esperou para ver o que Dacia faria. Ela a soltou na mão dele. Assim que fez isso, ele a girou em volta da cabeça num gesto rápido.

– Se alguém vier a menos de noventa metros, um alarme soará. Ajoelhou-se diante da família. Seus olhos buscaram os de Amber, de modo que ele pudesse olhar o rosto abatido dela.

– Eu vou ajudar se puder – ele disse para a garota de cabelos castanhos-claros, pensando se o nome dela vinha dos seus olhos incomuns, entre amarelo e marrom. – Mas não vou matar ninguém. Sua mãe está certa em querer justiça.

Quando ele se moveu, sentiu uma dor lancinante na panturrilha. Olhou para a sua perna e então para Dacia.

– Você deve dar repouso a esse machucado – ela lhe disse. – Nada de exercício extenuante por alguns dias.

– Posso precisar ignorar esse conselho, curandeira – ele sorriu.

– Eu _não_ sou uma curandeira – ela o cortou – Tenho todas as qualificações! Fiz todo o treinamento, mas o St. Mungo não emprega gente com a minha _condição_!

– Perdão, eu não sabia – Harry se desculpou. Vou contar para a minha amiga. Isso é mais uma coisa para ela, e para eu falarmos com o Ministro. O que exatamente vai acontecer na noite da lua e o que você quer que eu faça.?

– Verulf Lowell é meu pai – ela começou. Minha mãe o deixou quando eu tinha onze anos; eu estava em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Seus pais eram monitores-chefes naquele ano. Uma semana antes do fim de meu primeiro ano, meu pai fez a minha mãe ser presa sob falsas acusações, eram tempos ruins, como tenho certeza de que você sabe. Quando peguei o trem de volta de Hogwarts no fim de meu primeiro ano, meu pai me pegou na King's Cross e me trouxe para cá.

– Durante o meu primeiro ano eu tinha ... ficado mocinha... passado pela puberdade. Quando cheguei aqui, fui caçada e virada. É o modo deste lugar, a lei de Greyback.

– Caçada? Virada? – Harry perguntou.

– Sou um lobisomem, meu marido era um lobisomem, nossas filhas não são – Dacia Skoll explicou.

Harry assentiu, demonstrando compreensão e esperou que Dacia continuasse.

– Quando se tornou líder da alcateia, Greyback reintroduziu a caçada. Era um costume antigo, bárbaro. – Quando nossas crianças alcançam a puberdade elas são caçadas pela alcateia – Dacia Skoll teve um calafrio ao falar. – Esta foi a dádiva de meu pai para mim.

– Minha mãe foi solta depois que ...Voldemort ... – ela se esforçou para dizer o nome – desapareceu, depois de matar seus pais. Meu pai ficou aqui com os outros lobisomens, mas minha mãe se recusou a voltar para ele. Nós o deixamos e ela cuidou de mim até eu terminar a escola. O Professor Dumbledore permitiu que eu frequentasse a despeito da minha ... condição. Ele até providenciou um lugar para eu me esconder durante a noite da lua cheia. Minha mãe morreu pouco antes de me casar. Meu marido era um lobisomem também. Ele e eu conseguimos economizar um sustento e criar a nossa família até recentemente quando fomos trazidos de volta para cá, graças às leis da Umbridge.

– Meu pai não estava feliz em me ver porque, a despeito da Umbridge, nós nos recusamos a nos juntar a Greyback. Meu pai estava em um dos pelotões de sequestradores, mas ele foi ferido antes da Batalha de Hogwarts, então não lutou nela. Ele estava aqui, se recuperando. Eu até ajudei a curá-lo – ela disse amargamente.

– Quando você venceu a batalha e Greyback foi preso, meu pai se declarou líder da alcateia. Ele estabeleceu uma vigilância na Pedra. Beowulf, meu marido, queria lutar contra ele, mas eu discordei – ela estava quase em lágrimas. – Eu não queria mais lutas.

Os dias depois da batalha foram confusos. Muitas pessoas chegaram pela Pedra: Scabior; sua irmã Yvonne Youen; o marido dela Zachary; e Rabastan Lestrange. Finalmente concordei com Beowulf; então lutamos contra meu pai. Lutamos e perdemos, porque eu tinha adiado demais. Desde então, ninguém além do meu pai e os líderes da alcateia teve permissão de manter suas varinhas. Somos prisioneiros, escravos. Ninguém pode passar pela Pedra Tremulante sem uma varinha, então estamos encurralados aqui. – Dacia pausou.

– Daqui a dois dias, ao meio-dia, antes da noite da lua cheia, meu pai e os líderes da alcateia vão mandar Amber e Ross Lykaon para a floresta. Naquela noite quando nos transformarmos, as feras que nos tornamos vão caçá-los. Há uma chance de cerca de 50% de que matemos um ou ambos. Se eles sobreviverem, serão lobisomens como nós. Se morrerem, meu pai, como Greyback antes dele, nos dirá que é porque eram fracos e não merecedores da nossa _dádiva_ – Dacia Skoll cuspiu esta última palavra com veneno. Harry estava horrorizado. Ele olhou as três garotas; elas estavam pálidas, tremendo e aconchegadas juntas. Dacia olhou suas filhas.

– Meninas, vou contar para ele sobre o papai. Se quiserem, podem sair; voltem para a piscina.

As meninas se entreolharam. Amber parecia intensa, zangada e preparada para ficar; Ruby parecia amedrontada; Jade se levantou, agarrou ambas as suas irmãs e puxou-as para se afastarem.

– Jade foi quem teve mais dificuldade – disse Dacia quando viu as garotas se afastarem. Era claro para Harry que Amber queria escutar o que ele diria, mas ela queria proteger sua irmã caçula também.

– Seis meses atrás, o irmão de meu marido, Wulfric, veio visitar a gente – Dacia riu sarcasticamente. – Beowulf e Wulfric Skoll! Seus pais, como o meu, queriam garantir que as pessoas soubessem o que somos! Não tínhamos visto Wulfric em anos. Ele tinha se desentendido com Greyback e fugido. Ele pensou que, com Greyback na cadeia, seria seguro para ele retornar. Meu pai e os cupinchas dele o dominaram assim que chegou. Tiraram a varinha dele.

– Ele tinha trazido a esposa e seu bebê consigo. Tinha se casado com uma trouxa. Não tinha havia caçada por mais de um ano. Ross e Amber eram as crianças mais velhas aqui. Meu _pai_ – ela cuspiu a palavra – queria uma caçada. Ele decidiu que devíamos caçar a trouxa. Dissemos que não. Todo mundo na aldeia disse que não. Lutamos de novo e perdemos de novo. Várias pessoas foram mortas. Meu pai matou meu marido e pôs seu corpo na forca para nos lembrar do que acontece a rebeldes. Ele ainda está lá.

– Isso é terrível – Harry disse, tomando a mão de Dacia.

– Fica pior – ela continuou. – Meu pai ia matar Wulfric também, mas Lestrange teve uma ideia diferente. – Cadê o Lestrange? – Harry perguntou.

– Ahn – Dacia grunhiu aborrecida. – É atrás dele que você está, não é? Eu sabia! Você não está de fato interessado nas reclamações mesquinhas de lobisomens sórdidos.

– Um dos melhores amigos do meu pai era um lobisomem – Harry protestou Harry com ardor. – Sou padrinho do filho dele, eu lhe contei. Ele era um bom homem.

Dacia o olhou friamente, ele olhou dentro dos olhos cor de âmbar dela; olhos da mesma cor dos de sua primogênita.

– Desculpe por interromper – Harry se desculpou. – Quero ajudar vocês. Mas quero prender Lestrange também – ele acrescentou honestamente.

– Na tarde anterior à lua cheia, ele disse para a esposa de Wulfric correr. Ela o fez. Então eles nos reuniram todos e nos trancaram no estábulo debaixo da bastilha, todos exceto Wulfric. Eles ... eles o trancaram numa jaula ... com o seu bebê.

Harry sentiu uma onda de náusea e um revirar do estômago o inundar. Contemplou Dacia Skoll. Ela tentou manter seus modos frios, serenos, mas seus olhos traíam suas emoções reais quando ela continuou.

– Wulfric tentou se matar, pendurou-se em sua camisa, mas não fez um bom trabalho. Meu pai se gaba de que ele matou a esposa de Wulfric, mas Wulfric matou o próprio filho. Eu disse às crianças que seu tio Wulfric não mataria ninguém, mas a fera dentro dele o fez.

– Merlim, isso é ... é desumano. Perdão – disse Harry enquanto se esforçava por entender o que Dacia e a família dela tinham passado.

– Você pensou que ao derrotar ... Voldemort... que você consertaria o mundo? – Dacia Skoll perguntou com um olhar furibundo e acusador para Harry.

– Eu sabia que ainda havia muito o que fazer, mas nunca suspeitei de algo assim – ele disse a ela honestamente. Vou fazer tudo o que puder para tirar você e suas meninas daqui.

Ele hesitou e então fez a pergunta de cuja resposta precisava. – Mas eu quero capturar Lestrange, você sabe onde ele está?

– Não tenho ideia – disse Dacia. – Ele não está no vale, mas vem aqui pegar dinheiro e provisões a cada poucas semanas. Visita meu pai e fica por uns dias. Ou meu pai ou Doxy, Doxine Gray, a mulher de cabelo escuro que se pendura no braço de meu pai... – ela explicou, depois de ver a aparência desentendida no rosto de Harry – ... buscam dinheiro e outras coisas para ele.

– Doxine saiu numa vassoura de manhã cedo há três dias e voltou tarde da noite – Harry disse.

– Então Lestrange provavelmente virá em menos de uma semana – disse Dacia. – É pouco provável que ele chegue antes da lua cheia.

Harry pensou depressa. Estava confiante que Dacia falava a verdade. Graças ao seu treinamento de auror, estava ficando razoavelmente capacitado em legilimência, embora, a despeito dos melhores esforços de seus tutores, a habilidade da oclumência continuasse a lhe escapar. Dacia acreditava, e com boas razões, que Lestrange esperaria até depois da lua cheia antes de vir para a aldeia. Ele tomou sua decisão. Ajudaria Dacia e suas filhas a fugir e iria ver Gina.

Posso levar você e suas filhas e Ross para atravessar a Pedra – Harry anunciou. – Quando quer partir? Esta noite?

Antes que Dacia pudesse responder houve um ruído tilitante.

– É o meu alarme – Harry disse, pegando a sua capa e sacudindo a água dela. – Vou ficar bem aqui.

– Meninas – Dacia chamou suavemente. Suas filhas correram de volta da piscina.

– Cadê? – Amber começou.

– Não há ninguém aqui além de nós, – Dacia disse à sua filha mais velha firmemente – nunca houve, vocês todas compreendem?

–Sim, mãe – Amber, olhou rapidamente em volta, pegou os restos do corte da perna da calça do Harry e as três lascas de madeira descartadas. Embrulhando as lascas no trapo sujo de sangue, ela enfiou o pano dentro de suas vestes e chutou o musgo ensanguentado dentro da água. Tinha acabado de arrumar tudo quando Ross Lykaon deu uma espiada cautelosa do canto,

– Procurando por isso, Ross? – Amber perguntou sarcasticamente, segurando a besta. – Ou você veio ver se tínhamos tirado a roupa de novo?

Ross olhou as garotas e a mãe delas. Por um momento pareceu que ele ia sair correndo, mas mudou de ideia. Atravessou o córrego e enfrentou sua acusadora.

– Ninguém em seu perfeito juízo ia querer olhar você quando não está vestindo nada – ele estremeceu em desgosto. Amber mostrou os dentes. – Eu vim aqui para mostrar a besta para você. Pensei que ia nos ajudar na caçada. Eu estava tentando ser legal, tentando salvar a sua vida quando ela ocorrer – o rapaz continuou.

Amber tentou não parecer contente.

– Não que eu ache que vale a pena você ser salva – acrescentou rudemente. – Se eu soubesse que estava sem roupa, eu...

– Teria se escondido melhor? – Ruby perguntou inocentemente. Debaixo da capa, Harry suprimiu uma risada.

– Eu teria ficado distante – Ross protestou.

– Bem – disse a mãe das garotas. – Isto é novidade; Ross o protetor galante, Ross o salvador da minha filha mais velha. Amber, devolva a besta ao Ross e vamos de volta para casa. Não vamos contar para o pai do Ross que ele andou te espiando. Mas se eu pegar alguma coisa como essa de novo, Ross, eu vou fazer você querer nunca ter nascido. Eu posso voltar aqui eu mesma para uma nadada, no crepúsculo. É melhor você tampouco tentar me espiar. Agora, vamos voltar para a aldeia.

Ross pareceu horrorizado. – Eu não sabia que elas estavam nadando, Sra. Skoll, sério... Eu só queria ver a Amber, contar a ela que eu tenho uma besta para nos defender na caçada.

– De quem é ela? – Dacia perguntou – Do seu pai? Você pediu a ele ou você a furtou?

Os protestos de Ross foram perdidos por Harry, pois o grupo tinha virado o canto e desaparecido de sua vista. Depois de dar a eles dez minutos de vantagem, ele mancou de volta para sua barraca para colocar roupas secas e ponderar sobre tudo o que tinha sabido. Escreveu um relatório longo e detalhado e o enviou à Seção de Aurores. Terminou contando a eles que ele poderia não conseguir enviar um relatório às nove.

Depois de assistir o sol cair atrás dos topos das árvores, Harry voltou à piscina. Ele esperava não ter entendido mal Dacia Skoll. Seria embaraçoso se ela realmente quisesse se banhar, então ele assegurou que chegaria lá antes. Ainda havia luz quando chegou e a piscina estava deserta.

Harry olhou em volta. A piscina tinha algo como quatro metros e meio de diâmetro. O leito propriamente tinha apenas uns seis metros de largura. Suas bordas eram escorregadias, granito molhado e mais alto que seu braço estendido. As únicas maneiras de entrar ou sair eram do jeito que ele tinha vindo ou subindo a cachoeira.

Era um bom local para uma emboscada. Talvez ele estivesse errado. Se Dacia Skoll fosse uma oclumente, então havia sempre a possibilidade que ela tentasse traí-lo. Se fosse assim, ele descobriria logo. Armou um feitiço de alarme. Se mais de uma pessoa se aproximasse, ele saberia. O sol se pôs e Harry esperou. Colocou a sua capa de invisibilidade firme em volta de si, sentou numa pedra e continuou a esperar, mas não veio ninguém.

Estava pensando quanto tempo deveria permanecer quando seu feitiço de alarme tilintou. Minutos depois Amber Skoll, com o rosto corado e arfando correu na ampla clareira. Ela olhou em volta. Harry arrancou a capa. Amber saltou de surpresa e suspirou.

– Mamãe não pode vir – ela disse, segurando o seu lado enquanto tentava respirar. – Ela está tendo uma discussão com o tio Wulfric. Ele fez alguma coisa. Ele está tentando enganar uma bruxa para vir aqui e tomar o meu lugar na caçada. Mamãe está tentando persuadi-lo a dizer para ela não vir.

– Eles estão discutindo sobre isso – ela acrescentou redundantemente.

– O que a sua mãe quer que eu faça? – Harry perguntou enquanto Amber tentava acertar sua respiração.

– Nada – ela respondeu. – Mamãe diz que vamos nos encontrar com você aqui amanhã à noite na mesma hora, o crepúsculo.

O alarme de Harry tilintou pela segunda vez.

– Você está esperando alguém? – Harry perguntou. Amber sacudiu a cabeça.

– Aqui – Harry ordenou. – Fique na minha frente.

Ele puxou a garota para perto de si e cobriu a ambos com sua capa.

– Vamos ficar seguros, desde que você fique quieta – ele sibilou, puxando a varinha.

Esperaram em silêncio. Houve um ruído de pedras, vindo do córrego abaixo e logo mais barulho e movimento de pedras quando um vulto se aproximou, virando o canto, Scabior.

– Dacia – o bruxo desarrumado, com a barba por fazer, chamou. – Alguém me disse que você estaria aqui. Sê você quiser que suas pequenas vivam, é melhor ser legal para mim.

Amber ficou tensa; Harry deu um aperto de aviso no braço dela. Ela pressionou mais para perto de Harry e escorregou os braços em volta dele. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo na sua barriga. Scabior resmungou Lumos e deu uma espiada em volta da piscina. Cheirou o ar curioso, mas depois de alguns minutos pareceu satisfeito que não havia ninguém ali. Xingando e balbuciando, o bruxo desgrenhado se virou e foi embora.

– Isso não vai ser bom para o seu filho, Lykaon – Scabior resmungou consigo mesmo. – Ele vai morrer por causa das suas mentiras, fique certo disso.

Harry soltou Amber, mas ela continuou a segurá-lo firmemente até a batida do seu coração voltar ao normal.

– Boa garota – Harry murmurou, quando ela finalmente o soltou. – Agora vamos levar você a salvo para casa. Vamos ficar debaixo da capa.

Lenta e cuidadosamente eles fizeram o seu caminho pelo vale abaixo. A luz da lua crescente aumentada era clara o bastante para enxergarem. Era outra coisa a lembrar duramente que a lua cheia se aproximava rapidamente. Na periferia da aldeia, Harry parou e olhou a estrada suja. A porta do chalé Skoll se abriu e a silhueta do homem esguio de rosto amargurado era visível na luz, quando ele saiu.

– Esse é o seu tio Wulfric? – Harry cochichou.

Amber assentiu.

–Vou levar você para a porta dos fundos – Harry disse a ela. Há menos chance de alguém ver aquela porta abrir.

Eles rodearam a casa vizinha e se moveram através da horta para a porta dos fundos.

– A salvo em casa – Harry sorriu enquanto Amber destravou a porta. – Diga à sua mãe que estou observando todas vocês. Ruby quase detectou meu esconderijo alguns dias atrás.

– Tchau, Sr. Potter – Amber cochichou. Ela o abraçou, atravessou a porta correndo e a fechou sem fazer barulho. Harry subitamente viu-se sozinho ao luar. _Mantenha a cabeça na missão, não crie laços_ , ele lembrou. Esta era uma das regras de Robards, mas uma com a qual ele não concordava.

– Me chame Harry – ele cochichou para a porta fechada.

Ainda debaixo da capa, ele andou pé ante pé pela aldeia quase deserta. Esse era outro desdobramento desagradável. Harry imaginou quem estaria desesperado o bastante para vir para uma aldeia de lobisomens dois dias antes da lua cheia. No caminho que levava à Pedra, ele parou para colocar um feitiço de alarme e fez o mesmo na entrada do leito. Escalando seu esconderijo, olhou de volta para a aldeia. Viu a porta da bastilha abrir. Mesmo sem os onióculos, Harry reconheceu a silhueta retorcida de Scabior quando o sequestrador odioso que tinha ameaçado Hermione voltou ao sólido prédio de pedra. Era óbvio que Scabior não tinha ido direto para a bastilha, ele tinha estado na ronda em volta da aldeia. Harry esperava que ele não tivesse escutado nada por acaso.

–*–

Harry foi acordado por um de seus feitiços de alarme. Ele rolou para fora da cama, puxou sua capa, agarrou os onióculos e se arrastou para fora da barraca para investigar. Mal começara o alvorecer. Só o padeiro devia estar se mexendo a esta hora, mas alguém mais estava por ali. O tio Wulfric, o homem de rosto amargurado, estava se movendo furtivamente, subindo o caminho da Pedra.

Lembrando do que Amber lhe havia contado, Harry escorregou de volta na barraca e se vestiu apressadamente. Seu estômago roncou; ele pegou uma metade não exatamente estragada de uma bisnaga e saiu atrás. Wulfric tinha uma vantagem de cinco, talvez dez minutos. A trilha provavelmente seria mais rápida, mas havia menos chance de encontrar alguém no leito do córrego, Ele correu riacho acima na direção da Pedra Tremulante tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto conseguiu.

Harry levou quarenta minutos para alcançar a Pedra. Quando chegou lá, sua panturrilha o estava lembrando de que precisava repouso. Parou quando viu Wulfric Skoll andando de um lado para o outro do outro lado do riacho. O homem rondava como o lobo que era, lançando olhares frequentes à Pedra. sob a sua capa, Harry olhou o relógio, eram sete, ele ainda tinha bastante tempo para voltar e fazer um relatório.

A panturrilha de Harry deu outra fisgada. Nada de exercício extenuante, ele se recordou. Encontrou uma grande pedra achatada e cuidadosamente se sentou, garantindo que sua capa ainda o cobrisse. Observou e esperou por algum tempo. Tinha terminado o pão e estava coçando o queixo barbado, pensando quando teria a chance de se barbear, quando a Pedra tremulou e uma bruxa apareceu. Ela usava uma capa com capuz de um vermelho profundo e estava montada em uma vassoura. Pairou acima do córrego e olhou para baixo para o homem esguio.

– Você é Wulfric Skoll? – a bruxa perguntou.

Harry reconheceu a voz imediatamente. Ele devia ter percebido!

– Sou Lilá Brown; você alega ter a cura para cicatrizes de lobisomem. É verdade?

– Vai – Wulfric gritou. – Vai embora agora. Eu estava tentando te enganar, te emboscar; eu estava desesperado. Eu estava errado, você não merece morrer como a minha esposa, apenas ...

– _Crucio_ – uma voz malévola veio por detrás de Wulfric, Lilá gritou em agonia, caiu da vassoura e aterrissou no córrego, batendo a cabeça numa rocha. Harry reagiu no segundo em que ouviu o berro de Scabior.

– _Homenum revelio_ – berrou, censurando-se por não ter verificado ao chegar. Dois! Invisíveis!

– _Estupefaça! Estupefaça!_ – uma fração de segundo depois do barulho da cabeça de Lilá batendo na rocha, houve mais dois barulhos quando os dois indivíduos invisíveis foram derrubados pelos feitiços estuporantes de Harry.

– _Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem!_ – Harry se livrou dos feitiços de desilusionamento deles, revelando Scabior e sua irmã de aparência igualmente desinteressante, ambos inconscientes.

– _Incarcerous! Incarcerous!_ – ambos os oponentes de Harry foram amarrados com cordas grossas. Ainda enquanto berrava os últimos encantamentos, Harry estava tirando sua capa e correndo para Lilá. Um Wulfric chocado observava Harry perplexo.

– Não fique aí parado – Harry ordenou. – Ajude-me a levantá-la para fora da água.

Quando se aproximou, o estômago de Harry deu um salto; o ferimento na cabeça de Lilá não parecia muito ruim, mas as vestes dela estavam cobertas de sangue. De modo preocupante, estava escorrendo de seu abdome, correndo para o riacho e fazendo um redemoinho na água.

– Pobre moça – chorou Wulfric, contemplando horrorizado o corpo prostrado de Lilá Brown. – Ela está morta e a culpa é minha.


	10. Arapuca: Matador de Serpente e Serpentes

**10\. A Arapuca: Matador de Serpentes e Serpentes**

Neville olhou o espelho e franziu o cenho.

Ele não gostava de usar vestes de gala, nunca gostara. Ele também não gostava realmente de bailes. Não conseguia dançar. Romilda lhe tinha dito isso com bastante frequência.

 _Romilda, ele a tinha visto apenas uma vez desde que ela tinha dado o fora nele, em seu décimo-nono aniversário._

– _Destruidor de corações, traidor_ – _ela o tinha chamado assim numa fúria de acusações naquele aniversário infeliz. A causa de sua indignação era simples. Luna lhe tinha dado um beijo de aniversário. Tinha sido um beijo de aniversário apaixonado, ele admitia e não ajudou o fato de que a maior parte dos amigos dele tinham encorajado Luna._

 _Romilda sempre tentava beijar todos os homens da sala, embora Harry e Rony (ou, mais precisamente, Gina e Hermione, nunca a deixavam chegar perto o bastante. Neville sempre tinha aceitado este comportamento porque Romilda lhe disse que eram apenas "beijos amigáveis". Mas ele, aparentemente, não podia receber um beijo de uma de suas melhores e mais excêntricas amigas. Os meses de tensão e incerteza que ele tinha sentido acerca de sua relação com Romilda tinham culminado em uma discussão muito pública. A atitude dela não tinha sentido e ele disse isso a ela. Ela o despachou em alta voz e publicamente e era o fim._

 _De início ele ficou devastado, perdido e solitário. Um mês depois, depois de uma noite de bebida com Rony e Harry, ele decidiu que, de fato, tinha sido a melhor coisa a acontecer com ele. Ele era na verdade mais feliz sem ela a lhe dizer constantemente o que fazer ou a sujeitá-lo a uma de suas repreensões públicas. Ele nunca tinha querido mesmo ir a todos aqueles eventos esnobes do Ministério; isso sempre tinha sido ideia dela._

 _Suas noites, contudo, tinham sido bem mais solitárias._

 _A vó tinha ficado contente de ver Romilda pelas costas. Ela não tinha gostado da moça desde o dia em que se conheceram. Esse não gostar virou um desprezo não disfarçado quando Romilda se recusou a visitar os pais dele no St. Mungus. A vó simplesmente se recusava a falar com ela ou acerca dela, a não ser para dizer:_ – _Você pode ter alguém muito melhor, Neville._

 _Depois da separação, a vó tinha sugerido que aquela "loura simpática" podia ser boa para ele. Neville tinha se preocupado com isso, porque de início pensou que a vó se referia a Luna, que era simpática, mas louca. Mas não, ela estava falando da colega de Neville no treinamento de aurores, Susana Bones. Susana era simpática também, mas muito séria e Neville gostava na verdade de outra loura, ele tinha gostado por anos, apenas não sabia o que fazer a respeito._

 _Então Romilda apareceu na festa de Ano Novo do Harry como a convidada de Miguel Corner. Foi a única vez que Neville tinha visto a sua ex-namorada desde a separação. Miguel estava um tanto nervoso e Romilda ignorou Neville explicitamente._

 _Mas Miguel tinha tolamente ficado debaixo de algum visco e Luna corajosamente arriscou os narguilés para beijá-lo muito apaixonadamente também. Romilda tinha explodido, chamado Miguel dos mesmos nomes que tinha usado para Neville e tinha chamado Luna de outros muito piores. Neville tinha deslizado para fora do salão ido para a cozinha para evitar a cena embaraçosa._

 _Ele estava sentado sozinho na cozinha quando Ana entrou, bem debaixo de um visco e ele se moveu para a frente e ela sorriu e olhou para cima e..._

E agora ele ia se atrasar. Ele ia levar Ana à recepção para o novo embaixador da Transilvânia, a primeira saída pública deles, mas ao invés de se aprontar, e ele tinha estado cismando estupidamente sobre a ex-namorada.

Harry raramente ia a qualquer das recepções ministeriais, mas tinha tencionado levar Gina a esta, então Neville tinha convidado Ana. Neville preferia ir a eventos apenas quando Harry ia, porque então ninguém o importunava. Quando Harry não estava, ele, Rony e Hermione eram os que ficavam no centro das atenções da imprensa. Isso porque eles eram os outros três "Oh, minha nossa!"

Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Neville Longbottom eram os únicos três membros da A.D., além de Harry, é claro, a terem recebido a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe depois da batalha. Ele era Neville Longbottom O.M.I. ou, como Rony disse a primeira vez que viu isso escrito, "Neville Longbottom , o mi ...nha nossa!"

Rony até que gostava da atenção. Neville, como Hermione, Harry ou Gina, não. Romilda tinha adorado e quando eles estavam juntos, ela o tinha arrastado a todas as recepções e bailes. Ele pensou se Ana seria a mesma coisa. Ele logo descobriria; jogou algum pó de flu no fogo.

– O Caldeirão Furado – disse claramente.

Ana estava esperando por ele quando saiu das chamas. Ela estava de pé no bar, nervosamente ajustando a linha do decote meio baixa de suas vestes vermelho vibrante. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e seu rosto redondo subitamente era todo dentes e lábios, quando ela sorria nervosa. O coração dele deu um salto.

– Uau, você está se...s, ele começou e parou, corando ... sexy, ele ia dizer, mas não conseguiu ter coragem de dizer a palavra. – S... ensacional – ele concluiu encabulado.

– Que bom que gosta – ela sorriu tímida. – Vou a uma recepção ministerial com o famoso Neville "Matador de Serpentes" Longbottom, Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe, herói de Hogwarts. Achei que era melhor me esforçar.

– Não – ele protestou. Suspeitava que seu rosto estava agora da mesma cor que o vestido dela. – N... não gosto desta coisa de herói e tampouco gosto de "Matador de Serpentes". Só quero sair com a minha namorada.

– Namorada? – ela perguntou, soando satisfeita.

– Namorada – ele confirmou. Subitamente entrou em pânico. – Eu nunca disse isso antes?

– Não, não desde que você me beijou pela primeira vez no Ano Novo – ela lhe respondeu.

– Desculpa – ele disse. – Mas eu convidei você para sair, então deve ter ficado óbvio que gosto de você.

– Suponho que ficou – Ana parecia nervosa também. Ela continuou a mexer no seu decote, olhando para o próprio peito e não para ele.

– Mas nós nunca saímos... – ela disse num sussurro hesitante – ... em público, Nev.

Era verdade, Neville deu-se conta. Romilda o tinha arrastado para a maior parte dos bares, restaurantes e festas badalados. Ana não o tinha arrastado para lugar nenhum. Ela o tinha deixado tomar as decisões, então ele simplesmente tinha sugerido o que ele gostava de fazer. Eles tinham caminhado na terra dele em Lancashire, na terra dela na Cúmbria ou pela Londres trouxa. Os únicos outros lugares onde ele já a tinha levado foi no jardim e nas estufas da vó e no St. Mungus para visitar seus pais.

Ele tinha escondido a Ana de seus amigos desde a festa do Reveillon. Ele tinha até tentado manter sua nova relação em segredo para o Harry e o Rony.

Ana estava nervosa com a recepção. Ele sabia que ela era um pouco insegura quanto à aparência. Ela certamente não era magra, ou miúda, ou mesmo de uma beleza clássica. Era quase tão alta quanto ele e muito cheia de curvas e seu rosto parecia ser todo bochechas, olhos e lábios. Mas sem dúvidas ela era a garota mais linda que ele conhecia. Não obstante, ela tinha razão; eles nunca tinham sido vistos em público juntos. Ela devia ter se perguntado se ele estava envergonhado de ser visto com ela. Ele tinha sido um idiota novamente.

– Eu não tenho escondido você – ele lhe disse. Suponho que tenho me escondido. Eu de fato não gosto de badalação, sabe? – ele disse. Estava ansiosamente brincando com o convite. Ana riu, andou até ele e pegou o cartão de friso dourado e em relevo.

– Auror Neville Longbottom, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, e acompanhante – ela leu sorrindo. – Você vai me levar à recepção, Auror Longbottom? – ela perguntou. – Ou devemos os dois desistir e ter uma noite calma juntos?

– Uma noite calma com você é muito tentador, mas você está fabulosa com esse vestido, então você realmente deve exibi-lo – ele replicou.

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto da Ana prendeu o ar nos pulmões dele e fez o seu coração parar. Ela lhe ofereceu o pote de pó de flu da lareira. Ele pegou uma porção dupla e juntou coragem quando ela colocou o braço no dele.

– Salão do Mago – ele disse e entraram nas chamas verdes bruxuleantes juntos.

Foram cegados momentaneamente por flashes de câmeras quando emergiram.

– Quem é a loura, Auror Longbottom? – um dos repórteres gritou quando entraram no salão de braços dados. Neville não respondeu, mas simplesmente caminhou a passos largos através da multidão. Ao entregar seu convite para a bruxa da recepção, ele lhe disse o nome de sua acompanhante e olhou pela sala. As mesas estavam postas para o banquete. A sala cavernosa estava se enchendo rapidamente com as pessoas importantes usuais, os figurões do ministério e homens de negócio. Ele sempre se sentia perdido.

Ana olhou em volta espantada. – O que se espera que a gente faça? – ela cochichou.

– Comemos; depois tem música e dança, a gente pode só ficar sentada aqui – Neville disse a ela.

– Eu não imaginaria que você gostasse desse tipo de coisa – Ana observou curiosa.

– Eu não gosto muito, mas achei que você podia gostar – ele disse. – Eu queria levar você a um lugar que não fosse um restaurante e sempre pareceu besta levá-la para um outro pub. – Ana sorriu, embora parecesse não muito à vontade.

– Errei, não foi? – ele perguntou ansioso.

– Não se preocupa, Neville – ela beijou o rosto dele. – Estou com você, tenho certeza de que vou me divertir. A gente pode dançar.

– Eu não consigo dançar– ele balbuciou preocupado. Isso ia ser um desastre!

– Então vou ter que lhe ensinar – ela sorriu. – Apenas relaxa, Neville.

Ele encontrou os seus lugares. O cartão da reserva à sua direita agora dizia "Srta. Ana Abbott O M III". De experiências anteriores, ele sabia que o nome dela teria aparecido magicamente no cartão de reserva no momento em que ele o contou à bruxa da recepção. Ele olhou para os dois lugares próximos a ele. À sua esquerda estava "Srta. Hermione J. Granger O M I" e do lado dela estava "Auror Ronald B. Weasle ". Ele olhou para o lugar do lado da Ana e dizia "Auror-Chefe Gawain Robards O M II". Ela ia sentar do lado do chefe dele.

Enquanto eles olhavam em volta pelo salão, o lugar ao lado de Robards desapareceu, junto com o cartão que dizia "Acompanhante de Gawain Robards". Do lado dele estava o nome "Auror Terêncio J Boot O M III." O nome do acompanhante tremeluziu e mudou quando ele o olhava, Neville xingou, coisa que ele raramente fazia. O cartão agora dizia "Srta. Romilda H Vane".

Ana olhou para o rosto dele e depois para o cartão. – Você não pode evitá-la para sempre, você sabe – ela disse.

– Eu sei – ele confirmou melancolicamente.

– Podemos ir embora, se você quiser – ofereceu Ana.

 _Podemos fugir_ , ele pensou, seus pensamento subitamente ficaram claros. _Estive me escondendo de Romilda desde que rompemos. Por quê? Não sou um covarde._

Durante a parte inicial de seu último ano na escola, Gina tinha lhe dito que ele era o melhor de si quando era um verdadeiro grifinório, corajoso e honesto. Agora era o momento para ambos, decidiu. Falou de um fôlego só.

– Ana... estive fugindo da Romilda por tempo demais. Realmente não sei o que vi nela. Estou aqui com você, não com ela. Você é linda e sou louco por você e acho que estive escondendo você e não deveria ter feito isso e eu queria impressioná-la, trazendo-a a um lugar chique... e eu estive a fim de você desde que a gente ainda estava na escola, desde antes da Romilda. Eu realmente queria pedir para namorar você depois da batalha, mas você estava com...

Subitamente, Ana o estava beijando, com mais paixão, mais sentimento do que o tinha feito antes. Ele respondeu entusiasticamente.

– Longbottom? – Neville reconheceu a voz rouca de seu chefe. Ele e Ana se separaram e começou a corar de novo.

– Senhor... – ele começou, imaginando o que poderia dizer ao seu chefe. Ana o interrompeu.

– Olá, Robbie – ela sorriu para o Auror-Chefe. – Eu só tenho uma noite de folga por semana, não a estrague.

– Ana, – exclamou Gawain Robards surpreso – você está mais adorável do que nunca, minha querida. Se eu tivesse cinquenta anos menos, eu a estaria disputando com Longbottom.

– Você diz isso para todas, Robbie – Ana brincou. Você confunde juventude com beleza.

– Não no seu caso – Robards soltou seu vozeirão. – Ahn, Longbottom?

– Não, senhor, mas... – começou Neville confuso.

– Uísque de fogo e um cálice de hidromel toda noite, este é o Vô Robbie. Ele nunca me disse o que fazia para ganhar a vida. Quando ele está no pub, só fala dos netos. Ana riu maliciosamente e acrescentou – Espero que esteja cuidando do meu Neville, Robbie, você não vai querer brigar com a sua _barmaid_.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin, menina. Vou ter que me cuidar daqui para a frente, não? – Robards riu. Era um ribombar gutural, grave. Neville estava espantado; ele nunca tinha visto seu chefe rir antes. O homem parecia quase humano.

Ana e Robards logo estavam conversando como velhos amigos e Neville se viu entrando no papo. Os três estavam rindo e brincando juntos quando Terêncio e Romilda chegaram. Terêncio parecia preocupado, Romilda furiosa.

– Boot – Robards acenou com a cabeça formalmente antes de virar as costas para Romilda e continuar a contar a Ana e Neville da chegada antecipada de seu primeiro bisneto. Sua história foi interrompida pelos próximos a chegar.

– Ups! –– Hermione Granger cambaleou e caiu por cima de Neville. Este se moveu para estabilizá-la e ela caiu nos seus braços.

– Olá, adorável Neville – ela falou arrastado – você parece estar se divergindo... digo se divertchindo, bom para você. Deixa a vagabunda com cara de quem comeu e não gochtou para lá e manda ver com a Ana. Ela foi louca por você por anoch. Não foi, Ana?

Neville estava espantado, Ana embaraçada, e Romilda furiosa.

– Do que você me chamou? – Romilda guinchou, enquanto Rony tentava desesperadamente calar a namorada.

– Não lembro – disse Hermione feliz. – Algo verdadeiro, echpero. E para de me mandar calar a boca, Rony. 'Tou aqui pra me divertir.

– Você está bêbada – Romilda disse irada.

– E você é feia – disse Hermione. – Mas amanhã eu vou echtar sóbria – ela desatou a rir.

– Vamos para casa, Hermione – Rony sugeriu desesperado.

– Acabamoch de chegar! Eu quero festa, quero dançar! – Hermione deu risinhos.

– Suco de abóbora – Neville adivinhou. Ron concordou num horror impotente.

– Srta. Granger... – Robards começou.

– É o Velho Ranzinza! Olá, Velho Ranzinza – disse Hermione se inclinando precariamente para a frente para chegar mais perto do patrão de seu namorado, Rony ficou carmim.

– Cê sabe... – Hermione começou a sacudir um dedo na cara de Robards.

– Cala a boca, Hermione, por favor – Rony disse desesperado.

– Não vem me dizer o que fazer, Ronaldo Weal... Weal... Weaserly. 'Tou aqui pra me divertir – a voz de Hermione subiu num guincho de estourar tímpanos quando ela cambaleou de novo e enfiou seu dedo admoestador embaixo do nariz de Rony. O salão tinha silenciado, pois todos se viraram para assistir o espetáculo gratuito.

– Chega, Hermione – disse Ana. – É melhor você deixar o Rony levar você para casa antes de fazer alguma coisa da qual vai se arrepender.

– Vai se ferrar, gorducha – Hermione disse.

– Se eu tivesse que dar um palpite, Rony – Ana disse, ignorando o insulto e sendo objetiva. – Eu esperaria que Hermione seria uma bêbada piegas, não uma desagradável e desbocada. Você acha que pode ser um efeito colateral do suco de abóbora?

– Ei, eu estou bem do seu lado, posso echcutar você, não sabe? – gritou Hermione, cutucando Ana no estômago.

Rony parecia aterrorizado – Desculpe, Ana – ele começou.

– Quero beber! – Hermione berrou. Neville agora podia sentir todos os olhos do salão atentos.

– Aqui – Ana disse, abrindo a bolsa e tirando um pequeno frasco. Hermione arrancou-o, abriu e engoliu o seu conteúdo. Imediatamente ela ficou verde.

– O que foi isso? – ela falou em tom agudo, segurando a barriga e se dobrando de dor.

– Poção de sobriedade, é boa para trazer fregueses recalcitrantes à razão – Ana estava horrorizada pela reação de Hermione. – Não devia causar dor nenhuma.

Hermione ofegou, seu estômago deu um ronco desagradável. Rony agarrou os ombros da namorada e tentou sustentá-la de pé. Hermione balançou, se torceu e deu um suspiro de dor antes de vomitar por cima de Gawain Robards e colapsar num desmaio.

– Leve-a para casa – Ana ordenou a Rony. – E fique de olho nela. Você vai ter que observá-la para garantir que ela não se asfixie. Se ela quiser beber alguma coisa, dê água, café preto ou chá preto, nada além disso.

– Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe – foi tudo o que Rony conseguiu gaguejar ao levantar em seus braços sua namorada, que gemia baixinho.

– Deixa eu ajeitar suas vestes para você, Robbie – ofereceu Ana.

Mas era tarde demais. Nuvens negras zangadas tinham se formado no rosto de Robards e relâmpagos fulgiam nos seus olhos e com uma voz de trovão, ele dispensou a oferta de Ana e saiu furiosamente do salão.

A saída muito fotografada de Robards foi seguida pela de Rony e Hermione. Rony carregava a namorada inconsciente para fora do salão, que ainda observava em silêncio, e seguiu seu chefe pela barreira de câmeras.

–*–

– Neville – Ana disse firmemente – Rony foi quem deixou a Hermione bêbada, você se comportou maravilhosamente e com dignidade. Você não deixou a Romilda o intimidar e você _consegue_ dançar. Não há _nada_ pelo que você se desculpar _._ Depois de um começo realmente ruim, a noite acabou sendo surpreendentemente agradável. Mas se você disser "desculpe" para mim mais uma vez, vou ter que lhe pedir para sair do meu quarto.

Neville engoliu em seco, ele vinha esperando que ela pedisse a ele para sair desde o momento em que haviam chegado, meia hora antes.

O quarto de Ana no Caldeirão Furado era grande, mas escassamente mobiliado. Havia uma poltrona confortável, uma mesa pequena, um guarda-roupa e uma cama larga, nada mais. Neville, por insistência de Ana, estava sentado na poltrona. Ana se sentava num tapete de pele de ovelha no chão, apoiada nas pernas dele e observava o fogo tremeluzindo na lareira. Eles sentaram em silêncio por uns momentos, pensando na dança e no jantar. Neville admirava a maneira como o cabelo louro dourado dela brilhava na luz tremulante do fogo.

– Nunca vi uma reação como aquela a uma poção de sobriedade – Ana observou. – Mas nunca a tentei com suco de abóbora alcoólico antes.

– Rony estava falando em dar uma olhada na empresa, Marco Escuro Ltda. Não espero que ele esteja no trabalho amanhã, mas vou começar uma investigação, se você achar que é uma boa ideia.

– Eu? Ana deu uma risada baixa, desdenhosa. – Eu sou apenas uma _barmaid_ tola sem nenhum NIEM. Você é um auror! Você nem devia estar falando sobre possíveis operações de aurores comigo.

– Harry conta tudo à Gina – Neville disse a ela – e a Hermione sempre sabe o que estamos fazendo também, porque o Rony conta a ela. Então não há razão para que eu não deva contar tudo à minha namorada.

– Você cont... Ana começou e então parou – ... esquece, não é da minha conta.

– Se eu contava para Romilda? Não – disse Neville. Eu descobri muito rapidamente que ela gostava demais de falar com a imprensa. Foi ela quem contou ao Profeta sobre a primeira festa de reencontro da AD.

– Ela vai contar a eles sobre a Hermione, não vai? – Ana perguntou.

– Com certeza – Neville confirmou. – E vai exagerar também. Pobre Hermione, Rony vai ficar encrencado.

– Ele merece. Nunca vi a Hermione bêbada antes, ela é sempre tão controlada. Não pensava que ela seria tão desabrida e rude. Ela certamente disse algumas coisas que deveria ter guardado para si.

– Você... ele parou. – Deixa para lá.

– Se eu realmente estava a fim de você desde os tempos da escola? – Ana perguntou, Neville assentiu, corando. Ana corou também e então se virou e olhou para o fogo. Ela contemplou as chamas bruxuleantes por pelo menos um minuto antes de assentir silenciosamente. Nenhum dos dois falou por algum tempo.

Neville gentilmente agarrou os ombros dela e a empurrou para a frente, tirando-a de suas pernas. Escorregou da poltrona e se abaixou para sentar no chão ao lado dela, quadril com quadril. Colocando um braço por sobre o ombro dela, escorregou o outro para a sua barriga e a puxou para perto. Inclinando-se, beijou-a lenta e ternamente. Ela se virou para melhor retribuir, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás no tapete.

Neville tentou amortecer a queda, pegando a cabeça dela antes que chegasse ao chão. Conseguiu, mas a parte de trás de sua mão recebeu o impacto da queda e ele também se desequilibrou. Sua aterrisagem, porém foi bem mais macia. Ele rapidamente tirou o rosto do decote de Ana.

– Desc... – ele começou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpas, viu o rosto de Ana e parou no meio da palavra.

– Se eu pedir desculpas de novo, você vai me botar para fora – lembrou. Ana assentiu.

Ele puxou a mão de debaixo da cabeça dela e flexionou os dedos.

– Doeu quando eu caí na sua mão? – ela perguntou ao puxar a mão dele e gentilmente beijar seus dedos.

– Nada quebrado, obrigado– disse Neville. Uma súbita onda de malícia o tomou – Doeu quando eu caí no seu...

Ela caiu no riso e o puxou para outro beijo.

–*–

O bar do Caldeirão Furado estava deserto. Parecia algo não natural e desolado. Uma sala feita para estar cheia, animada e barulhenta estava silenciosa, vazia e com eco. O ar viciado estava pleno do cheiro persistente do álcool da noite anterior.

– Estive pensando sobre ontem à noite – Neville disse a Ana baixinho enquanto tomavam um café da manhã tardio num recanto escuro do bar. Ana ficou vermelha, fazendo Neville enrubescer também.

– Sobre a Hermione – Neville disse apressadamente. Ana levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Sobre o que aconteceu na recepção ... Eu estive pensando sobre nós e a noite passada também, é só que... – Neville percebeu que estava começando a se enrolar, então parou.

– Neville, você está preocupado com Rony e Hermione e está pensando sobre o que fazer acerca do suco de abóbora, certo? – Ana interrompeu.

Neville concordou com a cabeça.

– Você testou a coisa? – ela perguntou.

– Não, o Rony trouxe um pouco, mas levou-o para casa consigo. Não tenho ideia de quanto a Hermione bebeu.

– Devemos ter algumas garrafas ainda aqui. Vou ver se consigo encontrar para você quando terminarmos o café da manhã. O que você vai fazer com ele? – ela perguntou.

– Vou dar para o nosso perito em poções, Edmund Byers, assim que chegar no trabalho.

– Byers? Acho que não conheço – disse Ana. – Ele não deve frequentar o Caldeirão.

– Não suponho que frequente, ele é uma velha alma rabugenta, mas bom com poções, tão bom, que não sei por quanto tempo estará conosco. O Professor Slughorn quer se aposentar novamente, então a Diretora McGonagall perguntou ao Byers se ele está interessado no emprego.

– McGonagall deve ir-se logo também, eu imagino – Ana observou enquanto Neville raspava o resto de ovo de seu prato. – Vou achar essas garrafas para você agora, Nev. Volto em poucos minutos, a que horas você precisa estar no trabalho?

– Quase duas horas atrás – Neville confessou. Ana levantou, deu a volta na mesa e lhe deu um abraço forte, puxando a cabeça dele para o seu peito e beijando o topo da cabeça dele.

– Não vai demorar – ela disse quando o largou. E, cumprindo o que disse, ela voltou em poucos minutos carregando três garrafas de suco de abóbora, que colocou na mesa.

Quando voltou, Neville estava lendo o _Profeta Diário_ num humor sombrio.

– O que diz aí? – Ana perguntou.

– Que a Hermione se comportou desastradamente, insultando a atraente jovem bruxa Romilda Vane. Cujo namorado atual, os leitores gostarão de saber é o herói de Hogwarts, o elegante Terêncio Boot.

– Elegante? – Ana perguntou.

– Terêncio seria o primeiro a admitir que nem mesmo um repórter do _Profeta_ poderia forçar e chamá-lo de bonito – Neville sorriu.

– O jornal também diz que o Auror Rony Weasley é incapaz de controlar sua namorada indomável e nascida trouxa. Que o Auror-Chefe Robards vai disciplinar o seu jovem _staff_ e que várias das "inovações" propostas por eles serão revistas à luz de seu comportamento. Também diz que o Auror "Matador de Serpentes" Longbottom, incapaz de arranjar uma acompanhante, foi reduzido a pedir a uma _barmaid_ sem graça para ir ao baile com ele – disse Neville.

Ana se encolheu visivelmente. Neville sorriu para ela encorajador.

– Esse lixo despeitado vem direto da Romilda, tenho certeza. Infelizmente para o autor, ele não checou com o colunista de fofocas – ele abriu o jornal em outra página e mostrou para Ana. Lá, sob a chamada "Matador de Serpentes e Maravilhosa" havia uma fotografia dele dançando com Ana.

– Neste artigo, minha nova namorada é descrita como sensacional, sedutora e sensual – ele sorriu. Acho que o autor gosta de aliterações, embora tenha esquecido de sexy, por algum motivo.

– Não – disse Ana. – Não sou...

– Eu é que vou julgar isso – ele disse a ela. Tirou a página com a coluna de fofoca do jornal e a entregou a Ana. Então virou de volta para as manchetes e sacudiu a primeira página para ela. – Mas é por causa deste tipo de coisa que não costumo ir a esses bailes. Detesto sair nos jornais e usualmente estão deturpados e errados.

–Se tivermos mais movimento, pode valer a pena – Ana disse pensativamente. Ela sorriu ao olhar a fotografia deles dançando. – Eu disse que você sabia dançar, Neville. Mas é melhor você ir trabalhar, você está encrencado e atrasado. Não esquece as garrafas.

Neville pegou uma da mesa e examinou-a cuidadosamente.

– Não há endereço no rótulo.

– É, notei isso. Eles operam com um sistema de pedido por coruja, como os gêmeos faziam na guerra. Mandamos um pedido por coruja e daí pagamos ao pessoal da entrega quando chegam com as mercadorias. Operam usando vendas em dinheiro apenas. Isto é incomum. Tom faz a maior parte de seus negócios com nossos grandes fornecedores através do Gringotes. Os duendes simplesmente transferem dinheiro de uma conta para a outra. Mas esta companhia não parece ter uma conta no Gringotes.

– Então você envia uma coruja e ... – Neville perguntou.

– E recebemos uma resposta dizendo quando o negócio vai ser entregue e espera-se que tenhamos dinheiro vivo conosco quando chegarem – disse Ana.

– Não é meio suspeito? – Neville inquiriu.

Ana beijou o rosto dele. – Meu pobre inocente Neville. Isso é negócio de bar. A maior parte de nossos fornecedores de pequeno porte trabalham numa base de dinheiro vivo na mão. Para quê registrar as coisas nos livros? Isso simplesmente faz o Ministério ficar interessado.

Neville fez uma careta e Ana riu.

– Ah, Neville, choquei você. Marco Escuro, ou como quer que se chame a empresa, provavelmente está sonegando seus impostos. Mas isto não é nada, você ficaria horrorizado com as coisas que ocorreram durante a guerra. – Atrás dela um relógio bateu. – Agora você _está_ duas horas atrasado para o trabalho. Não quero que você vá embora, mas você devia ir. Quando vejo...?

– Quando é que você está livre, Ana? Eu tenho o dia livre amanhã. – Neville interrompeu, pegou as garrafas e se preparou para sair.

– Estou no turno da noite amanhã. Tenho que pegar aqui de volta às sete, mas podíamos nos encontrar para o café da manhã e passar o dia juntos.

– Ótimo, faremos o quê, a que horas?

– Nove horas, eu providencio o café da manhã.

– Obrigado, eu te amo, Ana.

– E eu te amo, Neville.

Beijaram-se. Neville saiu do pub energizado. A despeito dos problemas do Rony, sentia-se melhor do que havia se sentido em semanas. Foi para o Ministério cheio de esperança.

Quando Neville finalmente chegou à sua mesa, descobriu que Rony não tinha chegado. A fofoca da seção era que Robards tinha recebido uma mensagem de Rony, alegando estar doente.

Neville entregou as garrafas de suco de abóbora para Byers e criou um arquivo para o novo caso.

– Passei a manhã tentando verificar esta empresa, Marco Escuro – Neville contou a seu supervisor, Williamson, quando questionado acerca de seu atraso.

– Perda de tempo! – disse Williamson.

– Está ordenando que eu pare de investigá-la? – Neville perguntou. Williamson deu de ombros indiferente, mas assim era Williamson. Se não desse em nada, então ele diria "eu lhe disse que era uma perda de tempo", se se mostrasse importante, seria "vejam o que o meu _trainee_ encontrou". Neville deu de ombros e simplesmente continuou seu trabalho.

–*–

Não foi senão no quarto dia da "doença" de Rony que Neville finalmente recebeu os resultados dos testes levados a cabo pelo auror Edmund Byers. Ele aparatou imediatamente no Largo Grimmauld e bateu na porta. Monstro atendeu e fez uma reverência profunda.

– Um herdeiro da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Longbottom é sempre bem-vindo na Casa de Potter – disse Monstro, com o nariz quase tocando o chão ao manter a reverência. – Todavia, lamento informar que meu Senhor...

– Estou aqui para ver o Rony, Monstro, não o Harry – disse Neville.

– Mestre Ronaldo não está disponível... – Monstro começou. Sabendo das lealdades do elfo doméstico, Neville interrompeu.

– Ele está aqui? –perguntou ao elfo

– Mestre Ronaldo não está disponível... – Monstro repetiu.

– Não me interessa se ele está "disponível" ou não, Monstro. Por favor responda à minha pergunta. Ele está aqui?

– Está – Monstro admitiu relutante. Neville passou pelo elfo e foi para o saguão.

– RONY! Berrou. Fez-se silêncio.

– Rony, seu idiota, isto é importante, é sobre a Hermione! – Neville ouviu uma porta se abrir no andar de cima e olhou para cima vendo Rony dando uma espiada do segundo andar. Ele tinha uma aparência horrorosa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua barba ruiva desgrenhada mostrava que não se barbeava há dias, provavelmente desde a recepção.

– Você falou com ela? O que ela disse? – Rony perguntou nervoso.

– Você não falou? – disse Neville surpreso. – Ela tirou a semana de folga, está de férias. Se você não estivesse aqui, eu ia tentar o apartamento dela.

– Você não consegue, eu tentei visitá-la. Ela colocou o apartamento sob o Feitiço Fidelius. Eu estive também na casa dos pais dela, mas eles me disseram que ela não estava lá e que não tinha estado em contato. Então, o que você quer?

– Eu consegui um pouco daquele suco de abóbora com a Ana e fiz que o testassem – Neville contou a ele.

– E? Rony perguntou urgentemente.

– Não vou ficar gritando na escada, Rony. Vou esperar você na cozinha. Vista-se e se arrume, preciso que você volte ao trabalho. – Com isso, Neville passou pela porta e desceu para a cozinha no porão.

Ele estava bebendo chá e comendo um biscoito de gengibre quando Rony chegou, dez minutos depois. Este estava com seu uniforme de auror e barbeado, mas pingava sangue de um corte no queixo.

– Me barbeei com pressa – ele explicou enquanto Neville estancava o sangue com um encantamento de cura. – O que há de novo? A Hermione está bem? E o Harry?

– O Harry ainda está procurando, ainda não encontrou o lugar, e ninguém viu a Hermione, ou você, desde o baile. Eu achava que vocês estavam juntos, acertando as coisas – admitiu Neville.

– Eu bem que queria que estivéssemos – Rony anunciou triste – Eu não me sinto mal assim desde... desde que me afastei do Harry quando estávamos nos escondendo. Na verdade, isto é pior, porque daquela vez eu podia colocar parte da culpa em Tom Riddle por causa daquele maldito medalhão. Desta vez, fui só eu sendo idiota.

– Não inteiramente, o suco de abóbora tem mais do que apenas álcool em sua composição, há uma poção reforçadora do álcool também. Parece que quadruplica a força de qualquer outra bebida que você beba. Cerveja amanteigada quase não tem álcool, mas você pode ficar realmente bêbado, mesmo com cerveja amanteigada, se você beber dois ou três sucos de abóbora antes. Há algo mais nele também, algo que o Byers não conseguiu identificar ainda. Ele não está certo do que seja, mas eu o persuadi a classificar como possível Magia Negra. Assim podemos manter o controle do caso. Comecei uma investigação sobre Marco Escuro Ltda, e como o Harry ainda está sob disfarce, preciso que meu outro parceiro volte ao trabalho.

– Robards vai me matar.

– Ele devia e a Hermione também, mas eles não podem ambos fazer isso e acontece que "Robbie" Robards é um freguês habitual do Caldeirão e Ana é a sua barm... estalajadeira em treinamento predileta. Ela está trabalhando nele.

– Duvido, a Hermione foi horrível com ela e isso é por minha culpa. Eu vi o jeito que a Ana me olhou; ela acha que eu sou um idiota – resmungou Rony.

– Isso é porque você _é_ um idiota, Rony, ao menos em parte do tempo. Mas todos nós somos! Robards vai te dar uma advertência e provavelmente multá-lo, mas não vai despedi-lo. Sei que não vai, porque a Ana falou com ele sobre isso – Neville contou a ele.

– Mas por que a Ana me ajudaria?

– Porque eu pedi a ela, Rony – disse Neville.

– Obrigado, cara, estou te devendo uma – disse Rony.

– Você está devendo para a Ana, não para mim, agora vamos trabalhar – Neville disse a ele.

–*–

A Seção ficou silenciosa quando Neville entrou com Rony. Todos os aurores observaram Rony andar até a sala de Robards, bater na porta e entrar. Ele ficou lá por uma hora.

Neville estava conversando com os colegas Susana e Terêncio quando Rony finalmente emergiu, pálido e tremendo.

– Como foi? – Neville perguntou.

– Fui descontado em uma semana de salário mais os últimos quatro dias, mais uma repreensão formal e ele me pôs sob advertência final – Rony confessou melancólico.

– Qualquer besteira mais de sua parte, Weasley e você está fora – Rony rugiu numa imitação passável da voz grave de Robards.

– Você não vai aprender nunca, Rony? – disse Susana severamente, franzindo suas finas sobrancelhas louras.

– Foi uma brincadeira – Rony protestou – Era um pouco de diversão, só isso.

– Ninguém riu na hora e ninguém está rindo agora – observou Susana, apertando seus lábios finos. A garota de cabelo muito louro usava-o num coque esticado e isso, combinado com sua expressão severa, a fazia parecer anos mais velha do que seus amigos.

– E eu menos do que todos, Susana – Rony admitiu. – Suponho que você não tenha ouvido falar da Hermione, ouviu?

– Não, mas eu vi a Padma no Departamento de Mistérios ontem e ela disse que a Parvati disse que a Hermione foi ver a Lilá – Susana lhe contou.

– Ah, Merlim, estou ferrado – gemeu Rony. – Eu preciso vê-la, explicar.

– Se ela estiver escondida no apartamento ela, você não pode, então você podia é me ajudar. De qualquer modo, você não sabia o efeito que isso teria, Rony – Neville lembrou a ele. – Vamos ver se conseguimos rastrear essa gente.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, o ministério estava fervilhando com a notícia de que Hermione tinha voltado ao trabalho. No segundo que ele descobriu, Rony se levantou e foi num jato para a porta. Ele foi interrompido por um brado de seu chefe.

– Weasley – Robards chamou, acenando um memorando interdepartamental. – Tenho uma mensagem aqui do Sr. Jenkins, Chefe da Divisão de Seres da Criaturas Mágicas. A Srta. Granger está extremamente ocupada e você não deve interferir com o trabalho dela nem a visitar na sua sala. Não até que Jenkins revogue este pedido. Se você o fizer, ambos, você e ela, serão disciplinados. Para você, isto significa que você está fora do emprego e Granger perderá qualquer perspectiva de promoção.

Neville observou seu amigo subitamente triste e confuso se encolher desanimado.

– Você já está queimado com a Hermione, Rony. Você acha que ela vai lhe agradecer se você for despedido e ela perder uma oportunidade de promoção?

Rony sentou de volta em sua cadeira, com o rosto impassível. Ele olhou bravo e soturno.

– Vamos pegar esses imbecis – disse Rony. Ele contemplou vingativamente a garrafa vazia de suco de abóbora em sua mesa antes de pegar a brochura amassada que tinha mostrado a Harry onze dias antes. Rony trabalhou como um possuído, suas energias dirigidas a investigar a empresa que agora ele responsabilizava por sua desgraça.

Nas semanas seguintes, Neville olhou o seu amigo muito de perto. Rony estava obcecado e não apenas com o caso. Duas, três ou até quatro vezes por dia ele enviava um memorando a Hermione. Não podia enviar uma coruja, já que ela tinha escondido seu apartamento de todos magicamente. Todos os dias ele enviava flores para a sala dela também. Mas a despeito de seus esforços, Hermione não respondia. Neville sabia que seu amigo tinha até dado de ficar rondando pela entrada do Ministério, mas de algum modo Hermione sempre escapava dele.

Semanas de investigação deram muito pouco fruto. Marco Escuro Ltda não tinha escritório registrado e nenhum endereço de qualquer tipo. A empresa parecia estar fazendo uma quantia razoável, tudo em vendas por dinheiro vivo. Seus rendimentos vinham de diversos itens de logros, assim como do suco de abóbora. Surpreendentemente, embora a maioria das garrafas compradas por Rony e Neville por todo o lado contivessem a poção reforçadora do álcool, muito poucas continham a outra poção misteriosa.

Byers tinha sido incapaz de identificar a poção misteriosa. Ele tinha finalmente concluído que ela era inativa, que requeria um ingrediente ou ingredientes adicionais antes de funcionar. Ele tinha tentado misturá-la com outras bebidas, mas até então não tinha conseguido ativá-la.

Neville e Rony não tinham sido capazes de identificar os homens das entregas. As descrições dos homens que pegavam o dinheiro e forneciam o suco de abóbora variavam loucamente. Era como se a companhia empregasse diferentes pessoas para cada entrega. Neville estava começando a perder a esperança de chegar a algum lugar.

Na quarta-feira duas semanas depois do aniversário de Rony, Neville estava deitado na cama de Ana discutindo o caso com a namorada e pensando no que fazer a seguir. Rony já não era mais de muita ajuda. Quanto mais ele ficava sem contato com a Hermione, mais distraído e deprimido ele se tornava. Não apenas Hermione não tinha respondido a nenhuma de suas mensagens, mas todo mundo agora sabia que ela estava namorando o chefe, Jenkins.

Neville tinha se oferecido para visitar Hermione e agir como um intermediário, mas Rony teimosamente recusava.

– Eu me meti nessa confusão. Tenho que sair dela por mim mesmo – dizia Rony obstinadamente.

Não fosse pelo fato de que tanto Hermione quanto Jenkins tinham voltado à França a serviço do Ministério, Neville estava certo de que Rony teria ignorado a advertência de Robards e ido vê-la. O fato de que estavam juntos na França estava levando Rony a ficar distraído. Isto, associado à frustração pela falta de progresso no caso, significava que Rony estava se tornando mais irritadiço e mal-humorado a cada dia que passava.

Neville estava imensamente grato de ter alguém mais com quem falar sobre o caso. Ele estava passando todos os momentos livres no Caldeirão Furado. Enquanto eles estavam deitados na cama de Ana, ele desabafava os seus problemas. Ela era uma boa ouvinte; alegava que isso era uma parte essencial do seu trabalho.

– Você quer que eu faça uma encomenda? – Ana lhe perguntou quando ele acabou.

Neville olhou a namorada desentendido por um segundo e então percebeu o que ela estava sugerindo. Ele a beijou.

– Você é um gênio, um lindo gênio – ele lhe disse, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

–*–

Dois dias depois, Neville estava sozinho na sala quando um memorando interno chegou. Ele trazia a mensagem:

 _Seu, me parece! Foi enviado a mim por erro._

 _Neville Longstaffe, Jogos e Esportes Mágicos._

Neville olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho anexado ao memorando. Era de Ana e seu nome estava escrito claramente nele: "Entrega às 11:00 hoje" era tudo o que dizia. Neville olhou seu relógio, já eram onze horas!

Amaldiçoando a ineficiência da burocracia do Ministério, ele correu para o Átrio, sacou sua varinha, disse "Caldeirão Furado" e entrou na lareira.

Ana estava discutindo com dois homens quando Neville saiu da lareira, varinha na mão. Um dos homens era baixo e com barba por fazer; o outro era alto e bem arrumado. Neville não reconheceu nenhum dos dois, mas quando saiu da lareira e se aproximou, o alto e bem arrumado o fitou, reconhecendo-o chocado.

O homem alto praguejou abominavelmente e entrou em pânico. Jogou na Ana o engradado que estava carregando, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse contra o bar.

– A vaca da Abbot estava nos segurando. É uma armadilha, 'bora, Bletchley – o homem mais alto berrou para o companheiro.

O homem barbado levantou a varinha e silenciosamente explodiu o teto acima de Ana.


	11. A Caçada: Lobos à Porta

**11\. A Caçada: Lobos à Porta**

Lilá ainda respirava, mas mal o fazia. Cada exalação era horrivelmente irregular e acompanhada de um ruído preocupante de borbulhas. Harry usou a varinha para cuidadosamente cortar e abrir suas vestes e bandagens manchadas de sangue.

As entranhas dele reviraram quando ele viu a extensão dos machucados com os quais ela vinha sofrendo nos últimos dois anos desde a batalha. O abdome e o quadril direito eram uma confusão sangrenta. Isso não era uma coisa com a qual ele fosse capaz de lidar.

Ele considerou a possibilidade de usar portalgemas para transportá-la para a segurança, mas descartou a ideia imediatamente. Dada a severidade dos ferimentos dela, uma viagem por chave de portal provavelmente a mataria.

– Ela foi quase morta pelo Greyback há dois anos atrás – Harry contou a Wulfric. – Seus ferimentos reabriram, mas ela é surpreendentemente resistente.

– Ela vai morrer! Nós precisamos da Dacia – lamentou Wulfric em pânico. – Mas nunca conseguiríamos trazê-la aqui a tempo.

– Você consegue mantê-la viva? – Harry perguntou.

– Por um tempo, não o suficiente – gemeu Wulfric, arrancando os cabelos. – Isso é culpa minha. Ela é a terceira pessoa que eu trouxe aqui para morrer.

Harry catou a varinha de Lilá e a entregou a Wulfric. – Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

– Eu posso tornar o sangramento mais lento – Wulfric disse. – Dez, quinze minutos? – Ele olhou espantado para a varinha na sua mão e deu uma olhada na Pedra Tremulante.

– Se você for embora e ela morrer, eu vou rastreá-lo – Harry lhe disse com firmeza.

– Eu vou mantê-la viva o quanto puder – Wulfric prometeu.

Harry contemplou Lilá deitada inconsciente na grama exuberante da borda do córrego. Ela parecia tranquila, quase como se estivesse dormindo. Seu corpo estava drenado de toda cor; ela estava tão pálida quanto Malfoy e seu rosto estava emoldurado pelos seus cachos escuros pré-rafaelitas artisticamente espalhados.

Gina frequentemente tinha dito a Harry que imagem e aparência eram muito importantes para Lilá. Ao olhá-la, veio-lhe o pensamento de que mesmo ao morrer ela queria fazer pose. A insípida luz pós-aurora no prado coberto de orvalho em que estava deitada e suas feições pálidas faziam-na parecer uma aquarela esmaecida trágica. Seu sangue e o batom escarlate que usava criavam na cena borrifos contrastantes e quase irreais.

– Ela é bonita, não? – observou Wulfric.

– É? – Harry perguntou dando de ombros. A pergunta de Wufric, todavia, o trouxe de volta à realidade. Não estava olhando o retrato de uma donzela moribunda; isto era real.

Ele pegou sua capa e agarrou a vassoura de Lilá. Quando montou na vassoura, uma velha Cleansweep Six, quase caiu. O feitiço de acolchoamento tinha sido alterado para manter o ocupante encapsulado numa posição sentada muito ereta. Seria uma viagem estranha, mas ele não tinha tempo de removê-lo.

Pobre Lilá! O ataque de Greyback a tinha deixado incapaz de caminhar. Ela não podia nem ficar de pé sem reabrir os ferimentos. Há quase dois anos ela admitia estar com dor constante; ela estava viva por causa de fortes analgésicos e um constante suprimento de Poção de Reposição de Sangue. Seus machucados amaldiçoados não tinham sarado. Ela devia estar desesperada. A real severidade de seus ferimentos era maior do que ela admitia. Harry pensou se até mesmo Parvati saberia.

– Eu vou trazer Dacia assim que puder. Mantenha Lilá viva – Harry ordenou. Colocou sua capa e voou sobre a floresta. Inclinar-se para a frente para ganhar mais velocidade era difícil por causa do feitiço de acolchoamento, mas ele voou o mais velozmente que conseguiu.

Passando rapidamente os olhos por sobre os topos das árvores, Harry logo estava se aproximando da aldeia. Diminuiu a velocidade e desceu quando atingiu o fim do vale. Sua capa de invisibilidade estava se agitando em demasia, revelando sua vassoura e suas pernas, um erro estúpido. Ele se desilusionou e à vassoura e continuou a voar devagar para a porta dos fundos do chalé de Dacia. Desmontando, ele bateu na porta; Amber abriu e olhou em volta intrigada.

– É o Harry – ele murmurou. – Preciso urgentemente da sua mãe.

– Mamãe – cochichou Amber, dando um passo para o lado. Harry passou por ela e removeu os feitiços e a capa. Ele estava em um corredor escuro que levava da porta dos fundos à da frente. Uma porta no lado levava ao que deveria ser um espaço de moradia; a outra, pelo cheiro, levava a um curral. Dacia veio da área de moradia e olhou para Harry com surpresa e raiva.

– Como ousa... – começou.

– Emergência – Harry disse rapidamente. – Uma amiga minha está ferida, gravemente. Wulfric disse que você era a melhor esperança dela. Venha agora. Ela está morrendo. Por favor.

A angústia no "por favor" final de Harry transformou o olhar de Dacia Skoll de raiva em ação decisiva. Ela se moveu rapidamente.

– Ruby, pegue a minha bolsa de cura – ela mandou. – Amber cuide das suas irmãs. Fiquem dentro de casa e, se alguém chamar, _não_ deixem entrar. – Quando ela terminou de dar estas instruções Ruby estava de volta com uma bolsa enorme, que Dacia jogou sobre o ombro. Harry montou na vassoura e fez Dacia subir atrás dele.

– O que tem de errado com esta vassoura? – perguntou Dacia, ao se esforçar para sentar atrás dele.

– Explico depois. Segure-se firme – Harry ordenou. Dacia o agarrou pela cintura, Depois de desilusionar a si mesmo, Dacia e a vassoura, ele ordenou – Abra a porta, por favor, Amber e fique para trás. – A garota fez isso.

Harry partiu e acelerou o mais depressa que conseguiu; Dacia segurou mais firme. Eles levantaram rapidamente e foram velozes acima da floresta para a Pedra. Ele sentiu os braços de Dacia deslizarem em torno de seu peito, quando ela se inclinou nas suas costas para ajudar a aumentar a velocidade.

– Eu tinha quase esquecido a emoção de voar – ela clamou tristemente por cima do ombro de Harry. Ele não disse nada, concentrando-se em levá-los até Lilá o mais rápido possível. Quando se aproximaram da Pedra, Harry tirou a varinha e checou para ter certeza de que não havia outra surpresa invisível esperando por eles; a área estava vazia, a não ser pelas quatro pessoas das quais ele sabia. Eles deslizaram para o chão perto da Pedra e Harry removeu o Feitiço de Desilusionamento.

Dacia Skoll fez cara feia para o cunhado; ele tinha usado a varinha de Lilá para cortar mais pedaços das vestes e bandagens da Lilá e estava desesperadamente tentando diminuir o sangramento.

Dacia deu uma olhada nos ferimentos e praguejou

– Dê-me essa varinha – ordenou. Wulfric a entregou imediatamente.

– Estes ferimentos não são recentes! – observou Dacia. Ela fitou Harry. – Você sabe quem fez isso?

– Greyback – Harry respondeu. – Ela foi ferida na Batalha de Hogwarts.

– Que aquele monstro vá pro quinto dos infernos! – Dacia praguejou. – O que fez os ferimentos reabrirem?

– Scabior usou a Maldição Cruciatus nela – disse Wulfric.

Dacia xingou de novo.

Vou precisar de Poção de Reposição de Sangue – disse Dacia. – O que tenho não dá nem de longe.

– A garota carregava alguma coisa, uma boa quantidade – Wulfric disse, segurando a bolsa a tiracolo de Lilá, que ele obviamente tinha vasculhado. Não parecia se sentir culpado com esse fato.

– E eu tenho alguma – Harry acrescentou. Dacia o olhou desconfiada.

– Preciso levá-la para dentro de algum lugar, deitada; não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la aqui – disse Dacia. – E não posso arriscar mantê-la dentro do meu chalé.

– Vou levar vocês para o meu esconderijo – disse Harry, decidindo instantaneamente. Ocupou-se transfigurando uma pedra chata numa maca. Você pode levitá-la atrás de nós usando a varinha dela, se eu nos levar voando para lá, invisível?

Dacia assentiu. – Vou diminuir o sangramento o melhor que puder.

– E eu? – perguntou Wulfric.

– Vá à minha casa e peça a Amber para pegar o pote marcado Greyback do lugar secreto – Dacia ordenou enquanto começava a sussurrar encantamentos sobre a garota inconsciente. – Vou precisar dele.

– Depois de ontem à noite, não creio que Amber vai me ouvir. – Wulfric franziu a testa.

Dacia o encarou desdenhosamente.

– Você a culpa? Esta é a garota que você estava preparado para sacrificar para salvá-la e agora ela está se esvaindo em sangue. Você é tio de Amber, tente agir como tal! Conte a ela que Ha... Diga-lhe que o homem que me trouxe precisa de nossa ajuda – Dacia disse ao cunhado.

Wulfric assentiu e correu pela trilha.

Dacia e Harry usaram as varinhas para cuidadosamente levantar Lilá e colocá-la na maca e amarrá-la com segurança nela.

– Vou levar vocês ao meu esconderijo agora e depois voltar e colocar um feitiço de memória nesses dois – disse Harry, remontando a vassoura. – Não quero que acordem e deem o alarme.

– Vá devagar – Dacia disse. – Não podemos viajar tão depressa quanto o fizemos quando você me trouxe aqui. Meus feitiços vão mantê-la estável por cerca de meia hora.

Harry assegurou que Dacia tinha controle da maca antes de desilusionar todo mundo.

– Diga-me se eu estiver indo rápido demais – ele disse.

Decolando cuidadosamente, Harry suave e gradualmente aumentou sua velocidade. Dacia não pediu que ele diminuísse a velocidade, então quando ele estimou que estava no meio do caminho, começou lentamente a desacelerar. Quando se aproximaram de sua barraca, seus olhos procuraram a figura de ação da Gina amarrada ao zíper. Quando a encontrou, foi ainda mais lento, a um ritmo de caminhada, e com um meneio da varinha abriu a barraca.

– Mantenha a cabeça baixa – sussurrou enquanto voava diretamente para dentro.

Desmontando rapidamente, Harry removeu os feitiços de desilusionamento de Lilá e Dacia e deu uma olhada do lado de fora. Ninguém parecia ter notado a chegada deles, então fechou a barraca e removeu o feitiço de si mesmo também. Dacia Skoll já estava usando a varinha de Lilá para levantar a garota até a cama de Harry.

– Meus ingredientes de poção estão aqui – Harry contou a ela, abrindo um armário acima da pia. – Minhas roupas limpas estão no guarda-roupa. Pegue o que precisar. Há roupa de cama limpa na gaveta de baixo do guarda-roupa.

– Harry, – Dacia disse baixo, ela estava pálida e tensa – eu não sabia que a bruxa que Wulfric enganou e atraiu para cá era uma amiga sua. Desculpa.

– Ele tentou mandá-la de volta para a segurança, Mas Scabior e sua irmã os emboscaram – Harry replicou. – _Isso_ foi culpa minha. Eu vi Scabior rondando pela aldeia ontem à noite, ele deve ter entreouvido algo. Preciso ir e lançar feitiços de memória nele e na irmã antes que eles deem o alarme. Você precisa de algo mais?

– Vá até o chalé e pegue o frasco de Greyback antes de voltar para cá. Vou precisar dele. E, por favor, assegure que minhas filhas estejam bem. Elas devem estar preocupadas – Dacia lhe disse.

Ela se agachou junto de Lilá e começou a examinar os ferimentos dela. Harry hesitou.

– Mas agora, preciso despir esta garota – Dacia disse sem rodeios.

– Vou embora, então – replicou Harry. – Eu gostaria de prender aquele dois por agressão, mas se eles sumirem, Lowell certamente suspeitará.

O voo rápido de Harry de volta à Pedra Tremulante foi sem novidades. Scabior e sua irmã estavam ainda inconscientes, como esperava, quando chegou. Seus feitiços estuporantes os manteriam inconscientes ainda por algum tempo. Olhou-os e mais uma vez considerou algemá-los. Suas portalgemas os enviariam diretamente a uma cela dos aurores. Mas dariam pela falta deles e, se ele quisesse pegar Lestrange, a aldeia tinha que permanecer "normal".

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era remover a memória deste encontro. Ele lançou o feitiço, substituindo sua memória pelo conhecimento de que nada tinha acontecido e que eles simplesmente tinham caído no sono enquanto esperavam. Havia regras muito estritas quanto ao uso de feitiços de alteração de memória, mas Harry as conhecia bem, pois ele e Hermione as tinham escrito. Ele tinha certeza de que podia justificar o que tinha feito.

Ele dispôs cuidadosamente os dois lobisomens debaixo de uma árvore e removeu deles seus outros feitiços. Logo eles recuperariam a consciência, mas não teriam conhecimento dos eventos da manhã. Montando de novo na vassoura, voou de volta ao chalé de Dacia. A porta dos fundos estava aberta e Ruby Skoll estava ocupada no jardim, catando ervas.

– Sr. Potter? – ela sussurrou, quando Harry aterrissou no jardim. Ele tinha feito um ruído, mas ela não olhou em sua direção e acenou para um vizinho distante.

– Aqui – disse Harry num tom baixo.

– Simplesmente vá direto para dentro – ela murmurou. – Tio Wulfric está aqui.

Harry entrou na moradia humilde e esperou no corredor. Ruby o seguiu para dentro e no momento em que fechou a porta, Harry removeu seu feitiço de desilusionamento.

– Obrigado, Ruby – Harry sorriu para a menina. – Preciso falar com seu tio Wulfric. Preciso de algo para a sua mãe.

Ruby abriu a porta do corredor. – O Sr. Potter está aqui – ela anunciou desnecessariamente.

– Me chame de Harry, por favor – ele pediu.

No segundo em que falou, Harry percebeu seu erro. Ruby tinha, sem pensar, revelado sua identidade. As três meninas sorriram para ele, mas Wulfric Skoll tinha um olhar calculista no rosto. O tio da menina manteve-se segurando firme o pequeno frasco em sua mão.

– Preciso desse frasco para a sua cunhada – Harry disse.

– E eu preciso de você para nos tirar daqui – Wulfric ordenou, movendo a mão que segurava o frasco para detrás das costas.

– Eu tirarei – Harry lhe disse – Eu tirarei vocês todos hoje à noite. Mas preciso voltar agora. Lilá está morrendo.

Wulfric Skoll parecia não convencido, cheio de suspeita. Amber foi por trás do tio, arrancou o frasco da mão dele e jogou-o para Harry, que o pegou facilmente.

– Sua menininha boba – Wulfric voltou-se contra a sobrinha.

– É o Harry Potter – Amber disse ao seu tio, com os braços fechados. – E ele _prometeu_ que vai nos ajudar a fugir.

– Eu vou, Amber – Harry repetiu sua promessa. – Mas agora tenho que levar isso para a sua mãe. Tenham cuidado, todos vocês. Se alguém descobrir que estou aqui, todos nós estaremos em perigo – sorriu para elas e se virou para sair.

– Vou na frente e abro a porta para você – Amber sugeriu. Harry sorriu seu agradecimento, então desilusionou-se e seguiu Amber para fora. Voou direto de volta para sua barraca e cuidadosamente a abriu.

– É o Harry – ele sussurrou ao entrar.

Dacia baixou a varinha de Lilá e virou de costas para sua paciente. Lilá estava deitada sobre a cama de Harry. Ela estava branca como um cadáver e sua respiração ainda estava preocupantemente fraca. Sangue gotejava de seus ferimentos nos lençóis limpos, brancos sobre os quais ela estava agora.

Lilá vestia muito pouca coisa. Dacia tinha colocado nela uma das camisetas limpas dele, que estava levantada até logo abaixo dos seios. Era uma camiseta da Wychwood Brewery, preta, com uma silhueta de uma bruxa numa vassoura na frente. O pai da Hermione as tinha comprado como uma brincadeira. Ele tinha dado para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, uma para cada um. Além da camiseta, ela usava calcinhas cor de rosa de babado. Dacia Skoll puxou um lençol para cobrir as pernas finas e brancas e a virilha de sua paciente.

– Como ela está? – Harry perguntou.

– Morrendo! Lenta e dolorosamente – disse Dacia por entre dentes. – Posso aliviar a dor e possivelmente até fechar parcialmente algumas dessas lesões, mas ela estará morta por causa desses ferimentos dentro de cinco ou talvez dez anos, não importa o que eu faça. Ela não pode sobreviver de Poção de Reposição de Sangue para sempre, Harry. Sei de uma única maneira de evitar que ela morra.

– Faça isso! – Harry ordenou, entregando o frasco para Dacia. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

–Não, Harry, essa decisão não é minha, nem sua. É dela e somente dela – disse tristemente. – Ajude-me a estabilizá-la e, quando ela estiver pronta, eu direi a ela quais são as suas opções.

– Mas...

– Sem perguntas, Harry, não agora. – Preciso de Poção de Reposição de Sangue, acônito, ditamno, pelo de unicórnio e do frasco que você buscou, e preciso de um caldeirão. Prepare-os para mim e você pode tomar o meu lugar aqui. Preciso preparar uma poção e você precisa mantê-la viva até que fique pronta. Estaremos ambos muito ocupados por várias horas.

Indo até seu armário de poções, Harry tirou os ingredientes requisitados por Dacia. Ela passou os olhos, pediu um pilão e um almofariz, uma faca de prata e uma balança. Então disse a Harry para colocar o caldeirão no fogão e criar chamas mágicas debaixo dele. Finalmente, quando tudo estava arranjado de modo satisfatório, Dacia mandou ele vir para o lado dela e lhe ensinou o feitiço que estava usando para manter as lesões de Lilá estáveis. Levou quase meia hora antes de ficar convencida de que ele tinha dominado inteiramente o feitiço.

– Pensei que aurores aprendiam magia curativa.

– Aprendemos – Harry admitiu. Eu mal consegui passar, foi minha pior matéria, desculpe.

– Você vai precisar se concentrar, Harry. A poção vai demorar duas horas para preparar e eu preciso vigiá-la cada segundo. Seu trabalho vai ser manter a sua amiga viva enquanto trabalho.

Harry ignorou sua fome crescente e se concentrou em continuamente lançar o feitiço que tinha aprendido. Não prestou atenção nos respingos e aromas vindos do caldeirão ou nos murmúrios de Dacia Skoll atrás de si. Olhava a carne rasgada e ensanguentada do abdome e do quadril de Lilá e lenta e cuidadosamente passava a varinha sobre seus ferimentos com um suave movimento acariciante que lhe tinha sido mostrado. Ocasionalmente arriscava olhar para o rosto dela. Lilá estava pálida, mais pálida do que nunca; agora estava quase tão branca quanto Voldemort. Seu rosto estava tenso, exausto e marcado; seu cabelo castanho escuro cacheado caía desarrumado pelo travesseiro e ela respirava com dificuldade.

– Está quase pronta, Harry – Dacia anunciou finalmente. Ela carregou o caldeirão até a cama de Harry e o colocou no chão. – Não pare até que eu lhe diga.

Harry assentiu, piscando suor frio para fora dos olhos. Dacia tirou uma porção de flocos de musgo seco da bolsa e começou a gentilmente espalhá-lo pelos ferimentos de Lilá enquanto fazia movimentos rápidos com a varinha. Uma vez satisfeita que o musgo cobria uniformemente os ferimentos, ela pôs uma parte da poção numa tigela, abriu o frasco marcado Greyback e colocou um único pelo dentro do líquido amarelo-ouro da tigela.

A poção borbulhou e silvou por quase um minuto.

– Este era um dos pelos de Greyback, – Dacia explicou – é o ativador. Sem o pelo e o musgo, esta poção não faz nada. Com ele, a poção vai fechar ferimentos causados por Greyback.

Ela despejou o conteúdo da tigela lentamente no musgo, observando cuidadosamente.

– Pode parar agora, Harry – ela instruiu. Harry observou o musgo e a poção reagirem um com o outro, e se juntarem à pele.

– Bom, bom – Dacia murmurou consigo enquanto observava as mudanças.

– Ataduras limpas – ordenou, estendendo uma mão. Harry olhou para todos os lados.

– Eu as pus sobre a mesa– Dacia disse irritadiça. Harry atravessou rápido para pegá-las.

– Use a varinha, elas estão limpas; não encoste nelas! – Dacia ralhou. – Você não sabe nada?

Harry se amaldiçoou e obedeceu, levitando as ataduras até ela. Observou fascinado Dacia magicamente enrolar as ataduras nos ferimentos de Lilá e amarrá-las firmemente.

Quando ela terminou, Harry soltou um ar profundamente represado. – E agora? – perguntou ofegante. Não tinha percebido que estava prendendo a respiração.

– Agora – Dacia Skoll disse sombriamente – você a observa até ela acordar. Garanta que ela repouse. – Ela puxou gentilmente o lençol para cima até o pescoço de Lilá.

– Gostaria de assegurar que minhas meninas estão bem – ela disse. – Os curativos da sua amiga precisarão ser checados mais tarde ainda hoje. Estarei de volta às cinco esta tarde. Você vai precisar encontrar-me em algum lugar. Não posso arriscar ser pega com isso, então vou ter que deixar aqui. – Dacia olhou pesarosa a varinha de Lilá antes de relutantemente a colocar na mesa de cabeceira.

– Sua amiga já deverá estar acordada então. Vou checar as ataduras e contar-lhe as más notícias – disse Dacia.

– Eu _vou_ tirar vocês todos daqui hoje à noite – Harry lhe prometeu. Ele levantou sua capa de invisibilidade de um pino e entregou a ela. – Use isto para ir para casa; eu pego mais tarde e obrigado pela ajuda.

Harry observou-a colocar sua capa, então desilusionou-se e a seguiu para fora. Esperou até ver a porta do chalé de Dacia se abrir e fechar antes de voltar à sua barraca. Encontrando uma carne enlatada e uma torta de batata na sua despensa, comeu-as frias enquanto escrevia um relatório longo e atrasado.

Depois de enviar seu relatório, ele se recostou em sua cadeira, fechou os olhos e começou a planejar o próximo passo. As coisas agora estavam complicadas demais, decidiu. Ele devia ter prendido Scabior e a irmã; isso significaria que teria que lidar com duas pessoas a menos. Sua prioridade tinha que ser tirar Lilá e a família Skoll deste lugar.

Talvez Dacia estivesse certa; talvez ele estivesse mais interessado em pegar Lestrange do que nas "reclamações mesquinhas de lobisomens sórdidos". Capturar Lestrange era a razão dele estar ali, mas havia tantas outras injustiças e ele devia lidar com elas. A segurança de aldeões inocentes era mais importante do que sua missão.

Harry começou a planejar. Ele os tiraria pela pedra. Uma vez que estivessem a salvo poderia retornar. Ele podia tentar armar uma emboscada para Lestrange perto da Pedra Tremulante. Precisava pensar cuidadosamente acerca das suas alternativas. Harry recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos. A próxima coisa que viu, estava sendo acordado por uma respiração forte, ofegante. Virou-se para a fonte do barulho. Lilá estava acordada e fitando-o, sua mão tateando em busca da varinha.

– Você está a salvo, Lilá, – ele lhe assegurou – não se preocupe.

– Harry? – Lilá o fitou, seus olhos violeta encontrando os verdes dele. Ele agarrou a mão dela, que se agitava loucamente, com medo de que ela reabrisse seus ferimentos.

– Fique quieta, Lilá. Você entrou no meio de uma investigação ativa de aurores e foi emboscada – ele lhe contou. – Você precisa descansar.

Lilá o olhou com suspeita. – Se você é realmente o Harry, pode me dizer quem me levou ao Baile de Inverno no Torneio Tribruxo.

– Simas Finnegan – Harry lhe disse. – Você ainda está com ele?

– Ele ainda me visita – Lilá respondeu neutra. Ela levantou o lençol, deu uma espiada embaixo dele e olhou curiosa para Harry.

– Não fui eu! Há uma curandeira aqui ... ela... eu nem estava na barraca... você precisa de alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou-lhe nervosamente, tentando mudar de assunto. Ele estava sozinho com Lilá. Ela estava na cama dele, de roupa de baixo. Ele se sentiu desconfortavelmente quente. Lilá riu dele.

– Você é mesmo o Harry – ela mexeu com ele. – A não ser, é claro, que seja o Neville com polissuco.

– Uma bebida, comida? – ele continuou incerto.

– Uma xícara de chá seria bom, obrigada, Harry – Lilá sorriu, ignorando o embaraço dele.

Em torno a uma xícara de chá eles discutiram as lesões de Lilá, e Gina.

Lilá foi surpreendentemente direta acerca de seus ferimentos.

– Ainda não estou morta, Harry, ela lembrou. – Enquanto não estiver, há sempre uma chance de cura.

Lilá não era fácil de se conversar. De início ela admitiu que não tinha contado a ninguém aonde estava indo. Então, acabou que "ninguém" significava na verdade "ninguém, a não ser Parvati, ela é minha melhor amiga, não conta". Lilá também tinha ouvido montes de fofoca, como Harry esperava. Enquanto conversavam, ele percebeu que não era simples fofoca, muito disso era informação útil que ela retinha e usava.

Lilá estava convencida de que havia algo suspeito no comportamento aberrante de Gina. Enquanto continuavam a conversar, ele percebeu que Lilá estava longe de ser tão superficial e cabeça-oca como ele sempre tinha suposto. Para sua surpresa, Lilá pareceu captar seus pensamentos.

– Você, de todas as pessoas, devia saber que lutar numa guerra muda as pessoas, Harry – ela disse. – Ficar incapacitada deu-me muito o que pensar. Quando eu me curar, vou me divertir. E vou entrar para a Seção de Aurores também. Susie B não acha que eu posso, mas eu posso.

– Susie B. – Harry perguntou curioso. Ele suspeitava que sabia a resposta, mas ela parecia inconcebível.

– A Donzela de Gelo, Susana Bones – Lilá riu maliciosamente. – Ela tem me deixado ver suas notas do curso de auror. Ela odeia quando a chamo de Susie B e odeia ainda mais "Donzela de Gelo", mas a verdade dói. Embora não tanto quanto cicatrizes de maldições.

– Você viu as notas de curso dela? Isso é... – Harry começou.

– Contra as regras, eu sei. Treinamento de auror é para aurores. As notas de curso não devem sair do prédio. Mas Susana é a única garota no curso, porque seu chefe me rejeitou – Lilá fez uma careta. Admito, Harry, persuadi a caxias da Susie a quebrar algumas regras por mim. Você vai me prender por isso?

Harry riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava impressionado. Persuadir Susana Bones a infringir as regras era quase como persuadir o sol a não nascer.

– Um pouco de quebra de regras não é importante, Harry. A Gina é! Você precisa vê-la. E você precisa acertar o Rony e a Hermione também. Eles não estão falando um com o outro. Pelo menos não estavam. Eu disse à Hermione que ela não dá valor ao que tem, que Rony é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a ela. Eu disse que ele é louco por ela, que ele é ainda mais louco por ela do que pelo maldito Chudley Cannons. Pelo menos isso entrou na cabeça dela. Talvez eles já tenham feito as pazes.

– Rony e Hermione estão sempre discutindo; eles discutiram desde o dia em que se conheceram – Harry lembrou impacientemente a ela. Escutar Lilá elogiando Rony era mais do que um pouco desconcertante.

Eles tinham terminado o chá e Harry não tinha tempo de ouvir Lilá contar tudo o que ela sabia sobre a última rusga de Rony e Hermione. Ela bocejou, então Harry disse a ela para repousar e prometeu que conversaria com ela depois. Ele se desilusionou e a deixou sozinha na barraca.

Voltando a sua posição de vigia, olhou o sol e percebeu que já era bem depois do meio-dia. Olhou por toda a aldeia. Tudo parecia normal; tirou seus onióculos e pesquisou o assentamento cuidadosamente. Wulfric Skoll estava se esgueirando de volta ao seu chalé. A maioria dos habitantes estava nos campos. Lowell, Paine, Youen e a mulher de cabelo escuro que Dacia tinha chamado de Doxine Gray ( _uma parente de Fenella?_ ) também estavam nos campos. Harry sentou-se do lado de fora, vigiando cuidadosamente, entrando em sua rotina normal. Os habitantes da aldeia continuavam a se comportar normalmente, mas havia uma tensão, uma atmosfera no local. Esta noite era a última antes da lua cheia. Ele tinha que levar todo mundo para longe! Era a sua última chance!

Quando Dacia e sua família e Lilá estivessem a salvo, depois da Pedra, ele poderia agir. Ele tinha sido treinado para trabalhar sozinho. Porque aurores trabalham sozinhos; sempre o tinham feito. Mas era ridículo, ele percebeu. Ele nunca tinha trabalhado sozinho. Sempre tivera alguém para ajudar, Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remo ... Gina.

Sem ajuda ele podia ficar secreto por mais uma ou duas semanas, possivelmente mais. E a Gina? Ela compreenderia? Ela ficaria bem? Sua conversa com Lilá não tinha ajudado nem um pouco a acalmar a sua mente. Mas se ele pedisse ajuda, por alguém para rendê-lo, sabia o que ia acontecer. Robards e Williamson iam dizer que ele estava pondo a missão em risco por razões pessoais. Questionariam seu compromisso com o programa de treinamento de aurores. Ele continuou sua vigilância inquieto.

– Harry – Lilá sussurrou por detrás dele, algumas horas depois – quer alguma coisa para comer?

Ele se virou; ela tinha aberto um pouquinho a barraca, mas como tinha saído da cama?

– 'Tou indo – ele murmurou. Esgueirou-se de volta para dentro da barraca e fechou o zíper.

Lilá estava de pé, quase. Ela tinha conjurado duas muletas para si e de algum modo tinha conseguido achar uma das calças jeans dele e a vestira. Estava larga e amarrada na cintura toda enfaixada com a gravata extra do uniforme de auror, mas ela estava de pé ao fogão, fazendo omelete de queijo e cebola.

– Posso ficar de pé, – ela disse radiante – pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, posso ficar de pé, Harry. Estou tão feliz que podia beijar você!

– Mas não vou – ela assegurou quando viu a cara dele. – Vamos comer! É só omelete e pão e estou ficando cansada de estar de pé, mas eu cozinhei!

Harry conjurou uma segunda cadeira, pegou dois pratos e ajudou Lilá a servir o omelete. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer. Harry havia comido omeletes muito melhores e nenhum continha tanta casca de ovo e cebola crua, mas era evidentemente uma realização tão enorme para Lilá, que ele não reclamou.

– Essa sua curandeira é uma trabalhadora milagrosa – disse Lilá. – Não me sinto tão bem desde ... desde antes da batalha. Agora, o que vai fazer acerca da Gina?

– Fazer? – Harry perguntou. – Esse é o problema, eu estou preso aqui. Não há nada que eu possa fazer até a missão acabar.

– Ela não está se comportando normalmente, Harry – Lilá insistiu. – Estive pensando nisso. Há alguma coisa acontecendo e você é o homem que precisa destrinchar isso. Só há uma pergunta que você tem que responder, Harry. O que você está fazendo aqui é mais importante do que a Gina?

Harry estava meio intimidado pela maneira com que Lilá tinha expressado suas próprias dúvidas. Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, ouviu o trinado de seu feitiço de alarme.

– Alguém está chegando – ele sussurrou, desilusionando-se e correndo em passos miúdos para fora. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Imediatamente procurou por alguém invisível e as encontrou. Duas pessoas estavam se aproximando e estavam muito juntinhas. Estavam debaixo de uma capa; ao menos isso é o que ele esperava, já que elas vinham direto em sua direção. Ele esperou até que estivessem a menos de dois metros e meio de seu esconderijo.

– Dacia – cochichou.

– Trouxe Amber comigo – ela respondeu num murmúrio. Ele sentiu um movimento súbito em sua plataforma, então deu um passo para trás, abriu sua barraca e entrou.

– Sou eu, Harry – ele disse a Lilá que apontava a varinha para a porta aberta. Ele se fez visível quando Dacia Skoll tirou a capa.

–Lilá, – ele começou – esta é Dacia Skoll, e a filha dela, Amber. – As três mulheres se olharam com suspeitas. – Dacia salvou sua vida.

– Não, não salvei – disse Dacia asperamente. – Apenas prolonguei o seu sofrimento por mais alguns anos. Você está morrendo, Srta. Brown, você precisa saber isso! Você tem dez anos no máximo antes desses ferimentos a matarem. Menos, se insistir em ficar de pé e andar por aí – Dacia lançou um olhar furioso para Harry. – Eu disse a você! Ela precisa repouso!

– Mas eu me sinto melhor do que em qualquer outro momento desde que fui ferida – Lilá protestou.

– Fechei os ferimentos o melhor que pude, para reduzir a perda de sangue – disse Dacia severamente. – Mas não posso fechá-los inteiramente, não agora. Se eu a tivesse visto quando foi atacada, havia uma chance, mas tudo o que posso fazer é adiar o inevitável. Eventualmente você não terá sangue restante o bastante para suas poções reporem. Só há uma cura para essas lesões agora. Você tem alguma ideia de qual seja?

– Não – Lilá olhou esperançosa, excitada para Dacia Skoll.

– Bem, isso não surpreende. Os curandeiros do St. Mungus não iam pensar em oferecê-la. Dacia Skoll abriu suas vestes e revelou seu ombro esquerdo. Estava coberto por um fino traçado de cicatrizes. – Estes estavam quase tão ruins quanto os seus um dia, – ela continuou – mas aí eu ganhei estes – ela puxou a sua manga direita para cima e revelou uma mordida de lobo. Lilá, horrorizada recuou apressadamente, afastando-se de Dacia.

– Isso não – ela gritou aterrorizada. – Deve haver outra maneira.

– Se houvesse, creia-me, eu a ofereceria. Aceite e está condenada a que as pessoas a olhem do jeito que _você_ acabou de olhar para _mim_. E esse olhar dói, mesmo depois destes anos todos, ainda dói. Por vinte e oito dias e noites, sou uma bruxa – ela disse amargamente, observando Lilá. – Por uma noite me transformo numa fera. Então o que minhas colegas bruxas me chamam? Bruxa ou Monstro? Há vezes em que quase compreendo Greyback!

– Minha mãe _não_ é um monstro – Amber Skoll olhou Lilá furiosa, cerrando os punhos. – Ela salvou a sua vida e você está sendo horrível.

– Desculpe pelo que eu disse sobre a sua mãe – Lilá, envergonhada, se desculpou a Amber, que não foi nem um pouco apaziguada por suas palavras.

Dacia, todavia, soturnamente apertou a mão que Lilá ofereceu.

– É essa mesmo a única maneira? – perguntou a Dacia.

A bruxa mais velha assentiu tristemente.

– Há sempre a Poção Mata-Cão – Harry arriscou.

– Não é lá essas coisas, no entanto – Lilá disse, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas. – O Professor Lupin sempre parecia doente.

– Era o melhor que minha mãe conseguiu fazer na época – Dacia cortou. – Eu tinha catorze anos quando comecei a ajudá-la com a poção. Ela foi morta não muito depois disso. Dâmocles Belby, que estava ajudando a fornecer os ingredientes, publicou suas notas e levou todo o crédito. Estou experimentando com uma nova poção agora, mas é muito difícil para mim conseguir acônito aqui.

Sua voz suavizou e ela olhou Lilá tristemente. – É uma maldição, mas há coisas piores. Não tenho dores dos meus antigos ferimentos infligidos por lobisomem e na maior parte do tempo sou tão normal quanto você. Apesar de que você não acreditaria nisso pelas reações que se obtém.

– Você não precisa decidir agora. Você tem meses, anos se me permitirem cuidar de você! Infelizmente, não vão deixar; curandeiros qualificados que são lobisomens não se empregam em lugar nenhum – disse Dacia.

– Veremos quanto a isso – Harry disse sombrio. Dacia Skoll sorriu triste para ele.

– Preciso checar as ataduras da sua amiga e assegurar que o emplastro ainda está fazendo o seu serviço – Dacia disse. – Trouxe Amber para me ajudar.

– OK – Harry concordou e voltou para fora para manter a vigilância. Meia hora depois, foi chamado de volta para dentro.

– Estou morrendo, Harry – Lilá anunciou, olhando Dacia rapidamente. – Tenho uma escolha. Posso continuar tomando Poção de Reposição do Sangue até que ela deixe de funcionar e então eu morro. Ou posso me tornar um lobisomem. – Ela o olhou bem nos olhos. – O que devo fazer?

– Não posso lhe dizer o que fazer, Lilá – Harry olhou tristemente dentro dos olhos profundos, violetas, dela. – Mas posso lhe dizer o seguinte. Se fosse a Gina, eu lhe diria que preferiria que ela vivesse do que morresse. Greyback é uma fera maligna, não há dúvidas quanto a isso, mas Remo Lupin era um bom homem. Dacia me curou e salvou a sua vida. Não acho que ser um lobisomem mudaria você, a não ser que você permitisse.

– Espero que esteja certo, porque não quero morrer! – Lilá bocejou e deitou de volta na cama de Harry. – Agora, você fica mudando de assunto, mas eu realmente preciso te contar sobre Rony e Hermi... – Lilá parou de falar no meio da frase, fechou os olhos e começou a respirar profundamente.

– Adicionei uma poção para dormir à sua Poção de Reposição de Sangue – Dacia disse. – Não quero que ela fique se movendo por aí. Ela vai ficar inconsciente por horas, até que eu retorne para checar as ataduras novamente. Ela _não_ deve se movimentar até que esses ferimentos tenham se fechado mais. É um milagre que a pequena viagem dela até o fogão não tenha causado nenhum dano real.

Dacia olhou desesperadamente para Lilá. Você pensaria que ela tem um desejo de morte pela maneira que está se comportando. Ela deu de ombros. – Suponho que todos pensamos que somos invencíveis quando somos jovens. Agora vou me despedir. Precisamos voltar à aldeia antes que sintam a nossa falta – disse Dacia.

– É melhor você usar a minha capa de novo. Mantenha-a a salvo e vou encontrá-la no crepúsculo, na piscina de tomar banho e vou levar você e sua família e Lilá para fora daqui –Harry lhe assegurou.

Dacia sorriu e apertou o ombro dele.

– Você realmente quer consertar o mundo inteiro, não? – ela sorriu compassiva. – Vejo você depois, Harry. Obrigada.

Harry observou elas desaparecerem sob sua capa. Quando tinham ido, ele escreveu um longo relatório. Contou à seção que pretendia escoltar Dacia e sua família através da Pedra e levá-los, com Lilá, à segurança antes de voltar a manter vigilância. Era uma hora antes do crepúsculo quando enviou a mensagem. Avisou Rony e Neville que não enviaria relatório às nove e começou a se preparar para partir. Ele precisaria de uma maca para carregar a ainda adormecida Lilá

Antes de aprontar Lilá para partir, Harry se desilusionou e abriu a sua barraca para dar uma checada final na aldeia. Ele imediatamente ouviu gritos. Não precisou dos onióculos para perceber que havia um problema, mas pegou-os de qualquer modo e rapidamente examinou a aldeia numa tentativa de descobrir o que estava havendo. No meio do caminho entre os chalés e a bastilha Dacia Skoll e suas filhas eram seguras por Lowell, Youen, Scabior e Payne. Os outros aldeões estavam num amplo semicírculo, silenciosamente observando.

Harry correu em frente. Quando chegou à beira da plataforma, houve um gritinho triunfante. Yvonne Youen saiu do chalé de Dacia segurando algo no alto. Era um trapo ensanguentado, que ele reconheceu como o resto da perna da calça que Dacia tinha cortado em torno de seu ferimento. Pensando rápido, Amber o tinha escondido de Ross, mas não o tinha destruído. Harry pulou da plataforma e correu para a aldeia.

– Sinto cheiro de sangue de bruxo. A sua cadelinha tem um segredo, Verulf – a irmã de Scabior berrou triunfante, sua voz ouvida claramente através do córrego.

– Quem vocês estão escondendo? – Lowell interrogou enquanto Harry corria fazendo barulho pela margem íngreme para o córrego.

– Deixe-as ir – gritou Wulfric Skoll _._ – Senão.

Ele deu um passo à frente e apontou uma besta para Yvonne Youen. Ela riu, virou-se para ele e puxou a varinha. No segundo em que ela se moveu, Wulfric disparou a besta. A esposa de Youen caiu, um projétil de besta atravessando seu coração.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – Youen e Scabior berraram simultaneamente. Wulfric caiu para a frente, morto. As garotas Skoll todas gritaram. Harry, horrorizado correu pelo córrego e entrou na aldeia, Seus oponentes estavam espalhados e separados, um arranjo ideal.

Quando deu uma corrida puxada passando pela multidão de aldeões, Amber golpeou a canela de Scabior com o calcanhar, contorceu-se livrando-se dele e correu para o corpo de seu tio. Lowell apontou a varinha para a garota que corria.

– _Expelliarmus_ – Harry gritou, desarmando Lowell. O homem esguio e grisalho olhou em volta desarvorado, mas se manteve segurando firme a filha.

– _Estupefaça!_ – Harry gritou. Gordon Payne desabou para trás. Ele vinha segurando Ruby. A força do feitiço derrubou a garota também. Mas alguns machucados não importariam se ela estivesse a salvo.

Scabior e Youen lançaram feitiços estuporantes onde, esperavam pelo grito dele, Harry se localizava. Os feitiços se perderam. Harry estava desilusionado e se movendo depressa demais para eles. Ao ziguezaguear na direção de Scabior, sua panturrilha deu outra fisgada. Nada de exercício extenuante, lembrou.

Scabior estava quase diretamente na sua frente e olhando para todos os lados. Incapaz de achar o ainda invisível Harry, Scabior foi se virando devagar. Harry esperou até Scabior ficar de costas, tirou um par de portalgemas e conseguiu, com uma mão só, algemar Scabior. Ao mesmo tempo mirou a varinha por cima do ombro do bruxo desmazelado em Youen.

– _Estupefaça_ – Harry gritou e Youen desabou para trás, levando Jade consigo. Neste momento Scabior desapareceu numa luz azul. Jade cambaleou e ficou em pé a poucos metros de seu avô.

Harry ouviu um grito; Dacia Skoll tinha metido as unhas no rosto do pai e estava correndo atrás da varinha dele.

– Ninguém se mexe! – uma voz rouca feminina gritou.

Doxie! Harry deu-se conta de que não a tinha visto quando a luta tinha começado. Ela estava invisível, no meio da multidão ou na bastilha? Onde quer que tivesse estado, agora ela segurava uma Ruby Skoll esperneante pela cintura. Tinha uma faca pressionada na garganta da menina. Harry hesitou; ele ainda estava desilusionado então ainda podia convocar a faca.

– Isto inclui você, filha – Lowell rosnou para Dacia. Ela estava a poucos centímetros da varinha do pai, mas não ousou pegá-la. Ele também tinha sacado uma faca e estava sentado sobre Jade, segurando a lâmina junto do olho da neta.

– Agora, meu amigo invisível, revele-se ou estas crianças ambas morrem – ele comandou, Harry olhou em volta lentamente. Doxine estava à sua esquerda. Ele certamente podia salvar uma criança, mas não ambas. Não tinha escolha. Amber estava poucos metros atrás dele. Ele recuou até ela.

– Amber – sussurrou, ela saltou. Ele pressionou os dois pares de portalgemas restantes na mão dela.

– Estas algemas levarão você para as celas de prisão dos aurores. Esconda-as rapidamente. Ao menos elas a tirarão daqui. É o melhor que posso fazer por você. Desculpe.

– Revele-se. Agora! Lowell repetiu. – Ou estas garotas morrem.

Harry andou depressa para longe de Amber, removeu seu feitiço de desilusionamento e rapidamente colocou a varinha dentro da bolsa de pele de briba. Lowell olhou Harry e sorriu triunfante.

– Solte a varinha – Lowell rosnou. Recuou até a filha e sua própria varinha, a faca no pescoço da neta. Harry colocou a bolsa cuidadosamente no chão.

– Bom rapaz – disse Lowell. Levantou Jade no ar e jogou-a para Dacia. Enquanto ela corria para agarrar a filha caçula, Lowell pegou sua própria varinha. Harry imediatamente se moveu para a bolsa que continha a sua varinha.

– Não – Doxine Gray ordenou. Ela deu um pique no pescoço de Ruby, tirando sangue.

Ruby gritou e Harry congelou. Lowell segurava a varinha na frente do seu rosto e olhou além desta para Harry, o rosto contorcido de fúria.

– _Crucio!_ – gritou Lowell.

Os nervos de Harry explodiram em dor. Quando ele se deitou ofegante no chão, Lowell andou até ele e chutou-o violentamente nas costelas; Harry sentiu-as estalar.

– De pé, escória – Lowell ordenou. Harry se levantou. Lowell passou seus dedos parecidos a garras pelo peito de Harry, ele sentiu a camiseta rasgar e sentiu o sangue fluir.

– Agora você morre – Lowell silvou triunfante.


	12. A Arapuca: Chupim Legal

**12\. A Arapuca: Chupim Legal**

– Você tem certeza de que ele disse "Bletchley"? – Harry perguntou ansioso. Neville assentiu sombrio.

– Positivo, Harry. Usei a penseira para rechecar minhas memórias. O jeito que o cara alto grunhia e resmungava, acho que _ele_ provavelmente era Goyle. Quando Bletchley lançou uma maldição de explosão no teto, ambos aproveitaram para fugir – explicou Neville lamentoso.

– Lancei um feitiço escudo sobre a Ana, porque havia uma enorme viga do teto caindo sobre ela. Quando me assegurei de que ela estava a salvo, ambos tinham dado no pé. Correram para fora na Londres trouxa e desaparataram – disse Neville se desculpando. – Desculpe, Harry, pensei que ia interrogar um par de entregadores, não confrontar dois Comensais da Morte da nossa lista de procurados.

– Não creio que eu teria feito nada de diferente, Neville, especialmente se a Gina estivesse embaixo de um teto que despencava. Ana está bem? – perguntou Harry.

– Ela está ótima, obrigado, Harry – Neville fitou os pés por alguns instantes antes de voltar a olhar Harry, encabulado. – Ela é um antigo membro da Resistência e da AD. Recebeu uma Ordem de Merlim Terceira Classe por um motivo! O feitiço escudo dela estava pronto quase tão rapidamente quanto o meu. Ela, ahn, ficou meio irritada comigo, me lembrou que pode cuidar de si e me disse que eu devia estar fazendo o meu trabalho, tentando pegar Bletchley. Ela tinha razão. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

– Bem, pelo menos sabemos como eles estão sobrevivendo e sabemos que Bletchley não está sozinho. Vamos precisar rastreá-los. Devem estar fazendo o negócio deles em algum lugar. – Harry começou a fazer planos.

Neville cortou-o com uma sacudida da cabeça. – Tarde demais para isso, Harry. Sabemos bem mais. Eles encerraram as operações e _é tudo por minha culpa_. Corujas têm retornado dizendo que saíram do negócio. Não estão enviando o dinheiro de volta, é claro. Não há mais suco de abóbora alcoólico. Marco Escuro Ltda. aparentemente fechou seu negócio em menos de uma hora.

– Quando soube que os tinha perdido, voltei ao pub e falei com Ana. Ela me contou que tinham vindo para o Caldeirão pela entrada do Beco Diagonal. Mas todos os outros pubs que Rony e eu visitamos nos disseram que os entregadores tinham aparatado lá.

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram.

– Isso – Neville confirmou. – Rony e eu conseguimos encontrar sua fábrica bem depressa. Era um lugar pequeno chamado Awls End.

– Awls End? – Harry perguntou, o nome lhe era vagamente familiar.

– Você conhece – Neville lhe assegurou. – É aquela pequena travessa bem no final da Travessa do Tranco. Devem estar usando Polissuco sempre que saem. Deixaram o lugar apressados, deixaram montes de coisas para trás, pegamos alguns galeões, um tanto de Poção Polissuco, um bocado de fios de cabelo e mais de uma centena de garrafas de suco de abóbora. Byers está analisando as poções e o suco de abóbora para mim.

– Bom trabalho, Neville – disse Harry.

– Bom trabalho! – Neville fez uma careta e riu desdenhoso. – Eles fugiram, Harry.

– Mas você encontrou o esconderijo deles – Harry lembrou. –Suponho que esteja sendo vigiado, então eles estão sem teto e perderam o que provavelmente era sua única maneira de ganhar dinheiro. Sabem que vamos investigar qualquer novo fornecedor de suco de abóbora.

– É, mas eu poderia tê-los agarrado, Harry. – Neville sacudiu a cabeça pesaroso.

– Parece que eles estavam estabelecidos e agora estão em fuga novamente – disse Harry.

– Acho que tem razão. Parecia que eles tinham se escondido lá por muito tempo. Eles estavam alugando o lugar e adivinha de quem? – perguntou Neville.

– Awls End corta caminho para Knowe Place, não? – disse Harry. – Dos Parkinson?

– Sim – Neville confirmou. –O prédio que usavam era de propriedade de J. X. Parkinson & Filhos. Susana e Terêncio foram visitar Pansy, mas não chegaram a lugar nenhum com ela. Pansy alega que o lugar foi alugado por MEL(Holdings). Checamos, MEL(Holdings) não existe. Ela também disse que eles pagaram o aluguel em dia, então ela não prestou atenção a eles. Susana ainda está tentando obter alguma informação adicional através de Teodoro Nott. Você sabia que eles estão noivos?

– Nott e Susana? – Harry engasgou sem acreditar. Neville explodiu na risada.

– Pô, Harry, você é pior do que eu em matéria de fofoca. Não, Nott e Pansy! O noivado deles foi anunciado no Profeta Diário um par de semanas atrás. Susana é a única auror com quem Nott fala, você sabe disso. Ela acha que pode convencer Nott a persuadir Pansy a nos dizer tudo o que ela sabe.

– Suponho que possa funcionar – Harry disse incerto. – O que mais você descobriu no armazém?

– Havia três quartos no esconderijo, dois individuais e um de casal. Encontrei cabelos nos três e fizemos um teste de polissuco neles. Todos os quatro da Sonserina estiveram lá. Bulstrode e Flint estavam compartilhando uma cama. – Neville estremeceu ao pensar nisso. – Você estava certo; todos os quatro estavam juntos.

– Bletchley é o único que realmente tem miolos – Harry disse. – Flint tem mais cérebro do que Goyle. Mas, como diz Rony, tudo o que isso significa é que o Flint é capaz de usar palavras com mais de uma sílaba. Bletchley é mestiço, o pai dele era trouxa. Imagino se desapareceram no mundo trouxa. – Ele começou a ponderar as possibilidades.

– Voltei a checar com os duendes – Continuou Neville desalentado. – Nenhum dos quatro da Sonserina tem contas no banco em seu próprio nome e não há conta empresarial em nome da Marco Escuro. Imaginei se eles estavam usando nomes falsos, mas quando perguntei, os duendes ficaram realmente irritados comigo. Aparentemente "a magia do Gringotes não pode ser enganada pelas mentiras de bruxos". Os duendes do Gringotes estão absolutamente certos de que não podem ter uma conta aberta com nome falso. A magia do banco requer o nome real da pessoa ou da empresa antes de funcionar. – Neville deu de ombros desconsolado. – Eu os tinha e os perdi, desculpe.

– Não se culpe, Neville – Harry lhe disse. – Pegaremos eles logo.

– Espero – disse Neville. Desculpe, Harry, eu não devia ter ido ao Caldeirão sozinho. Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, se eu tivesse mais alguém comigo, poderíamos ter agarrado eles antes de você voltar.

– Não é culpa sua – Harry assegurou ao amigo. – Fomos ensinados a investigar sozinhos, "sua investigação, seu caso, seu trabalho, você faz!" isso é o que o Auror Williamson diz, mas é estúpido, não é?

Neville assentiu sombrio e Harry sorriu.

– Ir ao pub sozinho encontrar um par de entregadores é só _marginalmente_ estúpido, cara. Que tal se infiltrar numa aldeia de lobisomens? Devíamos trabalhar em times maiores – disse Harry. Neville assentiu concordando. – Ao menos agora sabemos onde Bletchley e companhia têm estado, podemos checar o local atrás de pistas – Harry acrescentou.

– Estamos fazendo isso. Susana, Terêncio e Dominic estão trabalhando nisso comigo também. Mas eu tenho mais notícias ruins, Harry. Romilda estava espreitando num canto da seção ontem. Ela disse a Williamson que estava procurando Terêncio. Ela estava lá quando a Parvati entregou o espelho e achamos que ela escutou Parvati contando que a Lilá estava com você.

– Bem, isso explica a história da fuga para casar, Harry disse sombrio. – Espero que Terêncio...

– Terêncio acabou de me contatar também – Neville interrompeu. – Ele queria me contar que ele e Susana estão indo ver o Nott e para me dizer que a Fenella está vindo para cá. Ela está com as suas fotografias da noite passada. Ele também disse que foi ver Romilda no instante em que viu os jornais desta manhã. Ele deu o fora nela, disse que não era confiável. Ela não ficou aborrecida, ficou com raiva. Aparentemente não é o cara que termina com ela, ela é quem termina! Ela disse ao Terêncio que ele era grande, feio e burro.

Neville sorriu para Harry. Era a primeira vez que Harry já tinha visto o amigo sorrir ao falar sobre Romilda. Mesmo quando estavam namorando, lembrou, Neville raramente sorria.

– Terêncio me contou que estava preparado para se admitir culpado das primeiras duas coisas, mas se ela tinha acabado de notar que ele era grande e feio, então ela era a burra. Terêncio realmente me falou quatro frases. A não ser nos casos em que é forçado a dar um relatório verbal, acho que esse foi um recorde – disse Neville.

Harry riu. Terêncio era uma das pessoas mais caladas que conheciam.

– Compilamos um grande arquivo baseado nas fotografias que você tirou. Como o seu plano está indo? Espero que tenha tido mais sorte do que eu. – Neville disse ansiosamente.

Harry ia responder, quando houve uma batida na porta e Hamish Campbell entrou. – A Procuradora me pediu para lembrá-lo de que você precisa se limpar – o xerife anunciou. Olhou os dois aurores penetrantemente. – Há algo acontecendo, mais do que simplesmente a sua namorada bêbada – anunciou. – Não há?

Harry olhou os olhos azuis do agente da lei. – Ainda estou na minha missão – admitiu. – Há uma chance de que eu possa ser chamado para ir embora...

– Nós podemos ser chamados – Neville corrigiu Harry. Saíram da sala de reuniões e seguiram o Xerife Campbell de volta à delegacia.

– Nós – Harry concordou. – Pode ser que um alarme seja acionado. Se for, será um para "todos os aurores disponíveis" responderem. Não posso dizer mais do que isso, por favor não me pergunte.

– Posso imaginar – Campbell disse. Ajuda da delegacia estará disponível se necessária, Harry.

– Obrigado, Hamish, nós devemos dar conta, nós temos ... – ele lançou um olhar questionador para Neville.

– Pelo menos dezoito aurores a postos e o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia em Londres tem doze bruxos de elite a postos.

O Xerife Campbell assobiou pensativo ao ouvir a informação, mas não disse nada.

– Se formos chamados para ir embora, vou pedir à Hermione e à Luna para ficarem com a Gina – Harry contou ao xerife. – Fenella deve ficar também.

Como se fosse uma deixa, a porta da delegacia abriu e Fenella Gray entrou. Ela era uma jovem mulher alta, com nariz de gancho e cabelo longo, preto como um corvo. Seus olhos cinza escuros estavam escondidos atrás de óculos grossos de aro preto. Fenella parecia desconfortável, alarmada com o silêncio que recebeu sua chegada. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa e, por um momento, pareceu que estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas.

Rony tinha descrito Fenella uma vez como uma garota tímida, rosada e fofa, bem menininha, aprisionada num corpo dez vezes maior do que devia ser. Ela era alta demais para se encolher no fundo, mas a despeito de dois anos de conselhos, encorajamento e amizade de Gina e Luna, ainda havia ocasiões em que ela parecia um pouco desconfortável no próprio corpo.

– Olá, Harry, olá, Neville – ela disse suavemente, a voz era um guincho agudo de menininha e quase não ultrapassando um sussurro.

– Hamish, todos – Harry anunciou. – Esta é Fenella Gray nossa perita não oficial em fotografia.

Fenella fitou as botas e se arrastou nervosamente na direção de Harry sob o olhar de todos, antes de recuperar alguma compostura e relaxar. Ela era alguns centímetros mais alta do que Harry e suas tentativas de ficar menor a forçavam a adotar uma postura corcunda desajeitada.

– Você precisará destas para hoje, Harry – ela disse, entregando-lhe cópias das fotografias que ele tinha tirado no Bar Lagoa.

Ela colocou a pasta grande na mesa de Hamish Campbell, olhando inquisidoramente o agente da lei.

– Esse é o Xerife Hamish Campbell, Fenella – Harry disse. – Ele muito gentilmente está nos deixando perturbar sua delegacia.

– Tenho cópias das fotografias para os seus arquivos também, Xerife – disse Fenella. – Harry as tirou, então temo que elas não estejam muito boas. Todas estão muito mal compostas; ele não levou em conta as condições de luz ruins. Uma está muito fora de foco.

Ela olhou Harry desapontada. Há mais em fotografar do que simplesmente apontar e clicar, sabe, levei quase uma hora para ajustar esta fotografia. Ela tirou a fotografia de uma criança enfeitiçada da pasta e balançou-a debaixo do nariz do Harry.

– Elas me parecem boas, Fenella – Neville disse.

Ela rejeitou a avaliação dele com um olhar desdenhoso, se esticou e falou com firmeza. – Se você vai usar câmeras para colher evidências, precisa de treinamento, Harry, ou você precisa de um especialista a postos.

Harry olhou-a pensativamente. Às vezes, especialmente quando ela falava de fotografia, Fenella esquecia de se encolher e ser tímida e se tornava uma jovem mulher vigorosa e cheia de paixão.

– Vou falar com Robards e Quim, você está interessada no emprego? – perguntou a ela.

– Eu não estava... não tive... – ela gaguejou, caindo de volta em seu estado nervoso usual.

– Você que recomendar outra pessoa? – Harry inquiriu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu pensei ... Tia Doxine... que isso ia... emprego... sem chance... Seção de Aurores – ela balbuciou.

– Não vou culpá-la pela sua tia, – Harry disse, percebendo quem era a tia Doxine e de alguma maneira entendendo os balbucios, as expressões desconexas de Fenella, – se você não me culpar pela minha.

– Preciso que você assine dizendo que você tirou estas fotos, Harry, – Campbell interrompeu, – então posso colocá-las nos arquivos de evidência.

Harry estava ocupado assinando as fotografias quando Rony e Hermione entraram. Eles não estavam bem se tocando. Seus amigos estavam se olhando cuidadosamente e exalando aquele silêncio peculiar, amedrontado, que invariavelmente se seguia à sua reconciliação depois de uma briga.

– Neville – começou Hermione. – O Rony realmente tem me mandado um memorando todos os dias?

– Não – Neville disse. Hermione sibilou e Rony abriu a boca para protestar.

– Foi mais algo como dois ou três, alguns dias até mais – clarificou Neville apressadamente. – Ele mandou flores todos os dias também.

– Ele falou para você dizer isso, não foi? Porque ele sabia que o Adrian Jenkins estava me dando flores todos os dias – disse Hermione acusadoramente.

Quando Neville sacudiu a cabeça, Luna entrou na delegacia com o policial Mark Moon atrás dela. Ela olhou em volta pela sala silenciosa curiosamente.

– Não posso de fato garantir que tenha sido todos os dias – Neville admitiu. – Mas posso dizer que foi na maior parte dos dias, porque geralmente eu estava com ele quando ele fez a encomenda.

– Mas, Jenkins deu-me flores todos os dias – Hermione disse baixinho.

– Ele mexe com todo o correio que chega no seu departamento, Hermione – disse Neville. – Eu falei com a Lilá pelo espelho da Parvati esta manhã. Estávamos conversando sobre o caso do Harry, fazendo ajustes para o caso de Lilá ter que acionar um alerta. Mas você sabe como ela é, ela disse que esteve pensando sobre Jenkins e que era importante que você se lembrasse que ele vê todo o seu correio antes. Ela me fez prometer te dizer assim que eu te visse. Esqueci, desculpe.

– Ele interceptou meus memorandos e também fingiu que as _minhas_ flores eram _dele_! – os olhos de Rony flamejavam. – Você acha que ele está metido nisto? Na coisa que está afetando a Gina, o que quer que seja?

– Possivelmente, mas ele esteve a fim da Hermione por anos, desde que ela começou no Ministério – Neville disse. Talvez ele só tenha visto a oportunidade e a agarrado. Afinal, ele baniu você de visitar a sala dela; ele provavelmente pensou que podia levar isso adiante.

– Ele o quê? – Rony perguntou confuso.

– Baniu Rony? A fim de mim? Como você sabe? – perguntou Hermione descrente.

– Você não sabia do banimento? – perguntou Neville. – Todo mundo na Seção de Aurores sabe. Lilá me contou do Jenkins. Ela pensava que você sabia. Todo mundo sabe.

– Eu não sabia – Harry disse.

– Nem eu! – anunciou Luna, finalmente quebrando seu silêncio. – Relações são muito complicadas, não são? Talvez fosse melhor se todos fossem solteiros e descompromissados como eu e Fenella.

Fenella enrubesceu.

– _Não_ seria, Luna! Eu prefiro mil vezes ter uma relação complicada com a minha garota do que não ter nenhuma relação – disse Rony vigorosamente. Hermione andou para a frente e o abraçou. Ele rapidamente a embrulhou em seus braços.

– O que você quer de nós agora, Harry? – perguntou Rony, olhando por cima da cabeça de Hermione e tornando claro pela sua expressão que, a despeito de sua oferta, ele não tinha intenção de fazer nada além de se agarrar a Hermione.

– Nada, estamos só esperando as entrevistas – Harry disse a seus amigos. – Vou entrevistar as três Harpias com a Procuradora. Gina deve ter fiança depois da entrevista. Aí podemos ir para casa.

– Vamos só esperar aqui – disse Hermione. Ela estava agarrando Rony tão firmemente quanto ele a ela.

– Eu também vou ficar até a Gina ser solta – disse Neville.

– Eu também – disse Luna. Vocês vão precisar de alguma ajuda para passar pela imprensa do lado de fora deste prédio. Eu ainda estaria presa se este amável homão não tivesse me ajudado. – Ela abriu um sorriso radiante para o policial Moon que estava atrás dela segurando uma malinha, que Harry reconheceu como sua.

– Eu trouxe roupas limpas para você, Hermione e Gina – disse Luna feliz. – O Monstro ajudou. Ele é realmente maravilhoso, não é?

– Suponho que é, sim – disse Harry.

– Eu não estava certa quanto à roupa de baixo, Hermione – Luna continuou. – Você e a Gina têm algumas coisas interessantes, não têm? Nem tenho certeza de como, ou por que vocês usam algumas delas, então eu apenas trouxe coisas que eu reconhecia.

Hermione ficou escarlate, Rony manteve determinadamente o rosto sem expressão.

– Não é um tópico para discussão pública, Luna – murmurou Harry. Luna o olhou intrigada e ele podia ver as perguntas se formando em sua mente. – Eu preciso me aprontar, há um vestiário que eu possa usar? – ele perguntou apressado a Campbell antes que Luna pudesse dizer algo realmente embaraçoso.

Campbell assentiu – E chuveiros, Mark pode mostrar-lhe.

– Obrigado, Hamish. Vou me lavar. – Ele seguiu o policial magro e angular para fora da sala.

Quinze minutos depois, de banho tomado, barbeado e com roupas limpas, Harry se sentia melhor do que tinha se sentido em vários dias. Ainda havia um sentimento de vazio no seu estômago. Não era fome; era um medo de que as coisas não estivessem bem entre ele e Gina.

Luna (ou Monstro) tinha trazido uma boa seleção de roupas para ele, incluindo um uniforme de auror limpo. Depois de ter se secado ele tinha vestido um jeans e uma camiseta das Harpias. Estava para sair do vestiário, quando reconsiderou. Ele ia conduzir entrevistas e se o alarme fosse acionado, deveria estar de uniforme. Trocou para as calças pretas, botas pretas, camisa branca e gravata cinza. Harry Potter, auror, levaria a cabo as entrevistas. Harry Potter, fã das Harpias e (esperava) namorado da Gina, teria que esperar até mais tarde para poder falar com a sua garota. Checou o relógio; faltavam poucos minutos para as nove. Não voltou à delegacia. Ao invés disso foi bater à porta da Procuradora.

– Entre – ordenou a Procuradora. Ela sorriu aprovando o auror limpo e arrumado que entrou.

– Só estou esperando a confirmação final da curandeira de que as prisioneiras estão aptas para a entrevista – ela disse a Harry. – Pretendo falar com a Srta. Weasley primeiro.

A Procuradora o observou cuidadosamente enquanto fazia esta afirmação. Harry assentiu sua concordância, embora pela cara dela fosse explícito que a ordem das entrevistas não era algo que ela pudesse influenciar.

– Hamish me deu cópias das fotografias – disse a Sra. Quarell. Ela pôs na frente de Harry uma fotografia de uma das crianças com Azaração para Pegar Bicho-Papão. – É um feitiço interessante. A Srta. Weasley vai reconhecê-lo como tendo sido lançado por ela própria?

– Espero que sim – Harry replicou. – É um dos favoritos dela.

– Entendo – disse a Procuradora. Ela assentiu severamente.

– Sei que sou o agente aprisionador e que serei uma testemunha da acusação – ele continuou. – Mas isso não é coisa da Gina, realmente não é. Azarar criancinhas! Ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

Houve uma batida na porta da Procuradora. Uma bruxa de rosto redondo e cabelo desgrenhado com vestes verdes de curandeira deu uma olhada na sala.

– Entre, Alice – disse a Sra. Quarell.

– Todas prisioneiras estão aptas para entrevista, Procuradora – reportou a curandeira. Ela ignorava a Sra. Quarell e encarava Harry com arrebatada admiração enquanto falava. – A garota Weasley bebeu uma quantidade enorme. Ela admitiu apenas menos da metade do que minha estimativa. A primeira dose de poção para ressaca que lhe dei simplesmente a fez vomitar. Dei-lhe uma segunda dose, mas ela provavelmente precisará de mais depois.

– Obrigada, Alice – a Procuradora disse. – Pode ir agora – acrescentou firmemente, quando a curandeira mostrou alguma relutância em sair.

Alice lentamente recuou para fora da sala, ainda encarando Harry, que não sabia se achava divertida, desagradável ou embaraçosa a óbvia tietagem de herói da mulher de meia-idade. Ignorou-a e, depois de considerar cuidadosamente a informação da curandeira, voltou a questões mais importantes.

– Procuradora – Harry disse cuidadosamente. – Nós, da Seção de Aurores, temos investigado uma empresa vendendo suco de abóbora alcoólico. Descobrimos que ela tem sido administrada por várias pessoas da nossa lista de procurados. O suco de abóbora alcoólico também contém uma poção reforçadora do álcool. Contaram-me que tomar uma poção para ressaca depois dele fez a Herm... uma das outras pessoas a beber o suco de abóbora... ficar violentamente nauseada também.

Edna Quarell olhou-o penetrantemente. Ele sustentou o olhar.

– Interessante! Obrigada pela informação. Agora vamos embora, Auror Potter – a Procuradora instruiu. Caminharam para a sala de entrevistas juntos.

A sala de entrevistas era pequena. As paredes, chão e teto eram brancos e a única mobília era uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras espaçadas equidistantemente ao seu redor. A mesa e a cadeira mais próxima da porta estavam presas ao chão. A cadeira também tinha presos a ela grilhões para contenção. Augustus Tavistock já estava sentado. Ele tinha tomado a cadeira à direita da cadeira do prisioneiro.

Tavistock fuzilou Harry e a Procuradora com o olhar quando entraram. Edna Quarell sentou na cadeira à esquerda, oposta à de Tavistock. Harry andou em torno à mesa e pegou o outro assento, o que ficava em frente à porta e à prisioneira. Nervosamente ele lambeu os lábios secos. Pensou se Tavistock e a Sra. Quarell podiam ouvir seu coração martelar, porque o barulho ecoava tão fortemente em seus ouvidos que o ensurdeciam. Assim que Harry se sentou, Edna Quarell falou.

– Traga a prisioneira: cela cinco – ela disse claramente para ninguém em particular. – Vamos começar com a Srta. Weasley, Sr. Tavistock.

Eles se sentaram num silêncio desconfortável até que a porta abriu e Gina, usando roupas cinzentas da prisão, foi trazida à sala pela carcereira. Harry se levantou.

– Sente-se, Sr. Potter – a Procuradora disse abruptamente. – Esta não é uma ocasião social.

Harry a ignorou e ficou de pé até que Gina se sentasse. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa e mal deu uma olhada nele quando entrou na sala. Harry examinou-a horrorizado.

A aparência dela estava péssima. Ela tremia e se sacudia ao despencar na cadeira. Tinha um enorme hematoma preto azulado debaixo de seu olho direito, ambos os olhos estavam injetados e sua pele, por baixo das sardas, era de um cinza esmaecido. Os lábios estavam sem cor e rachados e suas faces afundadas. Seu cabelo, seu cabelo lindo estava embaraçado e desgrenhado, uma barafunda fosca e sem vida. Seus olhos castanhos usualmente brilhantes estavam sem brilho e quase mortos.

Era como se Gina não estivesse ali, como se esta fosse outra pessoa, ele pensou enquanto tentava olhar nos olhos dela. Ao fitá-la, Harry viu Gina lentamente registrar a ansiedade dele. Ele leu o rosto dela quando este pesarosamente registrou a sua própria apreensão por ele. Ela estava preocupada por ele, ao menos tão preocupada quanto ele estava por ela. Isso foi o bastante para acender o primeiro lampejo de esperança. Eles estavam bem, estavam ainda juntos. Ele sorriu pesaroso para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, mas fez uma careta quando seus lábios racharam. Ela os lambeu.

– Ah, Harry – ela lamentou. – O que houve conosco?

– Srta. Weasley, como seu representante legal, devo insistir que permaneça em silêncio. Você não deve dizer nada que possa incriminá-la – Tavistock ordenou. – Meu conselho é que não diga absolutamente nada. Deixe-me responder as perguntas que lhe forem feitas.

A Procuradora esperou que Tavistock terminasse seus conselhos antes de ler a lista de acusações. A Sra. Quarell então explicou cuidadosamente a Gina que esta era uma entrevista formal, para decidir prosseguir ou não com a acusação.

– Minha cliente alega ser inocente de todas as acusações e quer avisá-los que ela vai entrar com uma reclamação formal com relação à sua prisão indevida – anunciou Tavistock, presunçoso.

Gina relanceou os olhos surpresa para Tavistock antes de voltar a fitar Harry. Ele olhou de novo os seus olhos opacos, injetados e molhados. Ela estava tendo dificuldade de manter o foco, mas obviamente tinha registrado a inquietação na expressão dele.

– Estou parecendo assim tão mal? – ela sussurrou ao lamber os lábios novamente. Harry assentiu tristemente.

– Srta. Weasley, silêncio! – Tavistock ordenou.

Houve uma súbita centelha nos olhos de Gina. Harry fitou-a; ela começava a entrar em combustão. Ele reconheceu os sinais. Como poderia abanar as chamas?

– Por que ele está aqui, Harry? – Gina perguntou, olhando Tavistock. – E quem é ela? – Ela olhou a Procuradora interessada.

– Eu respondo essa pergunta, Srta. Weasley – Edna Quarell disse vigorosamente, antes que Harry ou Tavistock pudessem falar. – O Sr. Tavistock é, como sabe, o advogado do Holyhead Harpies, seu representante legal. Ele está aqui para lhe dar aconselhamento legal. Eu sou Edna Quarell, a Procuradora-Mor; estou aqui para investigar as alegações. O Sr. Potter está aqui, a meu pedido, como seu agente aprisionador.

– Eu não sonhei isso, então? – Gina perguntou. A cintilação de fogo nos olhos dela, que tinha esmaecido no momento em que olhou para longe de Harry, tinha se extinguido subitamente.

– Srta. Weasley, por favor, devo insistir que nem faça nem responda perguntas – Tavistock interrompeu. – Você ouviu as acusações. Meu conselho é que não diga nada, simplesmente entre com a alegação de inocência. Eu tomo as providências para a sua soltura imediata. Já fiz os arranjos para uma coletiva de imprensa ao meio-dia.

A Procuradora lançou um olhar penetrante em Tavistock quando ele fez esse anúncio. Harry notou isto pelo canto do olho, enquanto continuava a observar Gina apreensivo, tentando reconectar com sua garota. Ela estava lá em algum lugar, ele tinha certeza. Enquanto Tavistock e Quarell se encaravam Harry pôs as mãos na mesa com as palmas para cima. Gina imediatamente pôs as mãos nas dele. Ele apertou-as gentilmente, sorriu para ela e observou esperançoso o fogo começar a reinflamar.

– Srta. Weasley, devo protestar! – Tavistock disse. Gina lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

– Por quê? – Gina perguntou. Desta vez, Harry percebeu, o fogo estava tomando conta. Gina estava encontrando o seu espírito de luta. Gentilmente ele acariciou os polegares dela por sobre as costas de suas mãos.

– Potter a prendeu – Tavistock contou a ela. – Você não pode pegar nas mãos dele! Largue imediatamente.

– Por quê? – Gina perguntou.

– Como seu advogado, estou tentando proteger os seus interesses – Tavistock soltou bruscamente.

– Gina se virou para ele. – Não está não. Você está tentando proteger os interesses do clube. Os olhos injetados de Gina estavam iluminados agora. Não tão brilhantes quanto deveriam, mas não mais vazios. Ela se voltou para Harry.

– Não podemos simplesmente ir embora? – Ela perguntou alto e com voz rouca. – Ele precisa ficar aqui? E ela?

– Eu vou responder as suas perguntas – disse a Procuradora firmemente. – Você não pode deixar esta sala até entrar com uma alegação, Srta. Weasley. Como Procuradora-Mor, eu _preciso_ estar aqui. Como agente aprisionador, o Sr. Potter pode estar aqui _por minha solicitação_. Tenho o poder de pedir a ele para sair. Devo adverti-la de que estou considerando fazer isso.

Tavistock sorriu presunçosamente. Gina apertou mais as mãos do namorado.

– Como uma prisioneira acusada, – a Procuradora continuou – a senhorita precisa estar aqui também – a procuradora pausou e tentou capturar os olhos de Gina. – A senhorita e eu somos as únicas que _precisamos_ estar aqui, Srta. Weasley – ela disse a Gina. – Você tem o direito de ter um advogado, ou um amigo, presente para aconselhá-la. Seus empregadores designaram o Sr. Tavistock para esse papel.

Harry silenciosamente enfatizou as palavras da Procuradora ao esfregar gentilmente o dedo anular de Gina com o polegar.

– Você não pode me fazer sair – Tavistock disse arrogantemente a Edna Quarell.

– Não – concordou a Procuradora. – Eu não posso.

Harry viu a centelha da compreensão surgir no rosto de Gina. Ele estava prestes a esfregar o dedo dela de novo. Mas ela apertou a sua palma, usando o sinal "entendo" deles. Ela estava a ponto de fazer aquilo que a Procuradora muito cuidadosamente não tinha sugerido. Os olhos dela cintilaram. Ela voltou-se zangada para Tavistock.

– Saia – ordenou. O sorriso arrogante do advogado desapareceu instantaneamente.

– O quê? – ele balbuciou descrente.

– Saia, Sr. Tavistock – Gina disse em voz rouca. – Quero que saia já!

– Srta. Weasley – ele disse desdenhoso. – Não seja tão boba. Você é ignorante da lei e eu sou um perito tido em alta conta. Você precisa ter um advogado! Quem, fora eu, poderia representar os seus melhores interesses numa hora tão penosa emocionalmente?

Os olhos de Gina chamejaram perigosamente. – Um amigo – ela disse brusca. – Harry.

Tavistock ficou roxo tão depressa que Harry se lembrou desagradavelmente de seu tio Valter.

– Ridículo – Tavistock fanfarroneou irado. – Ele é o agente aprisionador, sua pequena idiota! Você não pode!

– Sr. Tavistock – a Procuradora disse gelada. – O senhor ouviu os desejos da Srta. Weasley. Embora a escolha dela de representante seja... incomum, ... não é, até onde eu sei, ilegal. Eu sei e o senhor sabe que a Srta Weasley pode dispensá-lo. A despeito do fato de que ele é o agente aprisionador, não sei de nenhuma razão pela qual ela não possa pedir ao Sr. Potter para assisti-la, agir como um amigo dela. O senhor pode me citar um precedente legal em contrário?

Tavistock começou a protestar em voz alta.

– Srta. Weasley, – a Procuradora perguntou, cortando-o – no interesse da clareza, posso perguntar? A senhorita deseja dispensar os serviços do Sr. Augustus Tavistock como seu representante legal?

– Desejo – disse Gina.

– E deseja, ao invés, receber aconselhamento de seu... amigo... Harry Potter? – a Sra. Quarell continuou.

– Desejo – disse Gina.

– Sabendo que ele é o agente aprisionador e uma testemunha da acusação? – ela perguntou.

– Sim – disse Gina firmemente.

– Obrigada. Agora, saia, sr. Tavistock, ou eu terei que removê-lo à força. Só preciso dizer uma palavra para que o Xerife Campbell venha aqui e leve-o para longe. Estou certa de que ele ficaria muito feliz em auxiliar-me.

Harry olhou esperançoso a Procuradora e depois Gus Tavistock antes de soltar uma das mãos de Gina e alcançar seu próprio bolso para segurar a varinha. Tavistock fechou a boca com um ranger de dentes audível, fez uma carranca para Harry e saiu da sala.

– Você vai se arrepender, Srta. Weasley – ele gritou com raiva.

– Quando a porta bateu Gina se levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa na direção de Harrry. Ele também se levantou. A Procuradora os seguiu apressadamente e os separou.

– Não vou ter o agente aprisionador beijando a prisioneira – ela ordenou. – Isto é ridículo.

– Provavelmente é até bom – admitiu Gina. – Não consegui limpar os meus dentes adequadamente esta manhã. Minha boca está com um gosto horrível.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pacote de doces e deu um a ela.

– Fio dental de menta – ele lhe disse. – Uma parte essencial do equipamento de um auror em missão secreta.

– Sr. Potter, Srta. Weasley – disse a Procuradora exasperada. – Podemos, por favor, voltar à questão em pauta?

Os dois se sentaram, sorriram e assentiram. Novamente eles se tocaram através da mesa. Gina pegou firmemente a mão esquerda de Harry com a sua direita e Harry observou a namorada lutar para se libertar do que a estava afetando.

– Srta. Weasley, a senhorita entende as acusações?

– Mpf, ahan, assentiu Gina, lutando para falar com o doce na boca.

– Para registro, a prisioneira indicou que sim – a Procuradora disse claramente.

– Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa, Srta. Weasley?

– Eu azauei mermo tuês cuianzhinhaz – Gina engoliu o doce – e um agente da lei?

– Não vi você lançar o encantamento, mas vi essa azaração com frequência bastante – Harry lhe disse. – A Procuradora deslizou para ela por cima da mesa uma das fotos que ele tinha tirado.

– Parece a minha azaração – Gina sussurrou tristemente.

– Os pais da garota assinaram uma declaração identificando você – Harry contou a ela.

– Uma declaração que agora eles retiraram formalmente – a Procuradora disse. – Como fizeram os pais da segunda criança. Pelo que entendi, eles receberam uma visita do Sr. Tavistock, muito tarde na noite passada. Estas questões podem, é claro não estar relacionadas.

– Elas estão – Gina murmurou. Ela se voltou para Harry – Eu te azarei?

– Não, mas tentou – Harry lhe disse.

– E você gritou comigo? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, desculpe.

– Não sei o que está errado, Harry – Gina disse baixinho. – É quase como se, em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, houvesse alguém que quer machucar você, física e mentalmente. Eu nem posso entender como fiquei tão bêbada. Depois da semana passada eu _definitivamente_ ia me restringir a cervejas amanteigadas. Eu tomei quatro naquele bar em Aberdeen. Mas não lembro do que aconteceu depois que saímos de lá.

– A senhorita bebeu algo antes de saírem? – a Procuradora perguntou.

– Não – Gina disse. – Bem, só um pouco de suco de abóbora. – Harry trocou olhares com Edna Quarell, que assentiu.

– De quem foi a ideia disso? – Harry perguntou.

– Da Linny, é um protetor do estômago, diz ela. Eu venho fazendo isso há semanas. Não parece ajudar muito – Gina admitiu.

Harry suspirou. – Poderia ter sido a coisa que Rony deu a Hermione? – ele perguntou.

– Não! – ela riu descartando a ideia. – Não sou _tão_ idiota, Harry. Eu sei como aquelas garrafas são, um par de fãs tentou me dar algum suco Marco Escuro há umas semanas atrás. Eu estava bebendo o troço com a marca do clube, Suco de Abóbora Extra-Energia das Harpias. Temos uma despensa cheia dele.

– Você tem ido a festas durante a semana? – Harry perguntou.

– Durante a temporada? Claro que não – ela respondeu bruscamente. Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver a reação dela.

– Hermione e eu ambos tentamos telefonar para você, Hermione tentou diversas vezes. Eu só tive uma oportunidade. Linny me contou que você estava fora, em festas, ela contou o mesmo para Hermione – disse Harry.

– Quando você telefonou? – perguntou Gina.

– Harry deu de ombros – Teria que verificar a data ... foi no dia anterior à lua nova.

Gina arfou quando bateu a compreensão, ela imediatamente mudou de assunto.

– A noite passada foi a lua cheia – ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados. – Você está bem?

– Esta conversa está sendo gravada – a Procuradora interveio, olhando Harry com renovado interesse.

– Estou bem. Vou contar tudo sobre isso para você depois – Harry prometeu. – Telefonei num domingo, foi o dia seguinte ao jogo de Puddlemere.

– Eu estive no apartamento a noite toda, tenho certeza de que estive – Gina buscou em sua memória, intrigada.

– Não foi o que Linny me contou.

Houve um silêncio pensativo, que a Procuradora quebrou.

– Deixei esta conversa se afastar da questão em pauta, Srta. Weasley. É hora de seguirmos em frente. A senhorita me afirmou que compreende as acusações – ela disse. – Eu gostaria que considerasse o que fazer a seguir. Vou pedir-lhe que entre com uma alegação. Se alegar inocência, ou se se recusar a entrar com uma alegação, será intimada a comparecer perante o Juiz uma semana depois do sábado para uma audiência preliminar. Se alegar ser culpada será intimada para a sentença do Juiz no mesmo dia. Compreende?

– Sim.

– Quer entrar com uma alegação?

– Sim, culpada.

– Obrigada, Srta. Weasley – a Procuradora entregou a Gina um cartão de intimação. Está livre para ir. Sem dúvida o Sr. Tavistock está lá fora, mas a senhorita tem alguns amigos...

– Senti saudade suas – Harry começou. Gina jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou. O hálito dela ainda estava ruim, a despeito do fio dental de menta, e seu cabelo cheirava desagradavelmente a vômito e cerveja amanteigada, mas Harry não se importava; eles ainda estavam juntos.

– Auror Potter, por favor! Temos mais duas prisioneiras para entrevistar. Srta. Weasley, seus amigos a estão esperando. O Sr. Potter pode levá-la até eles. Faça isso já, Potter e quero que volte diretamente para cá! – a Procuradora ordenou.

Passando por um Tavistock que protestava, Harry, de mãos dadas, levou a Gina até a delegacia, onde Neville, Rony e Fenella correram para vir cumprimentá-la.

– Luna e Hermione estão nos chuveiros – Rony disse. – Como vai, Gina? Você parece pavorosa.

– Obrigada pelas palavras gentis, Rony – Gina respondeu. Eu me sinto horrivelmente mal e estou precisando desesperadamente de um chuveiro também.

– Tenho que voltar, Gina, desculpa – Harry disse. – Rony e todo mundo vão cuidar de você. Espero que não demore.

Quando Harry retornou à sala de entrevistas, a Procuradora estava discutindo com Tavistock.

– ... com ou sem precedentes, não é ilegal e o senhor sabe muito bem que não pode impedir alguém de recusar o seu aconselhamento – afirmou Edna Quarell.

– Agora, Sr. Potter quem acha que é a próxima?

– A Srta. Aikenhead – Harry respondeu.

– Concordo, traga a prisioneira, cela um, Olivia Aikenhead.

A porta abriu alguns minutos mais tarde e a apanhadora das Harpias foi trazida à sala pela carcereira. Harry, novamente, se levantou.

– Auror Potter – a Procuradora lembrou a Harry. – Não há necessidade de ficar de pé.

– Não é ilegal, é? – Harry perguntou. A procuradora sorriu ironicamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

Olivia Aikenhead olhou pela sala, confusa. Ela também estava com as vestes cinzentas da prisão. Ela parecia estar melhor de saúde do que a Gina, mas amedrontada e insegura de si.

– A senhorita parece confusa, Srta. Aikenhead – a Procuradora começou. – Deixe-me explicar o que está havendo. Sou Edna Quarell, Procuradora Mor; estou aqui para investigar as alegações feitas contra a senhorita e decidir se a acusação deve prosseguir. O Auror Potter está aqui por solicitação minha, como agente aprisionador. O Sr. Tavistock é advogado do Holyhead Harpies e é seu representante legal. Ele está aqui para representar os seus interesses.

A Procuradora então leu a lista de acusações a Olivia.

– Eu a aconselho a não dizer nada, Srta. Aikenhead – Tavistock falou muito incisivamente. Olivia olhou-o surpresa.

– Como vai a Gina? – ela perguntou ao Harry.

– Tch! – Tavistock soltou. – Não diga nada, por favor.

Harry olhou a procuradora, que assentiu.

– Gina está bem, mas ela ainda está com muita ressaca.

– Como eu acabei de explicar ao Sr. Tavistock, – a Procuradora disse em voz baixa – a Srta. Weasley escolheu alegar-se culpada. O Sr. Tavistock está empregado pelo Holyhead Harpies para lhes dar aconselhamento legal. A Srta Weasley escolheu não levar em conta tal aconselhamento. A única defesa que deu para as suas ações foi que estava extremamente bêbada. Ajudaria imensamente a minha investigação se a senhorita pudesse me contar quanto cada uma de vocês bebeu no Ninho das Pegas em Aberdeen antes de sair para o Bar Lagoa, Montrose.

Olivia estava a ponto de falar, quando Tavistock gritou. – Minha cliente declina de responder.

A apanhadora fechou a boca.

– Srta. Aikenhead, a Srta. Weasley já entrou com a alegação de culpada; mesmo que não queira responder por si, pode querer ajudar sua amiga, contando-nos quanto ela bebeu.

Olivia assentiu e começou – Ela...

– Srta. Aikenhead, por favor –Tavistock murmurou. – Minha cliente declina de responder.

A apanhadora franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

– A Srta. Weasley alega que ela só bebeu quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada no Ninho das Pegas, mas foi relatado que ela estava altamente intoxicada quando as senhoritas chegaram em Montrose – a Procuradora continuou. – Você pode dar uma explicação para isso? Foi sugerido que tenham lhe dado suco de abóbora alcoólico.

Olivia subitamente pareceu horrorizada. Ela parecia estar próxima às lágrimas. A apanhadora começou a respirar rapidamente e baixou os olhos para os seus punhos cerrados.

– Minha cliente declina de responder – Tavistock declarou incisivamente.

– Livy – Harry disse baixinho. A apanhadora não falou, manteve os olhos baixos.

– Livy, olhe para mim, por favor – ele repetiu suavemente.

Ela levantou os olhos nervosamente e Harry olhou dentro de seus olhos. – Diga-me o que a preocupa – ele suplicou.

Olivia Aikenhead explodiu em lágrimas e Tavistock berrou. – Isto é assédio. Minha cliente declina de responder qualquer questão.

– Por favor, Livy? – Harry perguntou de novo.

Por cima dos protestos a garota respondeu – Linny insistia que tomássemos algum suco de abóbora antes de sairmos, ela sempre os trazia consigo. Ontem, depois do jogo eu peguei uma garrafa de "Extra-Energia das Harpias" da bolsa dela. Ela a arrancou de mim e a deu à Gina, e me deu uma garrafa diferente. As garrafas pareciam a mesma coisa para mim. Não pensei muito sobre isso ontem, mas agora... – Livy parou e deu um suspiro silencioso.

– Mas agora você suspeita que Linny tinha algumas garrafas que eram especialmente para a Gina? – perguntou Harry.

Tavistock continuou a protestar em voz alta, tentando calar sua cliente berrando, mas sem resultado. Livy não falou, mas não precisava, ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

– A senhorita está preparada para fazer uma declaração nesse sentido? – Edna Quarell perguntou.

Um Tavistock vermelho desesperadamente gritou – Srta. Aikenhead, não diga nada e por favor não mexa a cabeça.

Livy o ignorou e assentiu novamente.

– Quanto Gina tomou? – Harry perguntou.

– Três garrafas – Olivia soluçou.

Harry assoviou – o equivalente a cerca de seis doses de uísque de fogo antes de vocês sequer começarem. E ela bebeu uma meia garrafa de uísque de fogo no Bar Lagoa?

– Linny e eu tomamos um par de goles, mas Gina tomou a maior parte dela – admitiu Livy.

– É espantoso que ela ainda estivesse de pé – Harry disse. – Você realmente acha que Linny podia estar empurrando algum suco de abóbora alcoólico para Gina?

– Srta. Aikenhead, eu a aconselho fortemente a não fazer "nenhum comentário" ou a me deixar responder às perguntas – disse Tavistock com os dentes cerrados.

– Não posso ter certeza – disse Olivia, mas novamente assentiu com a cabeça.

– A senhorita estaria preparada para fazer uma declaração nesse sentido? – perguntou a Procuradora.

– Sim.

– Srta. Aikenhead, Olivia – Tavistock pediu. – Estou tentando evitar-lhe uma multa, um registro criminal e provavelmente um banimento por uma partida.

– Quero dizer a verdade – disse Olivia teimosamente. – Contar a verdade para o Harry.

Levou algum tempo para Olivia dar o seu testemunho, com Augustus Tavistock objetando a todo ponto. Eventualmente a apanhadora australiana estava satisfeita e assinou o documento.

– Srta. Aikenhead, – a Procuradora disse – estou preparada para acusá-la unicamente de estar bêbada e desordeira. Vou pedir que entre com uma alegação. Se alegar que é inocente ou se se recusar a entrar com uma alegação, será intimada a aparecer perante o Juiz no próximo sábado para uma audiência preliminar. Se alegar que é culpada, terá uma multa imediata e, uma vez que complete a papelada, estará livre para sair. O nível da multa será baseado em seus rendimentos. A escapada da noite passada lhe custará duzentos galeões.

– Isso é tudo? – Olivia perguntou. – Culpada, e desculpe pelos problemas que causei.

– Obrigada pelas desculpas, Srta. Aikenhead, foram anotadas. Pode ir – anunciou a Procuradora. – Auror Potter, por favor leve a Srta. Aikenhead para a delegacia. Há formulários a serem preenchidos e vestes da prisão a serem devolvidas. – Ela fez um sinal para Harry sair e dirigiu-se ao advogado do Holyhead Harpies. – Agora, Sr. Tavistock, em vista das duas alegações de culpa e das declarações que acabou de ouvir, vou lhe dar tempo adicional para conversar com sua terceira cliente. Pode usar esta sala, avise-me quando estiverem prontos. Estarei na minha sala.

Com isso, a Procuradora seguiu Harry e Olivia, saindo da sala de entrevistas.

– Obrigado, Olivia – Harry disse ao conduzi-la pelo corredor para a delegacia.

– O que acontece agora? – ela perguntou.

– Não tenho certeza. Você está livre para ir embora, mas não com vestes da prisão.

– Tenho que sair daqui com as roupas que usei ontem? Mas elas estão... – Olivia Aikenhead teve um arrepio de asco.

Harry empurrou a porta da delegacia e foi imediatamente cercado pelos amigos. Gina tinha tomado uma chuveirada e tirado as vestes da prisão. Seu cabelo brilhante estava escovado para trás e amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Sua calça apertada era azul vivo e quando ela correu para cumprimentá-lo sua suéter comprida e larga com decote canoa escorregou para o lado, revelando o ombro nu. Ele sorriu para ela. Sua Gina estava de volta, ainda fraca, mas quase de volta ao normal.

Entre eles, com interrupções e perguntas de todos os outros, Harry e Olivia contaram aos outros o que tinha acontecido. Gina beijou a face de Harry. Ela tinha limpado de novo os dentes, assim como lavado o cabelo. Ela até cheirava como Gina novamente, embora seus olhos não tivesses recuperado plenamente sua centelha.

– Então você acha que Linny estava colocando suco de abóbora alcoólico em algumas garrafas das Harpias? – Gina perguntou zangada.

– E possivelmente algo mais também – Rony disse soturno.

– Estou contente que esteja de volta, Harry. Senti saudades de você. Ela jogou os braços em volta da cintura dele e o abraçou fortemente. Ele se encolheu. Ela o largou depressa e deu alguns passos para trás.

– O que você não me contou? – ela perguntou, com as mão no quadris.

– Não é nada sério, – ele contou a ela – só um arranhão.

Gina cruzou os braços e o contemplou, francamente incrédula. Harry reconheceu o olhar. Subitamente a impetuosa, irrefreável, maravilhosa força que Gina era estava de pé à sua frente. E não estava satisfeita.

– Bem, – ele admitiu, percebendo que agora, que se defrontava com a verdadeira Gina, ele teria que lidar com as apreensões dela, – só uma porção de arranhões muito profundos. – Ele hesitou. Ela notou.

– E? – ela perguntou ameaçadora.

– E um par de costelas quebradas – confessou. – E eu fui atingido por uma besta na perna alguns dias atrás, mas isso está praticamente curado agora – ele lhe disse esperançoso.

– Tire a sua camisa – Gina ordenou. Olhando os seus amigos em volta, tentando ver se ele tinha escondido os ferimentos deles também.

– Ele não me disse nada! – Hermione disse.

– Ou a mim – Rony acrescentou.

– Não havia nada em seu último relatório – Neville lhe disse.

Seus amigos pareciam preocupados e Gina estava chateada. Não fazia sentido protestar, ele teria que mostrar à Gina suas feridas e lhe contar tudo. Cuidadosamente ele começou a desbotoar a camisa. Gina o ajudou e gentilmente a abriu.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou.

Ela apontou para o musgo saindo pelas beiras das suas bandagens.

– É um emplastro, supostamente remove as cicatrizes em formação, a curandeira que o fez era uma perita de lobisomem – Harry a reassegurou.

– Uma perita em lobisomens ou uma perita que é uma lobisomem? – Gina perguntou.

– Ambos – Harry disse. Você vai gostar dela.

– O que mais você não me contou? – perguntou Gina.

– Um montão de coisa! Tive alguns dias ocupados, com lobisomens, Maldições Imperdoáveis, crianças, sequestradores procurados e uma namorada bêbada, para não mencionar a pobre da Lilá, que... – a veia maliciosa tomou conta, ele sorriu. – Será que agora é o momento certo para eu admitir ter beijado a Lilá Brown ontem à noite? – perguntou. Gina riu.

– Essa é uma história que você _definitivamente_ tem que me contar – ela disse.

– Preciso daquela sala de reuniões de novo, Hamish – disse Harry.


	13. A Caçada: Dente e Garra

**13\. A Caçada: Dente e Garra**

– Esperem! – Doxine Gray gritou. – Esse é o Harry Potter.

Verulf Lowell espiou curiosamente a pessoa no chão em frente dele.

– Harry Potter? – perguntou incrédulo.

– Sou eu – Harry grunhiu. Ignorou Lowell e olhou a aldeia em volta. Payne e Youen ainda estavam inconscientes. Ele tinha colocado muito poder nos seus feitiços estuporantes, então provavelmente eles ficariam assim por horas. Doxine Gray estava examinando a mulher de Youen. As filhas de Dacia tinham sido soltas. Ruby e Jade estavam sendo consoladas pela mãe; estavam a salvo. Amber, todavia, não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

– Yvonne está morta – Doxine anunciou.

– Crucio – Lowell berrou. Harry sentiu suas costelas quebradas torcerem enquanto seu corpo se dobrava de dor. Quando o feitiço terminou ele fingiu estar inconsciente.

Abrindo uma fração do olho, tentou encontrar sua bolsa de pele de briba. Estava razoavelmente seguro de que nem Lowell nem Doxine a tinham pegado. As meninas Skoll estavam fora de perigo imediato. Se apenas ele pudesse encontrar sua varinha! Arriscou mexer a cabeça.

– _Estupefaça!_ – Lowell berrou. Harry sentiu o feitiço alcançá-lo. Inconsciência ao menos significaria alívio da dor, pensou enquanto tudo ficava preto.

– * –

Ao acordar, Harry estava pendurado no ar pelos braços. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados apertados e sentia os dedos rígidos e inchados. Os dedos quase imóveis eram a menor de suas preocupações; seus ferimentos nos ombros, costelas e peito estavam competindo para ver qual podia ser mais doloroso. Seus ombros estavam perdendo a luta, mas se fosse deixado pendurado por mais algumas horas isso podia mudar. Harry não se moveu e não abriu os olhos; ao invés disso, tentou determinar onde estava e se estava sendo observado.

Estava implacavelmente gelado e podia sentir uma brisa; então quase certamente estava ao ar livre. Estava pendurado pelos braços, mas suas costas repousavam em pedra áspera; então provavelmente estava pendurado na parede externa da bastilha, era o único prédio de dois andares na área. Podia sentir o cheiro das árvores e o odor nauseantemente doce de esterco de vaca. Isto o convenceu de que estava correto. Estava escuro, mas não completamente escuro porque a noite estava clara com o luar.

Imaginou quando, ou se, chegaria ajuda. Em seu último relatório tinha dito a Rony e Neville que ele definitivamente perderia o relatório das vinte e uma horas. Por essa razão, eles contariam o das nove horas como o primeiro que ele de fato tinha perdido. O relatório das nove da noite seguinte seria o segundo e então viriam procurar. Mas então a lua cheia já teria nascido e ele teria falhado com todo mundo.

Ele tinha que escapar. Levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Tinha adivinhado corretamente sua localização, mas estava sendo vigiado por Zachary Youen.

– Você matou a minha esposa! – Youen berrou – Crucio.

– Pare – ouviu Ruby Skoll berrar.

– Faça a sua filhote para se calar, Dacia – rosnou Youen, a voz aguda e feroz. – Se não fizer, ela vai ter o mesmo tratamento!

Quando a dor diminuiu, Harry manteve a cabeça baixa e tentou subrepticiamente focar no seu entorno. Ele estava certo. Estava pendurado na parede externa da bastilha. Vestia sua camiseta rasgada e ensanguentada e sua jeans, mas estava descalço. Com a cabeça ainda pendurada, olhou tão longe quanto dava. Uma jaula de ferro a menos de dez metros à sua frente continha Dacia Skoll e suas filhas. A jaula era simples e básica, um cubo de dois metros, vedado. Youen estava de pé em cima dela.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry arriscou olhar para cima e em volta. Um vislumbre do céu noturno lhe disse que já era depois da meia-noite. Ele tinha estado inconsciente por horas.

– O que você fez com Scabior? – Youen berrou.

Harry não disse nada.

– Crucio!

Harry lembrou-se de sua tortura nas mãos de Tom Riddle. Na Floresta Proibida ele tinha fingido a morte com sucesso. Tentou relaxar, abstrair a dor, mas desta vez não foi tão fácil. Youen esperou que os músculos de Harry parassem de se contorcer e contrair antes de ordenar. – Diga-me. Agora!

– Sigbert Scabior era procurado para ser interrogado pela Seção de Aurores – Harry começou, desesperadamente tentando ganhar algum tempo para se recuperar, tempo para planejar como escapar. – Eu o prendi, usando Algemas-portais; ele foi imediatamente transportado para uma cela dos aurores no Ministério, em Londres.

Youen praguejou.

– Você é Zachary Youen – Harry continuou – você, juntamente com Gordon Payne, também é procurado para ser interrogado pela Seção de Aurores. Eu o coloco sob voz de prisão. Se você me acompanhar a Londres, não falaremos mais acerca deste pequeno incidente.

Youen rosnou e riu ferozmente, Harry trancou os dentes. – Crucio – Youen berrou de novo.

– Se a Seção de Aurores soubesse onde você está Potter, eles estariam aqui agora, Youen disse bruscamente. – Eu queria matá-lo, mas Lowell e Doxy tiveram uma ideia melhor. Amanhã é a caçada. Você, o garoto do açougueiro e a pirralha mais velha da Dacia serão um esporte refinado para nós. Se você for morto, bom! Se você for mordido e sobreviver, ainda melhor! Porque eles vão vendê-lo a Rabastan Lestrange. Lowell pensa que você é duro o suficiente para sobreviver à caçada, e acha que Lestrange vai nos dar todo o conteúdo do cofre dele para colocar as mãos em você. Aquele dinheiro vai nos deixar a uma boa distância desta lixeira abandonada por Merlim. Se você nos encontrou aqui, então outros o farão, portanto teremos que ir embora.

Através de olhos semicerrados, Harry cuidadosamente observou Youen e tentou decidir seu próximo passo. O pesar doido e a tensão eram evidentes na postura do homem. Youen podia explodir a qualquer momento, Harry percebeu. Este homem baixo, gordo, de meia-idade, ao que parecia gostara profundamente de sua esposa, e Wulfric Skoll a matara. Seria difícil argumentar com Zachary Youen e quase impossível prever suas reações.

Fingindo estar inconsciente, Harry considerou suas opções. Youen não estava completamente correto acerca da Seção de Aurores. Eles _sabiam_ onde ele estava. Mas a pena de cópia era ineficiente. Um auror devia ser capaz de convocar auxílio instantaneamente.

Mesmo pendurado na parede, Harry começou a planejar. _Os cartões portais_ _não tinham sido experimentados; ele e Rony tinham-nos proposto simplesmente como um método de armar uma emboscada, mas eles podiam ser muito mais. A sugestão tinha sido originalmente do Rony. O desiluminador tinha sido a sua inspiração. Infelizmente, mesmo com a ajuda da Hermione, eles ainda não tinham entendido plenamente a magia do desiluminador. Era essencial que o fizessem. Se eles pudessem fazer os cartões portais funcionarem da maneira em que a menção ao nome de Rony tinha ativado o desiluminador, então eles podiam criar algo realmente útil. Um cartão que fosse ativado por um código ou palavras, algo que significasse "um auror está com problemas, socorro" seria inestimável, especialmente agora._

Outra maldição de Youen o trouxe dolorosamente de volta ao presente. Agora não era o momento de pensar em melhorias para a Seção de Aurores. Se ele não encontrasse um meio de escapar, então ele teria falhado para com todos. Ele teria falhado para com Dacia e sua família, ele teria falhado para com Lilá e pior de tudo, ele teria falhado para com Gina.

De um modo ou de outro, uma vez que os lobisomens tinham encontrado aquela peça de roupa ensanguentada, eles o tinham encontrado, Harry se deu conta. Lowell teria ameaçado as garotas e, embora Harry gostasse de Dacia, ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela o teria traído para manter suas crianças a salvo. Ele não a culpava; ele sabia como ela se sentia, ele faria qualquer coisa para proteger Gina.

Ele não devia ter atacado quando o fez. Sua precipitação para ajudar Dacia e a família dela tinha falhado espetacularmente. Ele devia ter pedido ajuda, chamado os aurores e prendido os sequestradores procurados. Seu desespero em pegar Lestrange a todo custo o tinha, mais uma vez, levado a ignorar a ameaça mais imediata. Estava pendurado, amarrado e impotente, numa parede. Havia uma possibilidade real de que ele fosse morto, ou ao menos mordido. A Gina quereria ficar com um lobisomem? Ela o queria de qualquer maneira? Harry deixou a cabeça pender desanimado.

– Lestrange vai nos pagar muito bem pela oportunidade de torturar Harry Potter até a morte – Youen berrou. – Há bastantes bruxos que ficarão contentes de vê-lo morto. Mesmo alguns que você pensa que são seus amigos. Especialmente se for apenas um maldito lobisomem o que Lestrange matar. Ninguém chora a morte de um lobisomem, Potter. Ah, você vai sofrer! Você vai suplicar pela morte, eventualmente, a não ser que ele o faça ficar louco de tanta Cruciatus antes.

Harry ignorou a divagação de Youen e olhou em volta sub-repticiamente, tentando encontrar algo que o ajudasse. Ele precisava de uma vantagem, de uma oportunidade. Não viu nada que pudesse usar. Olhou para cima. Seus pulsos amarrados estavam enganchados por cima de uma estaca comprida que saía da parede. Se pudesse puxar-se para cima e empurrar com as pernas, poderia se afastar da parede e cair a menos de dois metros do chão.

– Crucio – Youen berrou de novo

– Você pode se considerar morto, Potter – Youen regozijou-se. – Temos a sua varinha; tiramos ela da menina mais velha da Dacia, embora não saibamos o que a garota pensou que poderia fazer com ela.

O coração de Harry murchou. Ele tinha esperado que sua varinha estivesse em algum lugar seguro. Amber devia tê-la pegado e tentado esconder de seu avô, mas tinha sido pega.

– Você deu o melhor de si, Amber – Harry clamou.

– Eu a tirei da bolsa e então eles me pegaram; desculpa, Sr. Potter – Amber berrou.

Harry se encolheu, aparentemente derrotado, mas na verdade tentando esconder o brilho dos olhos. Ninguém podia tirar sua varinha da bolsa de pele de briba. Amber Skoll os tinha enganado de algum modo. Ele pensou se conseguiria continuar sua conversa com Amber, ele precisava descobrir o que ela tinha feito e onde tinha escondido a varinha dele.

– Cale a boca, pirralha. Crucio! – disse Youen.

– Deixe-a em paz – Harry berrou de novo, levantando a cabeça e olhando furioso para Youen. Este fez esta concessão.

– * –

A noite passou lenta e dolorosamente para Harry. Ele nunca era deixado só. Cerca de duas da manhã, Gordon Payne ficou no lugar de Youen. – Ele não era tão cruel quanto Youen e era muito menos tagarela. Quando Harry ignorou seus insultos o homem magro e de cabelo oleoso simplesmente sentou-se apoiado em um carrinho de mão. Harry observou-o precavido, mas logo, para alegria de Harry, Payne caiu no sono.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para se alavancar e tentar se soltar da parede, mas depois de várias tentativas fracassadas e um olhar cuidadoso para cima, ele percebeu que o que inicialmente tinha pensado ser um gancho era na verdade um aro. Ele precisaria cortar a corda para escapar. Precisava da varinha.

– Amber – Harry murmurou.

– As garotas finalmente estão dormindo, Harry – cochichou Dacia.

Payne grunhiu, abriu um olho e resmungou. – Cale a boca ou eu o calo.

Harry silenciou, ele não podia arriscar que Payne o entreouvisse. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir um pouco, mas teve pouco sucesso.

Algum tempo antes do dia raiar, Doxine Gray rendeu Payne. Ela não torturou Harry; ela simplesmente o vigiou cuidadosamente. Sempre que achasse que ele tinha adormecido, ela agarrava a perna dele, que estava na altura do olho dela, e puxava. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ela estava tentando assegurar que ele estivesse cansado e fraco antes que começassem a caçada e ela estava conseguindo.

Harry não conseguia pensar direito. Nas poucas ocasiões em que cochilou, sonhou com uma Gina bêbada se atirando nos braços ávidos de meia dúzia de fãs homens das Harpias. Ele ficava feliz em sair do pesadelo cada vez que Doxine o acordava.

Às oito, cerca de meia hora depois da alvorada, os aldeões foram convocados para a frente da bastilha. A multidão estava apreensiva. A tensão pairava no ar como um nevoeiro nauseante, venenoso.

– Hoje à noite caçamos – Lowell disse a eles. – Hoje à noite caçamos Harry Potter.

– Então deixe o meu filho para o próximo mês – o açougueiro pleiteou. – Potter e Amber bastarão.

– Crucio – Lowell rosnou.

O açougueiro caiu no chão, gritando em agonia.

– Por semanas você mentiu e suplicou e armou esquemas e tentou salvar o seu filho – Lowell lhe disse.

– Mestre – o açougueiro se lamuriou. – Se eu não tivesse contado a Scabior sobre a piscina, ele não teria entreouvido Dacia e Wulfric. Você não teria sabido que Wulfric nos tinha traído e trazido Potter através da Pedra.

– Scabior vigiou a Pedra, não você. E ele nos contou que nada acontecera. Se não fosse pelo fato de que estava inexplicavelmente coberto de hematomas, nunca teríamos percebido que sua memória tinha sido alterada – disse Lowell desdenhoso.

 _Hematomas?_ Harry pensou. Ele os tinha estuporado e amarrado. Eles não deveriam estar marcados. _Ele tinha deixado Wulfric sozinho com Scabior e a esposa de Youen, duas pessoas que ele tinha todos os motivos para odiar. Wulfric podia facilmente ter chutado e espancado o estuporado Scabior. De seu treinamento como auror, Harry sabia como era tolo modificar uma memória, mas deixar hematomas não lembrados, o que inevitavelmente levantaria suspeitas. Um viúvo vingativo não se importaria._

– Percebi que algo estava errado, não você – Lowell rosnou. – Chequei a pedra e farejei traços de sangue por perto. Scabior deve ter ferido Potter quando este chegou.

– _O sangue de Lilá!_ – Harry percebeu. Pensou rápido. Eles não sabiam da Lilá; eles confundiram a chegada dela com a dele. Estavam supondo que ele só tinha estado lá por um dia. Isso, ao menos, significava que provavelmente não estariam procurando por um esconderijo. No momento, Lilá estava a salvo. Todavia ela estava presa à cama e inválida; o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la? Como poderia de modo seguro tirá-la, e à família de Dacia, desta encrenca? Primeiro ele próprio teria que escapar.

– Hoje à noite teremos nossa vingança. Hoje à noite caçamos Potter e os dois pirralhos – anunciou Lowell.

– Lykaon, corte as cordas do prisioneiro – Lowell ordenou. O açougueiro saiu correndo e voltou com uma escada que ele inclinou contra a parede. Cutelo na mão, o pai de Ross subiu desequilibrado pela escada até ficar acima de Harry. As mãos do homem tremiam.

– Se perdermos um par de dedos não tem problema – Lowell brincou. Youen foi o único que riu.

Equilibrando-se na escada, o açougueiro levantou o seu cutelo. – Você pode salvar o meu filho? – murmurou.

– Posso tentar – Harry disse. Lykaon assentiu e baixou o cutelo com força. Harry sentiu todos os nós se partirem, não apenas os que o prendiam à parede. Suas mãos estavam livres. Ele caiu no chão, aterrissando pesadamente, mas sobre seus pés. Correndo para a frente, foi na direção de Lowell. Harry estava apenas a centímetros de arrancar a varinha do homem atônito, quando foi atingido por três feitiços estuporantes, e uma Maldição Cruciatus de Youen.

– * –

Quando Harry recuperou a consciência de novo, percebeu que estava descansando no colo de alguém. Abriu os olhos na vã esperança de ver Gina. Ficou desapontado. Madeixas embaraçadas castanhas claras caíam sobre os ombros de Amber Skoll e ela o espiava apreensiva. Acima dela, viu barras de ferro. Ele estava dentro da jaula com Amber e sua família e o sol estava alto no céu. Já era depois do meio-dia.

– Mamãe – Amber sussurrou.

Harry tentou olhar em volta, mas Amber segurou a cabeça dele e cochichou urgentemente – Não se mova.

– Todos estão nos campos – Amber continuou baixinho, mal movendo os lábios. – Mas Youen está de guarda aqui. Ele vai torturá-lo de novo quando perceber que está acordado, então fique quieto.

– Varinha? – Harry cochichou urgentemente.

Peguei a sua capa onde a tínhamos escondido e consegui me esgueirar de volta para a aldeia e pegar aquela bolsa de pele de briga – disse Amber.

– Pele de briba – Harry corrigiu.

– A capa, a bolsa e aquelas algemas estão escondidas num ressalto detrás da cachoeira na nossa piscina – a garota de cabelo castanho-claro continuou.

– Por que não usou as algemas para escapar? – Harry perguntou.

E deixar o grande Harry Potter aqui para morrer? Dacia Skoll murmurou atrás dele. – É isso que espera de lobisomens, não é?

– Dacia – protestou Harry. – Eu entreguei as algemas à Amber para dar a vocês a chance de escapar. Vocês não aproveitaram, por quê?

– Minhas filhas não me deixariam – Dacia cochichou aborrecida. – Não sem você!

– Você poderia ter escapado e trazido ajuda! – Harry murmurou.

– Se tivéssemos ido, Harry, eles teriam matado você e fugido – disse Dacia. Meu pai não é burro. Ele sabe que se eu conseguisse ir embora, eu voltaria – Havia um olhar de agressão lupina em seus olhos quando ela falava.

– Psch – Ruby sussurrou. Harry fechou os olhos. Ouviu Youen se aproximar.

– Ele não pode estar ainda inconsciente – Youen rugiu.

– Três feitiços estuporantes – Dacia disse. – Você estaria e eu também. Você pode matar alguém com alguns feitiços estuporantes, você sabe.

Youen cuspiu através das barras. Harry sentiu o catarro cair em seu rosto, mas não se mexeu. Estava fraco e faminto; não tinha comido nada desde o omelete decididamente abaixo da média de Lilá. Se era para ele sobreviver e tirar todo mundo dali, precisava conservar sua energia e não sofrer mais Maldições Cruciatus. Sentiu alguém limpar o cuspe de sua face.

– Com a esperança de que ele finalmente tenha terminado com aquela vagabunda ruiva bêbada, Amber? – Youen caçoou. Harry cerrou os punhos mas, por sorte, Youen não reparou.

– Youen – uma voz feminina berrou, a de Doxine. – Vou rendê-lo. Lowell o quer nos campos.

Resmungando, o homem baixo e acima do peso foi embora.

– Você já devia estar bem agora, Harry – Dacia disse suavemente. Harry gemeu e sentou-se. Não mais vestia sua camiseta, percebeu. Olhou para as suas costelas. Sua camiseta tinha sido rasgada, formando uma grande faixa e, junto com os restos de uma outra peça de roupa, estava amarrada em volta das suas marcas de garras.

– É a minha regata – Jade Skoll indicou orgulhosamente. – Mamãe a rasgou para usar como bandagem.

– Obrigado, Jade – Harry disse, perguntando-se por que a menininha não estava mais preocupada. Olhou para Dacia, interrogativamente.

– Minhas filhas pensam que você é algum tipo de super-homem, Harry – Dacia Skoll explicou. – Elas acham que estão inteiramente seguras se você estiver por perto.

Harry suspirou. Não era frequente que ele desejasse que o famoso "Escolhido", Harry Potter, realmente existisse, mas esta era uma dessas raras ocasiões. Escapar seria bem mais fácil se ele realmente pudesse fazer todas as coisas impressionantes de que era supostamente capaz. Se bem que, pensou pesaroso, se ele realmente fosse tão bom quanto a sua propaganda, ele nunca teria sido capturado, antes de mais nada.

– Tive ajuda – Harry disse às meninas. – Sempre tive ajuda dos meus amigos. Não sou o maior bruxo do mundo. Alvo Dumbledore é muito melhor. Hermione Granger _é_ muito melhor. Temos até o crepúsculo, cinco ou seis horas para montar um plano.

Dacia suspirou.

– Você não sabe nada, né? – ela disse. Ela passou a dar-lhe uma aula. – É a lua cheia, não a escuridão, que afeta a transformação. Hoje a lua começa a subir uma hora antes do crepúsculo. Isso é ideal para meu pai e seus amigos, porque podemos nos transformar no momento em que a lua surge, se assim o escolhermos. Meu pai e seus amigos certamente vão fazer isso. Eles gostam de capturar sua presa antes do crepúsculo, porque com a prática conseguimos reter um controle limitado sobre a nossa forma lupina durante a luz do dia. Mas _precisamos_ nos transformar ao pôr do sol. Mesmo se tomarmos a Poção Mata-Cão, temos que nos transformar quando expostos à luz da lua cheia.

Dacia baixou sua cabeça para perto do ouvido de Harry. – Minha nova poção não funciona bem assim. Cheguei à conclusão de que nos escondermos do luar direto nos enfraquece. É isso o que nos torna constantemente doentes quando tomamos a poção. Então minha poção experimental é simplesmente uma dose intensa a ser tomada nas vinte e quatro horas até a ascensão da lua, ela não previne a transformação, mas vai impedir o monstro de tomar o controle, espero! Não foi experimentada, mas eu... peguei emprestado... algum acônito de seus estoques para poções enquanto estava trabalhando na Srta. Brown. Fiz uma amostra de teste na última noite e a tomei. É minha última esperança desesperada, Harry. Se funcionar, vou me transformar fisicamente, mas acredito que, como na poção de minha mãe, o monstro não vai tomar o controle. Eu seria capaz de controlar a loba em mim. Espero que funcione. Se o fizer, tentarei defender a minha filha do resto da alcateia.

– Quando é provável que nos soltem? – Harry perguntou.

Uma hora antes do surgimento da lua, se você tiver sorte – Dacia lhe disse. Isso seria tempo bastante para você pegar a sua varinha e manter a minha filha a salvo.

– Ainda temos a Lilá com que nos preocuparmos também – Harry lembrou a ela.

– Ela não vai a lugar nenhum – Dacia replicou. – Ela não vai acordar por horas.

– Ela ainda tem a varinha! Harry lembrou. Uma ideia começou a se formar.

Amber Skoll soluçou e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Escondemos a sua capa no celeiro. Eles não a encontraram, então Amber a pegou, escondeu as suas coisas e depois pegou a varinha da Lilá na mesa da sua barraca. Ela se deu conta de que, se é para escaparmos, você precisa do seu equipamento, então ela o escondeu. Ela foi esperta o suficiente para saber que o avô ia procurar pela sua varinha e deixou que a pegassem com a da Lilá – disse Dacia. – Ela levou uma surra do avô por isso. Por você!

Harry olhou o rosto abatido da garota e sorriu para ela. – Obrigado, Amber. Você fez a única coisa que podia para me manter a salvo. – _Mas agora_ , pensou sombrio, _tenho que assegurar que Lilá se mantenha a salvo também._ – Onde Lowell pôs a varinha da Lilá? – perguntou.

– Ele acha que é sua e a está carregando por aí com ele, como um troféu – Dacia lhe contou. Harry sorriu.

– Psch – a sempre vigilante Ruby sibilou. Doxine Gray estava se aproximando. A bruxa alta, de cabelos escuros estava escoltando Ross Lykaon, que carregava uma bisnaga, uma fatia de queijo e um balde. Payne estava com ela.

– Fiquem para trás ou eu estuporo todos – Doxine ordenou. Fiquem no fundo da jaula, longe da porta. Já!

Doxine esperou que obedecessem, assegurando que Harry e Dacia estivessem bem no fundo da jaula e alinhando as três garotas na frente deles. Finalmente satisfeita, ela usou a varinha para abrir a porta, mantendo distância e assegurando que Ross permanecesse entre ela e a porta. Harry calculou suas chances, mas Payne também estava nervosamente alerta e o observava cuidadosamente. Decidiu aguardar. Quando Ross pisou na jaula, Doxine usou a varinha para bater a porta e trancá-la.

– Você é parente do Abraxus Gray? – Harry perguntou a Doxine. Ela ficou espantada com a pergunta.

– Por quê? – Ela ficou carrancuda e suspeitosa.

– Você parece um pouco com a filha dele, Fenella; ela está fazendo um serviço temporário para a Seção de Aurores – disse Harry.

– Fenella! – Doxine riu incrédula. – Ela tem medo da própria sombra.

– Tem? Ela forneceu equipamento para a resistência durante a guerra – Harry lhe contou.

Doxine Gray o encarou em silêncio.

– Não vi você amaldiçoar ninguém, ou matar ninguém e você não está em nenhuma lista de procurados que eu tenha visto. Então por que você está aqui? – Harry perguntou.

– Sou um lobisomem, Potter. Não tenho mais para onde ir. E se é para ficar neste fim de mundo, melhor ficar por cima do que tateando na sujeira como os outros – ela lhe disse, então se virou e foi embora, deixando Payne para vigiá-los.

– Pão, queijo e água – Ross Lykaon gaguejou. Ele não tinha certeza se se dirigia a Dacia ou a Harry, então se contentou em encarar o espaço entre eles.

– Valeu, Ross – Harry disse.

Dacia partiu a bisnaga em seis partes iguais e deu para as suas filhas, Harry e Ross.

– Eu comi, obrigado – Ross gaguejou. – Dê para Amber; ela precisa manter a sua força.

– Tome a minha também – Ruby ofereceu a Harry. – Posso ficar faminta por hoje.

– Não – Harry protestou.

Dacia revirou os olhos e lhe deu um olhar sarcástico. – Em algumas circunstâncias, isso seria galante, Harry – ralhou Dacia. – Mas neste momento, é burrice. Estou confiando em você para salvar a vida da minha filha, então você deveria comer.

Ela pegou o pão de Ruby e Ross, partiu cada pedaço ao meio e deu um pedaço a cada um, Ruby, Amber e Harry.

– Você precisa comer _alguma coisa_ , Ruby. E você precisa comer mais, Amber, e você também. Harry – ela disse. Ela ficou com o último pedaço.

– Vou guardar esse para mim, porque _não_ quero estar faminta esta noite. E se a minha poção não funcionar direito, _vocês_ não querem que eu esteja faminta tampouco. – Ela então dividiu o queijo duro em cinco pedaços e deu o maior a Harry.

Harry pegou o pão e queijo. Comeram em silêncio e beberam a água morna com sabor amargo do balde.

A tarde passou devagar. Com olhadelas sutis Dacia tornou evidente que ela não confiava em Ross. Harry tinha menos certeza, mas eles só tinham uma chance de escapar, então segurou sua língua. Não houve mais discussões sobre um plano de fuga.

Às quatro horas, os animais foram trazidos dos campos para os chalés e guardados de modo seguro. Às quatro e meia, de acordo com o velho e surrado relógio de bolso de Harry, as crianças da aldeia foram reunidas e levadas para a bastilha. Ruby e Jade Skoll foram removidas muito cuidadosamente da jaula para se juntar a elas.

Uma vez que as duas garotas mais novas estavam fora, Payne novamente trancou a jaula, enquanto Youen e Lowell levavam as duas menininhas à força e as jogavam na bastilha. Uma vez que as crianças estavam do lado de dentro, Lowell trancou a porta.

Isto era obviamente uma ocorrência regular. Quando elas eram enviadas para dentro da sólida estrutura de pedra, ordenavam às crianças mais velhas que cuidassem de seus irmãos e as mães davam avisos lúgubres e assustadoramente exatos sobre o que lhes aconteceria se tentassem sair.

A porta da jaula foi aberta. Harry, Amber e Ross se entreolharam e então olharam para Dacia. Lowell riu.

– O que estão esperando? – perguntou. – Corram.

Os aldeões abriram caminho para sua presa. Harry observou cuidadosamente os cabeças do bando, os portadores de varinha. Lowell estava excitado, quase incontrolavelmente. Doxine parecia apreensiva, reticente, como a maioria dos aldeões. Payne estava lambendo os beiços. Youen, Harry percebeu, não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

Os aldeões observaram Harry e as duas crianças enquanto corriam da aldeia. Ele, Amber e Ross se dirigiram diretamente para o vale.

– Isso, fiquem juntinhos. Tornem as coisas fáceis para nós – Lowell provocou.

Harry usou as palavras de caçoada de Lowell como uma oportunidade de dar uma última olhada para trás na aldeia antes que eles estivessem fora de vista. Todos estavam observando a sua fuga. Ninguém notou Dacia, que se esgueirou para trás de seu chalé e estava cruzando o córrego na direção do acampamento dele.

Enquanto corriam para dentro do vale e chapinhavam através do regato, Harry perdeu velocidade. Seu peito enfaixado precariamente ainda sangrava, suas costelas quebradas tornavam a respiração trabalhosa e seus pés descalços tornavam a corrida dolorosa. Atrás de si, ele ouviu seixos se movendo. As duas crianças tinham ficado mais lentas quando ele o fez. Ele as mandou ir em frente.

– Estamos sendo seguidos – Harry contou a eles. – Acho que é Youen e ele provavelmente está invisível. Se ele atacar, vai atacar a mim, então vocês dois simplesmente corram, OK?

Por um segundo, Amber pareceu que ia discutir.

– Nós podemos não conseguir chegar à piscina se ficarmos juntos, Amber, mas você vai chegar – ele disse a ela. Amber assentiu soturna.

Enquanto corriam para a próxima curva do vale serpenteante, Harry ouviu um ruído de água borrifada atrás de si. Olhou em volta a tempo de ver um segundo borrifo. Franzindo os olhos, ele conseguiu perceber uma pegada molhada nas pedras.

– Vão – ele berrou para Ross e Amber. Pegou uma pedra e a lançou na direção da pegada, alcançando alguém invisível.

Foi apenas um golpe fortuito, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Youen praguejar.

Harry se virou e mergulhou na água na virada da curva enquanto a Maldição Cruciatus berrada por Youen sibilava acima de sua cabeça.

O córrego estava gelado e sua súbita imersão da água fresca da primavera ajudou a clarear a cabeça de Harry. Ele olhou para cima para ver Amber e Ross desaparecendo atrás da próxima curva. Forçando-se a ficar de pé, ele pegou uma pedra do tamanho do punho e a levantou experimentalmente.

Mesmo este ato simples o fez lembrar de Gina.

Ele realmente precisava dela agora. Ela era a artilheira, a atiradora. Se alguém poderia jogar uma pedra e atingir um oponente invisível, ele pensou com orgulho, era a sua garota. Ela podia literalmente curvar uma goles em volta de um goleiro, ela podia...

Com firmeza, ele se obrigou a voltar a si; ele precisava se concentrar.

Segurou a respiração e esperou e observou. Ouviu seixos pisados e chacoalhando quando Youen se aproximava. Ele não podia arriscar atirar na cabeça, teria que mirar no corpo e torcer. Ele apertou os olhos para o chão e viu seixos escorregarem. Atirou e no mesmo instante Youen lançou um feitiço.

– _Crucio_ – arfou o lobisomem invisível.

Harry tinha mergulhado para o lado quando jogou a pedra e a maldição de Youen errou o alvo mais uma vez. Ele viu a pedra ricochetear em seu perseguidor invisível e ouviu o homem berrar de dor.

Youen, entretanto, não caiu. Não houve movimento denunciador de seixos.

Harry novamente escolheu fugir. Perambulando e se desviando, ele quase tinha alcançado a segurança da próxima curva do vale quando Youen falou de novo.

– _Locomotor Mortis!_ – arfou Youen e Harry caiu no chão. O homem gordo e careca tirou uma capa de invisibilidade esfarrapada e sorriu triunfantemente para Harry. Youen estava suando profusamente e respirando com dificuldade. A despeito do perigo, Harry se viu pensando se o lobo Youen também estaria acima do peso e fora de forma.

– Você não... pode... correr... agora, Potter – Youen arfou em regozijo, limpando o suor da testa. Cuidadosamente ele rastejou para a frente enquanto recuperava a respiração.

– Posso sentir a lua, Potter, é uma questão de minutos o que você ainda tem, antes de eu rasgá-lo, dilacerá-lo, mordê-lo! Minha mulher está morta, o irmão dela está numa cela, mas vou ter a minha vingança. Você vai morrer pela minha mão. Mas antes disso, acho que vou amaciá-lo um pouco mais. – Youen estava babando, lambendo os seus lábios vermelhos e cheios, em antecipação.

– _Crucio_ – ele murmurou.

Mais uma vez a dor percorreu o corpo de Harry. Ele ouviu gritos à distância.

– O Lowell sabe que você está fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou. – Talvez ele queira de fato a caçada, talvez ele queira o dinheiro.

– Quanta dor você pode aguentar, Potter? – Youen perguntou, levantando a varinha.

Harry olhou para o ar diretamente acima do ombro de Youen e seus olhos se arregalaram espantados.

– Não vou cair nesse truque velho, Potter – Youen rosnou.

– Que bom – gritou Lilá contente.

Youen se virou e levantou a varinha, bem no momento em que Lilá jogou o que parecia ser um saco de papel nele. O saco atingiu o homem careca bem na face e ele gritou.

– Você mantém seu armário de poções bem estocado, Harry – Lilá clamou – Mas acho que esse foi todo o seu suprimento de Pó de Fura-Frunco.

Harry olhou para cima, para Lilá e Dacia, que flutuavam cerca de cinco metros acima no ar. Dacia estava voando na vassoura de Lilá, enquanto Lilá carregava uma bolsa cheia.

Youen gritava com todo o seu pulmão, mas as palavras ficavam mais e mais ininteligíveis à medida que em seu rosto brotavam dúzias de furúnculos, que cresciam rapidamente e pareciam dolorosos. Logo seus olhos estavam fechados e ele mal conseguia falar.

– Cadê a minha filha? Onde está Amber? – perguntou Dacia com urgência.

– Aqui, mãe – Amber anunciou.

Harry sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Amber Skoll tirou a capa de invisibilidade e apresentou a ele sua bolsa de pele de briba. Os dedos dele tatearam em busca da varinha. Podia ouvir outras pessoas correndo em sua direção.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – berrou, livrando-se do feitiço de Youen.

– _Estupefaça!_ – Ainda deitado de costas, Harry lançou um feitiço estuporante. Youen foi atirado para trás, nas laterais de pedra do vale, devido à sua força.

Enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé, Dacia e Lilá aterrissaram do lado de Youen. Dacia desmontou, pegou a varinha de Youen e sorriu vingativamente.

Houve uma comoção na parte de baixo do vale. Harry ignorou os gritos de aviso de Dacia e Lilá. Ao invés, concentrou-se na varinha de Lilá, lembrando dos poucos momentos do dia anterior em que a tinha segurado, examinado.

– _Accio varinha da Lilá_ – berrou. Ouviu uma praga mais abaixo no vale. A varinha voou vale acima para suas mãos. Ele a atirou para Lilá, que gritou como um espírito agourento e saiu voando.

Lowell correu virando a curva. Ele só teve tempo de ter uma visão da cena diante de si antes de ser atingido por três feitiços estuporantes de Lilá, Dacia e Harry. O líder dos lobisomens foi enviado de volta ao córrego dando cambalhotas e Harry ouviu Payne, que aparentemente estava a alguma distância atrás de Lowell, praguejar alto. Harry correu de volta corrente abaixo atrás do som. Somente Payne e Doxine permaneciam livres. Dacia o seguiu, mas ambos foram superados por Lilá, que estava voando baixo.

– _Estupefaça_ – Lilá berrou de novo.

Na hora em que dobraram a curva, Lilá pairava no ar em sua vassoura e usava o encantamento Incarcerous em Payne. Agora, só restava Doxine Gray. Dacia Skoll chegou junto dele, parecendo muito irritadiça.

– A lua está nascendo – ela sussurrou. – Tenho uma hora antes do crepúsculo. Não temos muito tempo, Harry. Vocês dois! Por aqui, rápido!

Ross e Amber estavam arrastando o inconsciente Youen até Lowell, Amber dando ordens e Ross obedecendo relutante.

– Só um minuto, mamãe – Amber berrou. Ela acenou com dois conjuntos de portalgemas para a mãe.

– Vamos precisar do outro par para Payne e Doxine, se conseguirmos encontrá-la – Amber explicou.

O olhar da garota de cabelos castanhos claros moveu-se subitamente para um ponto acima de Harry, ela gritou e apontou para a floresta. Harry olhou em volta e para cima.

Houve um rosnado vindo da mato acima do vale e Harry viu uma loba escura, quase preta, se atirar em cima dele vinda do vale rochoso, a cerca de três metros para cima. Harry levantou a varinha instantaneamente, mas antes que pudesse usá-la, Lilá tinha mergulhado entre ele e a loba. Ela interceptou a fera negra rosnante no meio do pulo. O impacto a derrubou da vassoura e a loba enterrou os dentes no ombro dela.

– _Estupefaça_ – Harry berrou, o feitiço quicou no lobisomem e ricocheteou na pedra íngreme que ladeava o leito do córrego.

A loba soltou Lilá, rosnou e se virou para se defrontar com Harry. Lilá ainda estava consciente, um fato evidenciado pelos xingamentos surpreendentemente chulos que estava usando. Harry vagamente registrou o fato de que nunca tinha visto Lilá xingar antes e andou lentamente para trás, para longe da loba. A fera negra andou cautelosamente para frente, preparando o bote. Felizmente o treinamento de auror de Harry tinha lhe ensinado o que fazer.

– _Defodio_ – Harry berrou, apontando a varinha para o chão embaixo da loba. A fera caiu na armadilha criada magicamente. Harry olhou para baixo. A armadilha tinha mais de três metros e meio de profundidade, mas estava se enchendo rapidamente de água.

– Dacia, leve Lilá de volta para a barraca. Eu levo Amber e Ross– Harry ordenou. – Vá, antes que Doxine consiga sair da armadilha. Eu _vou_ levar as crianças. Vai! Agora!

Dacia relutantemente ajudou Lilá a subir na vassoura e voou pelo vale.

– Eles vão se transformar logo – Amber berrou urgentemente, apontando para Lowell e Youen.

Harry levitou o estuporado Lowell em direção às duas crianças. Amber algemou Youen a Lowell, e observou ambos desaparecerem.

– Vamos para a minha barraca, Amber. Você sabe onde é. Corra! Deixe Payne comigo – ele ordenou.

Observou as duas crianças contornarem a armadilha que se enchia rapidamente. A loba estava agora nadando e tentando escalar a margem, então Harry alargou e aprofundou a armadilha, ganhando mais tempo.

Amber entregou a Harry a sua capa e o último par de portalgemas e sorriu. Ela pegou um confuso Ross pelo mão e correu, arrastando o perplexo filho do açougueiro atrás de si.

Arfando com o esforço, Harry correu atrás dos jovens. Parou brevemente, algemou Payne e observou também ele desaparecer. Com isso, eram todos eles, ao menos todos salvo Doxine Gray. As celas dos aurores eram construídas para reter coisas piores do que lobisomens. Os sequestradores procurados estavam todos na cadeia; ao menos sua missão não tinha sido um fracasso total.

Correndo vale abaixo tão depressa quanto conseguia, Harry manteve uma vigilância cerrada sobre Amber e Ross que corriam à frente. Será que algum dos outros aldeões tinha se transformado? Ou eles estavam, como Dacia, se segurando até que o pôr do sol forçasse a mudança?

Logo eles estavam fora do vale e se aproximando de seu esconderijo. Amber ainda segurava a mão de Ross. Ela o arrastava na direção da barraca invisível, quando Dacia voou dela na vassoura de Lilá e recolheu as duas crianças. Harry correu dolorosamente atrás deles. Podia ver a barraca. Por causa da saída apressada de Dacia, ela estava aberta e ele podia ver o amplo interior. A barraca estava pendurada como uma estranha fresta no ar quando ele se aproximou. Escalando a árvore, quase colidiu com Amber que cautelosamente tinha saído para a plataforma invisível.

– Estou bem, mamãe – Amber berrou por cima do ombro. – Ele está aqui!

Amber puxou o braço de Harry por cima do seu ombro e o ajudou a entrar na barraca. Dacia Skoll estava ocupada preparando bandagens e reaquecendo o caldeirão que continha os restos da poção dourada que tinha usado nos ferimentos de Lilá.

Dentro da barraca, Lilá tinha arrancado a camiseta das Harpias rasgada e ensanguentada que vinha usando. Era outra das dele, percebeu, e tinha sido uma de suas favoritas, um presente da Gina. Não tinha tempo para lamentar a sua perda. Lilá estava de pé em frente à pia, banhando o ombro rasgado e ensanguentado. Harry desfez as bandagens improvisadas em torno de sua cintura e se juntou a ela na pia. O sutiã rendado de Lilá não cobria muito, mas ambos estavam mais preocupados com o pôr do sol iminente do que com pudor.

– Bem, – Lilá disse alegre, enquanto tentava deter o sangramento – a escolha foi feita por mim, não?

Olhando o ferimento no ombro, Harry estava impressionado que ela fosse capaz de ignorar a dor. Dacia Skoll avaliou a ambos com os olhos de uma curandeira.

– Sei que os seus curandeiros a mantém sob efeito de analgésicos poderosos, mas nunca vi alguém permanecer consciente depois de uma mordida dessas – ela contou a Lilá.

– Vou me transformar esta noite? – Lilá perguntou ansiosamente.

– Não, não até o mês que vem – Dacia a reassegurou. – Vou tratar do seu ferimento primeiro, Lilá, depois do Harry. E então terei que deixá-los para sua própria segurança. Preciso sair daqui antes do pôr do sol, caso a minha nova Poção Mata-Cão não funcione. Tenho menos de meia hora para tratar vocês dois. – A mãe de Amber estava ansiosa e irritadiça. – Amber, você pode me ajudar. E Ross! Se você não parar de olhar o peito da Srta. Brown, juro que vou vendá-lo.

Dacia fez Lilá sentar na cadeira reta da cozinha e insistiu que Harry deitasse na cama. Mandou Amber procurar na bolsa por dois frascos, um marcado "Doxine" e o outro "Pai". Enquanto a filha fazia isso, ela concertou as costelas quebradas de Harry com um meneio da varinha.

Não demorou muito para espalhar musgo no abdome de Harry e no ombro de Lilá, para cuidadosamente colocar a poção por cima e completar o emplastro de fechar feridas com a adição de um pelo da pessoa que infligira o ferimento.

Uma vez satisfeita que tinha feito tudo o que podia e que as bandagens estavam firmes, Dacia se preparou para sair. Harry examinou rapidamente seu guarda-roupa e encontrou um uniforme limpo de auror. Lilá esticou o braço na frente dele e pescou uma camisa branca limpa para ela.

– Camisa de auror, é resistente a azarações como o casaco, não é? Lilá perguntou.

Harrt assentiu, surpreso.

– Suzy-B me contou – Lilá explicou. Ela olhou para o seu ombro, seu sutiã e para a calça jeans rasgada, molhada e suja que vestia. A calça jeans era dele também, Harry notou.

– Parece que estou usando, e rasgando, um monte de roupas suas, Harry – disse Lilá. – Veja pelo lado bom, você é um conservador sem remédio e isso vai lhe dar a oportunidade de comprar algo mais na moda.

– É o que a Gina diz também – Harry disse triste.

Lilá deu uma risadinha enquanto abotoava a camisa, para óbvio desapontamento de Ross. Ela olhou além de Harry e assentiu preocupada. Dacia estava começando a se contorcer e sacudir. Eles se viraram para ela.

– Preciso sair! Agora! Mas vocês estarão a salvo aqui – Dacia reassegurou as duas crianças. Lobos não sobem em árvores, mas fiquem do lado de dentro, por favor.

Harry e Lilá seguiram Dacia para fora e a ajudaram a descer.

Mantenham-nos a salvo – Dacia ordenou. – Vou ficar aqui. Se a minha poção funcionar, vou ficar de guarda. Se não funcionar, vocês vão saber imediatamente.

Lilá deitou na plataforma invisível e deu uns tapinhas no espaço a seu lado. Meio relutante, Harry deitou do lado dela. Em silêncio eles observaram o sol se por. Lilá deu uma olhada na lua cheia brilhante e teve um arrepio.

– Da próxima vez que eu vir isso... – ela disse.

Harry olhou-a pesaroso. Ele se moveu para abraçá-la, mas se lembrou de suas bandagens. Ao invés disso, simplesmente fez uns afagos no ombro intacto dela. Abaixo deles, à luz do luar, Dacia Skoll estava se transformando. Quando ouviram os gritos e o chacoalhar dos ossos, Lilá apertou forte o braço de Harry.

– Parece doloroso – observou.

– Desculpe – Harry começou.

– Ah, que diabos, Harry, não se desculpe – Lilá cortou. – Você não me mordeu e você não me atacou em Hogwarts tampouco: lá foi Greyback. Você está distraído e tem estado assim desde que cheguei aqui. Eu gostaria de pensar que é a minha aparência irresistivelmente deslumbrante e a minha sensualidade geral, mas não é. Você está preocupado com a Gina, não é?

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos violetas dela, contemplou negar as preocupações dela e imediatamente descartou a ideia. Ele assentiu. Abaixo deles um lobo rosnou. Olharam para baixo.

– Dacia – Harry perguntou – ainda é você?

A loba olhou para eles e assentiu.

– Harry poderia ir embora agora, não poderia? – Lilá perguntou à loba. – Estaríamos a salvo até a manhã, e se Lestrange chegar amanhã, podemos avisar ao Harry.

A loba assentiu novamente.

– Não posso – Harry protestou. – Esta é a minha missão! Além disso, sou o único que pode enviar a mensagem. A pena de cópia não vai funcionar com mais ninguém.

Lilá suspirou. – Você pode me passar a minha sacola, por favor, Harry? – perguntou.

Harry deslizou de volta para dentro da barraca. As duas crianças o olharam esperançosas quando ele entrou.

– A poção da sua mãe parece funcionar, Amber – disse Harry. Ela está fazendo ronda por aí abaixo de nós. Se ela tivesse se transformado plenamente, estaria pulando e rosnando para nós agora. Ele pegou a bolsa de Lilá e voltou para fora.

– Obrigada – disse Lilá, ao começar a remexer em sua bolsa. Deu um murmúrio de sucesso e tirou um espelho da bolsa. Harry revirou os olhos desesperando; ela estava preocupada com a aparência! Decidiu que havia algumas garotas que ele nunca entenderia. Lilá o olhou com desprezo.

– Parvati – ela disse baixo.

– Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada – Harry ouviu a melhor amiga de Lilá responder do espelho alguns instantes depois. Ele pôs a cabeça nas mãos embaraçado. Tinha subestimado Lilá de novo.

– Onde você está? E que raios está usando? – ele ouviu Parvati Patil perguntar. Lilá olhou por cima do espelho para Harry, com um olhar malicioso.

– Estou deitada sob as estrelas, ao lado de Harry Potter – ela disse. – E estou usando uma das camisas dele.

– Então não vou incomodá-los – Parvati deu uma risadinha.

– Harry está a ponto de me oferecer uma chance de tentar um emprego como auror – Lilá disse séria a sua amiga.

– Você está curada? – Parvati arfou.

– Estarei, ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram, mas é uma cura drástica – Lilá disse. – Vou te contar quando te ver. Tem alguma ideia de como está a Gina?

– Estamos com o rádio ligado aqui, ouvindo o jogo das Harpias contra as Pegas. Gina está jogando realmente mal. Eles se separaram? Você está mesmo com ele?

– Estou com ele, mas definitivamente não "com" ele – disse Lilá. – Ele é da Gina, você sabe disso. E ele certamente não acha que eles se separaram. Ele precisa vê-la, então eu tenho que ficar no lugar dele esta noite. Você pode levar o seu espelho para a Seção de Aurores, por favor, e então eu conseguirei persuadir o Harry a ir embora.

– Vou agora mesmo – Parvati prometeu.

– Obrigado, Parvati – Harry interveio.

– Bom, Harry – Lilá disse. Conte-me o que está havendo, eu assumo as coisas aqui e então você pode acertar as coisas com a Gina.

Meia hora depois Harry usava o espelho para explicar a súbita mudança da situação para Neville. Quando acabou, montou na vassoura de Lilá e se preparou para ir.

– Obrigado, Lilá – murmurou. – Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

– Segura – ela lhe disse. Gina precisa de você e Rony e Hermione também. Vai, agora, pegue a minha vassoura, deixe-me e voe para ver a sua namorada, essa é a coisa sensata a ser feita. E mais importante, é a coisa romântica a ser feita.

Harry não tinha certeza se estava sendo provocado, mas, subitamente tomado pela emoção, inclinou-se e beijou a face dela. – Obrigado, Lilá.

– Adeus, Príncipe Harry – Lilá declamou com um suspiro trágico, colocando a parte de trás da mão na testa, à moda de uma heroína atingida. – Deixe esta pobre serva inválida para trás e voe para resgatar sua princesa!

Ao voar acima da floresta na direção da Pedra Tremulante, Harry pensou sobre Lilá. Nem mesmo Luna Lovegood era uma candidata menos provável à Seção de Aurores. E agora a ex-namorada boba e fofoqueira de Rony era também lobisomem. Robards nunca jamais a deixaria entrar.

Ele destrincharia esse problema mais tarde. Se pudesse voar para fora da zona de Anti-Aparatação, com alguma sorte poderia chegar ao campo de Montrose antes do jogo terminar.


	14. A Arapuca: Queixada Batedora

**14\. A Arapuca: Queixa_da Batedora**

– É isso – Harry concluiu. – Minha perna não está muito mal, minhas costelas estão consertadas e Dacia acha que não vai ficar muita cicatriz onde o Lowell enfiou as garras em mim.

– E a Lilá? – Hermione perguntou com urgência.

– Dacia disse que, agora que ela foi mordida, os ferimento que as garras de Greyback fizeram nela devem finalmente se fechar adequadamente; é algo que tem a ver com a maldição do lobisomem, aparentemente. Lilá vai ficar com as cicatrizes, mas, de resto, vai ter uma recuperação total. É claro que a Dacia vai precisar continuar a tratar de nós ambos com aquele emplastro dela – Harry replicou.

Sua plateia tinha, no geral, escutado em silêncio. Ele tinha sido ameaçado pela Gina quando tentou encobrir as maldições que Lowell tinha lhe infligido. Nem mesmo Hermione tinha sido capaz de deter os palavrões de Rony e Gina quando ele finalmente lhes contou o que tinha acontecido de fato.

Ele olhou em volta pela sala de reuniões. Rony e Hermione sentavam lado a lado na mesa. Estavam de mãos dadas, mas estavam também exalando uma intensa aura pós-briga. A despeito de anos de familiaridade com isso, a tensão ainda não resolvida entre seus dois melhores amigos era como dinamite com prazo vencido; podia explodir a qualquer segundo. A ansiedade fazia os cabelos da nuca de Harry coçarem de nervoso. Neville, Fenella e Luna sentavam em cadeiras, diretamente em frente a Rony e Hermione, aparentemente sem consciência do perigo que espreitava atrás deles.

Todos na sala estavam de frente para ele, silenciosamente contemplando tudo o que ele lhes tinha contado. Harry estava sentado na quarta cadeira, com a Gina cuidadosamente aconchegada em seu colo. Ela tentava ficar o mais próxima possível, mas sem colocar peso nos seus ferimentos.

Livy Aikenhead sentava no fundo da sala, numa cadeira que Harry tinha conjurado. Ela parecia muito nervosa e Harry se perguntava se tinha sido prudente convidá-la à sala de reuniões. Ele não tinha querido deixá-la do lado de fora, para o caso de Tavistock tentar persuadi-la a mudar a sua história. Com a concordância relutante de Livy, ele tinha lançado um feitiço _Abaffiato_ , para evitar que ela ouvisse os detalhes do que ainda era uma investigação ativa dos aurores.

– Coitada da Lilá – disse Gina. – Eu sabia que algo muito ruim devia ter acontecido com ela quando você me disse que a tinha beijado. Espero que ela fique bem.

– Bem! Como ela pode estar bem? Ela é uma lobisomem! – disse Rony. – Caraca, Lilá pode ser um saco, mas ela não merecia _isso_.

– Você devia ir liberá-la, Harry – disse Hermione ao apertar a perna de Rony em concordância, aliviando ligeiramente a tensão entre eles. – Ela não pode enfrentar Lestrange sozinha.

– Ela não vai, Hermione – Harry assegurou a ela. – É dia. Dacia vai ter se transformado de volta e agora ambas conhecem o plano; elas não são idiotas. Não vão tentar capturá-lo por si mesmas.

– Sim, mas faz apenas um par de semanas que eu fui expulso aos gritos por Robards, cara. Sabe o que ele vai dizer? Ele vai lhe dizer que você deixou _duas_ lobisomens, nenhuma das quais auror, a cargo de uma importante operação dos aurores, uma operação que _você_ deveria estar levando a cabo! Hermione está certa, você realmente devia voltar – Rony disse vigorosamente.

Harry suspirou resignado; passariam provavelmente várias semanas antes que o Rony discordasse da Hermione, mas ele negaceou firmemente. – Temos uma pista sobre os da Sons... –pausou, deu uma espiada em Fenella e tentou de novo: – ...sobre Bletchley, Bulstrode, Flint e Goyle, então eu devo estar _aqui_ também! Não posso estar nos dois lugares...

– Então você bem que pode estar no lugar em que a minha irmã está! – disse Rony. – Robards dirá _isso_ a você também.

Harry deu de ombros. A Procuradora me quer aqui, porque sou o agente aprisionador. E eu ainda tenho uma prisioneira para entrevistar. Vai demorar um tempo para eu terminar e a única maneira pela qual posso voltar é a que eu saí; voar até a Pedra e atravessá-la. Se Lestrange já estiver a caminho, ele poderia me detectar e simplesmente ir atrás. Se eu fosse ele, eu checaria regularmente para detectar pessoas invisíveis. Se eu voltasse, poderia por o plano em risco. Além disso, Lilá é ... – Harry parou, pensando como descrevê-la.

– É o quê? – Rony perguntou. – Confiável? Sensata? Vá por mim, ela não é nada disso! Tudo o que ela pode fazer é fofocar e tagarelar.

– Ela salvou a vida do Harry, Rony – disse Gina. – E ela estava numa cadeira de rodas porque lutou na Batalha e quase morreu. Ela é mais do que a ex-namorada da qual você não gosta de falar.

– Você não estava em Hogwarts quando os Carrow estavam no comando, Rony – disse Neville firmemente. – Se tivesse estado, se tivesse visto ela azarar Malfoy, você pensaria de modo diferente.

– Neville está certo – concordou Gina.

– Ela me surpreendeu, Rony – disse Harry. – Seja sincero, se ela pode derrubar um bruxo quando está sem varinha e incapaz de andar, não usando nada além de pó de Fura-Frunco, ela já tem os componentes de um auror, não tem?

– Suponho que sim – Rony admitiu hesitantemente.

– Então, você vai fazer tudo o que puder para ajudar Harry a colocá-la na Seção de Aurores – Gina lhe disse.

– O quê? – Rony falou atabalhoadamente.

– Eu vou recomendá-la a Robards, Rony, porque fiz uma promessa. Mas não vai ser fácil fazê-la entrar – disse Harry.

– Vou fazer o que puder – Rony disse relutantemente. Ele encarou seriamente o amigo. – Mas, na real, Harry, uma recomendação minha provavelmente vai contar pontos contra ela de qualquer modo. Depois do jeito que Robards quase arrancou um pedaço de mim na outra semana, eu provavelmente ajudaria mais se dissesse a ele que ela é inútil!

– Eu vou ajudar, Harry – disse Neville. – Assim como Susana e Terêncio.

– Você vai precisar que a cláusula vinte e sete seja primeiro removida do Contrato do Funcionário do Ministério – anunciou Hermione.

– O quê? – perguntou Harry.

– Cláusula vinte e sete – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos exasperada.

Harry deu uma olhada para Rony, cuja expressão mostrava que ele não tinha melhor ideia do que a Hermione estava falando. Hermione olhou de Harry para Rony e de volta a Harry, obviamente irritada.

– Ahn... – Harry começou.

– Vocês leram os seus contrato de trabalho antes de assiná-los, não leram? – perguntou Hermione aborrecida; cruzou os braços e olhou furiosa. Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar particularmente preocupado que eles raramente tinham usado desde a escola.

– Lembre-me, por favor? – pediu Harry.

– A cláusula vinte e sete declara "Todos os funcionários do Ministério devem ser bruxas ou bruxos como definido no Ato das Comunidades Bruxas de 1766" e você sabe o que esse diz, não? – perguntou Hermione.

– Mas Lilá _é_ humana – Rony disse precipitadamente.

– Não de acordo com o Ministério, Rony. Não hoje, ela não é. O Ato das Comunidades Bruxas e as Regulamentações das Criaturas Mágicas de 1814, ambos classificam lobisomens como feras, e feras definitivamente _não_ são humanas. É por isso que lobisomens nunca tiveram permissão para trabalhar no Ministério.

– Como? Rony disse zangado. – Isso é revoltante. Vamos ter que mudar _essa_ lei.

Hermione sorriu para ele. – Eu sei, Rony – ela disse. – A legislação que a Umbridge fez aprovar antes da Batalha tornou quase impossível para eles ter trabalho em algum outro lugar. Quim a vetou, é claro, mas ele ainda não teve tempo para levar a cabo a reorganização radical que o Ministério precisa. Fazer essas leis serem rejeitadas vai ser o meu próximo projeto, uma vez que as leis dos elfos domésticos tenham passado.

– Vou te ajudar também, Hermione – Harry lhe disse.

A despeito da dor e a despeito do fato de Rabastan Lestrange ainda estar livre, pela primeira vez em semanas Harry sentiu suas ansiedades o deixarem. Olhou à sua volta na sala; estava com seus amigos, e eles estavam trabalhando juntos. Missões solo eram uma estupidez; como tinha contado para Dacia e suas filhas, ele sempre tivera ajuda.

Agora que tinha terminado sua história, Harry decidiu que ele podia remover com segurança o feitiço _Abaffiato_. – Desculpe por isso, Livy – ele se desculpou. Livy apenas assentiu.

Gina estava irrequieta em seu colo. Não era a sua mexida habitual; havia algo não natural na maneira em que se movia. Ela não estava inteiramente bem, Harry percebeu. Ela era quase a Gina, mas estava agitada e se contorcia, havia uma tensão que não devia estar ali. Era possível que fosse apenas efeitos retardados do suco de abóbora, mas ele precisava ter certeza.

– Sua vez, Gina – ele lhe disse, olhando nos olhos dela. – Ainda há algo errado. O que é? – Ele perguntou baixo.

Gina se mexeu de novo, pressionou os lábios na orelha dele e agarrou o ombro dele de modo dolorosamente forte.

– É a voz na minha cabeça, Harry, aquela de que lhe falei. Está me dizendo para acabar com você. Ela esteve aí por semanas, sussurrando. Às vezes foi muito difícil ignorar. Está pior... está pior agora... em dias como hoje, na manhã seguinte a um jogo. Foi assim na manhã seguinte ao últimos jogos. Posso ignorá-la, mas está me preocupando, está me atormentando o tempo todo de novo. Felizmente, agora que você está de fato aqui comigo, não está ruim demais – ela cochichou.

Ele gentilmente tocou o queixo dela e sentiu-a ficar tensa com esse toque inesperado. Ele virou a cabeça dela lentamente e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Apreensivo, ele lançou um olhar questionador aos seus amigos.

– O suco de abóbora, ele poderia conter algo como uma poção Imperio? – perguntou.

Neville e Rony deram de ombros.

– Não – Hermione falou com segurança. – Porque...

– Poderia – interrompeu Luna, soando igualmente certa de sua resposta.

Hermione olhou brava para Luna e apertou os lábios. Harry quase conseguia ouvir o seu cérebro zumbindo. Depois de quase nove anos, ele reconhecia os sinais. Dentro da cabeça de Hermione outra aula estava sendo preparada rapidamente.

– Fenella – Harry perguntou, esperando desesperadamente evitar uma discussão longa e complicada entre Hermione e Luna.

A garota alta se encolheu na cadeira quando todos olharam para ela.

– É – ela começou – ahn, bem... é... não creio, não exatamente.

Hermione ficou triunfante.

– Mas... – Fenella olhou fixamente suas botas ao continuar. – Acho... ahn, possivelmente... tanto poções do ódio e do amor...

– Exatamente! Luna disse – poções do ódio e do amor, ambas...

– Ambas afetam o estado emocional de quem as toma, verdade – Hermione interrompeu – Mas não é possível duplicar os efeitos de uma Maldição Imperdoável com uma poção...

– Veneno mata pessoas, exatamente como uma Maldição da Morte faria, Hermione – Luna interrompeu.

– Mas não é a mesma coisa. Não _é_ uma Maldição da Morte – Hermione protestou.

– Harry disse "algo como" uma Maldição Império – Luna lembrou a Hermione. – E há um monte de poções que poderiam forçar uma pessoa a fazer algo que elas não fariam normalmente, que é exatamente o que a Maldição Império faz.

– Mas isso não permite controle total, Luna – Hermione argumentou.

– Nem a Maldição Império, Hermione – Harry disse. – É possível resistir a ela, livrar-se dela. Eu resisti ao falso Moody, Bartô Crouch Jr. resistiu ao seu pai e Gina está resistindo ao que quer que tenha sido feito a ela. – Ele colocou a mão na coxa da namorada e apertou. Ela sorriu, mas estava obviamente pouco à vontade.

A testa de Hermione se franziu e ela apertou os lábios ao considerar cuidadosamente as palavras de Harry.

– Você tem razão, Harry, e você também, Luna – Hermione admitiu relutantemente. – Como eu poderia ter esquecido as palavras de Snape para nós em nossa primeira aula de Poções? Ele nos contou sobre " _o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos_ ", e é isso o que você está _realmente_ perguntando, não é, Harry? Certamente é possível "enfeitiçar a mente" com uma poção.

– E é possível que eu resista – anunciou Gina, soturna. – Mas seria legal se eu não precisasse.

– Mas por que Byers não foi capaz de identificar isso? – Harry perguntou.

– Talvez porque haja duas poções, mais o suco de abóbora em uma garrafa – sugeriu Hermione. – Byers pensou que estava examinando uma poção reforçadora do álcool, com um par de ingredientes estranhos.

– Mas ele estava de fato examinando uma poção reforçadora de álcool mais outra poção – Rony anunciou, mais uma vez concordando feliz com Hermione. – E se na segunda poção faltavam ingredientes também, isso a tornaria muito difícil de analisar.

– Faltavam ingredientes? – Gina perguntou.

– Luna se levantou e se aproximou da amiga. Ela pediu silêncio e fitou os olhos de Gina por algum tempo. Harry, que inconscientemente estava imitando o olhar sem piscadas de Luna, sentiu seus olhos se molharem com o esforço.

– Você é quase-Gina – Luna anunciou eventualmente. Você está lutando contra a poção.

– Sabemos disso, Luna – disse Hermione desdenhosamente. – Precisamos de algo útil, como a razão de Byers não conseguir identificar a poção.

– Porque poções do amor requerem a adição de uma parte da pessoa a ser amada, e ... disse Luna, ainda fitando dentro dos olhos de Gina.

– Como a Polissuco, sabemos disso também, Luna – Hermione disse. – Um fio de cabelo do objeto da afeição é o ingrediente final usual.

– Isso é fácil de ver – Rony lembrou a ela. – Atualmente, até eu seria capaz de identificar uma poção do amor sem o ingrediente ativador; é fácil. E ninguém tem dificuldade em colocar um de seus próprios cabelos numa poção do amor; é fazer a vítima tomar a poção que é a parte difícil. Simplesmente salpicar alguns chocolates, por exemplo. Qualquer um poderia comê-los!

– Isso já fazem anos, Rony! – Harry lembrou ao amigo.

– Mas ele quase morreu! – Hermione disse. Ela deslizou um braço em torno à cintura de Rony e o abraçou. Rony correspondeu.

– O que eu ia dizendo é que essa não é uma poção do amor, ou uma do ódio – disse Luna. – Gina ama Harry, e Harry a ama. Isso é tão óbvio que todo mundo percebeu, até o Ronaldo.

– Obrigado, Luna – Rony disse sarcasticamente. Ela acenou para ele silenciar.

– Por causa disso, fazer com que ela o odeie é muito difícil – continuou Luna. – Esta poção está fazendo Gina confiar, e talvez até amar a Linny, e odiar Harry. Com poções do ódio, é necessária uma parte da pessoa a ser odiada. Seria preciso algum cabelo do Harry.

– Que poderia ser obtido no nosso apartamento – anunciou Livy excitada, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. – Harry visitou Gina lá com frequência bastante.

– E algum fio de cabelo da Linny, para fazer Gina ouvi-la, obedecer suas ordens – Luna acrescentou.

– Como 'beba isso, vai lhe fazer bem" – disse Gina, subitamente compreendendo. – Mas então são três poções em uma: reforçadora do álcool, meio-que-amor e ódio.

– Não, só duas, uma poção do amor/ódio e uma reforçadora do álcool – disse Rony.

– Não existe nada como uma poção do amor/ódio, Rony – disse Hermione severamente, removendo seu braço dele.

– Existe; F-F-Fred e Jorge fizeram uma – protestou Rony, gaguejando ao pronunciar o nome do irmão. – Encontrei a receita num arquivo velho um par de meses atrás, enquanto estava examinando o estoque descartado com Jorge. Estávamos procurando para ver se achávamos mais alguma coisa que eles tivessem inventado e rejeitado, mas que pudesse ser transformada em algo vendável, como as portalgemas. Fred e Jorge inventaram a poção do amor/ódio anos atrás. Foi uma tentativa precoce, antes mesmo deles abrirem a loja. Acharam que seria melhor que uma poção do amor comum. Fizeram uma amostra de teste e usaram-na uma vez ... funcionou realmente bem, mas os gêmeos não gostaram do resultado. Jorge disse que ela reduziu uma garota da Lufa-lufa às lágrimas no Baile de Inverno e que decididamente não era engraçada, então não se deram ao trabalho de produzi-la. Concentraram-se em fazer uma poção do amor melhor, ao invés.

– Como eles fizeram a mudança de amor para ódio? – Hermione perguntou.

– Não há uma grande distância entre amor e ódio, Hermione – disse Rony com sentimento. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela. – Basta só um momento de estupidez e tudo desmorona.

– Eu queria dizer dentro da poção, Rony – disse Hermione, gentilmente acariciando a face dele com a parte de trás da mão. – Deve haver algo mais a adicionar.

– É. Como a poção sabe qual é qual? – Gina perguntou. – Se fizer errado, você termina com uma poção que me faz odiar Linny e amar Harry. Vamos combinar que isso é bem inútil.

– A poção na realidade parece estar levando você a fazer tudo o que a Linny te pede, Gina. Uma poção "obedeça Harry incondicionalmente" poderia ser útil às vezes – Harry disse rindo.

– Isto é sério, Harry – disse Gina com os dentes cerrados. – Esta não é uma experiência agradável para mim.

– Perdão, Gina – Harry se desculpou. – Normalmente ...

– Normalmente eu posso aceitar uma brincadeira – Gina disse. – Mas agora não posso. Agora eu realmente quero esmurrar você.

– A receita da poção do amor/ódio dos gêmeos tinha uma nota – disse Rony, que fez uma pausa pensativa. – Bum glum ou algo parecido.

– Fluido de Glumbumble! – Hermione e Luna falaram simultaneamente.

– Não é de se estranhar que o seu perito em poções estivesse tendo problemas, Rony – disse Hermione excitada. – Estavam faltando três ingredientes vitais. Acrescente o cabelo de Linny e quem beber obedece a Linny! Adicione fluido de Glumbumble e a poção reverte o efeito...

– E, finalmente, adicione o cabelo de Harry para fazer quem beber odiar o Harry – terminou Luna. – Esse é um uso interessante das propriedades de reversão de efeitos do fluido de Glumbumble. Na verdade, é extremamente engenhoso. Por que os seus irmãos se deram tão mal nos N.O.M.s, Rony?

– Eles simplesmente não quiseram se dar ao trabalho, Luna – disse Rony. – Mas agora precisamos reanalisar o suco de abóbora!

– E encontrar um antídoto – disse Gina ansiosamente.

– Isso deve ser fácil– disse Luna. – Posso começar um agora. Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?

– Fácil? – Hermione perguntou surpresa. Luna assentiu.

– Se você conseguir fazer, Luna, por favor, faça – disse Gina.

Harry a beijou. Por um momento ela ficou tensa, mas logo relaxou nos braços dele.

– Assim é melhor – disse Gina quando se separaram. – Beijar ajuda. Mas você provavelmente vai ter que fazer isso de novo em breve.

– Quando é que vocês já precisaram de uma desculpa para um beijo? Rony perguntou sarcasticamente. Gina o ignorou.

– Esperem! Devemos estar errados – Gina subitamente se levantou de um salto, atravessou a sala até a parede e socou-a. – A poção não pode funcionar assim. Depois que eu conversei com a Hermione, semanas atrás, decidi que eu não ia sair para beber com a Livy e a Linny novamente. Mas bebi um pouco de suco de abóbora, e a Linny me persuadiu. Foi fácil, muito fácil para mim obedecê-la porque parecia uma coisa tão razoável para ela pedir. Então essa é a parte amor, ou "obedeça" da poção. Mas quando estávamos bebendo, Linny tentou me juntar com outros caras. Ela tentou me persuadir a dispensar o Harry diversas vezes, também. Ela até tentou no pub na noite passada. Eu estava bem alterada, mas Harry estava _lá_ e estava me forçando a escolher. Tentei bater nela.

– Você estava tão bêbada, que mal parava em pé, Gina – disse Harry, observando alarmado a namorada crescentemente agitada.

– Esse não é o ponto, Harry. Eu escolhi você! Não ela! É isso o que não entendo. Se as duas poções estavam na mesma garrafa, por que eu deveria me sentir pior acerca de você agora, na manhã seguinte a quando eu tomei a poção? Agora não precisaria muito para eu defender a Linny e bater em você. – Para enfatizar o ponto ela bateu na parede de novo. – Então ontem, na noite passada, por que ataquei a Linny e não você? – Gina perguntou. Harry olhou Hermione em busca de uma resposta.

– Vocês não sabem? – perguntou Luna, soando surpresa. – O álcool a estava atenuando, é claro. Adicionar a poção reforçadora do álcool foi um grande erro. Quanto mais você ficar sóbria, mais você odiará Harry e mais controle Linny terá. A poção do amor/ódio vai ficar mais e mais forte à medida que o seu corpo se livrar do álcool. Acho que eles provavelmente aumentaram a dose. Mas sabemos, pelo que aconteceu com a Hermione, que a poção de sobriedade reage mal com o suco de abóbora, o que significa...

– Claro! – exclamou Hermione, os olhos brilhando com a compreensão. – Vamos precisar de pelo de cachorro, scotch amanteigado, água de mel, um de seus cabelos, Harry, e um da Linny também.

– Vocês esboçaram um antídoto? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione e Luna se entreolharam. – Sim – responderam juntas.

– Então, tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é decidir o que fazer com Linny Baker – disse Rony. – É tudo culpa dela!

– E sua e minha – Hermione o corrigiu.

– Precisamos revistar o apartamento da Gina em busca de evidências. Podíamos encontrar algumas garrafas para analisar – sugeriu Neville. – Temos justificativa suficiente para uma batida. Os únicos fornecedores conhecidos de suco de abóbora alcoólico estão na lista de procurados pela Seção de Aurores.

– 'Bora – Rony gritou, ficando em pé de um salto.

– Não. Você não, Rony. Nem você, Nev – Harry ordenou quando Rony parou e Neville se levantou, no lugar dele. – Vamos contatar a seção, contar o que sabemos e pedir a um grupo diferente para fazer a revista. Estamos todos envolvidos pessoalmente. Tavistock vai nos acusar de plantar evidência.

– Vou voltar a Londres agora e organizar as coisas – Neville ofereceu.

– Não! – Harry mudou de ideia. – Tenho uma ideia melhor. O Xerife Campbell está encarregado da investigação de quebra da paz no Ninho das Pegas; ele deve tomar a frente. Dessa forma é uma batida da Brigada de Execução das Leis da Magia, não da Seção de Aurores.

– Mas – Gina começou.

– Se a Seção de Aurores revistar o seu apartamento, Gina, todo o mundo vai saber. Mas se oficiais agentes da lei revistarem um apartamento de três jogadoras de quadribol que eles prenderam por estarem bêbadas e fazendo arruaça, pode ser que nem chegue aos jornais, e mesmo se chegar, Goyle e sua gangue não vão perceber exatamente o quanto sabemos sobre o seu envolvimento. E se a Linny pensar que tudo o que sabemos é da poção reforçadora do álcool, ela pode tentar obter mais da poção do amor/ódio dos quatro membros da Sonserina procurados. Eles deram no pé e nós os perdemos, mas Linny obviamente estava de algum modo em contato com eles. Graças ao Neville, sabemos que era do Flint e seus amigos que ela estava obtendo a poção. Linny é a única ligação que temos; então se pudermos fazê-la pensar que não suspeitamos... – disse Harry.

Ele andou até a namorada e olhou em seus olhos. – Mas se você quiser que a prendamos pelo uso de magia negra, então é o que faremos.

– Ela esteve bagunçando a minha cabeça; talvez seja a hora de eu bagunçar a dela – Gina disse vingativamente. – Mas eu gostaria que soubéssemos por que ela tem feito isso. Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim, e de você.

Ela tem agido estranhamente nas últimas semanas – Livy disse. Ela tem estado cheia de segredos e tem bebido mais também. Ela tem estado realmente agressiva nos treinos, não percebeu?

– Não – disse Gina.

– Bem, você esteve preocupada com Harry partindo numa missão perigosa, Gina – Livy disse. – Você não notou muita coisa nos dias antes dele partir.

– Precisamos revistar o seu apartamento, Gina – Vou trazer o Xerife Campbell aqui e explicar – Disse Harry.

– Eu vou – sugeriu Neville. – Você fica com a Gina.

Harry sorriu em agradecimento e Neville correu para fora da sala.

– Vamos sair também, Harry – disse Hermione. – Luna e eu devemos começar esse antídoto.

– Devemos – disse Luna com segurança, olhando preocupada para Gina. – Acho que eles aumentaram a dose. Quanto mais Gina ficar sóbria, mais vai odiar Harry.

Hermione deu um abraço em Rony e um sorriso pesaroso e pegou a sua bolsa. Quando ela e Luna abriram a porta para sair, Neville voltou com o xerife.

Harry explicou rapidamente a situação para Hamish Campbell.

Eu ficaria agradecido se você contatasse a Seção de Aurores e trabalhasse em conjunto com eles também – disse Harry. – E vocês poderiam passar um pouco do suco de abóbora que encontrarem para os nossos peritos?

O xerife concordou. – Farei o que puder por vocês.

– Pegue a chave do meu apartamento – disse Gina, mexendo no bolso da sua calça. – Vocês têm a minha permissão para revistá-lo, não que precisem dela.

O xerife estendeu a mão esquerda e pegou a chave. Gina olhou os dedos que faltavam e depois para o rosto dele.

– Você é o homem que eu azarei – ela disse – Lamento muito, perdão.

– É, bem, nós todos fazemos coisas idiotas com a bebida dentro de nós e parece, se o Harry estiver certo, que você tinha bem mais do que bebida com que lidar – disse Campbell com voz rouca. – Vou cuidar disso imediatamente, Harry. Vou arranjar um mandado formal para o apartamento e farei com que saiba sobre o que eu encontrar. – Ele se virou e saiu da sala.

– Você confia nele? – Rony perguntou. – Tenho certeza de que já o vi em algum lugar antes.

Harry assentiu. – Você o viu nas cerimônias de memorial, Rony. A esposa dele foi morta em Hogwarts. Ele parece ser um bom homem. A Procuradora confia nele e eu confio nela.

– Ela é uma velha senhora assustadora – observou Gina. Livy murmurou sua concordância.

– A Procuradora não vai lhe fazer nenhum favor, Gina, desculpe. Mas ela não será vingativa, tampouco. Ela será justa, assim como será o xerife.

– Obrigada, Harry – disse Gina. O estômago dela roncou.

– Quando você comeu por último? – Harry perguntou apreensivo.

– Antes do jogo, ontem no almoço – Gina admitiu.

– Você precisa tomar algum desjejum – ele ralhou. O estômago traidor dele denunciou seus próprios hábitos de alimentação irregulares.

– Quando você comeu por último, Harry? – perguntou Gina, igualmente apreensiva.

– À meia-noite – Harry protestou.

– E antes disso?

– Eu comi um pouco de pão e queijo ao meio-dia ontem – ele admitiu.

– Vamos juntos – disse Gina. – Vamos todos. Eu pago o almoço de todos vocês, para lhes agradecer por estarem aqui para me apoiar.

– Vocês vão ter que ir sem mim, eu vou entrevistar a Linny logo – disse Harry.

– Vamos esperar – Gina lhe disse. – Mas os efeitos daquela poção estão ficando mais fortes, Harry. Talvez fosse bom se você me deixasse por um momento.

– Vou cuidar dela, cara – disse, Rony – Não se preocupe.

– Eu também – acrescentou Neville com convicção.

Houve uma batida na porta e o oficial Moon, deu uma olhada.

– Ah, hm, com licença, Auror Potter, senhor, o rapaz alto começou. – Srta. Aikenhead, Srta. Weasley, o xerife ficaria agradecido se vocês pudessem assinar isto, é uma declaração concordando em permitir a revista de sua residência. Vamos precisar informar Swyddfa Cymry, o Escritório Galês e o escritório do xerife de Gwynedd do que estamos fazendo, então temos que manter tudo dentro da lei.

Gina e Linny tinham acabado de assinar a declaração, quando a porta se abriu e uma jovem deu uma olhada na sala.

– Auror Potter – ela disse. – A Procuradora o quer na sala de entrevista agora.

– O dever chama – Harry grunhiu.

Gina observou em silêncio Harry se preparar para sair. Suas costelas estavam doendo de novo, mas Gina parecia estar quase curtindo o sofrimento dele. Harry esperava que Luna e Hermione conseguissem fazer um antídoto depressa. Deixando a namorada aos cuidados de Rony, Neville, Fenella e Livy, ele caminhou pelo corredor, arrumando a gravata. Duas portas depois da sala de reuniões, a Procuradora esperava por Harry.

– O sr. Tavistock acabou de me informar que terminou suas discussões com sua cliente remanescente – disse Edna Quarell. – Essa entrevista parece que vai ser interessante.

– Procuradora, antes de entrarmos... – Harry começou. Rapidamente ele contou a ela sobre as suas descobertas recentes, que tanto Gina quanto Livy tinham dado permissão para uma busca no apartamento delas e que o xerife estava prestes a sair para levar a cabo a busca. A Procuradora assentiu aprovadoramente.

– Não vejo como o Sr. Tavistock poderia reclamar da busca, mas é melhor que você não esteja envolvido pessoalmente. Obrigada, Harry – a Procuradora sorriu soturnamente. Agora, vamos ouvir o que a Srta. Baker tem a dizer em sua defesa.

Gus Tavistock e Linny Baker estavam sentados num silêncio tenso quando Harry abriu a porta da sala de entrevista. Ele conduziu a Procuradora para dentro e tomou o seu assento em frente a Linny.

– Bom dia, Srta. Baker – a Procuradora se apresentou e ao Harry, antes de explicar à batedora quais as acusações contra ela.

Linny Baker não falou.

– Minha cliente está ciente das alegações – Gus Tavistock disse calmamente. – Ela me avisa que não tem ideia de por que suas amigas e companheiras de apartamento mentiriam acerca do que aconteceu. Ela só pode supor que a Srta. Weasley, por lealdade mal orientada ao namorado, queira evitar que o Sr. Potter faça papel de bobo. A Srta. Baker gostaria de alegar inocência em todas as acusações. Vamos nos ver na corte, Sra. Quarell.

– Srta. Baker – Edna Quarell disse com polidez. Antes de lhe pedir para fazer uma alegação formalmente, considero meu dever dar-lhe alguma informação adicional. Oficiais desta delegacia, com a anuência tanto da Srta. Weasley, quanto da Srta. Aikenhead, estão prestes a conduzir uma busca no apartamento que a senhorita compartilha com elas.

– Isto é absurdo – Gus Tavistock protestou. – A minha cliente não permitiu nenhuma busca.

A Delegacia Escocesa não requer a permissão da sua cliente. A Srta. Baker e suas companheiras de apartamento foram presas e acusadas. No curso de nossas investigações, o xerife recebeu nova evidência, evidência que o levou a crer que era necessária uma busca. A delegacia pediu um mandado ao Juiz, o que lhe foi dado. Além do mandado, temos permissão escrita de duas das três residentes na propriedade. Isto não é absurdo, Sr. Tavistock. Minha delegacia se comportou corretamente o tempo todo e se eu ler alguma reportagem nos jornais fazendo ataques pessoais à integridade de qualquer agente da lei individual envolvido neste caso, vou aconselhar esse indivíduo a entrar com ação judicial. – Edna Quarell pausou e olhou Gus Tavistok nos olhos.

– Não estou interessada em blefe, fanfarronice e ameaças, Sr. Tavistock. Só estou interessada em chegar ao fundo deste episódio repulsivo. – Ela o olhou com desprezo antes de se voltar para Linny Baker. Srta. Baker

– Agora, Srta. Baker, tem alguma coisa mais a dizer?

– É tudo culpa dele! – Linny Baker berrou, apontando para Harry. – Não é justo. Ela devia odiar você, Potter! Por que ela não o odeia?

– Você conhece a Gina, ela é teimosa. Você não pode forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não quer – Harry disse orgulhosamente. – Mas você mora com ela, Linny. A Gina gostava de você, confiava em você e você a fez ficar bêbada e tentou nos separar. Por quê?

– Porque eu odeio você, seu arrogante – Linny começou. – Acho que você é um cara imundo, amante de sangues-ruins...

– Srta. Baker... – Tavistock berrou mais alto que ela.

Linny foi silenciada, mas olhou furiosa para Harry, que conseguiu capturar os olhos dela. Embora ele ainda fosse um desastre total em oclumência, tinha se dado razoavelmente bem em seu treinamento para auror em legilimência.

Ao olhar nos olhos da batedora, ele ouviu brevemente uma garota em soluços e a viu encarando um casal feliz. Harry reconheceu o rapaz apenas vagamente; achou que ele podia ter sido alguém da Corvinal, alguém do ano dos gêmeos, mas não tinha certeza. A garota, contudo, era Daphne Greengrass e ela o olhava triunfante. Não, ela não estava olhando para ele, ela estava olhando para Linny. De repente Harry soube. Linny piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, quebrando a conexão.

Linny tinha estado à beira das lágrimas, ele sentiu isso. A cara de cavalo da Daphne estava usando vestes de gala, o rapaz era alto e Harry pensou que algumas garotas provavelmente achariam que ele era bonito. A memória era do Baile de Inverno. Linny estaria no seu último ano, Harry pensou depressa. Seria possível que Linny fosse a garota acerca de quem Rony tinha lhe contado? Ele não conseguiu reestabelecer a conexão, já que Linny abaixou a cabeça e se recusou a olhar para ele.

– Qual era a sua casa em Hogwarts, Linny? – Harry perguntou.

– Você era da Lufa-lufa, não era? – Harry perguntou. – Você era uma batedora da Lufa-lufa. Você conhece uma garota chamada Daphne Greengrass? Logo conseguiremos provar que havia uma poção no suco de abóbora que você estava dando para a Gina, você deve saber disso.

Isso foi o bastante para fazer Linny levantar a cabeça e Harry pode novamente capturar seu olhar enquanto ela rosnava furiosa para ele.

– E daí? Você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso, Harry. Você não pode, porque você não pode acusar _seus amigos_! – Ela cuspiu as últimas palavras venenosamente. – Os gêmeos usaram aquela poção no Malcolm, eles nos separaram. Foi a ideia deles de brincadeira. É um produto Weasley. Você não vai prender o irmão da Gina _de fato_ , vai?

Harry encarou de novo os olhos da batedora; fez uma conexão e tentou legilimência. Por um momento, viu Daphne de novo; ela estava sendo presa contra a parede e ele reconheceu o punho ameaçador na frente do rosto de Daphne como sendo o da Linny. – Os gêmeos Weasley me deram – guinchou Daphne. – Disseram que era uma brincadeira. – Então, confusamente, Linny e Daphne estavam se abraçando. – Desculpa – Daphne disse. – Vou compensá-la de algum modo.

Quando a conexão se quebrou Harry viu algo mais; havia alguma coisa nos olhos de Linny. Era uma vagueza peculiar, uma ausência que ele tinha visto antes, e muito recentemente.

– Se me desculpar, Procuradora, há várias perguntas para as quais preciso de resposta – Harry anunciou.

– Vê! – Linny berrou triunfante. – Ele vai tentar encobrir as coisas. Diga a Gina para retirar as acusações se ela não quiser que o seu irmão fique encrencado.

– Procuradora, por favor, retenha a Srta. Baker até eu retornar – Harry pediu. – Ela pode ser capaz de cooperar com um caso em curso da Seção de Aurores. – A procuradora assentiu e Harry correu da sala de entrevista.

–*–

Nota da Tradutora: Perdão pelo trocadilho infame do título. Foi a alternativa que achei melhor para reter o significado do trocadilho original e a alusão a animais ou a caça presente em todos os títulos dos dezenove primeiros capítulos. É apenas uma indicação de como ler, que as duas primeiras palavras também podem ter um significado juntas.


	15. Presa: a texugo e o corvo vão à caça

**15\. Presa: A Texugo e o Corvo Vão à Caça**

Susana Bones voltou a fitar o espelho. Sua impossível amiga, a garota que tanto a chateava como a divertia mais do que qualquer outra, a olhava de volta. Os olhos violetas de Lilá estavam mais brilhantes do que tinham estado em qualquer momento desde a Batalha. Elas tinham se encontrado uma semana antes, mas entrementes Lilá tinha mudado quase que a ponto de não ser reconhecida.

A Batalha de Hogwarts tinha mudado tudo e Lilá tinha sido uma de suas baixas. Depois da batalha, depois que tinha sofrido lesão, Lilá tinha precisado de amigos. Tinha precisado de um monte de amigos e Susana tinha ajudado. Talvez agora isso mudasse. Afinal, Susana nunca tinha sido particularmente próxima da Lilá antes da Batalha.

Uma semana atrás Susana tinha ficado apreensiva. Lilá tinha estado nas profundezas sombrias de uma de suas depressões cada vez mais frequentes e Susana estava certa de que a amiga estava prestes a fazer algo idiota. Quando interrogada, Lilá tinha negado. Mas agora era evidente que Lilá tinha mentido.

Enquanto Lilá olhava de dentro do espelho, com a cabeça dançando excitadamente de lado a lado, Susana observava seu rosto maliciosamente animado e intenso. Esta nova Lilá era tão diferente da garota pálida e indiferente que ela viera a conhecer, e Susana foi lembrada do quanto a Lilá de antes da Batalha tinha sido chata. Esta versão revigorada estava usando uma camisa branca masculina. Parecia muito com uma camisa do uniforme de auror, mas Lilá a usava desabotoada até o ponto em que a renda rosa em torno de seus seios era visível, a um ponto que, na opinião de Susana, era inteiramente inapropriado.

– Harry vai me ajudar a me tornar auror – Lilá disse entusiasmada, tirando uma massa de cabelo castanho cacheado dos olhos e sorrindo pelo espelho.

Enquanto Susana cuidadosamente considerava sua resposta, olhou para as bordas do espelho, as folhagens verdejantes atrás e além de Lilá. Sua amiga parecia estar de pé no meio do ar, entre algumas árvores. Susana apertou os lábios, cerrou suas finas sobrancelhas loiras e escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente.

– Não vai ser fácil, Lilá – ela começou cautelosamente. – Você sabe disso, não é?

– Você só está preocupada que eu vá brilhar mais que você – Lilá riu. – E você _sabe_ que eu vou ter uma aparência bem mais estilosa e muito mais sexy do que você tem! Você parece uma professorinha trouxa, Susie.

– Susana – corrigiu Susana automaticamente. – E este é um uniforme de auror, Lilá. Você não tem como ser mais estilosa do que eu, se ambas estivermos usando o mesmo uniforme.

– Acho que você vai descobrir que posso. – Enquanto Lilá fazia caras e bocas, ela olhou para o lado, além do espelho que segurava, à distância. – Tenho que ir logo, Susana. Posso ver Dacia. Ela está a caminho, vindo da aldeia. Espero que você e o grande Terêncio tenham tomado notas... – Lilá pausou e então acenou e gritou pelo espelho. – Olá, Terêncio, eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar, eu vi você se esgueirando no fundo há alguns minutos atrás. E agora posso ver a Susana olhando para um "alguém" na frente dela!

Susana olhou novamente por sobre a parte de cima do espelho para Terêncio Boot, que agora estava examinando a bandeja de correspondência que compartilhavam com o seu supervisor. Uma das sobrancelhas de Terêncio se contraiu um pouco. Ele estava obviamente impressionado pelo fato de Lilá ter sabido que ele estava ali.

Lilá pareceu séria por um instante. – Espero que o plano de Harry de capturar Lestrange funcione melhor que o seu plano de se infiltrar neste lugar. A aldeia inteira sabe que ele esteve aqui e que ele prendeu todos os Sequestradores. Eles estiveram no comando por tanto tempo, que eu não creio que ninguém aqui saiba o que fazer agora que eles se foram. Dacia está falando com todo mundo, tentando persuadi-los a nos ajudar a emboscar Lestrange, mas não tenho certeza do quão bem-sucedida ela vai ser, então vocês todos vão ter que se mexer depressa se ele aparecer mesmo.

– Nós vamos – prometeu Susana.

– Vocês realmente testaram aqueles tais de cartões portais? Lilá perguntou. – Eu preferiria não morrer de modo horrível nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte, especialmente porque se passaram apenas poucas horas desde que estou curada.

– Curada? – perguntou Susana incrédula.

Lilá arqueou uma sobrancelha fina, bem tirada, e Susana maldisse a si mesma por aquela palavra impensada. Ela tinha ficado surpresa com a expressão que Lilá tinha escolhido, mas não deveria ter demonstrado isso. Terêncio, nesse meio tempo tinha tirado uma carta da pilha de correspondência e estava andando determinadamente na direção de Susana.

– Eu sou um lobisomem, Susie – com agressividade fingida. – Algum problema com isso?

– Claro que não – Susana protestou, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Não é exatamente o que eu tinha planejado para a minha vida, mas tampouco o era ter sido atacada por Greyback – disse Lilá. – Posso andar de novo, Susana. Preciso de um pouco de prática nisso, e minhas pernas estão com uma aparência terrível; estão horrivelmente finas e parecidas com palitos! Mas se alguma vez me senti melhor, não posso lembrar quando. A dor se foi, toda ela, e depois de alguns meses de dança vou ficar em forma de novo. Quando eu sair deste lugar, vou levá-la para dançar e beber. Vamos sair para comemorar e eu vou ficar muito bêbada e vou assegurar que você fique bêbada também. Você pode ser uma porreta de porre, Susie!

Susana viu Terêncio Boot revirar os olhos, mas ele estava também acenando urgentemente para ela com um envelope. – Aposto que você levou um tempão para pensar nessa – disse Susana sardonicamente. – Tenha cuidado, Lilá. Acione o alarme no instante em que o detectar. Não tente ser esperta e não seja boba.

– Quando é que já fui boba alguma vez? – perguntou Lilá. – A Dacia está aqui. Tenho que ir. Vou avisar você do que os aldeões decidiram assim que puder. Ah, e me conte como Harry e Gina e Rony e Hermione estão se resolvendo no _instante_ em que descobrir, Susana. Recriminações, remorso e reconciliações, espero! Mas quero todos os detalhes sujos, não a sua bobeira tipo "eles estão ok" ou "não é da sua conta" de sempre! E você descobriu se o corajoso e bonito Neville, embora às vezes lento na sacação, finalmente percebeu que a Ana quer desesperadamente trepar loucamente com ele? Você pode perguntar a ela, ela é uma companheira de Lufa-lufa, ela provavelmente vai lhe contar! Vá trabalhar, descubra as coisas! Você é uma auror; deveria ser boa nisso. Tchau, Susie, tchau, grande Boot – ela acenou de novo e cortou a conexão.

– Susana – disse Susana sacudindo a cabeça sem acreditar. Levantando os olhos, ela olhou Terry, ele ainda estava silenciosamente acenando com a carta, tentando atrair a atenção dela. O rosto de Terêncio mostrava que ele também se desesperava com a atitude de Lilá. Ele segurou a carta não aberta que tinha tirado da bandeja de correspondência na frente dela. Susana ficou vesga tentando ler a letra pequena, bem formada.

Para: _Auror em Treinamento Susana Bones, Seção de Aurores, Ministério da Magia_

Ela reconheceu a letra imediatamente, mas Terêncio virou a carta de qualquer modo e no verso Susana leu _de: Nott, Pennerley Hall, Shropshire._

Susana pegou a carta, quebrou o lacre de cera negro, que estava incrustado com o brasão dos Nott e rapidamente leu a carta.

 _Bones_

 _Somos, como tenho certeza de que você pode reconhecer, pessoas ocupadas, mas, como cidadãos cumpridores da lei, minha noiva e eu estamos sempre felizes em cooperar com o Ministério em geral, e a Seção de Aurores em particular. Temos informação que pode ser útil a você. Por favor, visite-nos em Pennerley Hall, às 10:00 esta manhã._

 _Peço desculpas pelo aviso em cima da hora._

 _Atenciosamente_

 _Nott_

Ela entregou a carta a Terêncio e verificou o relógio. Eles tinham dez minutos.

– Cadê o Strang? – ela perguntou ao seu colega.

Terêncio deu de ombros e fez uma careta que indicava que ele não tinha ideia de onde estava o supervisor deles.

– Polly, – Susana falou para a próxima mesa ocupada, uma mesa em que um par de botas de solado grosso adornadas com fivelas e correntes estava descansando.

A auror com rastafári, piercings e tatuagens, cujos pés ocupavam as botas, estava se inclinando para trás na cadeira enquanto lia um relatório. – Susana – ela disse secamente, olhando por cima do pergaminho.

– Temos que sair, parece que temos uma pista em potencial – disse Susana. – Você pode avisar ao Strang que estamos indo para Pennerley Hall para falar com Teodoro Nott? Você toma conta do espelho? Se a Lilá acionar o alarme, então você precisa avisar a Seção de Chaves de Portal imediatamente.

– 'Tá. – Polly Protheroe preguiçosamente esticou uma mão e pegou o espelho de Susana. Ao fazer isso, os olhos de Polly, destacadamente brancos sob o pesado rímel preto, a sombra preta e vermelha e o delineador preto, encararam os de Susana penetrantemente. – Eu sei qual é o plano, Susana, todos sabemos. Mas... essa Lilá, ela é confiável, não? Ela é uma do seu grupo, uma da gangue do Harry.

– Ela era da A.D., sim – disse Susana cuidadosamente.

– Quer dizer que ela vai ficar bem então? – Polly perguntou.

– Vai – disse Susana, decidindo que, diferentemente da primeira questão de Polly, a segunda era uma que ela podia responder com uma afirmação.

– Você precisa de alguma ajuda com o Nott? – Polly perguntou. Ela virou a cabeça para um homem mais velho que estava laboriosamente escrevendo um relatório. – Eu seria voluntária, mas preciso checar de novo este relatório e entregá-lo na mesa do Velho Ranzinza em menos de uma hora. Se o Durm desapareceu, o Aranha está disponível.

– Não me chame de "Aranha", Protheroe – o homem resmungou. – E não chame o Dominic de Durm tampouco.

– Como quiser, Auror Webb, senhor – disse Polly, de modo afetado.

– É só o Teodoro Nott. Ele estava no nosso ano na escola. Estaremos bem, não é, Terêncio? – Susana perguntou.

Terêncio assentiu.

– Bem, se vocês têm certeza de que dão conta, crianças, vão embora. Só lembrem "Sejam cuidadosos lá fora". – Ela riu.

Retomando a carta de Terêncio, Susana colocou-a, junto com a nota na mesa de Dominic Strang.

– Vamos – ela disse.

– Ir? – perguntou Terêncio, encurvando a boca.

Era uma palavra e, sem contar um educado "bom dia" quando ele chegou, era a primeira coisa que Terêncio tinha dito.

O que Susana o ouviu perguntar era "Por que deveríamos correr atrás de um filho de Comensal da Morte, por que não podemos simplesmente trazê-lo para prestar esclarecimentos?

Às vezes Susana se perguntava se era por isso que ela gostava da companhia de Lilá. Terêncio nunca falava, ao passo que Lilá falava o bastante para ao menos duas pessoas. Não obstante, ela pensou pesarosamente, Terêncio podia de algum modo transformar uma palavra interrogativa numa sentença completa, enquanto Lilá podia falar por vinte minutos e não dizer de fato nada.

– Nós vamos até ele – disse Susana firmemente. – Isso tudo é um jogo para o Nott, Terêncio. Ele gosta de nos fazer correr atrás dele. Ele o faz porque é rico e importante e nós não somos nada disso, ou é o que ele gosta de pensar. Ela olhou para o rosto amassado e com orelhas de abano de Terêncio e percebeu, pela expressão dele, que era necessário explicar mais. – Francamente, acho que é a maneira mais fácil e rápida de simplesmente deixá-lo nos conduzir numa dança. Nott por nome, nó por natureza, ele é um homem difícil de desembaraçar.

Terêncio deu um grunhido que soou como se pudesse ter sido uma risada, e deu a ela o mais breve dos sorrisos. Susana não admitiu que tinha roubado a brincadeira de Lilá.

– Se chegarmos lá na hora, ele provavelmente nos fará esperar por dez minutos. – Susana explicou. – Se chegarmos atrasados, ele nos fará esperar por uma hora. Se lhe pedirmos para vir aqui, ou o visitarmos sem sermos anunciados, ele estará "sem condições de nos ver", ou até "fora do país". É chato, mas necessário. Eu estou bastante segura de que, desde o noivado dele, Nott efetivamente controla os negócios da Pansy, assim como os do pai dela. Se ele está "feliz em cooperar com o Ministério", então é porque ele pretende nos contar o que queremos saber.

– Por quê? – perguntou Terêncio enquanto a seguia para fora da Seção dos Aurores no saguão dos elevadores.

– Boa pergunta. Se ele nos contar algo, é porque essa é a melhor jogada para ele. Não tenho certeza do porquê, ou como, ainda não, mas ele _vai_ ganhar com isso – ela pausou pensativa enquanto entravam no elevador e Terêncio apertava o botão para levá-los ao átrio.

– Ou, pelo menos, ele não vai perder com isso – ela disse pensativa enquanto o elevador se movia para o seu destino. – Estou certa de que a Pansy _sabe_ quem pagou o depósito original do armazém que a Marco Escuro estava usando. Você estava lá, quando a interroguei, Terêncio. Ela definitivamente não nos contou tudo que sabia quando falamos com ela, contou?

– Não – disse Terêncio, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Pansy alegou que Marco Escuro Ltda, ou MEL(Holdings), pagou um depósito, em dinheiro, por aquele armazém em Awl's End. Eles estiveram lá por quase dois anos; começaram a alugar o ponto apenas poucas semanas depois da Batalha. Susana franziu a testa pensando e desejou que Terêncio dissesse alguma coisa. Ela nunca tinha certeza do que ele pensava das teorias dela.

As portas se abriram e eles saíram do Ministério se dirigindo ao ponto de aparatação segura mais próximo.

– Mas como eles poderiam pagar em dinheiro? Sabemos agora onde Bletchley, Bulstrode, Flint e Goyle estavam se escondendo desde que fugiram depois da Batalha – Susana acrescentou quando se aproximavam da saída. – Mas também sabemos que nenhum dos quatro acessou sua conta do Gringotes desde que estão fugindo. Os aurores Fergus e Lister estiveram vigiando o banco e, como parte do acordo de reconstrução e compensação do banco, os duendes concordaram em nos permitir acesso às contas das "Pessoas Procuradas". Então, onde os quatro da Sonserina conseguiram o dinheiro para o depósito?

Terêncio permaneceu calado e, para aborrecimento dela, Susana foi forçada a continuar suas especulações sozinha. – Não creio que eles tenham pago por ele. Acho que a Pansy sabia para quem estava alugando o lugar e que ela os deixou ficar de graça. A não ser pelo fato de que não era Pansy que estava no controle! Na época o pai dela estava tomando conta do negócio. Ele sabia? Devíamos ir a Azkaban e perguntar a ele.

Saíram para a rua e viraram na travessa adjacente.

– Pronto? – Susana perguntou, estendendo o braço. Terêncio assentiu e Susana sentiu a mãozona dele envolvendo o braço dela.

– 'Bora – ele disse. Ela desaparatou.

Ao contrário dos Malfoy, os Nott tinham feito um jogo inteligente. Teodoro Nott não era nem nunca tinha sido um Comensal da Morte; ele era sagaz demais para isso. Seu pai, Thornton Nott, tinha se rendido sem luta no final da Batalha. O Nott mais velho tinha feito uma confissão plena, alegando que tinha sido forçado às fileiras dos Comensais da Morte depois do retorno de Voldemort. Em seu julgamento, Thornton Nott tinha sustentado teimosamente que o tinha feito apenas para "manter seu filho amado longe das garras do Lord das Trevas".

Ninguém tinha sugerido que Teodoro Nott tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte e, como Susana e Terêncio ambos sabiam, no seu último ano na escola, Teodoro Nott tinha se mantido afastado dos seus colegas da Sonserina. Ele tinha até se recusado a fazer parte da Brigada Inquisitorial, para irritação de Draco Malfoy. Teodoro, parecia, era inocente de tudo, exceto de ser filho de um Comensal da Morte, o que não era em si um crime. Nos anos depois da Batalha, Teodoro tinha simplesmente tentado se manter longe da berlinda. Ele não tinha feito nada que pudesse chamar a atenção para ele.

Terêncio puxou a varinha no momento em que chegaram. Susana, todavia, não estava preocupada. Ela observou Terêncio enquanto ele cautelosamente tomava ciência dos arredores. Ao contrário de seu companheiro de equipe, Susana tinha visitado Pennerley Hall em várias ocasiões.

O lar ancestral um tanto decrépito e excêntrico dos Nott, Pennerley Hall, tinha quase um milênio; ao menos partes dele tinham. O prédio era uma estranha mistura de estilos. Parecia que, há quase cinco séculos, um Nott particular tinha decidido que seria uma boa ideia construir uma mansão estilo Tudor por cima da mansão medieval original. A incongruência dos andares superiores de madeira. suspensos sobre pedras de mil anos era bizarra por si, mas um descendente mais recente tinha acrescentado uma ala em estilo Georgiano. Este último projetista, presumivelmente, também tinha sido responsável pela criação de jardins ornamentados e por um imponente muro enterrado de mais de dois metros, que separava o terreno das pastagens além.

Susana tinha aparatado diretamente no exterior da entrada do terreno e ela podia ver Terêncio cuidadosamente comparando a antiga mansão mágica com a única outra que tinha visto, a Mansão Malfoy. As diferenças eram agudas; Pennerley Hall era muito menos convencional e também parecia ser menos bem guardada.

À distância, o muro enterrado dava a impressão de que não havia limites entre Pennerley Hall e o terreno que a cercava. A estrada de cascalho cinza cruzava o muro por meio de uma antiga ponte de pedra sem balaustrada. Ao longo dos dois lados da ponte estavam quatro cabeças de dragão entalhadas, tão gastas pelo tempo e encrustadas com líquen que não era imediatamente óbvio o que eram.

Susana conduziu Terêncio para a ponte, entre as duas primeiras cabeças de dragão. A da esquerda dela falou.

– Quem busca entrar em Pennerley Hall? – A voz profunda limava e raspava quando a língua de pedra e os lábios de pedra enfadonhamente produziam as palavras. Terêncio parou e virou o rosto para a cabeça de pedra, sua mão segurando firmemente a varinha.

– Bones e Boot, Seção de Aurores – disse Susana. Ela nem mesmo diminuiu o passo.

– Entrem, Bones e Boot, Seção de Aurores – a cabeça de dragão do fim da ponte lhes disse.

Terêncio deu um grunhido ribombante profundo, que Susana supôs que significasse que ele estava impressionado.

– Eu estava no time que revistou este lugar no ano passado, lembra? – Susana disse a ele. Fomos os únicos que não conseguiram ter o elemento surpresa. Pensamos que tínhamos conseguido passar por essas cabeças de dragão, sem as alertar, mas agora estou certa de que não conseguimos. Não sei nem se isso é possível.

Ela checou o relógio e apressou o passo. Terêncio marchou silenciosamente ao lado dela. Quase tão alto quanto Rony e com ombro mais largo do que Jorge, ele era uma visão imponente. Ele parecia estar passeando ao acompanhar o passo rápido dela.

Susana imaginou trabalhar com Lilá e considerou a diferença. A voz de Lilá encheu sua mente. Diferente do silencioso, pesado Terêncio, Lilá estaria tagarelando constantemente: "Quem teria imaginado que o baixinho morava num lugar assim? Claro que se diz que os Nott são uma das casas antigas e nobres. Talvez seja isso o que a cara de pug vê nele. Ela é uma vaca suja, mas tem tetas grandes. Talvez seja isso o que ele vê nela. Talvez seja isso o que o baixinho vê nela. Bem, vacas comem capim baixinho. Merlim, esse é um pensamento horrível. Qual a pressa, Susie"

– Quero chegar na porta da frente exatamente às dez horas – disse Susana. Ela sorriu consigo mesma e então percebeu que estava sorrindo para uma conversa imaginária e respondendo a uma pergunta imaginada.

– Certo – disse Terêncio cautelosamente. Ele a olhou com alguma apreensão. – Você está ok, Susana?

– Ótima – ela lhe assegurou.

Um caminho de pedra lisa os levava por gramados imaculadamente cortados e canteiros de flores plantados em padrões ornamentados geométricos e coloridos. Imediatamente à frente as paredes antigas de parede da própria Pennerley Hall emergiam vastas. As paredes medievais eram reforçadas por contrafortes em degraus, cada um com pouco menos de um metro de largo e dois metros de fundo na base. A porta da frente, na verdade parecia ser a única porta, ficava entre dois desses contrafortes.

Quando eles se aproximaram das portas de madeira negra abaixo dos arcos românicos, eles estavam encerrados entre os contrafortes. Terêncio agarrou a varinha novamente. De suas visitas anteriores, Susana sabia por quê. Havia uma aura nos contrafortes; eles invocavam a sensação de que qualquer um que se aproximasse das portas gastas pelo tempo não era mais do que um inseto insignificante voando entre duas mãos hostis.

– Eles deram um passo final e pararam; as portas duplas estavam agora diretamente à sua frente. Elas tinham o dobro da altura de Terêncio e eram largas o suficiente para permitir a passagem de dois cavaleiros lado a lado. Em alguns pontos parecia que alguém, ou algo, tinha golpeado as portas. As toras negras gastas pareciam ser tão velhas quanto a pedra gasta à sua volta. As marcas de machado, ou o que quer que fossem, pareciam fracos arranhões; elas mal eram mais profundas do que as marcas escuras gastas que, numa porta menor, seriam apenas granulação da madeira.

Afixado no centro da porta da direita estava uma cabeça de dragão, com um aro preso nos dentes. A cabeça esculpida em cobre tinha uma pátina antiga de verde pálido; o aro pendente era preto, era o negro de um ferro que, por séculos de uso, tinha passado da ferrugem para um brilho do uso por mãos. Susana o levantou, checou o relógio, manteve-o em ângulo reto com a porta por mais alguns segundos e deixou-o cair na chapa. Ferro antigo e usado bateu em ferro antigo com um ruído como um trovão acima. A porta se abriu instantaneamente. Um elfo doméstico jovem usando uma toga de toalha de chá fez uma reverência bem baixa.

–Vocês és esperado, Auror Bones e Boot – o elfo doméstico disse. – O senhor e sua prometida espera vocês no solar.

Ele andou para o lado e acenou para que entrassem na sala.

– Obrigada... – Susana parou na porta e, como esperava, o elfo, meio hesitante, deu o seu nome.

– Skuttell, madame, eu se chama Skuttell – o elfo disse.

Susana passou pela porta, seguindo Terêncio no grande e reverberante saguão quase vazio. O chão era de pedras lisas gastas, as paredes eram de pedra nua e os candelabros eram círculos simples pendurados nas vigas em cruz. As vigas e os suportes do telhado eram claramente visíveis e não decorados. Não havia nada de charmoso ou ostentatório no saguão medieval. Era uma sólida caixa de pedra iluminada apenas por estreitas colunas de luz que cautelosamente se esgueiravam pelas janelas altas e muito estreitas. O compartimento nem estava mobiliado; ele simplesmente se apoiava na sua idade e altura para impressionar visitantes.

Skuttel os levou através do saguão para um conjunto de escadas de madeira abertas que se apoiavam em vigas suspensas presas na empena mais próxima. Eles seguiram o elfo doméstico escada acima, por uma porta reforçada com ferro e ao longo de um corredor mal iluminado. Passaram por muitas portas de aparência sólida antes de finalmente chegarem ao fim do corredor. A porta diante dele era esculpida com formas de nós celtas. Skuttell bateu, entrou e fez uma grande reverência.

– Os aurores – senhor – anunciou antes de sair da sala.

Depois do corredor sombrio, Susana e Terêncio foram ofuscados pela luz do dia quando a porta abriu. Ao entrarem na sala aconchegante, de painéis de madeira, eles piscaram com a luz brilhante do sol que penetrava pelas janelas de vidro em losango ao longo de uma parede comprida. Os painéis de madeira nas outras paredes eram, como a porta, decorados com trabalhos em nós. Afixado no grande painel central acima da enorme lareira havia um antigo escudo azul com uma cabeça de dragão, cercada por duas chaves e um nó, todos pintados com ouro brilhante. Era a imagem usada para selar a carta de Teodoro, o brasão dos Nott.

Teodoro Nott estava sentado, ereto e formal, numa cadeira muito grande e com aparência desconfortável de encosto de madeira na parte oposta da sala. Na parte de trás da cadeira, acima de sua cabeça o mesmo emblema estava esculpido na madeira. Pansy Parkinson estava ao seu lado, ela se inclinava langorosamente contra a cadeira, uma mão no encosto, acima da cabeça de Teodoro. O casal usava vestes de aparência cara. As de Teodoro eram pretas e formais; as de Pansy eram verdes, justas e quase tão reveladoras quanto a camisa que Lilá estivera usando. Pansy Parkinson tinha um belo corpo, Susana admitiu de má vontade para si mesma, este sempre tinha sido o melhor ativo de Pansy. O seu rosto meio sem graça, todavia, não era tão comum quanto Susana lembrava. Suas feições tinham mudado sutilmente para melhor e Susana suspeitava que a jovem estava usando uma poção embelezadora.

– Auror em treinamento Bones, Auror em treinamento Boot, bem-vindos a Pennerley Hall – disse Teodoro Nott. Sua ênfase na palavra treinamento era tão sutil para ser quase imperceptível, mas Pansy deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

A cena era obviamente armada. Tudo nela, da cadeira tipo trono de Teodoro à pose desinteressada de Pansy, parecia planejado para criar uma impressão de riqueza e status. Parecia estar funcionando, pois a despeito de si mesma, Susana estava impressionada. Teodoro estava mostrando a eles que esta era a sua casa, e que ele definitivamente estava no comando. Que Pansy era subserviente a ele e que eles estavam abaixo até de Pansy. Susana pensou se Pansy se dava conta. Será que ela tinha concordado prontamente em ficar de pé ao lado dele, posando como um troféu?

Os dois aurores caminharam ao longo da sala na direção de Nott e sua noiva.

– O que diabos você está vestindo, Bones? – Pansy perguntou com desprezo.

– Este é o novo uniforme de auror, Srta. Parkinson – Susana disse educadamente. – Roupa trouxa, porque frequentemente precisamos lidar com eventos no mundo trouxa e se parecermos com eles, não nos notam tanto. Dessa forma há menos pessoas a serem obliviadas quando terminamos.

– Eu aposto que a amiga dentuça de Potter, a sang... – Pansy começou acidamente.

– Pansy, querida – Teodoro disse incisivamente. Ela caiu num silêncio amuado. Teodoro Nott se levantou. Cortesmente ele indicou uma pequena mesa redonda em frente à janela. As quatro cadeiras altas em torno dela estavam arrumadas com precisão geométrica.

– Eu estava prestes a mandar servir um café – ele disse. – Vocês gostariam de se juntar a nós, Auror Bones, Auror Boot?

– Obrigada – disse Susana.

– Obrigado – Terêncio acrescentou. Ele olhou friamente para Pansy e cerrou os punhos com um estalo audível das juntas. Pansy olhou preocupada para ele, mas Teodoro ignorou o grandalhão.

– Café, por favor, Skampa – ele disse baixo para ninguém em particular.

Teodoro Nott caminhou em frente e dobrou o braço como uma asa; Pansy obedientemente escorregou a mão dentro dele. Ao observá-los a se moverem, Susana percebeu que Pansy, como ela, estava de salto. Teodoro Nott era de longe a menor pessoa na sala. Mesmo sem o salto, Pansy era alguns centímetros mais alta do que Teodoro. A própria Susana tinha uns três a cinco centímetros a mais do que Pansy. Terêncio fazia todos parecerem pequenos.

Quando Teodoro puxou uma cadeira e conduziu Pansy ao seu lugar, Terêncio lançou um olhar indagador a Susana. Susana olhou brava, assegurando que ele soubesse que tal comportamento cavalheiresco da parte dele não seria apreciado.

Tinham acabado de sentar quando um segundo elfo doméstico, desta vez uma elfa, entrou. A elfa carregava um prato de bolos de três andares, cheio de pãezinhos, bolos e biscoitos; um bule de café de porcelana casca de ovo pintada e quatro xícaras de café combinando.

– Obrigado, Skampa – disse Nott. – Você serviria, Pansy querida? Bolo, alguém quer?

– Apenas nos diga o que sabe – Terêncio grunhiu. – E então podemos ir.

Marcas de divertimento minúsculas se formaram nos cantos da boca de Teodoro Nott, mas seus lábios finos não continuaram num sorriso. Ao invés, ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Parece que o Auror Boot já está ficando impaciente, Pansy. Talvez você pudesse dizer a eles o que me contou – sugeriu Teodoro. Ele claramente se virou para Susana, ignorando o grandalhão. Pansy lançou um olhar bravo para Terêncio.

– Espero que você não fique zangado com a Pansy – Nott disse, contemplando o rosto de Susana intencionalmente. – Você compreende que às vezes, pessoas, que de resto são cumpridoras da lei, contam menos do que toda a verdade. Frequentemente a lealdade e amizade podem levar as pessoas a mentir, e mesmo a cometer atos criminosos tais como o furto, simplesmente para ajudar os amigos.

Susana suspirou. – Nós todos fizemos um monte de coisas não ortodoxas ou mesmo lamentáveis no nosso último ano na escola, Teodoro – ela disse.

Susana olhou na direção de Pansy. Ela tinha tentado olhar nos olhos da garota, mas foi distraída pela maquiagem espessa, pelos lábios artificialmente cheios e o nariz ligeiramente aumentado. Susana imaginou quanto tempo isso tinha tomado a Pansy e o que Teodoro Nott pensava dos melhoramentos artificiais que a noiva fazia em sua aparência.

– Se há algo que você esqueceu de me contar da última vez que nos encontramos, Srta. Parkinson, agora seria um bom momento para esclarecer as coisas – disse Susana com uma voz cuidadosamente neutra. – Você me contou que não tinha ideia de quem estava por trás da Marco Escuro Limitada e que J X Parkinson e filhos, a companhia que você agora controla, recebeu o depósito original por coruja. Isso é verdade?

– Sim – disse Pansy amuada. Ela estava estudando o prato de bolos na sua frente e assim perdeu a expressão surpresa de Susana. Teodoro, contudo, não perdeu e Susana ficou subitamente preocupada se esta não era mais uma tentativa de Teodoro de observar como ela questionaria um suspeito potencial.

– Então, o que é que deseja nos contar? – perguntou Susana.

Pansy deu uma olhada para Teodoro, que tomou um gole de sua xícara de café e assentiu. Ela suspirou.

Eu não sabia nada desse pessoal da Marco Escuro quando o armazém foi alugado – Pansy disse amuada. De qualquer modo, não fui _eu_ quem o alugou a eles! Isso foi feito quando o meu pai estava no controle da companhia. Mas... – Pansy respirou fundo, encarou Teodoro e continuou. – Acho que foi Daphne quem pagou o depósito, Daphne Greengrass. Recebi uma coruja dela alguns dias depois da Batalha. Ela me escreveu, perguntando se meu pai tinha alguma propriedade vaga na Travessa do Tranco. Ela disse que queria algum lugar para estabelecer uma empresa. Eu perguntei ao meu pai e, quando ele disse que sim, contei a Daphne.

– Por que não me contou isso na última vez que perguntei? – disse Susana.

– Eu não tinha certeza. Eu não _sabia_ que era o mesmo prédio.

– Minha noiva não queria incriminar sua melhor amiga – disse Teodoro. – Todavia, depois de uma longa busca, encontrei algo que pode interessar a vocês. Tive um bocado de trabalho para encontrar e vocês não parecem apreciar meus esforços.

Ele pegou um grande livro-razão com capa de couro, do qual pendia um marcador de livros de couro e o abriu na página marcada.

– É esse o livro-razão de aluguéis que estava "perdido" da última vez em que falamos? – perguntou Susana.

Pansy assentiu descontente. Terêncio Boot pegou o livro de Teodoro e começou a correr o dedo pela página. Susana o deixou com isso. Terêncio era bom com números.

– E agora ele foi encontrado – disse Teodoro. Temo que o negócio de Parkinson estava meio que uma bagunça quando o pai de Pansy foi preso. Eu ofereci ajuda a ela, foi isso o que nos uniu, não foi, minha querida?

– Foi – Pansy concordou, embora soasse menos certa.

– No instante em que encontramos o livro-razão e descobrimos a verdade, percebemos que era nosso dever como cidadãos honestos contar a verdade a vocês – disse Teodoro energicamente.

– Greengrass escreveu a você na primeira semana depois da Batalha. – A voz de Terêncio era de um baixo profundo, e suas palavras eram uma declaração, não uma pergunta.

– Foi. Quantas vezes você quer que eu diga! – Pansy respondeu bruscamente.

– E no entanto o seu pai nunca alugou nenhuma propriedade para ela. Mas em uma semana depois daquela carta, seu pai alugou um armazém para Marco Escuro Limitada. Com dinheiro recebido da Srta D Greengrass. Há um recibo e uma referência cruzada aqui. – Terêncio trovejou, indicando o livro-razão. – Você perguntou a ela por que ela queria o armazém?

– Eu lhe contei – disse Pansy, suspirando e olhando gelada para Terêncio. – Ela me contou que estava estabelecendo uma nova empresa.

– Examinei os livros, Boot – disse Teodoro. – Como você descobriu, Daphne pagou de fato o depósito. Ela também pagou o empréstimo do primeiro trimestre. Depois disso o aluguel foi pago prontamente pelos inquilinos, MEL (Holdings). Não havia razão para Pansy ou o pai dela investigarem.

– Você falou com a Srta. Greengrass sobre o armazém? – Susana perguntou.

– É difícil eu vê-la – disse Pansy triste, olhando furtivamente para Teodoro. – Nós... bem... é complicado.

– A irmã mais nova da Daphne por alguma razão passou a desgostar de Pansy de modo extremado e nada razoável – disse Teodoro. – Ela torna difícil para a minha noiva visitar sua velha amiga.

– Além disso, – disse Pansy, cheia de si – estou muito ocupada no momento. Alguém tem que cuidar do negócio do meu pai. Vocês não têm ideia do que cuidar de um negócio bem-sucedido de armazéns e propriedades envolve.

– Armazenagem e proteção de bens roubados e propriedade de cortiços – disse Terêncio enquanto continuava a virar as folhas do livro-razão para frente e para trás.

– Pansy arrancou para a frente furiosa, mas Teodoro Nott gentilmente colocou uma mão no braço dela e ela se satisfez com um risinho de desprezo. Susana cerrou as sobrancelhas e tentou manter uma expressão neutra. Terêncio não era a mais sutil das pessoas. Embora Susana frequentemente desejasse que ele dissesse mais, quando o fazia, ela geralmente acabava querendo que ele dissesse menos.

– Não há mais nada que você "esqueceu de mencionar", Pansy? – perguntou Susana. Pansy simplesmente a olhou com desprezo e sacudiu a cabeça.

Terêncio deu um rosnado bravo e rapidamente folheou o livro-razão. Depois de alcançar uma outra página, ele a olhou e deu um grunhido baixo gutural que Susana reconheceu. O barulho um tanto irritante significava que ele estava procurando em sua prodigiosa memória algum fato há muito esquecido.

– Seria útil se você nos contasse tudo o que sabe – sugeriu Susana. – Dessa forma não precisaremos voltar e aborrecê-la de novo.

Pansy não disse nada. Ela simplesmente bebericou o seu café. Terêncio fechou o livro-razão com um sonoro tapa e o pôs na mesa com força suficiente para sacudir a porcelana. Tanto Pansy como Susana se assustaram com o barulho.

– Calma com a mesa, por favor, Boot – demandou Teodoro firmemente. – Não tem uma grande aparência, mas é mais velha do que Hogwarts e vale mais do que você ganha em um ano.

– Vou precisar levar isto – disse Terêncio, sacudindo o pesado livro-razão em uma mão. – É evidência necessária num caso corrente dos aurores. Temos que sair agora, Susana. Por favor, desculpem-nos, Sr. Nott, Srta. Parkinson. Nós somos, como estou certo que vocês avaliam, pessoas ocupadas.

Terêncio pegou o livro-razão e, ignorando os protestos de Pansy, andou rapidamente para a porta.

– Mas – Pansy protestou.

– Em nome de Merlim, o que está havendo? – Teodoro demandou. Seu rosto ainda mais pálido que o usual.

– Evidência adicional da localização de quatro pessoas procuradas pela Seção de Aurores – disse Terêncio.

Susana observou Teodoro e Pansy cuidadosamente. Pansy estava confusa, a não ser que fosse melhor atriz do que Susana acreditava, Pansy não tinha ideia do que Terêncio tinha encontrado. Teodoro tinha perdido sua arrogância. Ele estava olhando de lado para Pansy, que rapidamente estava avaliando suas opções.

– Neste caso, faça o favor, leve-o – disse Teodoro, sua boca se contorcia levemente enquanto falava. Susana não tinha certeza de que ele estivesse representando uma cena.

– Traremos o livro-razão de volta assim que pudermos – disse Susana. Ao seguir Terêncio pela porta, ela olhou por cima dos ombros e viu Pansy lançando olhares furiosos para um Teodoro com expressão impassível. Quando fechou a porta do solar, Susana hesitou, imaginando se deveria tentar bisbilhotar. Ela apurou o ouvido por um segundo, mas o absoluto silêncio do outro lado fez parecer que a porta estava encantada para evitar que alguém ouvisse através dela. Terêncio estava rapidamente dando largas passadas para a frente, então ela correu atrás dele.

– Que raios está havendo. Terêncio? – ela demandou. Ele tinha chegado no fim do corredor antes dela alcançá-lo.

– Espere até que estejamos de volta no Ministério.

– No Ministério? – ela perguntou.

– Eu imagino que Nott tenha feitiços de escuta por todo este lugar. Não vou dizer nada até ter certeza de que não seremos entreouvidos – Terêncio disse firmemente a ela.

A despeito das objeções dela, Terêncio se recusou a dizer mais até que estivessem de volta na Seção de Aurores. Mesmo então, ele insistiu que eles se verificassem um ao outro cuidadosamente quanto a feitiços de escuta.

– E então? – perguntou Susana, ao seguir Terêncio para as suas mesas. Dominic Strang levantou os olhos quando eles se aproximaram.

– Onde, em nome de Merlim vocês dois estiveram? Vocês sabem que não devem ir a campo sem supervisão. – Strang disse. – Por que não vieram me procurar?

– A gente teve que sair imediatamente – disse Susana.

– Você disse que um bom auror tem que usar a iniciativa – trovejou Terêncio.– Foi o que fizemos.

– E eu ouvi você dizer isso para eles, Dom – concordou Polly. – O que conseguiram, crianças? Descobriram algo interessante?

– Muito interessante – anunciou Terêncio. Ele colocou o livro-razão sobre a sua mesa, abriu e apontou uma entrada. Suspirando, o Auror Strang se levantou e se juntou a eles. Susana ficou ao lado de Terêncio e seguiu o dedo dele. Para ela os números eram um amontoado quase sem sentido.

– Esta é a informação do aluguel do armazém. Depósito, aluguel e pagamentos – disse Terêncio. Isto prova que Daphne Greengrass pagou o depósito original e os primeiros três meses de aluguel.

– Bom trabalho, crianças – disse Polly, vindo juntar-se a eles. O Auror Webb, subitamente interessado, também se levantou e se arrastou para olhar o livro-razão.

– Isso não é tudo – disse Terêncio. Ele virou para outra página. – Este é o recibo do depósito inicial e pagamento do aluguel de três meses adiantados. Seu dedo longo apontava uma coluna de algarismos em outra página.

– E daí? O que há de importante nisso? – perguntou Dominic Strang.

– Também não entendo – disse Polly. – Você já tinha prova de pagamento bastante na primeira página; tudo o que isso faz é confirmá-la.

O Auror Webb suspirou. Era o suspiro cansado de um homem que tinha dito "eu lhe falei" vezes demais. – Não, não é só, isso nos diz muito mais. Webb disse brusco. – Bem notado..., Terêncio, não é? Olhe de novo, Protheroe, o recibo é de mais do que o depósito e o aluguel combinados. Ela pagou a mais. Eu imagino...

Terry pescou os olhos do auror mais idoso, continuou a virar páginas do livro-razão e apontou para outra página.

O Auror Webb deu uma risada aberta em regozijo. – Venho dizendo há anos para o Robards que precisamos prestar mais atenção para as trilhas do dinheiro. Ele nunca me escutou – ele anunciou. – Talvez ele escute você, filho.

– O que você encontrou, Terêncio? – perguntou Susana, tentando ver um sentido nos números.

– Travessa do Tranco, noventa e sete, apartamento treze – disse Terêncio, apontando para uma lista muito comprida de endereços. – Daphne Greengrass pagou a mais aos Parkinson pelo armazém. O dinheiro extra foi o depósito num apartamento. Alguém estava tentando esconder a segunda transação dentro das contas, mas não fez um trabalho muito bom. O endereço soa familiar também. – O início das considerações balbuciantes de Terêncio foi interrompido por Polly Protheroe.

– Certamente soa – disse a auror de rastafári. – _Accio pasta de Flint.  
_

A gaveta de um arquivo do lado oposto da sala se abriu e uma pasta laranja se arremessou através da sala. Polly agarrou a pasta no ar. Os outros observaram quando, depois de jogar para trás as trancinhas que caíam na frente dos seus olhos, ela puxou a primeira página.

– Posso não seguir os números, Webb, mas não sou boba – ela anunciou orgulhosamente. – Eu sabia que lembrava desse endereço – ela apontou para a primeira página. – Esta é a última residência conhecida de Marcos Flint!

Dominic Strang assoviou. – Pô, essa é uma baita coincidência.

Terêncio folheou de novo o livro-razão. – De acordo com isto, Daphne Greengrass ainda está pagando o aluguel, mas os inquilinos atuais são um Sr. e Sra. Buckinghamshire.

– Bletchley é uma cidade em Buckinghamshire – disse o Auror Webb baixo.

– Pansy e Nott sabem que temos isso, eles poderiam estar avisando a Daphne agora mesmo – disse Susana. – Deveríamos ir falar com ela.

– Ela é acessória – disse Dominic. – Ela está implicada, mas não é a nossa principal prioridade. Podemos ligar duas das quatro pessoas associadas à Marco Escuro, Flint e Bletchley, a este endereço na Travessa do Tranco. Precisamos ir lá primeiro. Eles podem ainda estar lá.

– Vou com vocês – ofereceu Polly.

– Eu também – acrescentou o Auror Webb, quando a porta da Seção de Aurores abriu.

– Que raios vocês estão aprontando? – uma voz falou do outro lado da sala.

Susana levantou os olhos e viu a figura cheinha, com jeito de matrona, da Auror Phillipa Fortescue contemplando-os do outro lado.

Dominic Strang explicou apressadamente o que tinham descoberto. Eu vou levar este povo para a Travessa do Tranco, Phillipa – disse Dominic. – Venham, não há tempo a perder. – Ele abriu caminho para a saída, seguido por Polly Protheroe e o Auror Webb. Terêncio e Susana se entreolharam e seguiram apressados.

– Cuide disso para nós – disse Polly, jogando o espelho na direção de Phillipa. A auror cheinha o pegou com uma graciosidade fácil, que parecia contrastar com a aparência dela. – Você agora está oficialmente encarregada de organizar a captura de Lestrange, Pippa. Supondo, é claro, que os lobisomens se dignem a nos contar quando ele chegar – acrescentou Polly.

– Não se preocupe, Phillipa – disse o Auror Webb. – Vou ficar de olho neste povo.

– Mas quem vai ficar de olho em você, Aloysius? – perguntou Phillipa baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça.

Susana, que foi a última a sair, sorriu resignada para a Auror Fortescue quando ela seguiu os outros para fora da sala. Subitamente, ela e Terêncio tinham sido relegados ao fim da fila. Eles tinham feito a descoberta inicial, mas agora estavam simplesmente acompanhando enquanto o supervisor deles e dois outros aurores com mais senioridade tomavam o controle.

– Boa sorte, Susana – disse Phillipa. – E fique de olho neles todos por mim. Dominic às vezes age rápido demais, Aloysius às vezes age muito devagar e Polly gosta demais de explodir as coisas.

Os três aurores, seguidos por Susana e Terêncio, pegaram a rede de flu do Ministério para o Caldeirão Furado e saíram no Beco Diagonal. Quando viraram na Travessa do Tranco, Dominic Strang e Polly Protheroe tiraram as varinhas e tomaram a liderança. Aloysius Webb andou para o lado, fez Susana e Terêncio passarem à frente dele e assumiu a posição da retaguarda.

A rua estava quieta e ficou ainda mais quando os aurores avançaram nela. Os locais reconheceram os aurores uniformizados e correram para dentro. Susana observou as pessoas dando no pé à medida em que eles continuavam rua abaixo. Ela podia sentir a pressão de dúzias de olhos nas suas costas, à medida em que rapidamente eles seguiam seu caminho para o número noventa e sete.

O cortiço dilapidado era no lado mais distante da Travessa do Tranco, apenas a poucos metros da virada para Knowe Place. Esta extremidade da rua era ainda mais suja do que ao extremidade do Beco Diagonal. As propriedades abandonadas estavam emboladas; elas eram tão juntas que o sol não conseguia tocar a rua de paralelepípedo a não ser se estivesse diretamente acima.

Susana e Terêncio seguiram Dominic e Polly, descendo por uma passagem estreita e escura pelas sombras. Eles sabiam que estavam no lugar certo, porque o número noventa e sete tinha sido queimado por varinha na porta de aparência gasta.

A pintura chamuscada e o batente lascado mostravam que a porta tinha sido explodida para fora das dobradiças, provavelmente mais de uma vez. Tinha sido magicamente consertada, mas não bem. Dominic fez sinal de silêncio e cautelosamente empurrou uma porta aberta. Ele os conduziu por um _hall_ úmido. Eles subiram cuidadosamente quatro lances de escadas que rangiam. Ao subirem, passaram por diversas portas, cada uma com um número pintado toscamente. O último lance de escadas terminava num patamar minúsculo, no qual só havia uma porta. O número, mal pintado na porta com tinta vermelha, era treze.

Dominic os fez parar e cuidadosamente passou a mão sobre a porta, verificando se havia armadilhas. Atrás dele, Polly checou para ver se o local estava ocupado.

– O lugar não tem armadilha – cochichou Dominic.

– E não tem ninguém em casa – anunciou Polly, um pouco mais ruidosa.

Com um aceno da varinha, Dominic abriu a porta e eles se moveram com precaução para entrar no apartamento mínimo.

Não era mais do que um único compartimento amplo e estava quase despido de mobiliário. O apartamento estava construído no espaço do telhado e a não ser por uma única janela tipo mansarda diretamente à frente, o teto inclinado praticamente encostava no chão. No centro da empena, à direita deles, estava uma cama grande. À frente, no espaço da janela, havia um par de baús presos com ferro. À esquerda da porta estava uma mesinha de jantar e na alcova além dela havia uma pia, um fogão e um armário de cozinha antiquado.

Enquanto Dominic e Polly se moveram para examinar os baús, Susana foi para a alcova. Terêncio a seguiu e eles verificaram se havia armadilhas no armário. Entreolharam-se e assentiram em concordância. Não trazia perigo. Susana puxou para abrir uma das portas. Dentro estavam dois engradados, um contendo um dúzia de garrafas de Suco de Abóbora Extra-Energia das Harpias, o outro a mesma quantidade de Melhor Cerveja Amanteigada Butterknowle.

Susana espiou curiosa os engradados. Todas as garrafas de suco de abóbora tinham um rótulo extra amarrado em volta do gargalo. Na metade estava escrito "seguro", na outra metade se lia "para Gina". Preocupada, ela checou a cerveja amanteigada. Elas estava rotuladas de modo similar, a não ser que metade estava marcada "seguro" e o resto "para Lina". Susana checou os rótulos cuidadosamente, assegurando que não tinha lido errado nenhum deles. Eles estavam escritos com a mesma caligrafia, ela se deu conta. Ela tinha quase certeza de que tinham como destino duas pessoas diferentes. A escrita era clara, não era possível que o L fosse um G mal escrito ou vice-versa.

– O que acha disso, Terêncio? – ela perguntou ao parceiro. Terêncio a fez se calar apressadamente.

– Alguém está vindo – ele pronunciou com a boca, mas sem emitir som. Ela ouviu a escada ranger, espiou para a parte principal da sala, fora da alcova. Os três aurores estavam todos observando a porta, as varinhas preparadas. Ela tirou a própria varinha e se preparou mentalmente para o combate.

Enquanto observava, a porta começou a mover. De onde ela estava, podia ver a mão que estava empurrando para abrir a porta. Era uma mão esquerda e faltavam três dedos.

No momento em que a porta estava aberta o bastante, Dominic Strang berrou – _Estupefaça._


	16. Presa: Verde-Galês e Negro das Hébridas

**16\. Presa: Verde Galês e Negro das Hébridas**

Mark Moon saiu das chamas verdes fulgurantes para um átrio luminoso e arejado.

Diretamente à sua frente um dragão, um Verde-Galês-Comum, estava suspenso imóvel no meio do ar. Era apenas uma escultura; Mark sabia disso pelos artigos de jornal. Mas a criatura era extremamente realista e, só por um instante, quando saiu da conexão do flu, ele entrou em pânico.

Um aro de madeira tipo candelabro estava suspenso de três correntes prateadas presas na boca da criatura. O aro rodava lentamente e, ao observar a roda girar, Mark leu a mensagem nela inscrita: Galês – Swyddfa Cymraeg – Escritório Galês – Swyddfa. Ele estava no lugar certo, não havia nenhuma dúvida disso. O prédio era quase novo em folha, e tinha sido o tema de muitas reportagens de jornais e artigos de revistas. Ele olhou por cima dos ombros para a imensa lareira atrás de si. Era uma enorme construção de ardósia galesa cinzenta encrustada numa parede de carvalho claro.

Dois anos antes, mais de cinquenta bruxas e bruxos, todos procurados para interrogatório pela Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas, tinham escapado das celas do Escritório Galês. Convencido de que era um trabalho de gente de dentro, o Ministro Thicknesse tinha insistido que o Escritório Galês fosse inteiramente demolido e que toda a administração fosse mudada para Londres.

Das muitas decisões incompetentes que Pio Thicknesse tomou, essa foi possivelmente a mais tola. Ela simplesmente aumentou os sentimentos anti-Londres e, portanto, anti-Voldemort no Principado de Gales. Em uma jogada o Ministro tinha conseguido alienar uma nação inteira. Mesmo puros-sangues galeses que provavelmente teriam sido simpáticos à causa de Voldemort se voltaram contra o regime de Thicknesse por causa da abordagem mão pesada do ministro.

Depois da Batalha, o novo ministro, Quim Shacklebolt, tinha dado prioridade à reconstrução do Escritório Galês e ao retorno de poder ao principado. O ministro Shacklebolt tinha alienado tradicionalistas ao apoiar os que demandavam um prédio novo, moderno. O prédio era um símbolo de esperança, abertura e progresso. Era completamente diferente do Ministério antiquado de Londres e do escuro e antigo Escritório Escocês. O Escritório Galês era agora o prédio mais moderno na Grã-Bretanha e era a inveja de Londres e Edimburgo.

Mark olhou em volta com interesse. Tanto à sua esquerda, quanto diretamente à frente a parede era feita de enormes lâminas de vidro elegantemente recurvado. A vista pelas janelas era um panorama da Baía de Cardiff e do Beco Prático, a rua magicamente escondida que abrigava muitas das maiores lojas e empresas mágicas de Gales. A longa mesa em curva em frente à parede também era de carvalho. Uma tora flutuava no ar acima da mesa. Nela se liam as palavras: Recepção – Dderbynfa, e Mark percebeu que todos os sinais do lugar estariam escritos tanto em inglês, quanto em galês.

O prédio estava tão arrumado e limpo, que Mark sentiu a necessidade de checar suas vestes de uniforme para ver se tinham marcas ou sujeira. Assegurando-se de que estavam imaculadas, ele andou até a mesa da recepção. Imediatamente atrás da mesa estavam a escada larga, que conduzia à mais baixa de quatro sacadas. Próximo à escada estava um conjunto de portas duplas marcadas "Somente Staff". A garota que levantou os olhos para ele tinha cabelo crespo e olhos escuros. Ele a observou reconhecer seu uniforme, notar a ligeira diferença na gola das suas vestes e perceber que ele não era um agente da lei local.

– Bom dia, oficial – ela disse animada, com uma voz cantada. – Achei que não o tinha reconhecido. Você não é galês e, pelo seu uniforme, você não é da delegacia do Xerife de Mércia tampouco. O que posso fazer por você? – Quando ele caminhou na direção dela, ela olhou o rosto dele e sorriu. – Você é alto, não? – ela acrescentou.

– Tento ser, Cara – disse Mark, lendo o nome no crachá que ela usava. – Meu chefe diz que me faz parecer mais imponente. Sou do Escritório Escocês – ele acrescentou. Pôs a mão no bolso para pegar seu cartão de agente de lei, descobriu que o bolso estava esgarçado e lutou para liberá-lo. Com um gesto que estava longe de ser fluido, ele abriu sua carteira de couro, de um jeito meio desajeitado, e a segurou para que ela a visse.

– O que o traz a Cardiff nesta bela manhã, sub-oficial Mark Moon, D.E.L.M., Escritório Escocês? – ela perguntou ao checar a identificação oficial dele com um sensor de segurança.

– Preciso falar com alguém no departamento do teu xerife sobre a execução de um mandado de busca – ele disse a ela. – Tenho comigo uma cópia do mandado. Está tudo autorizado, mas o Alto Xerife da Escócia não quer que pisemos nos calos de ninguém. Estou aqui para notificar o teu pessoal que estamos atuando em sua jurisdição.

– Isso é bom de sua parte. Usualmente o Xerife de Mércia vagueia através da fronteira e só vamos saber quando ele nos contar, uma semana depois, quando tiver acabado – ela disse. Ela puxou um cartão de visitante pegou uma pena e bateu no cartão. A pena ficou ereta esperando para escrever. – Por favor, declare o seu nome com clareza – ela disse.

– Mark Moon – ele disse.

A pena escreveu o nome dele no crachá nitidamente. Cara pegou o crachá e, com um meneio da varinha, prendeu o crachá no peito dele.

– A Execução das Leis da Magia é neste andar. Se você pegar a porta diretamente atrás de mim, a delegacia deles é a terceira porta à esquerda. Você não pode errar. E por favor não tire o crachá de visitante que lhe dei. Se o fizer, vai disparar nossos alarmes.

– Muito obrigado, Cara – disse Mark. A garota sorriu de novo e um momento de doideira o assomou. Ele provavelmente nunca a veria de novo. – Cardiff parece um lugar legal. Estou de folga amanhã; você gostaria de me ciceronear por aí?

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e deu uma risada tilintante. – Por que não? Vejo-o do lado de fora do Escritório ao meio-dia, Mark Moon do Escritório Escocês.

– Ótimo – disse Mark, surpreso tanto pela sua ousadia, como pelo fato de ter tido bom resultado. – Te vejo amanhã, Cara, tchau.

– Não tchau, wela i chi, Mark! – ela disse.

– Wela i chi, Cara! – ele disse, a despeito de não saber o que as palavras significavam.

Com o coração ainda batendo rapidamente, ele abriu a porta, caminhou pelo corredor e entrou na delegacia. Como o resto do prédio, ela era nova e muito clara e a mobília era de carvalho, camurça e aço brilhante.

A maioria das mesas estava vazia, mas um homem atarracado, de cabelo escuro, que era entre vinte e vinte e três centímetros mais baixo do que Mark estava andando na direção da porta, com o braço estendido em um cumprimento.

– Oficial Moon – o homem disse. – Sou o Oficial Rhys Owen, me chame de Rhys. A Cara me disse que você está aqui para ver o xerife, não é?

Mark ofereceu a sua mão longa e fina ao Oficial Owen; ela foi agarrada e sacudida firmemente.

– Chame-me de Mark, Rhys. Tenho um mandado para revistar uma propriedade na ilha de Anglesey e permissão escrita de duas das três ocupantes para revistá-la – Mark explicou. – Mas o meu xerife não gosta quando os ingleses cruzam a fronteira sem avisar a ele, então ele me enviou para avisar o teu chefe do que está acontecendo.

– Anglesey? – perguntou Rhys excitado. – Isso deve ser acerca das três jogadoras do Holyhead Harpies que vocês têm nas suas celas, imagino. É melhor você vir comigo e avisar o xerife. Ele é de Gwynedd, veja você, então se lembre que é Ynys Môn, não Anglesey.

– Ynys Môn – Mark repetiu o nome cuidadosamente e Rhys assentiu aprovador. – Tu és um fã das Harpias? – Mark acrescentou, subitamente preocupado que o agente da lei local pudesse ficar pouco disposto a ajudar.

– Sou, mas não se preocupe com isso. Não há muito o que se possa fazer sobre o fato de que você tem duas das estrelas do meu time nas suas celas, não é? Se bem que, do jeito que elas têm jogado ultimamente, vocês provavelmente estão nos fazendo um favor em trancafiá-las. Quadribol, bebedeira e festanças realmente não se misturam. – Rhys deu de ombros resignado, de um jeito que era tão obviamente sentido que parecia começar nas suas botas antes de finalmente terminar num movimento desesperado de seus ombros. – De qualquer maneira, o xerife torce para o Caerphilly Catapults, então não importa o que eu acho, ele provavelmente está com a esperança de que vocês as prendam pelo menos até o jogo em Caerphilly. – Rhys parou e encarou Mark – Vocês vão? – ele perguntou.

Mark deu de ombros. – Não tenho ideia. O Auror Potter parece pensar que alguém vem adulterando as bebidas delas, mas...

– Então, Potter está com elas, é? – perguntou Rhys com entusiasmo. – Os jornais disseram que ele se separou da Weasley e a prendeu por vingança.

– Ele a prendeu porque ela azarou o meu chefe – disse Mark. – Eu estava lá.

– Você o conheceu então? Potter? Eles se separaram de fato? – Rhys pressionou. – Metade dos caras daqui gostariam de tentar algo com ela, se ela estiver solteira, mas...

– É, eu o conheci, e a ela. E a última vez que os vi, ela estava sentada nos joelhos dele. – disse Mark, sorrindo para o galês excitado.

Rhys abriu um sorriso. – Bem, é isso, então. – Você deve ter estado muito ocupado, suspeito.

– Bah, nossa delegacia está cheia. Potter e a maioria dos amigos dele chegaram no meio da noite e estamos sendo cercados por repórteres e fotógrafos. Eles até tiraram montes de fotos de mim quando cheguei para trabalhar e tudo o que fiz foi ajudar uma guriazinha loira tonta a passar pelas multidões e entrar em nossa delegacia.

Eles chegaram a uma porta de vidro. Rhys bateu uma vez, empurrou para abrir e disse – Este é Mark Moon, do Escritório Escocês, Siryf. Veio para avisá-lo de um mandado de busca, não foi?

–*–

Quinze minutos depois, Mark e Rhys aparataram no terreno do grande prédio de apartamentos onde as três jogadoras de quadribol moravam. Mark levantou os olhos para o prédio, surpreso. Era um edifício moderno e obviamente trouxa. A estrutura pintada de branco tinha pelo menos dez andares e dava para o Estreito de Menai, a estreita faixa de água que separava Ynys Môn da terra principal.

O xerife já tinha chegado. Ele saiu das árvores, acompanhado por três outros oficiais. Uma era a parceira regular de Mark, a grisalha Heather Huddleston. Os outros eram um homem louro, parrudo e quase tão alto quanto Mark, e uma mulher de meia idade e cabelos escuros.

– Mark – foi a única palavra de cumprimento que o xerife disse, e quando falou seus olhos estavam em Rhys.

– Este é o Oficial Rhys Owen do Escritório Galês, xerife – Mark disse a Hamish Campbell.

– O syrif de Cymru me pediu para agradecer-lhe por avisá-lo do que está fazendo, senhor. – Estou aqui para observar, veja você.

– Owen. – O xerife assentiu, em um cumprimento sucinto ao jovem galês atarracado. – Estes são os oficiais Erasmuson... – ele indicou o louro parrudo, Huddleson e Kilgour. Estamos aqui simplesmente para revistar o lugar em busca de evidência.

– Sim, senhor – disse Rhys.

– Por que essas gurias moram entre os trouxas? – Erasmuson grunhiu, olhando irritado para o prédio grande.

– Livy Aikenhead é nascida-trouxa – disse Rhys firmemente. De sua conversa curta, Mark já tinha reconhecido os sinais de um fanático por quadribol no galesinho atarracado. Rhys falava com a autoridade de um homem que provavelmente podia citar a percentagem de captura do pomo, a altura, peso e data de nascimento da apanhadora australiana.

– Aqui não é as Highlands, Erasmuson, – disse Heather Huddleson sorrindo.

– Eu "moro entre os trouxas" também – disse Mark. – Meu apartamento é no meio de Edimburgo.

– Bah, se você é o perito em casas trouxas, pode tomar a frente, Mark – o xerife disse.

Mark assentiu e atravessou o estacionamento. A entrada, uma única porta de vidro sob uma cobertura de concreto branco, estava no centro de uma longa parede de vidro. Quando eles se aproximaram, Mark a examinou de perto. Havia alguma forma de chave eletrônica nela, ao invés de uma chave mecânica. A estranheza do mecanismo poderia preocupar alguns bruxos idosos, mas Mark sabia que o tipo de chave não importava de fato; era apenas uma tranca trouxa. Tudo o que importava era sua intenção de abri-la.

Mark tirou sua varinha ao se aproximar. – _Alohomora_ – disse firmemente. A porta se abriu e ele tomou a dianteira para entrar no foyer.

A sala simples, de paredes brancas, não era grande. À direita estava a porta de aço de um elevador, à esquerda tinha uma porta de madeira com a palavra "Escada" escrita acima dela. Entre o elevador e a escada, a única cor na sala totalmente branca era uma pintura peculiar do tipo que os trouxas pareciam preferir pendurar em locais públicos. Não era um retrato, uma paisagem, nem mesmo uma natureza morta; não era mais do que uns poucos blocos aleatórios de cor.

O xerife puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e checou o endereço. – Terceiro andar – anunciou.

Mark apertou o botão e a porta do elevador abriu. O elevador era pequeno, grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas, cinco forçando, mas certamente não seis.

– Vocês dois são jovens e estão em forma, – disse o xerife, indicando Mark e Rhys – vocês podem ir pela escada. E usem feitiços de desilusionamento. Eu preferiria não ter de chamar os obliviadores. O resto de vocês, venham comigo.

Erasmuson, Kilgour e Huddleston entraram no elevador. O xerife os seguiu e apertou o botão. Mark se desilusionou apressadamente. Rhys agarrou o braço de Mark e fez o mesmo.

– Não vamos querer esbarrar um no outro na escada – disse Rhys baixinho. – Você vai na frente, Mark.

– 'Tá – Mark cochichou. Abriu a porta e conduziu o galês parrudo pela escada acima.

Alcançaram o primeiro andar e estavam começando a subir para o segundo andar quando Mark ouviu vozes.

– Caraca, essa foi quase – A voz do homem estava baixa, mas seguiu com clareza pela escada abaixo.

– Quem são eles? – uma voz feminina perguntou.

– Você viveu uma vida protegida – o homem disse. – Pelos uniformes, eles eram agentes da lei.

Os passos ecoaram pela escada. Havia duas pessoas e elas estavam se aproximando rapidamente. Mark parou a meio caminho no lance de escadas. Rhys parou junto dele e silenciosamente apertou o braço de Mark. Era um gesto que Mark supôs significar que Rhys também tinha ouvido as vozes que se aproximavam. Mark pegou a varinha, mas não rápido o bastante. Subitamente houve uma batida, um grunhido e um barulho ressonante do lado dele.

Mark sentiu Rhys soltá-lo e ouviu duas vozes masculinas. Uma delas pertencia ao oficial galês, a outra ao homem que tinham escutado se aproximar, e ambas estavam praguejando enquanto despencavam escada abaixo até o primeiro andar.

– Miles! – uma mulher deu um grito agudo no máximo de sua voz.

Mark foi quase ensurdecido pelo barulho; estava emanando de um ponto bem junto dele. Percebendo que o casal misterioso também estava invisível. Mark pegou num braço. Ele agarrou um monte de tecido e sentiu uma pele macia surgindo debaixo dele. A mulher berrou e bateu nele, seu tapa foi um golpe fugaz e ineficaz no braço dele. Não obstante, a percepção súbita e embaraçada de qual parte da anatomia dela ele tinha agarrado o fez perder momentaneamente a pegada.

Enquanto a mulher tentava desesperadamente escapar, os dedos tateantes de Mark se fecharam em torno de um pedaço de pano que esvoaçava. Ele o agarrou firmemente e puxou. Ao fazê-lo, ele se rasgou. Mark empurrou com toda a sua força e o traje rasgado caiu dos ombros da mulher. Era uma capa de invisibilidade, e quando ele a tirou dela, Mark se viu face a face com uma jovem alta, de cabelo claro e cara de cavalo. Enquanto Mark olhava seu rosto espantado, a mulher buscava desesperadamente os restos da capa. Enquanto ela o fazia, um feitiço estuporante subiu vermelho do primeiro andar. Parou a apenas alguns centímetros de onde tinha começado. Acho que o peguei o homem gritou. – Deixa a maldita capa para lá, Daff, temos que nos mandar. Agora! – Há dois deles – ela gritou. Ele está com a minha capa.

O homem imediatamente mandou um feitiço estuporante para além da garota. Mark se desviou, deixando cair a capa rasgada, que o homem mirava e se grudou à parede para evitar ser alcançado. Tentando permanecer silencioso, Mark sacou a varinha. Ao fazê-lo deu uma longa olhada avaliativa na garota. Ela usava vestes de boa qualidade e carregava uma bolsa a tiracolo cheia. Enquanto a garota corria escada abaixo, seu companheiro continuava a lhe proporcionar cobertura, atirando, forçando Mark a recuar escada acima.

Quando ela atingiu o patamar, a garota tropeçou no corpo prostrado de Rhys. O pequeno galês parrudo estava lentamente se tornando visível, provando que ele realmente tinha sido estuporado.

O companheiro dela tinha parado de lançar feitiços e tinha ficado silencioso. Mark não tinha ideia de onde o homem estava, então ele mirou na garota que caía. Seu feitiço errou também, porque ela não caiu da maneira que ele tinha esperado. Ela foi agarrada no meio da queda, puxada no ar e carregada para virar o canto da escada por seu oponente invisível.

Mark os seguiu devagar, mas foi recebido por uma saraivada de feitiços estuporantes sendo lançados escada acima nele. No momento que os feitiços pararam, ele seguiu; mas então havia todo um lance de escadas entre eles.

Houve um barulho ressonante vindo de cima e Mark soube que atrás dele alguém mais estava descendo a escada rapidamente. Por um segundo ele hesitou, mas reconheceu a voz masculina que praguejava alto como sendo do agente Olaf Erasmuson. Percebendo que seus colegas oficiais estavam a caminho, ele disparou escada abaixo atrás da dupla em fuga. Mark virou o último canto bem a tempo de ver a porta do foyer bater. Dando um pulo do alto do último lance até embaixo, ele avançou pela porta e irrompeu no hall de entrada no instante em que a porta do elevador se abriu.

Ele esperava que mirassem nele. Todavia, ao ouvir o barulho da porta do elevador, a garota e seu parceiro tinham ambos se virado e enchido o elevador de feitiços estuporantes. Mark chegou a tempo de ver Heather Huddleston caindo pela porta.

Enfurecido, Mark berrou – _Estupefaça_ – no seu único alvo visível. Sua raiva parecia aumentar o poder do feitiço, e o raio vermelho brilhante do feitiço derrubou a garota e a enviou voando pelo ar. Ela atingiu todo o cumprimento da janela próxima à porta, estilhaçando-a. A forma inconsciente dela despencou para o lado de fora, na calçada num chuveiro fulgurante de cacos de vidro. A bolsa que ela carregava tinha caído de seu ombro, ricocheteado na janela adjacente e aterrissado no chão ao lado da janela quebrada.

Tudo tinha acontecido num instante. Percebendo que seu oponente invisível miraria o lugar de onde tinha vindo seu feitiço. Mark mergulhou para o lado. Moveu-se bem a tempo.

– _Reducto_ – o homem berrou, explodindo o lugar em que Mark estivera. A explosão jogou reboco e tinta voando através da sala. Quando a tinta caiu em sua direção, Mark soube que teria de se mover de novo rapidamente. Ele rolou para o lado e a tinta que teria denunciado sua posição caiu no chão.

O feitiço que ele estava esperando não veio. Em vez dele, a garota foi levantada no ar e, antes que Mark pudesse mirar com clareza, a dupla desaparatou. Mark lutou para se levantar e removeu seu feitiço de desilusionamento. Ainda estava praguejando, quando o xerife adentrou correndo o pequeno foyer vindo da escada.

– _Repello Muggletum_ – o Xerife Hamish Capbell berrou. – Em nome de Merlim, o que aconteceu, Mark?

– Desculpa, senhor – disse Mark. – Havia dois deles, um homem e uma mulher, ambos invisíveis e desciam a escada quando nós subíamos. Não os vimos e eles não nos viram. Eles esbarraram na gente e então o homem estuporou o Rhys. Eu consegui agarrar a capa da mulher, então dei uma boa olhada nela. Segui eles até aqui embaixo e consegui estuporar a mulher, mas ele a agarrou e desaparatou com ela no instante em que saíram do prédio.

O Agente Erasmuson silenciosamente consertou a janela e abaixou para pegar a bolsa. – O que é isso? – perguntou.

– A mulher deixou a bolsa cair quando a estuporei – Mark acrescentou.

– Ela deixou, né? – disse o xerife mal-humorado, enquanto passava o elevador e se inclinava contra a porta, evitando que esta abrisse e fechasse sobre a agente inconsciente Huddleston.

– Segure isso, Erasmuson. Você viu quem atingiu a Heather, Mark?

– Ambos – disse Mark. – Como eu disse, eu estuporei a mulher, mas ele estava invisível e não consegui atingi-lo. Desculpa, senhor.

– Bah, eu sei como é difícil atingir um oponente invisível – disse o xerife, levantando sua mão esquerda mutilada. E eles se foram agora. Não espero que voltem. Kilgour, me dá uma mão com a Heather. Erasmuson vai com Mark e peguem o gurizinho galês. Vamos para o apartamento e daremos uma olhada, não há motivo para desperdiçar este mandado. Podemos ver o que temos nessa bolsa também.

Mark assentiu e se mexeu para seguir as ordens. Resmungando baixinho, Erasmuson o seguiu.

– Barbaridade, o gurizinho é mais pesado do que parece – disse Erasmuson enquanto eles labutavam escada acima com Rhys entre eles.

Quando Mark e Erasmuson finalmente conseguiram entrar no apartamento com o ainda inconsciente Rhys, Erasmuson o largou, deixando Mark se esforçar na sala de estar e depositar o galês ainda estuporado em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Heather tinha sido deitada cuidadosamente no sofá.

Mark olhou em volta na sala de estar. O lugar estava num estado caótico, gavetas tinham sido despejadas no chão e seu conteúdo estava espalhado por todo canto.

– Merlim, que bagunça! – disse Mark.

– É, disse o xerife soturno. – O lugar foi completamente revirado de pernas para o ar. Todos os três quartos estão no mesmo estado. Não sei como entraram, porque havia um monte de feitiços de segurança muito sofisticados aqui.

– Hamish pausou e chutou para o lado um livro grande; não havia nada embaixo dele, então continuou. – É o que se espera, se o teu namorado é um auror, suponho. A porta é um trabalho notável, magicamente reforçada e com uma tranca mágica customizada. Se a Srta. Weasley não nos tivesse dado uma chave, teríamos tido uma baita dificuldade para entrar. Não sei como aqueles dois poderiam conseguir ter passado por ela.

– Provavelmente porque tinham uma chave também – disse Erasmuson. Ele vinha examinando a bolsa largada e segurava uma chave. O xerife foi até ele e fez uma comparação. As duas chaves eram idênticas.

– O que mais tinha dentro dela, Erasmuson? – Campbell perguntou.

– Algumas garrafas de Suco de Abóbora Extra-Energia das Harpias e algumas garrafas de Melhor Cerveja Amanteigada Bangor, nada mais. Não, espera, há um bolso lateral aqui e há uma carta dentro dele – Erasmuson puxou o pergaminho e o abriu.

– Está endereçada a Daphne Greengrass, Apartamento 13, Travessa do Tranco, 97 – disse Erasmuson e está datada desta manhã.

" _Daphne,_

 _Seus amigos deixaram coisa demais para trás no armazém. Os aurores estão envolvidos e Longbottom não é o idiota que seus amigos pensam que ele é. Você devia saber disso. Sugiro que esqueçam desse plano mal ajambrado. Confiar numa única batedora para dar a poção a Weasley nunca iria funcionar._

 _Tenho certeza de que você terá manuseado algumas das garrafas da Weasley e da Baker. Potter começou a insistir que o seu pessoal cheque evidências de impressões digitais, então se você tiver tocado nelas, você pode estar encrencada. Sei que pensa que os trouxas são inúteis, mas eles podem nos ensinar muito e Potter sabe disso._

 _Se eu fosse você, ele eliminaria as evidências e me esconderia._

 _Um amigo."_

– Impressões digitais? – Kilgour perguntou.

 _Mark suspirou e estendeu as mãos._ – As linhas nas pontas dos teus dedos e nas de todo o mundo são diferentes. Minha mãe é trouxa e é uma baita fã de programas de televisão de policiais. O Auror Potter está certo; a polícia trouxa pode identificar pessoas pelas marcas que deixam. Se eu fosse você, não tocaria nas garrafas, Olaf.

– Daphne Greengrass – o xerife ponderou o nome. – Imagino se nossos invasores roubaram esta carta ou se estava na bolsa dela porque é dela.

– A garota que eu vi na escada, senhor – disse Mark. – O homem a chamou de Daff.

– Ele chamou, é? – Os olhos do xerife brilharam. – Bem, isso me basta para supor que ela era Daphne Greengrass, ou alguém que a Srta. Greengrass conhece. Certamente sabemos o suficiente para visitar essa jovem e ela gentilmente nos deixou seu endereço.

Rhys gemeu e abriu o olhos. – Você os pegou? – ele perguntou. Quando Mark sacudiu a cabeça o jovem oficial praguejou.

– Kilgour, conte a ele o que acabamos de encontrar – o xerife Campbell ordenou. – Agente Owen, uma vez que você saiba o que se passou, quero que informe o seu xerife. Conte-lhe que ele tem uma invasão de propriedade para investigar, mas é melhor alertá-lo para ter muito cuidado, porque Potter e os aurores vão campear por todo o lugar no momento em que contar a eles o que encontramos. Na verdade, podia ser melhor se ele mesmo contatasse os aurores.

– Sim, senhor – disse Rhys.

O xerife se voltou para Kilgour. – Depois que tu tiveres explicado tudo ao Owen, quero que fiques aqui com a Heather. Guarda o lugar, não toca em nada e não tira nada do lugar.

Mas, xerife... – Kilgour começou a protestar.

– Alguém tem que ficar – Hamish disse firme. – E tenho certeza de que há mais coisa acontecendo aqui do que uma simples invasão de propriedade. Nada deixa o lugar, entende?

– Sim, senhor – Kilgour deu de ombros resignada.

O xerife recolocou a carta e a chave na bolsa. – Agente Moon, Agente Erasmuson, vamos para a Travessa do Tranco. Sigam-me.

–*–

– Mantenham os olhos abertos – o xerife ordenou ao conduzir os dois oficiais para fora do Beco Diagonal e pela suja rua lateral. – E observem os números das casas.

Eles já tinham percorrido alguma distância, silenciosamente observando a rua, antes que alguém detectasse sua presença.

– Vocês não são agentes daqui – alguém gritou de uma entrada sombria, enquanto caminhavam pela rua.

– Bah, te apincha daqui, loco véio – Erasmuson gritou de volta.

Mark olhou Erasmuson e depois para os observadores. Era óbvio que nenhum deles tinha nenhuma ideia do que Erasmuson tinha acabado de dizer. Todavia seu grito bravo certamente os tinha aquietado.

– Noventa e sete – Mark chamou alguns momentos depois. Ele apontou a porta surrada.

– Certo – disse o xerife. – Há um Feitiço Anti-Aparatação na área toda, então, se eles estiverem lá dentro, não conseguem escapar. Sigam-me sem fazer barulho.

Hamish os conduziu para dentro de um hall encardido e cheirando a umidade, e devagar subiram quatro lances de escada. O xerife estava se movendo silenciosamente e colocando seu pé na ponta da escada para reduzir os rangidos. Ao continuarem para cima, passaram por vários outros apartamentos. Quando chegaram ao último patamar, ele sinalizou para que parassem.

Usando o seu indicador esquerdo, o único dedo completo naquela mão, o xerife apontou para cima da escada estreita, para a porta na qual o número treze tinha sido rabiscado toscamente com tinta vermelha. A porta estava ligeiramente aberta e, com uma careta feroz, Hamish silenciosamente reforçou a necessidade de silêncio. Mark, que estava protegendo a retaguarda, estava certo que ele tinha pescado um trecho de conversa vindo da sala.

Eles se moviam devagar e estavam quase no alto quando um dos degraus rangeu. Erasmuson olhou acusadoramente de volta para Mark, embora Mark estivesse certo de que o próprio Erasmuson é que tinha sido o responsável. De quem era culpa não importava, a esmaecida voz feminina que Mark ouvira subitamente se calou.

Depois de um olhar desdenhoso por cima do ombro, o xerife continuou a subir a escada e começou a empurrar a porta. Ele mal a moveu uns dois centímetros, quando, sem aviso, foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante.

Quando o xerife despencou pela escada, Erasmuson deu um passo para o lado. Mark, todavia, desceu e evitou a queda de seu chefe. Ele estabilizou o xerife inconsciente, deixando-o deitado no meio da escada. Antes que Mark tivesse se erguido, seu colega tinha lançado um feitiço ele próprio.

– _Confringo_ – berrou Erasmuson. A porta foi arrombada, e a explosão que se seguiu pareceu fazer todo o prédio tremer.

– Somos brigadianos, seu mongolão. Tu azaraste um xerife. Melhor tu apinchar a varinha ou peleamos para valer.

No silêncio que se seguiu à explosão alguém na sala falou.

– Que língua foi essa? – A voz feminina que fez a pergunta falou nítida e precisamente.

De onde estava, Mark podia ver apenas uma pequena parte da sala. Não havia ninguém visível; tudo o que conseguia ver eram os restos quebrados e queimados de uma cama.

– Somos agentes da Delegacia Escocesa da Lei – Mark avisou, decidindo que o forte sotaque de Erasmuson não estava ajudando. – Daphne Greengrass, gostaríamos de te falar de um ataque a dois agentes da lei e da invasão de uma propriedade na ilha de Anglesey. Tu não podes escapar.

– Droga – uma voz feminina disse. Mas o tom não era "Ah, não, fomos pegos", era mais para "Ah, não, que confusão". Não era, Mark reparou, a falante original. Havia uma segunda mulher na sala. – Sou Polly Protheroe, Seção de Aurores – a mulher continuou. – Vocês acabaram de usar uma maldição explosiva em um auror.

– Vocês atacaram primeiro e azararam nosso xerife.

– E por que deveríamos acreditar em vocês, seus mongolões? – Erasmuson perguntou. Mostrem-se.

– Este local é o último endereço conhecido de Marcos Flint, que é procurado pela Seção de Aurores. Por que deveríamos acreditar em vocês? – a mulher perguntou em reposta.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Polly – a segunda mulher disse. Houve um barulho de movimento de dentro, a porta se moveu minimamente e uma pequena carteira de couro foi jogada para fora.

Mantendo um olhar vigilante na porta e com a varinha firmemente agarrada na mão direita, Mark pôs a esquerda à frente, segurou a carteira e a abriu.

– Auror em Treinamento Susana Bones. – Mark disse, mostrando o cartão para Erasmuson. Pareceu a Mark que era genuíno. Mais preocupante é que reconheceu o sobrenome. Amélia Bones era a Chefe do Departamento, quando ele entrou para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

– Bah, tchê – disse Erasmuson. – Eles podem tê-lo roubado.

– Você conseguiu nocautear um de nossos colegas com aquela maldição explosiva – a mulher disse acusadoramente. – Por sorte, ele não se machucou gravemente.

– Bah, como eu disse, tu azaraste nosso xerife primeiro – disse Erasmuson bravo. Ele cerrou os punhos com tanta força que Mark pode ver suas juntas ficarem brancas.

Mark fez Erasmuson se calar. – Estou entrando – ele disse alto. – Não azarem.

Ao remexer em seu bolso esgarçado pelo seu próprio cartão de identidade com a mão esquerda, Mark lutou para segurar também o cartão da Auror Bones. Finalmente desistiu e simplesmente largou o cartão em seu bolso, tornando a tarefa bem mais fácil. Mantendo a varinha firmemente na mão, Mark pisou no patamar. – Me dá cobertura, só por via das dúvidas – ele sussurrou para Erasmuson. O escocês parrudo assentiu, grudou-se à parede e apontou a varinha para a entrada.

Mark abriu a porta e entrou, segurando o seu próprio cartão de identidade. Uma garota loura esguia, cujo cabelo estava preso num coque apertado, deu um passo à frente. Ela examinou rapidamente o cartão de identidade de agente da lei de Mark, meneando a varinha por cima dele.

– É genuíno – ela anunciou.

Mark olhou a sala em volta. A garota tinha três companheiros, todos apontando varinhas para ele. Todos usavam uniformes de auror, bem do tipo do de Harry Potter e seus amigos. A segunda mulher usava o cabelo em trancinhas rastafári pretas. Um dos homens era grisalho e tinha cara de poucos amigos; o outro era jovem, parrudo e com orelhas grandes. Um terceiro homem jazia inconsciente no chão, junto com os restos explodidos da cama.

– Foi Strang quem estuporou seu xerife – disse a mulher de rastafári, indicando o homem inconsciente. – Sou Protheroe, estes são Susana Bones, Terêncio Boot e Al Webb.

– Está ok, Olaf – Mark chamou.

– Bah, tchê – disse Erasamuson ao carregar o xerife inconsciente para a sala.

– Você disse que vocês são da Delegacia Escocesa da Lei, e que estão aqui por causa de uma invasão de propriedade em Anglesey – o Auror Webb observou. – Pode explicar por que três agentes da lei escoceses foram a Gales, e depois vieram a Londres?

– O Auror Potter... – Mark começou.

O parrudo e orelhudo Terêncio deu uma risada grave, Polly riu e tanto Susana como Al Webb sorriram.

– Não precisa explicar mais nada – Protheroe disse. – Essas duas palavras bastam, mas acho que devemos comparar notas.

Tão sucintamente quanto pôde, Mark contou aos aurores o que tinha acontecido.

– O apartamento da Gina foi invadido? – Susana perguntou. – Harry sabe?

– Ele deve estar sabendo disso agora, espero – Mark disse.

– Continue a contar – Al Webb ordenou.

Mark fez como lhe disseram.

– Miles – Terêncio grunhiu, enquanto Mark recontava o encontro na escada.

– Bletchley, você acha? – Susana perguntou.

Terêncio assentiu. Mark ia continuar sua história quando aconteceu. Uma voz feminina ecoou em torno da sala.

– _Atenção, todos os aurores em serviço... este é um alerta para todos os aurores... atenção, todos os aurores em serviço... este é um alerta para todos os aurores... este não é um exercício... este não é um exercício_

– Vocês dois, fiquem aqui – Polly Protheroe disse a Mark e Erasmuson.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... alvo confirmado... a presa está no campo._

– Pode demorar algum tempo, então vocês podem querer pedir alguma ajuda local – ela acrescentou enfiando a mão no bolso e pegando seu cartão de identidade.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em trinta segundos._

Terêncio e Al Webb também estavam tirando seus cartões de identidade das carteiras. Susana Bones olhava intrigada. Mark percebeu que a voz vinha dos cartões e também de seu bolso.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em vinte segundos._

– Me dá o meu cartão de identidade, agora – Susana Bones exigiu. Ela foi até ele e estendeu a mão demandando.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em dez segundos._

Mark apressadamente enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou. Ele só conseguiu rasgar o forro um pouco mais.

 _Nove... oito...,_

O cartão estava preso. Ele puxou desesperadamente. Enquanto a contagem regressiva continuava, Susana enfiou a sua própria mão no bolso dele. Ela também agarrou o cartão e puxou.

 _Três... dois... um... ativar._

Quatro cartões de identidade brilharam azuis e quatro aurores e o Oficial Mark Moon desapareceram.

Mark viu a expressão chocada no rosto de Erasmuson e ouviu o xerife grunhir quando começava a voltar à consciência, então, ao invés de estar numa sala na Travessa do Tranco, ele estava numa área aberta em frente a uma grande casa de fazenda de pedra. Susana Bones o empurrou para longe.

– Busque cobertura, agora – ela ordenou.

– Rabastan Lestrange – uma voz magicamente amplificada berrou. – Você está cercado. Baixe a sua varinha e se renda.

– Se alguém se mover, a garota morre – alguém rosnou.

Mark viu o homem de pé na casa de fazenda. A porta estava, por algum motivo, no andar de cima. Ele segurava uma garota de uns doze anos pelos cabelos castanhos claros de reflexo âmbar e a estava usando como escudo. Ele deu um piparote na varinha. O feitiço passou acima da cabeça de todo mundo e um dos chalés de aparência grosseira em volta da casa de fazenda explodiu.

Quando Mark se virou para observar, o chalé começou a queimar e o telhado desabou. Quando isso aconteceu, uma porta se abriu e ele teve o vislumbre de uma figura pequena de jeans rasgados e uma camisa branca de homem. A garota tinha perto de vinte anos e massas de cabelo castanho cacheado. Ela levantou a varinha, mas era tarde demais. Ela tinha sido esmagada por uma tora que caiu.

Atrás de si Mark ouviu encantamentos. Ele os ignorou e correu para a garota no prédio em chamas.

–*–

Nota da Tradução: Tentei colocar os escoceses falando gauchês (perdoem-me os gaúchos se forcei a barra, aceito correções) só para dar uma ideia de quando no original estão sendo usadas expressões e sotaques escoceses. Mas devo dizer que um sotaque forte escocês, principalmente das Highlands, como o de Erasmuson, é muito mais incompreensível para um inglês do que o mais forte sotaque da fronteira seria para qualquer brasileiro falante de português. Então não fica realmente tão complicado para o leitor quanto foi para mim tentar decifrar o que o cara estava dizendo (até porque quando se escreve imitando o sotaque, se escreve errado e nem o Google ajuda muito)ou quanto era para os aurores e tipos da Travessa do Tranco entender Olaf.


	17. Presa: A Leoa Rosna e a Texugo é Atiçada

**17\. Presa: A Leoa Rosna e a Texugo é Atiçada**

Dois oficiais levantaram os olhos de suas mesas surpresos quando Harry irrompeu pela delegacia.

Gina estava sentada entre Neville e Rony no canto mais distante da delegacia. Eles estavam envolvidos numa conversa séria quando ele entrou. Esta cessou imediatamente.

– Poxa, isso foi rápido – disse Rony. – Ela admitiu alguma coisa?

– Alguma coisa está errada – observou Gina, que estava sentada entre os dois aurores em treinamento.

Harry assentiu e se moveu para a frente. Quando o fez, Gina ficou mais tensa, sacudiu os ombros e fez uma careta. Lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, ela sacudiu a cabeça e estendeu uma mão com a palma para fora. Ele imediatamente parou de se aproximar e tentou capturar os olhos dela; ela desviou o olhar.

– É melhor você manter distância, Harry – Gina ordenou firmemente.

Ele podia ver a tensão crescendo através do corpo dela; ondas de emoção estavam percorrendo o seu rosto quando ela falava. Levou apenas alguns segundos para que sua felicidade com a chegada dele fosse lavada por uma maré crescente de sentimentos menos caridosos. Enquanto ele observava a mão estendida dela se fecharam em punhos. Ela agarrou o joelho com a outra mão, aparentemente numa tentativa de evitar que esta fizesse a mesma coisa. Harry não tinha se movido, mas mesmo estando ele do lado oposto da sala, sentiu a raiva e a hostilidade aumentando dentro dela.

– Eu estava bem até você entrar na sala, mas agora quero berrar com você – ela lhe contou, com os dentes cerrados.

Harry contemplou a namorada incerto.

– A curandeira das Harpias chegou, junto com a assessora de imprensa do clube. Elas insistiram que Gina e Livy tomassem outra poção de sobriedade – disse Rony. – A curandeira garantiu que ia ajudar.

– Com certeza não ajudou – Gina falou. – Eu nunca deveria tê-la ouvido, ou a você, Rony! Luna estava certa, como de costume. Ela tornou as coisas piores, muito piores.

Harry a contemplou tristemente; ela fechou os olhos, então ele se voltou para Rony e Neville.

– Cadê todo mundo? – Harry perguntou.

– Hermione e Luna estão lá em cima em algum lugar tentando determinar a fórmula exata de que precisam para fazer um antídoto para a Gina – disse Neville. – Elas já tentaram uma vez, mas não funcionou. Está se provando mais complicado do que elas esperavam. Luna agora acha que há algo mais na poção e pediu à Fenella para ajudar. Aparentemente a Fenella teve um Ótimo no seu exame de Poções dos NIEMs também.

– E a Livy? – perguntou Harry.

– Ela foi embora. A curandeira e a Clara Vale, a assessora de imprensa, chegaram juntas, não muito depois de você sair para interrogar a Linny. Ela sabia que a Livy e a Gina tinham sido liberadas e queria que ambas saíssem com ela. O clube convocou uma coletiva de imprensa e queria instruí-las.

– Ela quer nos passar o que vamos dizer para os repórteres; e o que não podemos contar a eles – grunhiu Gina. Ela manteve os olhos fechados ao falar.

– Quando a Livy e a Gina disseram que iam ficar aqui, ela ameaçou ambas com quebra de contrato – disse Rony com raiva.

– Então a Livy foi com elas – acrescentou Neville. Ele deu uma olhada na Gina e então se virou e sorriu para o Harry. – Mas a Gina...

– Eu recusei – disse Gina. – Disse a ela que ficaria aqui até que você tivesse terminado. – Seus lábios se curvaram num rosnado. Só Merlim sabe por quê, você é um completa perda de tempo, Pot... Ela fechou correndo a boca e começou a ranger os dentes.

– Isso foi antes da curandeira dar a poção para a Gina – Rony explicou apressadamente. – A assessora de imprensa ameaçou a Gina com uma multa de um mês de pagamento, mas ela ficou mesmo assim.

Neville assentiu concordando. Gina simplesmente manteve a boca e os olhos bem fechado e Harry se preocupou de estar fazendo ela enfiar as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Quando ele deu um passo à frente, o rosnado sibilante, como de um gato, que ela deu o forçou a parar e retornar à sua posição original.

Ele queria confortá-la, mas a sua própria presença parecia estar lhe causando dor. A cabeça de Harry se turvava com emoções conflitantes. A dor evidente dela o torturava e o fato de que a presença dele era a causa simplesmente acrescentava a agonia. Ele observou quando, com considerável esforço, ela abriu os dedos e colocou as mãos sob as coxas.

– Não... culpa... sua... Harry – Gina balbuciou por entre os dentes cerrados. Ela respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e fixou os olhos no chão. Faça suas perguntas, mas depressa.

– Obrigado, Gina – disse Harry. – Posso perguntar a Hermione e às outras depois, Neville. E Rony, eu realmente preciso falar com o Jorge também.

– Jorge? – perguntou Rony. – Por que você precisa falar como Jorge? – ele perguntou enquanto lançava olhares compridos sobre a irmã, cujos dedos agora penetravam nas coxas.

– Estou ok, Rony – Gina balbuciou. Ela deu uma olhada rápida em Harry. Ele não sabia se ela estava brava, triste ou combativa. Não teve tempo de decidir porque ela voltou a olhar para o chão. Enquanto ele observava, ela começou a se concentrar na respiração. Ela tentava se acalmar.

– Linny acabou de admitir que deu a poção à Gina, mas por alguma razão ela pensa que é um produto Weasley. Ela pensa que está a salvo de ser investigada, porque teríamos que investigar o seu fornecedor, Jorge – Harry explicou. Ele manteve os olhos em Gina. No momento em que falou, viu o corpo dela se tensionar.

– O quê? Neville disse irado. – Isso é ridículo, Harry. Eu estava lá quando descobrimos o lugar. Eu lhe contei, lembra? _Sabemos_ que o suco de abóbora era manufaturado pela Marco Escuro, por Bletchley, Bulstrode, Flint e Goyle.

– Eu sei, Neville. Acredito em você – Harry se virou para se dirigir a Rony. – Eu preciso descobrir quem comprou a poção original dos gêmeos. Para quem eles a venderam, você sabe? O Jorge sabe?

Rony deu de ombros impotente. – Mesmo se o Jorge souber, você não pode perguntar a ele. Ele está no Peru numa viagem de negócios. E, de qualquer modo, duvido que ele se lembraria. Já se passaram meses desde que falei com ele sobre a poção. Para quem eles tinham vendido não era importante; ao menos, não para mim. Tudo o que me interessava era bolar se podíamos ou não encontrar outro uso para ela.

Enquanto Rony franzia o rosto pensando, desesperadamente tentando lembrar, Harry ficou calado e manteve um olhar concentrado em Gina. No silêncio, ela começou a relaxar mais uma vez.

Rony olhou para o teto antes de finalmente sacudir a cabeça com resignação. Como eu disse, Harry, eles fizeram uma amostra de teste. Ela reduziu uma garota da Lufa-lufa às lágrimas no Baile de Inverno. Os gêmeos não acharam que os efeitos fossem engraçados. Então se concentraram numa poção do amor melhor, no lugar dela. Quanto a quem a comprou, tudo o que sei é que a venderam a uma garota da Sonserina por uma quantia ridícula, cinco galeões, acho.

Ao lado de Rony, Gina ainda olhava fixamente o chão. Harry a observava cuidadosamente enquanto o irmão falava. Ela certamente parecia estar recuperando algum controle.

– Você tem certeza de que não sabe o nome de nenhuma dessas três pessoas? O rapaz que bebeu a poção, a garota da Sonserina que a deu a ele ou a garota em quem ele deu o fora? – perguntou Harry. Ele decidiu não contar a Rony suas suspeitas, ao menos não até ter certeza de que Rony não podia corroborá-las. – Poderia ser importante, Rony. O rapaz deve ter levado a garota que a comprou ao Baile de Inverno.

Rony colocou o queixo nas mãos e tentou novamente, com um olhar vago na meia distância. Gina, nesse meio-tempo, tinha ficado mais tensa quando Harry falou. Harry olhou tristemente o alto da cabeça dela. Mesmo o som da sua voz a estava afetando. Ele tinha que sair dali e esperar que Hermione e Luna e Fenella conseguissem preparar um antídoto.

– O Baile de Inverno foi há anos atrás, Harry – Rony disse. – Eu conversei com o Jorge sobre a poção quando encontrei a receita, mas ele não me disse nomes duvido que ele se lembrasse, mesmo se pudéssemos lhe perguntar. A vítima foi uma garota que estava namorando há meses um cara da Lufa-lufa do ano dos gêmeos. Jorge disse... – ele pausou e levantou os olhos para o teto, absorvido em pensamento.

Harry esperou em silêncio novamente, em parte para dar tempo ao seu amigo para pensar, mas principalmente para deixar que Gina tentasse relaxar. Quando Rony olhou de volta para Harry, havia um brilho em seus olhos. – Jorge disse que o rapaz era um dos artilheiros da Lufa-lufa! Isso tem alguma utilidade para você? E a garota que ele dispensou, ela estava no seu time de quadribol! Ela era batedora, uma boa, ela se tornou profissional quando saiu da escola. – Quando a compreensão finalmente chegou, Rony se virou para a irmã; sacudiu os ombros dela, até que finalmente ela levantou a cabeça. – Gina, você acha que foi...

– Antes de entrar para o _Holyhead Harpies_ , –Gina confirmou – Linny era uma batedora da Lufa-lufa. Ela olhou no rosto do irmão e dirigiu sua resposta a ele. Embora tentasse ignorar Harry, ele notou que ela lançou um olhar de lado na direção dele.

– Katzo – disse Rony. – Jorge disse que a garota... que a Linny... estava em lágrimas, ela nem mesmo foi ao baile, ela só correu para o Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa e ficou lá chorando.

Rony se inclinou para a frente e pôs o queixo nas mãos, com uma expressão de frustração no rosto. – Você sabe como eram os gêmeos! Eles adoravam caos, anarquia e fazer as pessoas parecerem idiotas, mas a poção não fez nada disso. Ela fez uma garota chorar e a outra se gabar. Ninguém achou que isso fosse engraçado. No que concernia a eles, foi um desastre completo, então eles não fizeram mais. Mas não vejo como isto possa ser a mesma coisa, Harry. Jorge não a fez mais, e as únicas pessoas que sabiam até mesmo que ela existia eram os gêmeos.

– Ao menos uma outra pessoa sabia – observou Neville. – A pessoa que a comprou deles, ela sabe exatamente o que a poção faz.

– Alguma ideia de quem? – Harry perguntou. – Acho que sei, mas gostaria que fosse confirmado.

Seus amigos sacudiram as cabeças.

– Quem você acha que foi, Harry? – Rony perguntou.

– Daphne Greengrass – disse Harry. – Tentei legilimência quando estava entrevistando a Linny e tenho certeza de que vi a Daphne. Alguém sabe se estou certo?

Quando Harry falou, Gina ficou tensa de novo. Rony, agora mergulhado nos eventos passados, parecia não perceber a agitação da irmã. Fez uma careta; empurrando o queixo para a frente, chupou as bochechas e envesgou. – A Daphne amiga da Pansy? – perguntou. – A que fazia a cara de pug parecer quase atraente em comparação?

Harry decidiu que não podia arriscar falar, então assentiu com a cabeça. A despeito de seu silêncio, Gina parecia ficar pior.

– Se _foi_ ela, ela teria contado aos amigos – disse Neville. Ele também olhava na direção de Harry, mas seus olhos não focavam em nada, pois ele também lembrava o tempo da escola. – Pansy e sua gangue eram exatamente como Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, se encontrassem uma fraqueza em alguém, tentariam explorá-la.

– Talvez devêssemos perguntar às outras – sugeriu Rony – Tenho certeza de que a Hermione saberia com quem a Daphne estava.

Quase antes de Rony acabar de falar, Gina encarava o rosto dele zangada.

– Por que você está sendo tão horrível para Daphne, Rony? Você não sabe se foi ela. E a Hermione _não vai_ saber. Ela estava ocupada com outra coisa no Baile de Inverno, lembra? – disse Gina afiadamente, fazendo o irmão parecer muito desconfortável. – Ela estava se divertindo com um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo. Quanto às outras, tanto a Luna quanto a Fenella são do meu ano. Eu sei que ninguém convidou a Luna; ela definitivamente não estava no baile. Eu não conhecia a Fenella na época, mas...

– É, não é provável que ninguém tivesse convidado _ela,_ não? – disse Rony. – Vamos ser francos, ele nunca vai ganhar um concurso de beleza...

– Você é quase tão maldoso quanto Potter, Rony – Gina soltou bruscamente.

– Alguém pode confirmar minhas suspeitas? – perguntou Harry depressa, esperando distrair a Gina. – Alguém sabe se foi a Daphne? E você, Neville? Você pode lembrar de algo do Baile de Inverno? – Ele lamentou a pergunta no momento em que a fez.

Neville, enrubescendo furiosamente, levantou os olhos para o amigo, fez uma cara de lamento e desculpas, deu um olhar de lado para Gina e começou a gaguejar uma explicação. – Desculpa, Harry, eu estava...

– O adorável Neville estava sendo muito atencioso com a garota que ele tinha levado ao Baile de Inverno – disse Gina presunçosa. – Ele é muito mais legal que você, Potter. – Ela prendeu o braço no de Neville e se inclinou para ele. Harry se forçou a ficar calmo. _É a poção,_ disse a si mesmo.

– Não precisa ficar assim, Gina – Rony falou de modo rude. – E larga o Neville. Ele tem uma namorada.

Neville tentou se livrar se sacudindo, mas Gina simplesmente agarrou mais forte e explodiu. Novamente se virou para o irmão e encarou o seu rosto.

– Rony Weasley e Harry Potter, que par de fracassados! – ela disparou. – Ele estava remoendo pela Cho maldita Chang e _você_ estava simplesmente sem noção e idiota nas suas vestes de gala alopradas e velhas. Você era tão obtuso, que nem sabia por que estava infeliz, Rony, seu idiota completo. Vocês dois sentaram e resmungaram a noite inteira. Vocês não fizeram nada além de assistir enquanto todos os outros estavam se divertindo! Algum de vocês viu com quem... Daphne... estava? Não! Então porque esperam que alguém mais saiba? Alguns de nós estávamos de fato curtindo. Você é patético, Rony, e quanto a você, Potter! – Ela se inclinou e beijou a face de Neville.

Neville estava vermelho vivo e agora tentava desesperadamente se livrar de Gina.

Rony finalmente perdeu a calma. – Eu! – berrou. – Não sou quem está agindo como uma vagaba. Não sou quem esteve se embebedando e tendo a minha foto nos jornais parecendo uma...

Gina largou Neville. – Não, Ronaldo! Você é o que empurrou um drink batizado para a namorada e então a levou para um evento no Ministério, de modo que ela pudesse fazer papel de completa idiota...

– Vocês podem parar! – gritou Harry. – Isto é importante. Há ainda algo mais. Daphne...

Na última palavra de Harry, Gina se virou para ele. Quando observou os músculos do pescoço dela ficarem tensos, Harry levantou as mãos. Não fez diferença.

– Ah, vai te catar, Potter – ela berrou.

Gina ficou de pé num salto e lançou a Harry um olhar cheio de ódio. Ele imediatamente viu dentro dos olhos dela a vagueza peculiar que tinha visto nos de Linny. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

A namorada estava na sua frente e, não obstante, não estava. Gina estava lá, em algum lugar dentro do ódio e raiva. Ela parecia estar perdida, e ele se perguntou se poderia encontrá-la. O tempo ficou mais lento e Harry observou Gina andar rapidamente para ele, procurando a varinha. Ele se preparou para o impensável, um duelo contra a namorada. Ao contrário de seu encontro no Ninho das Pegas, desta vez Gina estava sóbria.

– _Isto é importante!_ – Gina gritou. – Só é importante porque você diz! As malditas coisas dos aurores têm precedência sobre tudo, não é? Detesto...

Ele devia ter saído da sala antes. Ele não devia ter pressionado o tema, não com a Gina naquele estado. Isso era culpa ele; ele estava fazendo isso com ela. A sua presença estava fazendo a sua namorada reagir daquele jeito. O asco escrito no rosto dela faziam as entranhas dele revirarem.

– Eu realmente lamento, Gina – ele lhe disse.

– Não finja que você realmente liga, seu cretino intolerável, Potter – Gina rosnou.

Ela parou, não mais do que a um passo comprido dele, e levantou a varinha. Quando ela olhou malevolamente o rosto dele e se preparou para azará-lo, Harry se forçou a olhar dentro dos olhos dela. Desta vez ela não desviou o olhar. Ele podia ver a raiva crescendo na expressão dela. Os olhos dela, todavia, mostravam pouca emoção; eram um céu encoberto e cheio de nuvens. Então, por trás da vagueza, em algum lugar no fundo de suas profundezas cor de chocolate, ele vislumbrou um raio de sol brilhante que tentava atravessar as nuvens. Aquela centelha fraca era o bastante. Sua namorada estava lá em algum lugar e ainda lutava. Ele precisava ajudá-la.

– _Saia daqui, Potter_ – _Linny gritou raivosa. Ela voou na direção dele, suas vestes das Harpias voando atrás dela enquanto agitava o seu bastão de batedora. Ele ouviu claramente o ruído da batida do bastão no balaço e viu a bola de ferro preto voando em sua direção. Ele empurrou sua vassoura para baixo e rolou. O balaço mal raspou o seu ombro._

– _Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, Linny – ele falou._

– _Livre-se dele, Gina – Linny ordenou._

 _Gina foi rápida. Como Linny, ela usava as vestes verde das Harpias quando partiu para o ataque. Ela desviou e subitamente acelerou. Ao contrário de Linny, ela conseguiu se antecipar a ele. Sua vassoura colidiu com o peito dele. O ferimento que Lowell tinha lhe infligido horas, ou possivelmente toda uma vida, antes se reabriu. Ele sentiu o sangue fluir. Gina ficou parada no ar na frente dele._

– _Lute de volta – mandou Gina._

– _Não – Ele sacudiu firmemente a cabeça, tentando ignorar a dor enquanto se equilibrava na vassoura._

– _Covarde – ela berrou. – Harry Potter é um covarde._

– _Ela o odeia – Linny crocitou. – Diga a ele._

– _Eu o odeio – confirmou Gina._

– _Isso não é você, é a poção falando – Harry lhe disse._

– _Mostre-lhe – Linny ordenou. – Isso vai nos livrar dele._

 _Harry olhou em volta. – Como fui parar em seu apartamento? – perguntou._

 _A sala estava cheia. Havia meia dúzia de homens jovens e dois deles tinham os braços em volta de Gina. Ela não vestia muito, uma saia curta e uma camiseta justa. Um dos homens a beijou. Ele era alto, de cabelos escuros, bem vestido e bonito; ela não o empurrou._

– _Vá em frente – Linny disse à Gina. – Faça isso de novo. Você sabe que quer._

 _Gina respondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo._

– _Gina? – perguntou Harry. Ele vacilou, em estado de choque, e caiu da vassoura._

 _Quando Harry despencou para seu destino, suas vestes da Grifinória esvoaçando à sua volta como chamas, Linny começou a rir._

– _Adeus, Potter – Linny crocitou regozijante._

 _Gina ajeitou sua vassoura para um mergulho total e acelerou na direção dele. Enquanto Harry observava, ele se perguntou como tinham voltado à quadra de quadribol, e por que Gina agora, como ele, usava as vestes da Grifinória. Ela estendeu uma mão para ele. Ele a pegou com a sua própria. Por um segundo o toque foi apenas das pontas dos dedos, mas sem prestar atenção no chão que se aproximava, ela acelerou. No segundo que ela o puxou para a sua própria vassoura, ela tentou sair do mergulho. Ela quase conseguiu, mas a ponta da vassoura pegou na relva e eles foram atirados dela, quicando e rolando pela quadra._

 _Quando Harry se levantou, estava de volta ao apartamento da Gina e ela novamente estava nos braços do jovem alto de cabelos escuros. Agora, todavia, ela tentava se desembaraçar dele._

– _Beba isso – o homem disse, oferecendo a Gina um copo quase transbordando de uísque de fogo._

– _É, beba isso – Linny mandou – Beba tudo._

 _Gina vacilou e então, relutantemente, tomou um gole. Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou furiosa para o homem._

– _A festa acabou – anunciou._

– _Que é isso, gostosa – o homem disse. – Você vai se divertir mais comigo do que jamais o fez com Pot... Rgh! – Ele pôs as mãos no rosto e tentou se livrar das Melecas-Morcegos dela._

– _Eu disse que a festa acabou – Gina anunciou ao se virar para a sua plateia que observava silenciosamente. – Fora, agora, ou terão o mesmo tratamento._

 _Houve uma disputa pela porta._

– _Não, Gina – Linny ordenou._

– _Sim, Linny – disse Gina. – Se você quiser festa, vá com eles! Mas encontre outro lugar. Você também, Livy._

 _Pela primeira vez, Harry notou Livy no grupo._

– _Eu disse não, Gina – Linny disse energicamente._

– _Você não é minha mãe, e você não é minha capitã de quadribol – Gina lhe disse. – Agora, fora, todos vocês!_

 _A sala se esvaziou rapidamente e em instantes, Harry e Gina estavam sozinhos. As paredes tremeluziram e esvaneceram e Harry se viu de pé no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele estava perto da entrada e Gina corria para ele, ela usava de novo as vestes de quadribol e carregava a Taça das Casas. Ele esperava um beijo. No lugar dele, obteve uma pergunta._

– _Onde estamos? – ela perguntou. – Para mim, agora parece o salão comunal._

– _Não tenho certeza – ele disse a ela. – Acho que podemos estar dentro da sua cabeça. Você ia me azarar e eu tentei legilimência. Eu sabia que você estava lutando contra a poção, mas acho que a poção estava lutando de volta, tentando esconder você de mim._

– _Você está na minha cabeça? – ela perguntou desconfiada. – Então por que nos coloquei no salão comunal?_

– _Talvez eu esteja errado, talvez você esteja na minha cabeça – ele disse. Ele olhou pela sala e sorriu para ela. – Afinal, esta sala é muito importante para mim._

 _Gina olhou em volta pela sala e para as suas roupas. Ela sorriu. – É muito importante para mim também, Harry. Desculpa. Lamento tanto por aquele cara._

– _Aquilo foi real? Você realmente..._

– _Sim, perdão. Foi há cerca de uma semana atrás. Eu o beijei._

– _Deixa isso para lá – disse Harry, tentando esconder sua raiva._ _– Você o azarou e colocou para fora?_

– _Sim, foi o que aconteceu em seguida. Desculpa, Harry. Eu fiquei tentada e a Linny estava me encorajando, mas..._

– _Mas mesmo sob a influência de uma poção de magia negra, você resistiu – ele lhe disse._

– _Eu podia matar a Linny pelo que ela me fez passar – disse Gina. – Por quê?_

– _Linny está tomando a mesma poção que você, Gina, ou ao menos algo muito parecido – disse Harry. Tenho certeza disso. Lembra quando você se mudou para o apartamento. Era evidente que ela não gostava do fato de que você tinha um namorado e ela estava meio ranzinza sobre a Livy instalar um telefone também. Mas ela não era maldosa de jeito nenhum, era?_

– _Não – ela admitiu. – Linny mudou. Por que não notei?_

– _Ela provavelmente ordenou a você para não fazê-lo – disse Harry. Enquanto ele falava, alguma coisa a mais cutucou o fundo de sua mente. Ele olhou para o rosto de Gina; seus olhos estavam quase impossivelmente brilhantes e castanhos. – Daphne Greengrass – ele disse._

– _Ela não tem nada a ver com isso – Linny gritou, ao irromper quebrando uma janela da torre da Grifinória. – Esqueça tudo sobre ela agora! Obliv..._

– Expelliarmus _– berrou Harry._

– Estupefaça _– Gina gritou._

 _A varinha de Linny voou da sua mão enquanto ela era jogada para trás pelo feitiço estuporante de Gina. Harry automaticamente foi pegar a varinha, mas ela não estava lá, nem a Linny. Quando ela bateu na parede, Linny evaporou numa névoa negra, que deslizou em torno das paredes e os cercou._

 _As luzes ficaram turvas e a temperatura caiu rapidamente. Harry sentiu seus dedos ficarem dormentes com o gelo e viu sua respiração se condensar no ar gelado. A névoa negra virou capas negras. Mãos pegajosas e cheias de feridas foram em sua direção. As mãos se estenderam para a frente e Harry viu novamente Gina beijar o bonito homem de cabelo escuro. Ele estava quase dominado pelo desespero, mas foi distraído por um lamento de cortar o coração. Do lado dele, Gina chorava. Ela contemplava o cadáver dele e ele podia ouvir o eco tênue do grito exultante de Voldemort. – Harry Potter está morto!_

 _Parecia a Harry que, mais uma vez, ele estava caindo para a morte, mas desta vez Gina não tinha vassoura para salvá-lo. Em seu desespero, Harry e Gina buscaram as mãos um do outro. Ele agarrou a mão dela e agarrou firme._

– _Eu te amo – ele disse. Para sua alegria, ela disse as mesmas palavras no mesmo momento exato._

– _Eu te amo. – As palavras dançaram no ar entre si. As nuvens se separaram e o sol brilhou claramente pelas janelas do salão comunal, revelando uma massa impossível de dementadores. Suas capas negras rasgadas esvoaçaram quando, momentaneamente espantados com a luz, os dementadores pararam seu avanço. Harry apertou a mão de Gina e ela apertou a dele. Eles falaram em uníssono._

– Expecto Patronum.

Harry piscou e vislumbrou uma fênix prateada que se dispersou devagar numa névoa, antes de desaparecer completamente. Ele respirou fundo e se encolheu de dor. Quando olhou seu peito, viu a razão. Seus ferimentos tinham reaberto e sangue era filtrado pelas bandagens para manchar a sua camisa.

– Eu fiz isso – disse Gina, apontando para o peito dele quando baixou a varinha.

– Não – disse Harry. – A Daphne fez isso.

– O que acabou de acontecer, em nome de Merlim? – perguntou Rony.

– Boa pergunta, bicho. Você me conta – disse Harry. – Você está bem, Gina?

Ela piscou, olhou para ele e disse. – Foi-se. É como se eu tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.

– Pensamos que a Gina ia te azarar – disse Neville. – Mas ela parou e vocês dois só ficaram aí, encarando um ao outro, é como se ambos estivessem com o Feitiço do Corpo-Preso, mas permanecendo de pé.

– Aí o seu ferimento começou a sangrar – disse Rony. – Não sabíamos o que fazer, se separávamos vocês ou se os deixávamos em paz para ver no que dava.

– Estávamos ficando realmente preocupados. Rony enviou dois oficiais para buscarem a Hermione e um curandeiro – acrescentou Neville. – E então havia essas chamas prateadas entre vocês e uma fênix apareceu do nada.

– Mas não era uma fênix de verdade – disse Rony. – Era brilhante e prateada e quase transparente, mais como um ...

– Um Patrono? – perguntou Gina.

– É, mas de quem? – perguntou Rony. – O do Harry é um veado e o seu é um cavalo.

Harry pegou na mão de Gina.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – disse Gina.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – disse Harry.

Um par de fênices voou de suas varinhas. Elas ainda estavam circulando pela sala, voando em volta uma da outra, quando a porta se escancarou. Hermione e Luna entraram apressadas. Fenella seguia atrás cautelosamente.

– O quê? – perguntou Hermione ansiosamente.

– Ah, seus patronos mudaram – disse Luna enquanto observava as fênices voando. – Elas são lindas, não? – Ela andou até Gina e encarou-a. – E você se purgou da poção. – Ela olhou de Gina para Harry. – Com um patrono? – ela perguntou.

– Eu não teria conseguido sem o Harry – disse Gina.

– Isso não é possível – disse Hermione.

– Não, a não ser que a poção contenha essência de dementador – disse Fenella horrorizada.

– Isso é proibido – disse Hermione. – É magia negra, é ilegal, é...

– Somos aurores, Hermione – Rony a lembrou. – Sabemos o que é magia negra. Mas o que a essência de dementador faria?

– Tornaria quem beber amedrontado e triste; enfraqueceria a sua vontade – disse Hermione.

– Parece certo – disse Gina com fervor. Seu patrono brilhou fulgurante, depois desapareceu. O de Harry fez a mesma coisa quando eles se abraçaram.

– Aquele foi o seu pior medo? – perguntou Harry? Gina assentiu.

– O seu?

– Aparentemente, embora eu não soubesse até que o vi – disse Harry estremecendo.

– Maiores medos também? – perguntou Luna. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, olhou sem piscar e sem foco e respirou com as narinas dilatadas. Harry a olhou com assombro, Luna estava perdendo a calma. O que quer que fosse era algo que nunca tinha visto antes.

– Precisamos mais informação sobre a poção antes de poder trabalhar num antídoto – disse Luna. – É por isso que a nossa primeira tentativa não funcionou, Hermione. Isso é mais do que simplesmente a poção que os gêmeos fizeram. Ela foi alterada, tornada mais negra. Contém essência de dementador, cuspe de bicho-papão e quem sabe o que mais? Precisamos de uma amostra.

– Se a Gina está bem, por que precisamos de um antídoto? – perguntou Rony.

– Para a Linny – disse Harry. – Ela está sendo controlada também, lembre-se.

– A Procuradora o quer de volta à sala de reuniões, Auror Potter – uma jovem chamou da porta.

Harry suspirou.

– Eu ficarei bem agora – Gina lhe assegurou, beijando sua bochecha suavemente e banindo as suas preocupações.

– Já vou – Harry disse à mulher. Ele tornou aos amigos. – Tenho que ir. Tomara que o xerife encontre alguma poção no apartamento da Gina, Luna. Quando ele voltar, vocês podem começar a trabalhar num antídoto para a Linny.

– Isso vai ser bacana – disse Luna.

– Bacana? – perguntou Harry.

Ela deu um um sorriso radiante para Harry e Gina. – É bacana ajudar vocês dois assim. Por que é isso que os amigos fazem, né?

– Às vezes eu queria beijá-la, Luna – Harry admitiu.

– Não deixe que eu o impeça, – disse Gina – mas nada de línguas – ela piscou para Harry.

Harry riu, abraçou Luna e beijou seu rosto. Feito isso, virou para Hermione. – Você sabe quem levou Daphne Greengrass ao Baile de Inverno, Hermione? – ele perguntou.

– Por quê? – perguntou Hermione.

– Conto mais tarde – disse Harry. – Ou Rony conta, depois que eu sair. Você sabe?

Hermione começou a vasculhar a memória, mas antes que pudesse responder, Fenella Gray se adiantou.

– Era um artilheiro da Lufa-lufa chamado Malcolm Preece – Fenella sussurrou, contemplando suas botas. Ela estava rubra. – Montes de garotas do meu ano achavam que ele era um amor, quase tão bonito quanto... Cedrico Diggory. Quando falou o último nome, Fenella baixou sua voz já sussurrante a um ponto que as palavras mal eram audíveis.

– Valeu, Fenella – disse Harry. – Não demoro, espero. Vejo você logo, Gina.

– Espera – ela ordenou.

Sacando a varinha ela suavemente a passou pelo peito de Harry e murmurou um feitiço de cura. – Isso vai estancar o sangramento, mas você precisa ver um curandeiro, Harry – ela lhe disse. Colocando as mãos em torno ao seu pescoço, ela o puxou para baixo e tocou os lábios nos dele. – Senti saudades de você – ela cochichou.

– Por favor, Auror Potter, a Procuradora! – a jovem à porta o lembrou ansiosamente.

– Vejo vocês em breve, espero – disse Harry. Ele seguiu a jovem pelo corredor para a sala de entrevistas. Não se deu ao trabalho de bater, mas simplesmente entrou de volta na sala. O silêncio se fez quando entrou.

– Isto é extremamente irregular – disse Augustus Tavistock, lançando um olhar furioso a Harry. – Você menciona a Seção de Aurores e então dispara para fora da sala. Devo entender que agora o senhor está ameaçando a minha cliente com uma investigação da Seção de Aurores, Sr. Potter? Parece-me que o senhor está preparado para ameaçar, intimidar e quebrar regras para defender a sua namorada. Fique sabendo que vou falar com o Auror Chefe Robards sobre o seu comportamento.

– O Sr. Tavistock tornou _muito_ claro que ele quer soltar a sua cliente – disse a Procuradora. – Na sua ausência, acusei a Srta. Baker de estar bêbada e desordeira e também com quebra da paz. Ela entrou com uma alegação de inocência de ambas as acusações e o Sr. Tavistock, em nome do _Holyhead Harpies_ acordou com a fiança. Convoquei-a para comparecer perante o Juiz uma semana depois do sábado para uma audiência preliminar. Não há razão para eu retê-la. Todavia, dados os seus comentários anteriores à sua saída abrupta...

– Desculpa, Procuradora – disse Harry. Ele puxou a sua cadeira e sentou de novo em frente a Linny.

– Tenho algumas perguntas com respeito à sua relação com Daphne Greengrass, Linny – disse Harry. Ele viu a batedora ficar acuada com o nome. – Contaram-me que ela roubou o seu namorado e que é por isso que você odeia pessoas da Sonserina. No entanto Daphne é quem está lhe fornecendo a poção que você está dando para a Gina, não é?

– Não! – Linny gritou. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados. – Ela é minha amiga. Eu a odeio. Não foi ela. Foi ...não...foi...não... foi! – Linny arqueou as costas e então rapidamente se inclinou para a frente em sua cadeira, batendo a cabeça com força na mesa.

A carne encontrou a madeira com um barulho nauseante, e houve um momento de silêncio horrorizado. Tavistock empurrou de volta sua cadeira e observou a moça com um horror que lhe fez cair o queixo. Brotou sangue do nariz de Linny e ela novamente arqueou as costas. Gotas de sangue fizeram um arco pelo ar e atingiram o peito de Harry, formando uma linha nítida de manchas vermelhas na sua camisa branca, já manchada de sangue. Harry sacou a varinha e, antes que ela pudesse repetir a ação, berrou – _Petrificus Totalus._

Linny ficou rígida e se equilibrou na cadeira num ângulo agudo. Ignorando Tavistock, Harry correu em volta da mesa e apontou a varinha para o nariz de Linny.

– _Episkey_ – ele disse baixo, estancando o sangue. Uma vez satisfeito que o sangramento tinha cessado, ele se virou de frente para a Sra. Quarell.

– Desculpe, Procuradora – ele disse. – Daphne! Esta é a palavra-chave. Eu devia ter percebido! Dizer o nome foi o que deixou Gina descontrolada. Eu suspeitei que Linny estava sendo controlada por magia negra. Parece que eu estava com razão.

– Magia Negra? – disse Tavistock com um risinho de desprezo. – Você está desequilibrado, Potter, você está vendo inimigos perigosos em todo lugar. Ela é uma jogadora de quadribol. Por que alguém a tomaria como alvo? – perguntou Tavistock. – O que quer que você acabou de fazer, foi equivalente a uma agressão à minha cliente. Asseguro que...

– Bah, cala tua boca, Tavistock – ordenou Edna Quarell, caindo num acentuado sotaque escocês. – Já ouvi o bastante das tuas besteiras. Tu podes não reconhecer os sinais, mas eu conheço. O que está se passando, Harry?

– Acredito que tem sido dada à Linny uma poção semelhante à que ela vem dando à Gina – disse Harry. – É quase como uma Maldição Império, e pode conter essência de dementador.

Harry sacou a varinha e começou a fazer um Feitiço de Detecção complexo. A sombra em torno de Linny era esmaecida e tremeluzente, mas estava lá.

– Ela está amaldiçoada e até que consigamos fazer um antídoto, temo que ela possa tentar se ferir. – disse Harry, apontando o brilho. – Não creio que ela seja responsável por suas ações. Suspeito que a tenham escolhido porque ela compartilha um apartamento com a Gina.

– Absurdo – descartou Tavistock. – Se ela estivesse sendo controlada, porque meramente deixar a Gina bêbada? Por que não simplesmente envenená-la?

O estômago de Harry se revirou com as palavras de Tavistock.

– Porque a Srta. Baker não é uma assassina – disse a Procuradora. – O senhor pode ser um advogado corporativo bom, Sr. Tavistock, ao menos, dada a sua posição, suponho que tenha competência em alguma parte da lei, mas está claro para mim que não é um perito em lidar com casos criminais. Mesmo sob a Maldição Império, não há jeito de que alguém com um mínimo de estrutura possa ser forçado a matar. Parece-me que tanto a Srta. Weasley quanto a Srta. Baker têm coragem e força de caráter. Concordo com o Auror Potter. A sua cliente vai ficar em custódia protetiva até que possamos transferi-la para o St. Mungo onde, com sorte, serão capazes de livrá-la desta maldição.

– Mas... – Tavistock começou.

– Olhe para ela – disse Harry, agarrando o advogado do _Holyhead Harpies_ pelo ombro e o arrastando até a ainda rígida batedora. – Olhe nos olhos dela. Se eu a soltar do Feitiço do Corpo Preso, ela vai tentar se ferir.

Tavistock contemplou o rosto de Linny, viu as pupilas dilatadas e o descontrole em seus olhos e afastou-se dela cambaleando. Quando olhou nos olhos de Linny, Harry viu uma mão cinzenta pegajosa. Ele reagiu quase sem pensar, apontando a varinha para o rosto dela.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – disse Harry. Seu novo patrono de fênix voou através da cabeça de Linny e instantaneamente se dissipou. Harry reexaminou os olhos de Linny, o descontrole tinha se ido.

– Ela pode estar ok, Procuradora – Harry disse sem convicção.

– Não a solte – suplicou Tavistock, numa mudança de atitude abrupta.

– Ah, saia, Sr. Tavistock – ordenou a Procuradora. – O Auror Potter e eu vamos lidar com isto.

Tavistock saiu sem olhar para trás. Uma vez fechada a porta, Harry removeu o Feitiço do Corpo Preso de Linny.

Ela arfou e inalou profundamente. – Vaca, Vaca, VACA! – ela gritou, golpeando a mesa com seus punhos.

Harry levantou a varinha, mas a Procuradora lhe fez sinal para esperar. Depois de alguns minutos vociferantes de berros, gritos e algumas pragas muito criativas, Linny Baker finalmente perdeu o fôlego.

– Sente-se melhor, Srta. Baker? – perguntou a Procuradora.

– Sinto, não, sim, um pouco – disse Linny, uma vez recuperada o suficiente para falar. – Daphne me contou que ela estava comprando a poção das Gemialidades Weasley. Ela não estava, né?

– Não – Harry lhe disse.

Linny começou a praguejar de novo. Sua descrição direta, gráfica, de chorar e, na opinião de Harry, anatomicamente impossível, do castigo que ela propunha para Daphne levou algum tempo.

– Não creio que a senhorita poderia realmente encaixar um balaço naquele orifício particular, Srta. Baker – a Procuradora disse em voz baixa. – E qualquer tentativa de sua parte certamente resultaria em uma acusação de lesão corporal. Eu a aconselharia a não fazer isso. Todavia, agora que o Auror Potter, ao que parece, fez a senhorita recuperar a razão, gostaria de reconsiderar sua alegação? Eu aceitaria uma alegação de culpa e recomendaria leniência devido à responsabilidade diminuída de sua parte. Gostaria de consultar o Sr. Tavistock?

– Aquele babaca? – perguntou Linny. – Não. Responsabilidade diminuída? É um trato.

A procuradora assentiu e tomou nota da mudança da alegação de Linny.

– Bem, Harry, eu estava certa. Você traz o caos atrás de si – a Procuradora disse. – Foram vinte e quatro horas interessantes. Srta. Baker, a senhorita está livre para ir. Vejo ambos na corte em primeiro de abril. Precisaremos discutir o caso antes, é claro, Auror Potter. Pedirei à minha secretária que entre em contato com a sua Seção mais adiante nesta semana – Edna Quarell sorriu. – Estou certa de tem algum trabalho importante a fazer.

Eu gostaria de levar Gina para um desjejum tardio – disse Harry. – Não há nada mais importante que isso. Obrigado, Sra. Quarrel, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Você vem, Linny?

– Eu – ela perguntou. – Depois de tudo...

– Depois de tudo o que você foi forçada a fazer? – perguntou Harry. – Tenho um monte de perguntas para você. – Ele abriu a porta e guiou Linny e a Procuradora para saírem.

Uma mulher loura esguia estava esperando por eles no corredor. Você vem comigo, Baker – ela ordenou. – Você tem uma coletiva a que deve comparecer e ela começa em dez minutos.

– Mas – Linny começou desnorteada.

– O comparecimento não é optativo. Se você não estiver lá, será despedida. – Ela olhou Linny de cima a baixo e revirou os olhos em desespero. – Precisamos fazer com que fique limpa e apresentável. Siga-me.

– Mas!

– Vá, Linny – disse Harry.

A batedora deu de ombro, desamparada e seguiu a loura desconsoladamente. Harry a observou sair antes de correr de volta à delegacia e seus amigos.

– Cadê a Gina? – perguntou.

– Foi-se – disse Rony. – Deram-lhe uma escolha, ir à coletiva das Harpias ou ser despedida.

– Ela escolheu ficar – disse Neville.

– Mas eu a persuadi a ir – disse Luna. Ela ama o quadribol quase tanto quanto ama você, Harry. Nós podemos todos ir e fazer-lhe companhia. As Harpias estão em um salão de conferências n'A Varinha e o Cardo, o hotel no fim da rua. – Ela os conduziu ao longo do corredor até o elevador e eles subiram para o nível da rua.

– Vamos tomar a dianteira, bicho – disse Rony, levando Hermione pela mão. Harry se viu sendo flanqueado por Luna e por uma Fenella muito nervosa, com Neville fechando a retaguarda. – Está um pandemônio lá fora, a imprensa está por toda a parte.

Eles andaram até a rua por entre uma saraivada de flashes e perguntas gritadas.

– O que há, agora, Potter?

– Quem são suas novas amiguinhas?

– De quem é esse sangue na sua camisa?

Ignorando as perguntas, eles andaram até o hotel grandioso no fim da rua. A coletiva de imprensa das Harpias estava sinalizada claramente, mas quando andavam pelo corredor do hotel em direção ao salão, tiveram seu caminho bloqueado por dois bruxos com vestes pretas usando crachás de "Segurança".

– Apenas imprensa – disse o mais baixo dos dois. Ele e seu companheiro pareciam presunçosos e complacentes ao barrarem o caminho.

– É, apenas imprensa – o alto confirmou.

Rony abriu a boca para discutir, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, Luna falou.

– Alguém quer um emprego? – perguntou.

– O quê? – Rony perguntou. – Você ficou doida, Luna?

Ela olhou friamente para Rony. – Não acho, Ronaldo. Estou tão sã como sempre fui.

Pareceu a Harry que Rony ia dizer algo sarcástico, mas Harry pensou mais depressa que seu amigo e respondeu à pergunta antes que Rony pudesse dizer algo mais. – Sim, por favor, Luna.

– Eu também – Hermione disse.

– E eu – Neville acrescentou.

– Sim, por favor – Fenella sussurrou.

– Luna – disse Rony, finalmente entendendo. – Da próxima vez que eu disser que você está doida, só me dê um chute. Você é um gênio. Posso ter um emprego também, por favor?

– Certamente, Ronaldo – ela lhe disse. – Mas porque eu ia querer te chutar? Você é meu amigo.

– Sou – disse Rony pensativo. – E você é minha amiga, Luna.

Luna procurou em sua sacola a tiracolo. Tirou o que parecia ser uma cenoura roxa, tentou colocar atrás da orelha, não conseguiu e, ao invés, a entregou a Rony, que a pegou sem reclamar. Ela finalmente achou a bolsinha, abriu-a e entregou a Harry um sicle de prata.

– Seu salário inicial é um sicle por dia, pago adiantado – ela lhe disse. – Você agora está empregado como um repórter em geral para O Pasquim, aqui está o seu cartão de imprensa.

– E o mesmo para você, Hermione – Luna repetiu o processo. – Neville, Fenella e, finalmente, Ronaldo. – Entregando a ele o cartão, ela pegou a cenoura de volta e cuidadosamente a colocou em sua sacola.

Eles voltaram para enfrentar os dois bruxos da segurança. Harry foi primeiro e mostrou-lhe seu passe. – Harry Potter correspondente especial para "O Pasquim" – ele lhes disse. Seus amigos o seguiram logo atrás.

Os dois bruxos se entreolharam, checaram todos os cinco passes, deram de ombros e abriram a porta.

– Oi, Harry – berrou Gina. – Olá todo mundo – ela se levantou e acenou quando eles entraram no salão.

Ela, Livy e Linny estavam sentadas ao centro de uma mesa comprida na frente do salão, à sua direita estava Gus Tavistock; à esquerda de Linny estava a mulher loura. Uma plaquinha a identificava como "Clara Vale, Assessora de Imprensa do _Holyhead Harpies_ "

– Apenas imprensa – Tavistock gritou quando entraram. – Onde está a segurança?

Harry levantou seu cartão de imprensa.

– Minha amiga, a Srta. Lovegood, nos empregou num contrato temporário. Nós todos trabalhamos para O Pasquim.

Só este anúncio foi bastante para que os jornalistas reunidos começassem a escrever freneticamente.

– Eu lhe disse que Harry encontraria uma maneira de entrar – Gina disse a Tavistock feliz. – Agora, quem gostaria de me fazer uma pergunta?

– Não – Clara Vale berrou por cima do burburinho de perguntas sendo gritadas pelos repórteres reunidos. – Como assessora de imprensa e porta-voz oficial do _Holyhead Harpies_ , eu responderei a quaisquer perguntas.

– Posso ir, então? – Gina perguntou. – Se não estou aqui para falar, por que estou aqui?

– Srta. Weasley, você está sob contrato com as Harpias. O clube requer a sua presença.

– Posso perguntar, representando O Pasquim – Harry gritou acima do caos de perguntas. – Por que não permitem às jogadoras no centro desta coletiva falar?

– Voltarei a esta questão mais tarde – Clara Vale respondeu. – Primeiro, gostaria de ler uma declaração preparada da...

A assessora de imprensa foi interrompida por uma voz feminina bem pronunciada, que ecoou por todo o salão.

– _Atenção, todos os aurores em serviço... este é um alerta para todos os aurores... atenção, todos os aurores em serviço... este é um alerta para todos os aurores... este não é um exercício... este não é um exercício_

Harry, Rony e Neville puxaram seus cartões de identidade de auror e sacaram as varinhas. Hermione, com o rosto subitamente perdendo toda a cor, virou-se e beijou Rony apaixonadamente. Gina tinha rodeado a mesa e estava correndo para Harry.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... alvo confirmado... a presa está no campo._

O salão estava em silêncio, exceto pelos flashes das câmeras.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em trinta segundos._

Gina jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e o beijou. As câmeras continuaram com flashes e cliques.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em vinte segundos._

– Ninguém está lhe dando um beijo de despedida, Neville – observou Luna sem alterar a voz. – Você...

– Não! – disse Neville, tomado pelo pânico. – Não! Obrigado, Luna, mas não, obrigado.

 _A Operação Caçador está ativa agora... todos os aurores e bruxos de elite em serviço preparem-se para chave de portal de emergência em dez segundos._

 _Nove... oito..._

Harry relutantemente terminou o beijo.

– Tenha cuidado, Harry – Gina disse e se afastou para trás.

– Fotógrafa oficial da Seção de Aurores – guinchou Fenella. Ela esticou a mão e agarrou o cartão de identidade de Neville.

 _Três... dois... um... ativar._

Três cartões de identidade brilharam azuis. Três aurores e uma fotógrafa parecendo amedrontada desapareceram.

No silêncio estarrecido que se seguiu à súbita desaparição dos três jovens aurores e de Fenella a porta do corredor se abriu de um golpe. O homem atarracado, de cabelo escuro que irrompeu no salão, perseguido pelos dois bruxos da segurança, usava as vestes de um oficial agente da lei. Depois de uma olhada rápida pelo salão, ele andou determinado na direção de Gina, que ignorava a ordem de Clara Vale de voltar à mesa.

Em vez disso, Gina falava em tons abafados com Hermione e Luna.

– Srta. Weasley, – ele disse. – Sou Rhys Owen do Escritório Galês. Temo ter más notícias para a senhorita,

Gina ficou desapontada. – Más notícias? – ela perguntou com urgência.

– O Xerife de Gales me enviou – o oficial Owen explicou. – Lamento contar-lhe que, menos de uma hora atrás, o Xerife Campbell e sua equipe interromperam alguns invasores no seu apartamento.

–*–

Nota da Tradução. Só lembrando que o feitiço típico da Gina, no original é Azaração das Molecas-Morcego (Bat-Bogey Hex) e não tem nada a ver com bicho-papão. por isso são Melecas-Morcego o que aparece no rosto do rapaz azarado por Gina.


	18. Presa: Uma Coruja e Dois Machos-Alfa

**18\. Presa: Uma Coruja e Dois Machos Alfa**

O sol ainda estava baixo no oriente quando ela acordou. Uns poucos estilhaços delgados de luz solar lutavam para abrir caminho pela floresta, cortando a escuridão do vale com fiapos de luminosidade.

Seu corpo ainda doía da transformação que a tinha maltratado e lhe dado insônia, quando Doxine Gray se ergueu para ficar ereta, No momento em que se levantou do chão da floresta úmida, ela descobriu que as árvores não eram barreiras para o vento gelado; ele chicoteava sua pele nua fazendo ela ter arrepios. Quando ela limpou as agulhas de pinheiro tenras que tinham acolchoado seu corpo, Doxine tiritou e cuidadosamente se examinou.

Parecia a Doxine que suas pernas estavam mais cabeludas do que nunca, suas axilas também. A maldição fazia isso. Uma vez, quando ainda eram amigas, ou ao menos se falavam, Dacia Skoll tinha lhe contado que isso não era a maldição. Era simplesmente o fato de que, quando você se transformava de volta de loba em gente, você retornava ao seu verdadeiro eu e não à pessoa enfeitada, depilada e esfoliada que você se tornava. Maldita Dacia; ela era sempre tão presunçosa e ela sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo.

– _Quando eu me transformo de volta, por que estou sempre nua, Dacia?_

– _Boa pergunta, Doxine. Parece haver dois tipos de lobisomem. Alguns de nós parecem absorver nossas roupas e quando voltamos estamos completamente vestidos. Outros rasgam suas roupas quando se transformam e, a não ser que as tirem primeiro, estão nus quando se transformam de volta. Tenho duas teorias._

– _Pode ter a ver com quando você foi mordida, porque a maior parte das pessoas aqui foi mordida quando chegaram à puberdade, ou mesmo antes e elas retêm suas roupas. Não posso ter certeza, é claro, porque não fiz uma pesquisa e para a maioria de nós essa é uma pergunta muito pessoal. Alternativamente, é claro que pode ser simplesmente a personalidade._

– _Personalidade?_ – _Doxine perguntou, sabendo que ia se arrepender da pergunta._

– _Eu cogitei frequentemente se quanto mais dramático ou egoísta o bruxo ou a bruxa for, mais dramática será sua transformação. Se rasgarem a sua roupa, então obviamente terminarão nus. Embora eu tenha apenas uma experiência limitada, nunca ouvi falar de alguém mudar de um tipo de transformação para o outro. Parece provável que você sempre terminará nua, Doxine. Tudo o que pode fazer é preparar planos de contingência._

Doxine se forçou a voltar ao presente. Este era um momento perigoso, ela se lembrou; ela estava nua, sem varinha e vulnerável. Ela se esticou e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Parecia que estava demorando mais para a loba a deixar. Ela se moveu lentamente, se assegurando de que estava familiar com seu corpo recém tornado bípede. Uma vez satisfeita de que controlava completamente seus membros, ela usou os dedos para cuidadosamente desembaraçar os gravetos de seu cabelo comprido até a cintura. Jogando de volta o cabelo sobre os ombros, ela se esgueirou cautelosamente pela floresta, tentando se orientar.

Doxine levantou a cabeça e farejou; seu olfato sempre tinha sido bom, e nos dias imediatamente antes ou depois da lua cheia, ele ainda era mais parecido com o de um lobo. O cheiro de fumaça de lenha no ar era tão distante que era quase imperceptível. Ela se virou devagar, tentando se orientar e decidiu que ela estava na direção oposta à do vento em relação à aldeia. O sol então lhe disse que ela estava muito para o oeste de sua casa. Virando para se assegurar de que o vento estava nas suas costas, ela partiu.

O chão úmido da floresta era, na maior parte, suave sob seus pés descalços. Mas ela estava a uma grande distância de seu cantinho secreto e o sopro gelado do vento trazia consigo um grande montante de desconforto. Doxine odiava o fato de estar ficando mais velha. Estava com quarenta e três anos e sua carne, antes firme, estava se tornando flácida. Seus membros ainda doíam da transformação. Suas patas dianteiras, não, seus braços, estavam doloridos, como estavam as suas costas. Ao lamber os lábios, sentiu gosto de sangue humano. Continuou a caminhar pela floresta, nua e tiritante, e tentou lembrar dos eventos da noite anterior.

A memória da loba era sempre difícil de compreender. Era uma névoa de sensações. Cheiros, sabores e instintos sobrepujavam a visão, o pensamento racional e a memória. Mas Doxine era uma das vítimas de Greyback e tinha tido anos de prática de lembrar e traduzir. Ela se esforçou para abrir o seu caminho pelas sensações da fera para tentar juntar os pedaços do que tinha ocorrido.

Ela tinha se esforçado, e falhado, para morder Harry Potter. Ela tinha mordido outro alguém, alguém novo, alguém desconhecido. Devagar, ela foi puxando as memórias da loba. A loba tinha sentido o gosto de sangue, o mesmo que ela ainda conseguia sentir em sua boca. Pertencia a uma garota com cabelo castanho desgrenhado, que tinha investido para baixo na frente da loba em pleno salto. A garota estava numa vassoura e Potter tinha atacado a loba e salvado a garota. Esta lembrança trouxe consigo uma outra constatação. A despeito de que a tinham tirado dele, Potter tinha uma varinha.

Era difícil para a loba se lembrar de palavras, mas Doxine dragou sua memória lupina. De algum modo, Potter tinha _sua própria_ varinha e a tinha usado para convocar a varinha de sua parceira. Dacia e a filha primogênita dela também estavam envolvidas no incidente, Doxine reconhecia o cheiro delas.

Ao buscar o seu caminho por lembranças de cheiros e sons, Dacia lembrou-se de ter caído; tinha havido também um ou dois lampejos de luz azul e o fedor inconfundível de magia. Logo antes de capturarem Potter ela tinha visto Scabior desaparecer numa luz azul. Quando o interrogaram, Potter alegou que tinha prendido o assustador e depravado ex-sequestrador. Ela lembrava de ter lido um artigo do _Profeta Diário_ que explicava que os aurores e os agentes da lei estavam usando algemas-portais. Scabior tinha sido enviado diretamente a uma cela pela chave de portal. Yvonne Youen estava morta. Dois de seus companheiros tinham se ido e, logo depois que ela tinha caído no fosso que Potter criara por baixo de seus pés, ela tinha visto um segundo lampejo azul.

Mais e mais eventos da noite anterior foram se encaixando e Doxine, cujo passo estivera se acelerando sem parar, mais uma vez foi mais devagar. Seus movimentos cautelosos tornaram-se furtivos. Quem tinha restado? Youen tinha partido sozinho; ele obviamente não tinha conseguido capturar Potter. E quanto a Payne? E quanto a Verulf Lowell? Ela tinha que supor que ao menos uma outra pessoa tinha sido portalgemada para uma cela, e que Potter ainda estava livre.

Se Verulf, o líder da alcateia, o seu homem, tinha se ido, então era possível que ela fosse o único membro remanescente da elite dominante naquele fim de mundo esquecido de Merlim. Eles tinham sido confiantes demais, ela percebeu. E por causa disso, havia uma chance de que ela estivesse sozinha, de que agora ela estivesse sem amigos e sem varinha.

Eles deviam ter fugido no momento em que capturaram Potter. Ela devia ter percebido que eles estavam encrencados no momento em que o encontraram. Se Potter sabia onde estavam, então a Seção de Aurores também o sabia. Mesmo que o tivessem matado, teriam que fugir. Os homens tinham ficados atordoados com o conhecimento de que tinham Potter indefeso e tinham se convencido de que ele lhes traria mais dinheiro. Agora, todavia, ela percebia que, como muitas ideias, tinha sido brilhante enquanto era simplesmente uma ideia. Depois tinha mais uma vez transformado a esperança em desespero.

Doxine subitamente estava muito contente de que não tivesse de fato torturado o seu prisioneiro. Será que poderia encontrá-lo e suplicar misericórdia? O pensamento de viver fugindo novamente não lhe atraía, mas que escolha tinha? A única alternativa era Azkaban.

Doxine levou quinze minutos para chegar a uma parte familiar da floresta. No momento em que se localizou, ela foi para a sua clareira e para o seu esconderijo secreto. Ela se moveu muito cuidadosamente, totalmente alerta para o perigo. Constantemente observando, ouvindo e cheirando, seus sentidos todos confirmavam o fato de que seu covil estava a salvo, intocado.

Recuperando suas roupas e sua varinha do buraco embaixo de um emaranhado de raízes, onde ela as tinha escondido, ela se vestiu apressadamente e então se moveu devagar e cautelosamente para a aldeia. Escondida no mato, ela espiou cuidadosamente sua casa. Um vislumbre foi o suficiente. As crianças tinham sido soltas e os aldeões tinham ganhado acesso à bastilha. Dacia Skoll estava no centro da multidão, tentando, e não conseguindo, manter a ordem. No centro da aldeia uma varinha lançou faíscas no ar, confirmando, se é que era necessário, que os aldeões tinham encontrado suas varinhas. Parecia provável que somente ela não tivesse sido capturada.

Ela não podia se entregar aos aldeões, à turba, isso seria sucídio. Não havia sinal de nenhum de seus amigos na aldeia. Não havia tampouco indicação de que Potter ou a sua namorada estivessem ali. A garota tinha sido mordida, talvez tivesse partido; talvez Potter a tivesse levado para a segurança.

Quem era a garota? Seria mesmo ela a namorada de Potter? Isso, Doxine se deu conta com um baque, era provavelmente pior do que morder Potter. Harry Potter tinha destruído o Lord das Trevas e nos anos seguintes à Batalha tinha obtido uma reputação de ser um perseguidor infatigável de qualquer um que usasse magia negra. Se ela tivesse transformado a sua namorada, Potter voltaria.

Podia ser que ele já tivesse voltado. Doxine especulou em sua mente sobre as possibilidades. Ela tentou fazer sentido dos eventos dos dois dias anteriores. Scabior tinha encontrado Potter na pedra. Potter tinha esperado lá. Ele tinha encontrado a aldeia da Pedra Tremulante e, graças aos homens se gabando, ele também sabia que Lestrange estava vindo.

Doxine praguejou. Ela não podia entrar na aldeia, pois os aldeões a atacariam, e ela não podia voar pela pedra para o mundo trouxa além porque era muito provável que Potter, ou outra pessoa estivesse esperando. Ela estava encurralada. Não tinha amigos, ninguém em quem pudesse confiar, ninguém a quem recorrer. A não ser que...

Era uma esperança desesperada, mas era tudo o que tinha. Ela voltou de mansinho para a aldeia, não perto demais, mas o bastante para estar certa de que seu feitiço funcionaria.

– _Accio_ pergaminho – ela sussurrou. – _Accio_ pena, _accio_ tinta.

Ela ouviu uma comoção à distância. Alguém na aldeia tinha visto os objetos convocados deixar o lugar em que estavam guardados. Pegando os três itens quando voaram para suas mãos, ela se virou e fugiu, assegurando que ela permanecesse contra o vento em relação a seus perseguidores.

– Ambisagrus, meu amigo, preciso de você agora mais do que nunca – ela disse baixinho ao correr. Ela se movia rapidamente para longe da Pedra Tremulante, mas não tinha muita escolha. Chapinhou pelo córrego, ignorando a água que espirrava em suas botas e escalou na direção da escarpa. Correu por entre as árvores até que seus pulmões estivessem explodindo e suas pernas doloridas se recusassem a manter o ritmo que seu cérebro demandava delas. Ao diminuir a velocidade, ela o viu; o único amigo que lhe restava estava girando bem alto acima das árvores. Ela parou, arfando e estendeu o braço. Ele investiu para baixo para encontrá-la.

– Olá, meu lindo garoto – ela ofegou agradecida quando a coruja-das-torres agarrou firme o braço dela com suas garras. Exausta, ela caiu na margem gramada e afagou sua coruja até recuperar a respiração.

– Você é tudo o que me resta no mundo, Ambisagrus – ela lhe disse. – Não tenho nada fora as roupas que estou usando. Não tenho sequer alimento de coruja para lhe dar, desculpa. Mas tenho um trabalho para você. Ajeitando o pergaminho e a tinta, ela pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

– Leve isso para a minha sobrinha, minha afilhada Fenella – ela disse quando terminou.

Doxine Gray sentou na rocha e observou sua coruja subir determinadamente acima dos topos das árvores. Quando ele sumiu na distância, ela se perguntou onde estaria sua sobrinha atrapalhada e inútil. Ainda assim, se os boatos que ouvira fossem verdade, ela estava certa de que Fenella a ajudaria.

–*–

A cada passo que Dacia Skoll dava, o saco que ela casualmente jogara sobre os ombros antes de começar a subir a colina parecia aumentar um pouquinho de peso. Não muito mais, ela se reassegurou; havia somente uns quarenta passos até o seu destino.

Enquanto se esforçava colina acima, Dacia observava a garota de cabelo cacheado com aborrecimento crescente. A moça parecia estar sentada no meio do ar, embora de fato ela estivesse na beira da plataforma invisível. Dacia estava certa de que a garota tinha notado a sua aproximação, mas a estava ignorando. A garota estava balançando ociosamente as pernas enquanto tagarelava sem parar com um pequeno espelho; era como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Quando Dacia chegou mais perto, a garota acenou energicamente para o espelho e finalmente terminou de fofocar.

– Tchau, Suze, tchau, grande Boot – disse Lilá. Acenou de novo para o espelho e o baixou. Lilá virou a cabeça e finalmente admitiu a aproximação de Dacia. – E olá, Dacia. Está uma manhã gloriosa, não? Acho que a primavera chegou, o mundo está com cheiro fresco e novo. Sua voz cantada e exuberante e seu aceno excessivamente amigável apenas roçavam as sensibilidades da mulher mais velha e meramente a aborreciam mais.

– 'Dia, Lilá – Dacia falou brusca para a drama queen. – Você é um lobisomem agora, lembre-se. A razão pela qual o mundo cheira "fresco e novo" é provavelmente a maldição. Ela afeta o sentido do olfato da maioria das pessoas.

– Ah, eu pensei que era simplesmente porque estou me sentindo melhor. Ela apontou para o saco que Dacia carregava. Isso parece _realmente_ pesado – observou, provando a Dacia que ela podia declarar o óbvio também. – Precisa de ajuda?

– Obrigada, mas não – disse Dacia firmemente, ofegando com o esforço adicional de falar. – Estes seus ferimentos precisam de tempo para fechar. Nada de carregar peso para você. Não por um tempo bem longo.

– _Não_ foi isso o que eu quis dizer – falou Lilá. Ela sacou a varinha e, com uma mexida do punho, levitou o saco dos braços de Dacia.

Dacia xingou e acrescentou espertinha à lista cada vez mais comprida das razões pelas quais achava a amiga de Harry Potter tão irritante. Pesarosamente sacou sua própria varinha de dentro das vestes e ajudou Lilá a baixar o saco sobre a plataforma invisível.

– Essa _não_ é a varinha que você estava usando ontem – disse Lilá.

Dacia ficou surpresa que Lilá tivesse percebido, tão surpresa que admitiu a correção da observação da jovem com um assentimento brusco.

– Revistamos a bastilha esta manhã e encontramos as varinhas de todos numa arca trancada – Dacia explicou. – Graças ao Harry, e a você, todos na aldeia obtiveram suas varinhas de volta.

– Essa é uma boa notícia – disse Lilá. – Então essa é a sua varinha? Parece incomum. De que madeira é feita?

– Abeto – disse Dacia, abaixando tanto a voz, que parecia quase um gemido. Ela esperou pelo trocadilho inevitável abeto/aberto, mas ele não veio. Lilá não disse nada.

– Prefiro usar a minha própria varinha – Dacia disse. – Ainda tenho a de Youen, mas pensei que os aurores iam querer dar uma olhada nela. – Dacia juntou as vestes e escalou a árvore para se juntar à jovem bruxa no esconderijo ainda invisível, porém não mais secreto, de Harry. – Infelizmente fiquei sem varinha por tanto tempo que esqueci para que serve uma!

– Não vai levar muito tempo para lembrar, Dacia – disse Lilá. – É como caminhar. – Lilá se esforçou para ficar de pé, foi até Dacia e, para o embaraço da mulher mais velha, abraçou-a e beijou seu rosto.

– A dor está cedendo, Dacia, e já posso andar. Devo-lhe a minha vida. – Lilá andou para trás, deixando um traço de perfume caro persistindo sob o nariz de Dacia. Abriu os abraços amplamente e encarou os céus como em prece. – Você me deu o mundo de volta. Nunca poderei lhe pagar.

– Prometa que não vai morder ninguém mais e estaremos quites.

– Nem mesmo quando for humana? – perguntou Lilá petulantemente, seu rosto formando um sorriso malicioso. – Porque eu tinha planos...

Dacia olhou Lilá curiosamente, tentando avaliar o potencial da garota. Ela supostamente agiria como substituta de Harry e ele parecia confiar nela, mas a Dacia parecia que as prioridades de Lilá se colocavam em direções pouco práticas. A garota estava maquiada imaculadamente. Seu perfume era delicado e caro, seus lábios brilhantes e as pálpebras estavam do mesmo tom de cor de rosa. Ela até pintara as unhas com um rosa que combinava.

Lilá estava usando roupas trouxas, e eram roupas trouxas masculinas. Ela as tinha tirado do guarda-roupa de Harry, Dacia supunha. A camisa era branca; Lilá tinha virado as mangas para fazê-las três-quartos e os botões estavam abertos, revelando vislumbres do seu peito. A camisa estava para fora da calça e amarrada em torno da cintura com uma gravata cinza para enfatizar seu corpo. As pernas finas estavam escondidas por calças pretas, que estavam enfiadas em um par de botas equestres. As botas deviam ser de Lilá. Pareciam não usadas. Dacia ia comentar sobre as botas, mas se lembrou que Lilá tinha estado incapacitada para caminhar até a noite anterior; a falta de uso era de se esperar.

Ao olhar para a jovem bruxa, Dacia ficou dolorosamente consciente de sua própria aparência. Não obstante, reassegurou-se de que suas vestes remendadas e surradas pelo menos eram funcionais.

– Não me importo com quem você morde quando a lua não está cheia – disse Dacia resignada. – Com quem estava falando?

– Eu acabei de estar em contato com a Seção de Aurores, com Susana Bones – disse Lilá, pegando o espelho e o balançando. – Há algo que eu precise dizer a eles?

– Não encontramos Doxine Gray – Dacia lhe contou. – Todos os demais voltaram à aldeia não muito depois do nascer do sol, mas...

– Ela é a que me mordeu! Você acha que ela vai avisar Lestrange? – perguntou Lilá ansiosa.

Dacia deu de ombros. – É isso o que me preocupa. De manhã cedo alguém usou um feitiço _accio_ para convocar da aldeia pergaminho, uma pena e tinta. Não posso ter certeza de que fosse Doxine, mas quem mais poderia ser?

– Ela morava naquela casa de pedra grande, não? – Havia uma sugestão de mal-estar em sua voz quando ela apontou a bastilha do outro lado do córrego. – Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que tinham varinha. – Lilá pausou e olhou pensativamente pelas fazendas, colinas e pela floresta – Lila acrescentou. – Por Merlim, Dacia, você deve ter alguma ideia de onde ela está e do que ela vai fazer. De que lado você acha que ela ficará?

– De que lado? – Dacia perguntou desdenhosa. – Do seu próprio, suponho. Nunca a consegui compreender.

– Então ela poderia avisar Lestrange, ou ela poderia nos ajudar a fazer-lhe uma emboscada – disse Lilá.

– Duvido que ela nos ajudasse – disse Dacia. – É muito mais provável que ela tente fugir. Ela deve perceber que se algum dos aldeões a encontrar, é provável que a ataque. Ela não tem amigos aqui, e eu poderia nomear ao menos quatro de meus vizinhos que gostariam de torturá-la. Ela nos dominou por um longo tempo, e um monte de gente quer vingança. Todavia, ela pode saber quando Lestrange vai chegar, então acho que devíamos tentar encontrá-la.

– _Quando?_ – Lilá perguntou. – Você está certa de que ele virá?

– Certa? Não – disse Dacia, se perguntando se a garota realmente era capaz de ficar no lugar de Harry. – Tenho a esperança de que ele chegue hoje, mas até encontrarmos Doxine, não podemos ter certeza de nada. – Dacia indicou o saco. – Encontrei tudo isso na bastilha também. – Dacia abriu o saco e mostrou a Lilá a coleção de frascos, jarras, caixas e garrafas.

– Uau! – disse Lilá, ao tirar um par de garrafas.

– Há mais ingredientes de poções aqui do que vi desde quando eu ainda estava em Hogwarts – disse Dacia. – Lestrange poderia fazer pelo menos um galão de Poção Polissuco com essas coisas e quem sabe o que mais. Alguns dos outros aldeões querem que os guardemos, mas estou bastante segura de que há coisas aí que são ilegais. Há também quinhentos galeões em dinheiro vivo na bastilha. Quando eu saí, os outros estavam brigando sobre o que deveríamos fazer com eles.

– Quinhentos galeões e todos esses ingredientes de poção, não é de se estranhar que os aurores não o tenham conseguido encontrar. – disse Lilá. – Com um suprimento decente de dinheiro vivo e poções, Lestrange podia estar em qualquer lugar e ser qualquer um. – Ela deu de ombros. – Vamos colocar isso tudo na barraca do Harry. E então é melhor começarmos a organizar uma busca da Doxine.

– Eu falei com todo o mundo enquanto estava entregando as varinhas. Eles todos queriam ver o Harry. Nem todos estão felizes por ele ter ido embora – disse Dacia. – Estariam bem mais felizes se ele não os tivesse abandonado.

– Eles não precisam do Harry; eles têm a mim, a famosa Lilá Brown – ela disse, levantando orgulhosamente o queixo e dando uma risadinha de menina.

– Você não é ninguém – Dacia lhe disse bruscamente. – Todo mundo sabe quem é Harry Potter, e a maior parte das pessoas ouviu falar do Rony Weasley e da Hermione Granger também. Depois da guerra, eu não prestei muita atenção. Minhas filhas prestaram e me falaram de alguém chamado Neville Longbottom, aparentemente ele é outro dos amigos de Harry que se juntaram à Seção de Aurores. Mas você? – ela deu de ombros desdenhosamente.

Lilá fez bico. Colocou as mãos no coração e deu um suspiro dramático. – Todo mundo sichqueche da pobiginha da Lilaginha – ela disse numa voz de criança, fingindo limpar uma lágrima do rosto. Ela sorriu para Dacia e voltou à sua voz normal. – Mas não faz realmente diferença se ouviram falar de mim, faz?

– Faz, Lilá – Dacia lhe disse. – Essas coisas sempre são importantes. Ontem eles todos viram o Harry derrotado, desarmado e prisioneiro. Quando se transformaram de volta esta manhã, descobriram que ele tinha salvado as crianças e dado um jeito nos nossos opressores. Ele os impressionou! Ele salvou a minha filha e nos livrou a todos. Você... Bem, os aldeões nunca a viram, não sabem nada a seu respeito, e você nem mesmo é auror, é? Você não é ninguém! – ela terminou com crueldade deliberada.

– Vamos lá descobrir, né? Afinal, eu ajudei o Harry a noite passada – Lilá protestou. – E você também. Sei que não sou o legendário Harry Potter, mas, creia-me, ele tampouco é! Ele é mal-humorado e ranzinza e muito rude, especialmente com que está beijando o seu melhor amigo! Mas ele é um tanto bacana também – ela adicionou melancolicamente. – Eu o perdoei, a despeito do fato de que se Harry não tivesse sido do meu ano e da minha casa, eu provavelmente não estaria aqui agora.

– Sua casa! Você é da Grifinória? – Dacia perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa.

– Onde moram os de coração valente – disse Lilá. – Esta sou eu, de coração valente! Ninguém ficou mais surpreso do que os meus pais. Papai era da Lufa-lufa e mamãe da Sonserina. Mas, de algum modo, eu fui parar na Grifinória – ela deu uma risadinha. – Perguntei ao papai se eu estar na Grifinória o tinha chocado. Ele disse "estou surpreso, princesa, mas não tanto quanto teria ficado se você fosse colocada na Corvinal". Eu tive que concordar. – Ela deu uma risadinha de novo.

– Harry me disse que você ganhou seus ferimentos durante a Batalha – disse Dacia, reavaliando a garota. Ela tinha presumido que essa garota tola tinha simplesmente estado no lugar errado, na hora errada. –Você ficou e lutou?

Lilá assentiu. – Lilá Brown, Ordem de Merlim, segunda classe, essa sou eu. Será que sou realmente um membro tão improvável da Grifinória? – ela perguntou. – Vamos descobrir se posso persuadir os aldeões a ajudar a encontrar Doxine e não a atacar. Vou falar com eles; vou explicar quem eu sou e qual é o plano. – Ela acenou de novo para Dacia com o espelho. – Harry armou feitiços de alarme em volta da aldeia e na pedra e, como eu disse, tudo o que preciso é falar uma palavra para a pessoa que tem o outro espelho destes, e vocês terão quase toda a Seção de Aurores aqui. É um bom plano. O que poderia dar errado?

– Se você for para a aldeia, quem vai ouvir o alarme? – perguntou Dacia acidamente.

– Eu vou – disse Amber Skoll, saindo das árvores abaixo da plataforma. – Eu fico aqui até que vocês voltem. Posso gritar um aviso, posso fazer isso, mamãe. Quero ajudar Harry Potter.

–*–

Lilá olhou impotente os aldeões e tentou imaginar o que Harry faria na mesma situação.

Nada, ela se deu conta. Ele não ia precisar, porque ele nunca se encontraria nesta situação. Se Harry estivesse aqui, os aldeões simplesmente estariam parados escutando-o. Lilá não tinha tanta sorte. Eles deram uma olhada nela e, como Dacia previra, simplesmente a ignoraram.

Por um momento, Lilá entrou em pânico. A situação estava além da sua capacidade! Por que ela tinha sugerido a Harry que se fosse? Ela sabia a resposta, é claro. Ela tinha feito isso pelo amor verdadeiro. O caso Potter/Weasley era um romance excitante da vida real, e ela era parte dele. Harry obviamente estivera distraído por causa do comportamento da Gina, e ele ficara pateticamente agradecido a ela por permitir-lhe ir. Ela pensou se Harry tinha encontrado a Gina e amaldiçoou Susana pela sua completa falta de interesse em fofocas.

Vozes exaltadas na multidão trouxeram Lilá de volta à realidade, – _Por favor,_ podem me escutar? – ela disse com firmeza.

A turba disputava e não prestou atenção a ela; ao invés, ela começou a se subdividir em pequenos grupos. Alguns se deixaram levar, mas alguns dos homens mais enérgicos estavam discutindo. Lilá escutou e tentou avaliar o seu humor. Alguns queriam sair do lugar, outros queriam ficar, e outros ainda tentavam organizar um grupo de buscas para encontrar Doxine Gray.

Um bom número de mulheres e crianças simplesmente observavam os eventos se desenrolarem. Entre elas estavam Dacia e suas filhas. Dacia não fazia nada, ela simplesmente estava de pé observando seus vizinhos discutirem. Era óbvio para Lilá que a mulher mais velha tentava não dizer "Eu lhe disse".

Lilá não tinha nem certeza do que ela devia dizer, mas sabia que, se era para ela ter alguma credibilidade, ela precisava retomar o controle. Ela imaginou o que Neville, ou Terêncio, ou Susana fariam, e finalmente se lembrou de algumas notas da Susana do curso. Susana tinha sublinhado um comentário da auror Philipa Fortescue: use os seus pontos fortes. Susana tinha usado o comentário para justificar sua leitura e trabalho duro constantes. Lilá, todavia, suspeitava que a auror Fortescue tinha se referido a algo diferente. Conhecer o trabalho do curso de auror de cor não era o que se fazia necessário, ela precisava usar os seus pontos fortes. Só havia uma maneira de proceder. Ela estava um pouco enferrujada, mas...

Ela reajustou o colarinho da camisa branca que usava, assegurando que mostrasse o máximo de pele possível e que a renda rosa do seu sutiã pudesse ser vislumbrada por quem estivesse interessado o suficiente para olhar. Satisfeita ela se dirigiu ao mais novo dos dois homens que tentavam tomar controle da situação. Ele tinha uns vinte e muitos anos, o rosto robusto e quadrado e o cabelo cor de trigo, e parecia estar reunindo mais gente à sua volta do que o homem mais velho. Lilá foi por trás dele e deu um tapinha no seu ombro.

– O quê? – ele perguntou rispidamente, ao virar o rosto para ela. Ela deu um passo para trás e fez seu lábio inferior tremer um pouquinho. Dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso, ela olhou inocentemente o rosto dele. Seus olhos não se encontraram porque os dele estavam fixados firmemente no peito dela.

Lilá se moveu para mais perto de seu alvo. Não havia razão para falar com ele, porque até que conseguisse tirar a sua atenção dele do seu decote, ele não escutaria de fato. Andando para a frente ela penetrou o espaço pessoal dele e o forçou a reconhecê-la enquanto pessoa.

– Eu gosto de um homem que pode assumir o controle – ela disse respirando alto enquanto se moveu para mais perto. Só essas palavras foram o bastante para ele olhar o seu rosto. – Mas você se importaria demais se eu fizesse uma sugestãozinha mínima? Só quero ajudar.

Ela sorriu e bateu as pestanas. O meio-sorriso condescendente dele mostraram a ela que estava conseguindo. Ao menos tinha a atenção dele.

– Sei que sou apenas uma garotinha boba– ela disse baixinho. – Vim aqui por ser boba, e Harry me salvou, assim como salvou todos vocês. – Ela abriu bem os olhos e encarou solenemente o rosto do homem. – Desculpa, eu nem sei o seu nome.

– Canus – o homem disse.

– Canus – Lilá repetiu cuidadosamente. – Olá, Canus, sou Lilá e _Harry Potter_ – ela tentou colocar tanta veneração quanto possível no nome, viu a expressão dele e imediatamente se preocupou de ter exagerado – me deu uma tarefa para fazer. Não quero decepcioná-lo. Não quero decepcionar ninguém. Você me ajudaria, por favor? Eu ficaria _para sempre tão agradecida._

– Estou ocupado, o que você quer que eu faça? – Canus perguntou.

– Como o _Harry Potter_ não está aqui, alguém tem que organizar este povo – ela disse, sorrindo esperançosa para ele.

– O que você acha que estou tentando fazer? – ele perguntou desdenhosamente.

– Eu sei, é muito corajoso de sua parte – Lilá elogiou. Ela se projetou para a frente e apertou o braço dele. – Aah, você é tão forte – ela lhe disse. – Mas embora Lowell e os outros tenham sido presos, Rabastan Lestrange pode estar a caminho, e Doxine pode saber quando ele vem para cá.

– Estou tentando persuadir todos a me ajudarem a encontrá-la. – Canus disse.

–Tenho certeza de que conseguirá. Mas você percebe que precisamos dela viva e consciente, não? Ela lhe deu um olhar arregalado e preocupado. – Estou um pouco amedrontada por todos os outros também. Eu vou ficar ok, porque Harry tem um esconderijo secreto. Mas você entende, né, que este lugar pode ser perigoso para as crianças? Se você as deixar na aldeia, e Lestrange chegar...

Lilá pausou e esperou as palavras penetrarem.

– Você tem que arranjar uma desculpa para tirar todo mundo da aldeia – ela aconselhou. – Que tal dizer a eles que a busca os manterá a salvo? Você poderia mandar todo mundo para fora para procurar, mas enviar os mais jovens e os velhos para longe da pedra da entrada. Eles estariam ajudando, um pouco, e eles estarão longe daqui e fora de perigo até que o Harry volte. Lestrange não pode atacá-los se não estiverem aqui, e você pode fazer a busca pela Doxine sem se preocupar com eles.

Lilá observou Canus, enquanto este remoía a sugestão dela. Era óbvio que, diferente dela, ele não tinha se preocupado com os aldeões menores e mais fracos. Depois de uns momentos, Canus sorriu e piscou para ela. – Você não é só uma carinha bonita, né? – ele disse. – Te vejo mais tarde, querida.

Virando-se, Canus se dirigiu à multidão que observava. – Certo, você – ele berrou alto. – Tive uma ideia: isto é o que vamos fazer...

Lilá foi até uma Dacia espantada – Missão cumprida – ela disse. – Acho que a aldeia será um lugar perigoso se Lestrange chegar. Se você puder manter as mulheres e crianças a salvo em algum lugar nos bosques, isso seria perfeito. Você acha que Canus fará o que eu pedi?

– Acho – Dacia assentiu e deu um sorriso sarcástico para Lilá. – Já se tornou a ideia dele. Mas Rabastan vai suspeitar se a aldeia estiver deserta.

– Possivelmente, mas então os aurores chegarão quase que assim que ele chegar aqui – Lilá assegurou a ela. – Se eles o perderem, a culpa será deles. Mas ao menos ninguém mais vai se machucar. Vou voltar para a barraca e mandar a Amber diretamente de volta para você.

Amber estava relutante para sair da barraca, mas Lilá insistiu. Ela observou a garota voltar para a aldeia e sua mãe.

Horas se passaram e nada aconteceu. Lilá começou a ficar entediada. Ela começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se Lestrange não chegasse, ou se chegasse tarde da noite. Quando o Harry voltaria? Ele tinha se esquecido dela? Ela olhou a aldeia. Estava deserta e as florestas estavam quietas, então ela abriu a sua bolsa de maquiagem e começou a limpar cautelosamente o esmalte rosa da unha de seu dedão do pé esquerdo. Ela a pintaria de vermelho e desenharia o leão da Grifinória, decidiu. Foi então que o alarme soou.

Praguejando, ela se desilusionou e saiu da barraca para a plataforma invisível. Ela olhou pelos topos das árvores, mas não viu nada. Será que devia esperar até que tivesse uma visão confirmada? E se ele estivesse usando a Poção Polissuco? Como ela saberia se era mesmo o Lestrange?

Lembrando dos onióculos de Harry, ela correu para dentro da barraca e o apanhou. De volta à plataforma, ela examinou o céu. Nada! Ela olhou para dentro da floresta e viu movimento. Pegou o espelho e enquanto ela focava no mato que se agitava, ela viu, não Lestrange, mas Amber Skoll e o garoto que tinha estado com ela na noite anterior, Ross Lykaon. Eles estavam se escondendo nos arbustos, observando a aldeia.

Subitamente uma árvore atrás dos dois jovens explodiu. Quando se mostraram, uma segunda explosão jogou Ross para cima. – _Homenum revelio_ – Lilá murmurou. Ele estava invisível, e se aproximando rapidamente deles. Lilá agarrou o espelho e disse – Olá – ela se viu contemplando uma bruxa cheinha de meia idade. – Quem é você? – ela perguntou perplexa.

– Sou a Auror Fortescue, Srta. Brown – a mulher disse secamente. Se esta é outra chamada social, ou...

– Ele está aqui – Lilá disse. – A cerca de duzentos metros para oeste, acho. – É melhor chegarem aqui depressa. – Ela sacou a varinha e gritou. – _Finite Incantatem_.

Correndo para a beira da plataforma invisível, Lilá saltou para o chão. Suas pernas, que recém tinham voltado a funcionar, não estavam preparadas para a aterrissagem e ela caiu de cara num canteiro de urtigas ardidas. Aprumando-se, ela se dirigiu à aldeia.

–*–

Ao descer para fora da cobertura das nuvens, Rabastan Lestrange viu os altos pinheiros da Floresta Kidland e, logo ao norte, a montanha cônica de Bloodybush Edge. O vento gélido açoitava sua capa enquanto ele empurrava a vassoura numa íngreme espiral descendente. Escondido com segurança sob um feitiço de desilusionamento, ele estava quase em seu destino. A Pedra Tremulante, a entrada da aldeia decrépita e primitiva dos lobisomens, estava a apenas instantes de distância.

Ao precipitar-se em direção ao solo, Lestrange ponderou sobre sua sorte e criticou o mundo. O _Profeta Diário_ o estava chamando de "O Último Comensal da Morte" e estava correto.

Ele não tinha nenhum parente vivo, nenhum amigo de verdade e nenhum igual de confiança. Por causa da pérfida duplicidade daqueles Malfoy malditos, não restava ninguém para ajudá-lo. Quase antes da poeira da Batalha assentar, Lúcio tinha desembuchado para os aurores. Ele lhes tinha contado tudo: nomes, pontos de encontro, esconderijos secretos, e até mesmo. os nomes dos que tinham sido colocados sob a Maldição Império. Por causa da traição de Lúcio todos os Comensais da Morte fora ele próprio tinham sido acuados em semanas depois do falecimento do Lord das Trevas.

Apesar de sua sede de vingança, Lestrange não era burro. A liberdade era mais importante do que qualquer coisa e o que ele realmente precisava era de aliados. Em várias ocasiões, tinha recebido mensagens de "Um Amigo". Este indivíduo anônimo o tinha posto em contato com os outros fugitivos. Embora ele tivesse suas suspeitas quanto à identidade de Um Amigo", ele não tinha prova e não ia tentar descobrir.

O jovem Nott estava livre, mas ele era aparentemente inocente e definitivamente inacessível. O velho Nott não era alguém que se pudesse aborrecer. Ele de alguma forma tinha parecido ser um Comensal da Morte leal, mas tinha conseguido evitar as indignidades que se acumularam sobre os Malfoy. A despeito de estar em Azkaban, o velho Nott conhecia algumas pessoas muito perigosas. Dizia-se que ele era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam contatar o Sr. Church e o Sr. Temple.

Depois que recebeu as mensagens, e a despeito dos perigos, Lestrange contatou os garotos de sangue puro. Ele tinha tentado organizá-los. Eles estavam preparados para escutar, mas não para serem liderados, e controlá-los tinha se provado impossível. Pior, como eles também eram procurados, eram incapazes de acessar o seu cofre.

O quarteto estava sobrevivendo e fazendo safadeza, mas Lestrange estava convencido de que seriam pegos. Era espantoso que eles ainda estivessem livres. Como o seu pai, o filho imbecil de Goyle era tão confiável quanto um trasgo. Ele ia bem se você lhe desse uma tarefa simples, algo de que gostasse, como machucar alguém ou destruir algo. Mas ele dificilmente era capaz de levar a cabo ordens complexas.

Quanto aos outros, a garota Bulstrode e seu namorado, Flint, eram apenas marginalmente mais inteligentes do que Goyle e, se duvidar, eram ainda mais violentos. Era verdade que seu sangue era puro, mas suas famílias eram criminosos insignificantes, a escória da Travessa do Tranco. Quanto a Bletchley, ele era astuto, mas certamente não se podia confiar nele. A despeito de suas alegações em contrário, o sangue de Bletchley não era puro. Cinco gerações antes, um Bletchley tinha casado com uma mestiça.

Os únicos outros aliados de Lestrange eram aberrações patéticas. As circunstâncias o tinham forçado a uma posição em que precisava se apoiar nos mestiços e criminosos insignificantes que formavam os esquadrões de sequestradores, e eles o estavam depenando. Eles não tinham nenhum respeito. Verdade, eles o abasteciam de dinheiro vivo e ingredientes de poções, mas só porque ele lhes tinha permitido um acesso limitado à sua conta. Ele estava sendo sobrecarregado por lobisomens e ladrões, e nada havia que pudesse fazer a respeito disso.

Os lobisomens eram criaturas desgraçadas, abaixo do desprezo. Ele, seu irmão e Belatriz tinham aconselhado o Lord das Trevas contra se aliar com eles. Enquanto voava para o covil sórdido deles, Lestrange amaldiçoou seu destino na vida. Dumbledore, Snape e o Lord das Trevas eram todos responsáveis. E Potter também. Se ao menos ele pudesse por as mãos em Potter.

Ele era o último dos Lestrange, uma orgulhosa família de sangue puro, uma família ainda mais velha do que os Malfoy, e ele estava reduzido a uma vida em fuga. Ele estava reduzido a depender de lobisomens sórdidos e jovens tolos. O lar de sua família, a Casa Lestrange, estava perdido para ele. Ele nunca poderia voltar à casa, aos pantanais planos de Cley-next-the-Sea.

Ao se aproximar da pedra, Lestrange sacou sua varinha e checou se havia inimigos escondidos ou invisíveis. Cautela era essencial. Ele tinha vivido nas sombras por quase dois anos, e em uma ocasião os aurores tinham ficado a poucos segundos de capturá-lo. Aproximar-se da Mansão Malfoy tinha sido uma tolice. A vingança de seus inimigos era impossível. Potter, que seja maldito, estava escondido. A localização da casa de Potter era um segredo e o garoto parecia passar a maior parte do seu tempo vivendo no mundo trouxa, onde ele era simplesmente mais um trouxa sórdido entre incontáveis milhões.

Quando aterrissou, Lestrange imaginou se Bletchley e os outros tinham finalmente conseguido pegar a garota Weasley. Os jovens tinham escrito para ele semanas antes, contando-lhe acerca de um esquema irrefletido de lhe empurrar uma poção, de fazê-la trair Potter com outro homem. Eles quiseram a sua aprovação. Ter a garota como alvo tinha provado ser uma boa ideia, e algum dano tinha sido feito à sua reputação, mas não o bastante. A garota tinha se provado com tanta força de vontade e tão teimosa quanto a maldita família da sua mãe, os Prewett. Depois de ler as reportagens no _Profeta_ , ele tinha escrito de volta aos jovens sugerindo que adicionassem essência de dementador à poção. Parecia estar funcionando, já que, de acordo com os jornais, seu comportamento estava cada vez mais errático. Mas a poção não estava agindo rápido o suficiente.

Ao caminhar em direção à Pedra Tremulante, Lestrange imaginou que dia era. Ele tinha fugido por tanto tempo que não sabia mais ao certo. Tudo o que sabia é que era a manhã seguinte à lua cheia, e os líderes lobisomens o estariam esperando. Com a varinha numa mão e a vassoura na outra, ele atravessou a pedra e entrou no vale escondido.

Ainda escondido sob o feitiço de desilusionamento, ele voou para a aldeia. Ao se aproximar, diminuiu a velocidade. Algo estava errado. A aldeia estava deserta, assim como os campos. Puxando a vassoura para pará-la, sacou a varinha e tentou descobrir onde todo mundo estava.

– _Homenum revelio_ – murmurou.

A maioria dos aldeões estava fora de alcance, seu feitiço revelou menos de uma dúzia de indivíduos. Os mais próximos estavam logo à sua frente, onde havia duas pessoas escondidas no mato. Um terceiro estava um pouco mais distante, em algum lugar nas árvores do outro lado do córrego em relação à aldeia. O resto estava se aproximando rapidamente da aldeia, vindos da direção oposta. Ele explodiu um árvore atrás dos dois mais próximos e investiu para baixo na direção deles.

Eles deixaram de se esconder instantaneamente, mas eram apenas crianças. Um garoto e uma garota no início da adolescência, eles correram para a aldeia. Ele lançou outro feitiço detonador no garoto. Este o arrancou do chão e ele rodopiou no ar, bateu numa árvore e escorregou para o chão num monte desordenado. O garoto não se movia e a garota, tolamente, tinha parado de fugir e estava correndo para o socorrer. Lestrange mergulhou na direção dela.

Subitamente ele estava visível. Por causa da distância, o feitiço o alcançou antes que ele ouvisse as palavras gritadas.

– _Finite Incatatem_ – uma voz de mulher soou. Ele olhou com atenção por entre as árvores na direção da fonte do barulho e viu uma mulher de cabelo despenteado despencando pelo declive em frente à aldeia. Ele reconheceu a camisa branca e as calças pretas do uniforme de auror e reagiu imediatamente. Voando baixo por entre as árvores, ele agarrou a garota e a levantou do chão. A auror não ousaria atacá-lo enquanto ele segurasse uma refém. Ele arrancou, se afastando das árvores, e aterrissou no centro da aldeia, colocando um dos chalés decrépitos que os lobisomens usavam como lares entre ele e a auror. Ele bateu na garota que berrava e lutava, andou de lado, de modo a ver além da beira do prédio e então explodiu o declive em que a auror corria na direção dele.

A garota de cabelos crespos foi atingida por uma explosão e caiu pelo declive íngreme. Ao rolar ladeira abaixo, ela saiu de seu campo de visão. Um ruído de borrifos lhe disse que ela tinha aterrissado no riacho. Pena que não fosse o Potter, ele pensou consigo, imaginando se conseguira matá-la.

– Lilá – a garota em seus braços gritou. Ela se revirou e lutou, numa tentativa desesperada de escapar.

– Cala a boca, ou te mato – Lestrange ordenou, empurrando a varinha no pescoço da garota. – O que foi isso? Uma auror? Ou há mais a caminho?

– Solte a minha filha agora – uma mulher berrou. Ela tinha entrado na aldeia pelo lado oposto, e ele percebeu que ela, e os aldeões com ela, deviam ser as outras pessoas que tinha detectado. Eles todos tinham varinhas, mas eram meros lobisomens, não aurores.

Ele levantou a varinha, mirou na mulher e gritou – _Avada Kedavra_.


	19. Presa: A Serpente Estranha Morde

**19\. Presa: A Serpente** Forum **Estranha Morde**

O barulho da explosão que tinha arremessado Lilá no ar ainda estava ressoando em seus ouvidos quando ela aterrissou de cara para baixo no riacho. O choque de bater na água gelada tirou seu ar e ela inalou água tão gelada que parecia congelar suas narinas. Levantando a cabeça por reflexo para escapar das claras águas do riacho, ela tossiu, cuspiu e inspirou desesperadamente.

Enquanto tiritava com os efeitos entorpecedores da água que a tinha parcialmente revivido, Lilá deu uma olhada para si. Sua camisa branca estava ensopada e grudando nela. O lobisomem, Canus, teria algo ainda mais dispersivo para olhar, ela pensou com a cabeça leve.

Foi só quando ela tentou sair do leito do riacho que a dor finalmente a pegou. Seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado. Ele pendia, mole e inútil, enquanto ela se esforçava por ficar de pé. Os ferimentos abdominais que a tinham mantido presa a uma cadeira por anos estavam doendo pela primeira vez desde que Dacia os tinha enfaixado. Suas costas estavam molhadas também, apesar de que ela não estava certa se era de água, sangue ou ambos. Ela estava quebrada, machucada e maltratada pelo feitiço detonador de Lestrange. Suas calças, ou melhor, as calças de Harry, estavam rasgadas; suas novas botas estavam bem arranhadas e cheias de água. Ao se arrastar para ficar de joelhos, ela percebeu que, apesar de tudo, ela de algum modo tinha conseguido manter a sua varinha; e ela tinha quebrado uma unha também.

– Lilá Brown, ainda viva – ela se reassegurou calada ao ajoelhar na água.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – Enquanto ela se reassegurava uma voz cruel e calejada gritou a Maldição da Morte.

O som áspero daquelas sílabas odiosas a forçaram a ficar de pé. A percepção de que uma maldição imperdoável tinha sido lançada trouxe de volta a algo parecido com sensatez o seu cérebro aturdido pela explosão. _Onde, em nome de Merlim, estão os aurores_ , ela pensou zangada.

A saída de Lilá, mancando, do córrego foi acompanhada de ruídos de explosão de mais feitiços detonadores. Parecia que eles vinham da área aberta no centro da aldeia, do lado oposto de um chalé de aparência grosseira na frente dela. Ela decidiu que não seria sensato se mostrar, então, ao invés de rodear o prédio e arriscar se expor, ela usou o seu braço bom para abrir a porta dos fundos.

Lilá se encontrou num corredor encardido com uma porta de cada lado e uma terceira diretamente em frente. Mancando pelo corredor, tão rápido quanto conseguia, ela notou que as explosões continuadas estavam fazendo a porta chacoalhar nas dobradiças.

Quando ela alcançou a porta, Lilá encarou o seu próximo problema. Por causa de seu braço machucado, ela foi forçada a abri-la com a mão da varinha. Escorando-se, ela empurrou a porta, abrindo-a um pouquinho e espiou o lado de fora. Lestrange estava quase diretamente à frente dela, mas ele estava a cerca de uns cinquenta metros de distância. Ele estava no topo da escada que levava à bastilha. Por alguma razão tentava abrir a porta, enquanto simultaneamente usava Amber Skoll como um escudo. Lilá levantou a varinha, piscou para tirar do olho as lágrimas que não tinha percebido estar derramando, e tentou mirar. Seu braço estava sem equilíbrio e, quando tentou focar em seu alvo, foi distraída pelo grande número de lampejos azuis que apareceram entre ela e Lestrange.

Lilá tentou desesperadamente estabilizar sua varinha e, por um instante pensou que tinha liberdade de atirar. Mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Quando espiou através do espaço cheio de luzes, os olhos cheios de ódio de Rabastan Lestrange deram com ela. Ele fez um floreio com a varinha e, em sua agonia, ela colapsou no chão. Àquela altura os lampejos azuis já tinham se transformado em pessoas. Os aurores, pelo menos duas dúzias deles, cercaram Lestrange.

– Rabastan Lestrange – a voz magicamente amplificada do Auror Chefe Gawain Robards reverberou por toda a aldeia. – Você está cercado. Baixe sua varinha e se renda.

Havia aurores em todos os lugares, talvez ela estivesse salva! Lilá olhou em volta, procurando um rosto familiar. Susana Bones foi a primeira de seus amigos que viu. Ela era de longe a mais próxima do chalé em que Lilá estava. Para espanto de Lilá, a caxias Susana Bones parecia estar nos braços de um homem de cabelo castanho muito alto. Quando observou Susana empurrar o homem para longe, Lilá sentiu o calor de chamas atrás e acima dela, pois o telhado ardia. Pegando a varinha ela se esforçou para ficar de pé. Por um instante seus olhos se encontraram com os do homem que tinha estado segurando a Susana. Fora a sua altura, ele tinha uma aparência bem comum, ela pensou.

Lilá olhou além dele, para Lestrange, e mais uma vez tentou levantar a varinha. Antes que pudesse pensar em um feitiço, houve um estalo atrás dela, e o telhado começou a cair. Uma rajada de ar quente a jogou de volta no chão. Então algo pesado caiu nas suas pernas. Quando ela tentou desesperadamente mover suas pernas, o pânico de ser incapaz de andar de novo a assaltou e devastou. Ela viu o homem alto, que tinha se afastado de Susana, começar a correr em sua direção.

– Meu herói – Lilá murmurou. Foi o seu último pensamento; para acabar com a dor, seu corpo optou por saltar nas profundezas negras da inconsciência.

–*–

Dacia estava na liderança. Ela estava cerca de vinte metros à frente dos outros, quando detectou movimento. Era a alguma distância e do outro lado do córrego, mas ela decidiu não arriscar. Virou-se devagar, sinalizou para seus companheiros, silenciosamente indicando que deviam ficar calados e permanecer onde estavam. Uma vez satisfeita de que tinham entendido, ela se moveu cautelosamente para a frente. Levou apenas um instante para que percebesse que o distúrbio na folhagem era causado por um grupo de pessoas, não um indivíduo. Não levou muito mais para ela identificá-los.

– Lykaon – ela chamou baixinho do outro lado do riacho. O mato que ela observava se mexeu quando o grupo parou. Ela ouviu o murmúrio de vozes nervosas e viu diversas varinhas. As varinhas estavam apontadas em várias direções diferentes, mas a maioria apontava para um arbusto grande, ligeiramente acima da real posição dela. Quando Dacia olhou para ele, viu um melro surgir dentre os seus galhos.

– Sou eu, Dacia – ela lhes disse, forçando-os a reavaliar a localização dela. – Vou sair. – Mesmo depois que ela saiu detrás de uma árvore, a meia dúzia de homens da margem oposta não baixou a guarda. Dacia gesticulou, e as mulheres e crianças com ela todas se moveram para a frente, revelando-se aos homens em frente.

Os dois grupos estavam a quase uma milha abaixo da aldeia. Era uma parte da floresta com a qual Dacia não estava familiarizada, mas quando você chegava perto delas, fronteiras mágicas podiam ser coisas difíceis e geradoras de confusão; era fácil se perder. O riacho, alargado por vários pequenos afluentes e inchado pelas chuvas recentes estava correndo rápido. Do lado da Dacia, a água e a terra se encontraram e se misturaram numa barafunda pantanosa de restos de folhas e lama. Na margem oposta o riacho tinha tentado e conseguido cortar a margem por baixo e uma teia de aranha de raízes de árvores estava pendurada acima da água.

– Não há sinal de Doxine deste lado – disse Dacia. – Não que eu esperasse encontrá-la. – As outras mães do grupo assentiram em concordância. As crianças com elas, inclusive as duas mais novas de Dacia, Jade e Ruby, fizeram coro de sua concordância também.

– Também não vimos sinal dela– o açougueiro da aldeia, Lykaon, disse. Os cinco homens concordaram ruidosamente.

– Cadê a Amber e o Ross? –Ruby Skoll perguntou, espiando em volta por detrás de sua mãe.

– É, – Dacia disse, dando-se conta de que nem sua filha mais velha nem o filho do açougueiro estavam no grupo – onde eles estão?

– Eu ia lhe perguntar – disse Lykaon, soando intrigado. – Supostamente eles estavam com você.

Dacia sentiu seu mundo revirar. Ela encarou o rosto de Lykaon e a ficha caiu para ambos os pais. Certa de que seu próprio rosto estava espelhando o olhar de absoluto pânico que podia ver no de Lykaon, Dacia falou as palavras que sabia que o pai de Ross não queria ouvir.

– Não – ela lhe disse. Com aquela única palavra, a cratera de medo que tinha se aberto em seu estômago ameaçou engoli-la inteira. – Supostamente eles estavam com você. Eles me disseram que você tinha concordado que podiam ir com você.

Lykaon praguejou. – Eles _me_ disseram que você tinha insistido que ficassem com você – ele disse zangado.

– Malditos – disse Dacia. – Aonde, em nome de Merlim, eles foram?

– Eles provavelmente estão lá atrás na aldeia, observando o que acontece – Jade Skoll disse prestativa. – É isso o que queriam fazer. Eu os ouvi falando antes do Canus dizer para todo o mundo o que fazer.

Dacia se virou brava para a sua caçula, mas a expressão cheia de medo de Jade ao ver a cara da mãe foi o suficiente para proteger a garota de uma bronca.

– Não é culpa sua, Jade – Dacia disse, tentando se forçar a ficar calma. – Imagino que Amber tenha lhe dito para ficar quieta, não foi? – Jade assentiu e Dacia olhou severamente para suas duas filhas mais novas. – Vocês duas, fiquem aqui com as outras mamães. E sejam boas meninas.

– Mas mãe – Ruby começou. Não prosseguiu, pois a expressão de sua mãe a forçou ao silêncio.

– Cuidem uma da outra – Dacia ordenou.

Sem ligar para o desconforto, Dacia abriu seu caminho através da margem lamacenta, chapinhou nas águas pela altura do joelho do riacho e tentou escalar nas raízes da margem oposta. Lykaon foi buscá-la e ela sem hesitar agarrou sua mão que a ajudava. Desacordos passados foram varridos para o lado enquanto faziam planos apressados de ir atrás das duas crianças desaparecidas. Conseguiram persuadir três dos outros homens do grupo de Lykaon a ir com eles e, depois de avisar a todos para permanecerem escondidos, os dois pais preocupados trotaram para a aldeia tão depressa quanto conseguiram. Seus três companheiros foram na retaguarda.

Eles não estavam a muito mais do que cem metros de distância da aldeia, quando ouviram a primeira explosão. Várias árvores do lado oposto do assentamento balançaram com a força do detonamento. O barulho acrescentava urgência à empreitada de Dacia e Lykaon, e ambos saíram correndo. Seus companheiros, todavia, pareciam estar mais lentos.

Momentos depois da explosão, a voz de Lilá Brown disparou. – _Finite Incantatem_ – ela berrou.

Enquanto corriam pela trilha atrás do chalé dele, Dacia se viu ganhando uma ligeira dianteira sobre Lykaon. Ela pode ver Lilá caindo pelo declive e podia ver a bastilha, mas sua visão do centro da aldeia estava bloqueada pelo chalé de Lykaon e pelas peles de animais esticadas atrás dele.

Ouve uma segunda detonação. Ela atingiu a margem bem atrás de Lilá e, para seu horror, Dacia viu a amiga cheia de cachos de Harry ser atirada ladeira abaixo até o riacho pela força da explosão.

– Lilá – Dacia ouviu o grito angustiado de sua filha vindo do outro lado do chalé.

O som da voz de Amber empurrou Dacia a uma velocidade ainda maior. Ela rodeou o chalé para ver Amber se revirando e lutando nos braços de Rabastan Lestrange. Sua filha tentava escapar desesperadamente, mas Lestrange era muito maior e mais forte do que garota de treze anos.

– Cala a boca ou te mato – Lestrange ordenou.

Quando ele empurrou a varinha no pescoço de Amber, Dacia sacou a sua varinha, tentou recuperar sua respiração e esforçou-se para lembrar de algum feitiço ofensivo. Tinha passado tanto tempo.

– Solte a minha filha agora – Dacia gritou zangada. Ela se deu conta de seu erro imediatamente. Lestrange era rápido como um raio, e sua varinha estava instantaneamente apontando em sua direção. Ela entrou em pânico e gelou.

– _Avada Kedrava_ – ele berrou.

Quando Lestrange gritou as palavras, os olhos de Dacia encontraram os de Amber. Dacia observou sua filha se arremeter para o lado batendo no braço da varinha de seu captor. Atordoada, Dacia viu o raio verde passar por ela. Ela ouviu uma lamúria amedrontada por detrás dela e, olhando em volta, viu que o pai de Ross finalmente a tinha alcançado. A Maldição da Morte devia ter errado e não o alcançado por um fração mínima.

Lestrange praguejou, cerrou o punho e bateu tão forte quanto pôde no lado da cabeça da Amber. Dacia observou aterrorizada quando sua filha mais velha caiu estuporada. Como se tivesse raízes que a prendessem ao lugar, Dacia não conseguia pensar numa azaração. Ela não podia pensar em nada, a não ser na morte cruel de seu marido. Ela tinha visto muita morte e conflito. Por que isso não parava? Lestrange pareceu sentir a fraqueza dela; dando-lhe um olhar de desprezo, ele se abaixou para pegar a vassoura.

– _Accio vassoura_ – Dacia gritou desesperadamente, forçando os seus sentidos a entender que ela poderia nunca ver sua filha novamente, se Lestrange conseguisse remontar em sua vassoura. A vassoura foi lançada em sua direção.

No mesmo momento, vindo do lado dela, Lykaon berrou – _Estupefaça_.

Lestrange praguejou, desviou-se do feitiço estuporante do açougueiro, e silenciosamente deu uma pancadinha com a varinha. Dacia observou o rastro de fumaça da bola de brilho laranja, quando esta fez um arco rapidamente pelo ar. Ela agarrou Lykaon pelo braço e o puxou para o lado, para o jardim dos fundos do chalé dele. O feitiço detonador de Lestrange alcançou o ponto em que Lykaon tinha estado. Tanto Lykaon quanto Dacia foram atingidos pela força da explosão de ar quente, terra e lascas de madeira. A madeira intrigou Dacia por um momento, mas os xingamentos da boca suja de Lestrange confirmaram sua suspeita de que ele tinha destruído sua vassoura na explosão.

Houve outra explosão, que foi rapidamente seguida por várias outras, pois Lestrange tentou demolir o chalé que dava cobertura a Dacia e Lykaon. Eles correram ao longo da parede de trás do chalé, enquanto partes de paredes e telhado que tinham sido explodidas no ar caíam à sua volta. Chamas começaram a crepitar, pois as toras pegaram fogo. Ao alcançar o outro lado do chalé, ou do que restava dele, Dacia arriscou uma olhada em torno do prédio. De seu novo ponto de vista, ela podia ver o riacho; não havia sinal de Lilá. Grata pela garota não jazer morta na água, Dacia rastejou ao longo da parede do frontão, pensando onde Lestrange poderia estar.

Cautelosamente espiando o centro da aldeia, Dacia viu Lestrange arrastando Amber pelos degraus da bastilha acima. Ela sabia que havia ao menos duas vassouras dentro do prédio. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, Dacia saiu da parte de trás do chalé. Ao fazê-lo, Lestrange explodiu o telhado de outro chalé, o dela mesma. Os joelhos de Dacia cederam quando viu as chamas tomarem conta do telhado de seu lar. Quando ela levantou a varinha e se preparou para fazer o que ela suspeitou que seria um ataque fútil, ela viu dúzias de lampejos azuis aparecerem entre ela e Lestrange. Subitamente, a aldeia estava cheia de aurores.

–*–

Os lábios de Rony ainda estavam formigando pelo beijo de Hermione quando o cartão-portal que segurava o tomou dela. Ele tinha agarrado o cartão instintivamente quando o alerta tinha sido dado, e ela o tinha beijado!

Ele estava certo de que não era um beijo "você está perdoado", mas era definitivamente um beijo "estou preocupada com você". Ele tinha sido idiota, de novo, e ela ainda estava muito chateada com ele, sabia disso com uma certeza de gelar o coração. O beijo só tinha sido arrancado dela porque ele estava indo para o perigo; mas ao menos isso significava que ela ainda se importava o bastante para se preocupar com a segurança dele. No momento, isso era suficiente. Havia esperança.

Quando a chave de portal o tinha fisgado da Coletiva de Imprensa do Holyhead Harpies, Rony continuara a se concentrar no beijo de Hermione. Ele deveria, entretanto, ter se concentrado em sua destinação, e sua aterrissagem.O súbito traslado dos braços da sua garota para uma aldeia decrépita no meio de lugar nenhum o deixara momentaneamente atordoado. Quando o lampejo azul do portal o largou num trecho de grama bem pisado, ele cambaleou e quase caiu. Percebendo que esta não era uma boa hora para se distrair, ele se empertigou e tentou se concentrar na sua tarefa.

Rony rapidamente inspecionou a cena. Harry estava à sua esquerda, olhando preocupadamente para ele; Neville estava à sua direita. Fenella Grey tinha largado o cartão-portal do Neville e estava correndo para obter cobertura. Ela disparou entre um chalé que pegava fogo e outro que estava intocado, passando por uma mulher desgrenhada ao fugir. Ele se perguntou por que Fenella, que certamente não era a mais heroica das pessoas, tinha agarrado o cartão e vindo com eles. Embora ele tivesse se concentrado em beijar a Hermione, ele escutara Fenella alegar ser a fotógrafa deles e usar isso como desculpa para se juntar a eles. Tecnicamente isso era verdade; mas era irrelevante, já que ela não trouxera uma câmera.

– Rabastan Lestrange, você está cercado. Baixe sua varinha e se renda. – A voz magicamente amplificada do Auror Chefe Gawain Robards trouxe Rony rapidamente de volta à questão muito mais importante do único Comensal da Morte restante.

– Se alguém se mover. esta garota morre – alguém rosnou, Rony rodopiou para encarar a voz.

Eles o tinham! O alvo deles estava no topo de um lance de escada de pedra que levava a uma porta que parecia sólida. Rony, como todos os outros aurores, levantou a varinha, mas não lançou feitiços. Lestrange tinha recuado para o arco de uma porta fechada. Ele tinha uma jovem adolescente pelo cabelo e a estava segurando na sua frente, usando-a como escudo.

– Ainda não morreu, Robards? – Lestrange zombou, dando uma pancadinha com a varinha.

Gawain Robards varreu o feitiço detonador de Lestrange para o lado com um aceno elegante e quase desdenhoso da varinha. O feitiço atingiu o xalé que já estava quase demolido. Rony ouviu o crepitar de chamas atrás de si e percebeu que um segundo chalé, próximo a Terêncio e Susana, também estava queimando.

– Você não pode escapar, Rabastan – Robards disse resolutamente.

– Blefe e fanfarronice de um homem gordo e perneta – Lestrange caçoou. – Você não pode atacar, pode, Robards? Você poderia machucar esta pobre filhotinha de lobisomem. – Lestrange puxou a menina mais para cima. – Vou lhe dar uma escolha. Você e Potter podem baixar suas varinhas e andar para a frente. Uma vez que eu tiver matado a ambos, eu me entrego. Alternativamente, você faz os seus aurores patéticos ficarem de fora, eu entro, acho uma vassoura e então voo para fora daqui com minha refém.

Rony deu uma olhada no seu melhor amigo. Harry tinha baixado a varinha e a estava colocando no bolso. Rony estava a ponto de detê-lo, quando, para seu alívio, Harry a tirou de novo.

– Apenas deixe a garota ir, Lestrange – Harry sugeriu. – E então podemos conversar.

– Conversar – Lestrange riu maniacamente. – O que há para conversar? Decida-se, Potter. Largue a sua varinha e venha cá! E quando você estiver morto, então eu deixo a garota ir.

– Solte a minha filha agora – uma mulher gritou. A voz veio de algum lugar perto do chalé destruído, de onde Rony tinha visto a mulher de cabelo desgrenhado. Ele manteve os olhos fixos em Lestrange. O Comensal da Morte agiu instantaneamente; ele deu uma pancadinha da varinha na direção da voz. Mais uma vez Robards desviou o feitiço detonador para o prédio em ruínas.

– Lance quantas maldições quiser, Rabastan – disse Robards. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

– Então esta filhotinha sórdida morrerá – Lestrange rosnou. Ele olhou em volta e riu zombeteiro. – Meu irmão e a mulher dele estariam satisfeitos de ver tantos velhos amigos aqui para me cumprimentar. Auror Webb! Você não pôde salvar a sua sórdida mulher trouxa, não? E cá está o pirralho Longbottom, também. Tão bom ver você! Transformamos os seus pais em imbecis babões. Você gostaria de se juntar a eles no St. Mun... Aargh!

A garota, que Rony supusera estar inconsciente, tinha subitamente dado uma cotovelada na virilha de Lestrange. Ela tentou saltar para o chão do alto da escada. Infelizmente sua manobra não funcionou. Demonstrando força notável, Lestrange reteve o cabelo dela firmemente seguro e manteve bem na sua frente a garota que lutava.

Rony sentiu a frustração de seus colegas. Os aurores estavam todos prontos; eles só esperavam uma oportunidade. Quase que uma lhes tinha sido dada, só para ser arrancada pelos cabelos. Então, pelo canto do olho, Rony viu Harry jogar a varinha no chão e dar um passo à frente. Lestrange notou também e levantou a varinha. O pânico de Rony diante da ação de Harry pareceu lhe acender uma ideia que imediatamente pegou fogo.

 _Pelos cabelos!_

Rony agiu no momento em que o pensamento lhe veio à mente. Era um encantamento que nunca tinha usado antes, mas tinha observado sua mãe usá-lo desde que se entendia por gente. Esperando que funcionasse, ele silenciosamente lançou um feitiço de corte de cabelo.

Não era elegante, mas teve o efeito desejado. A garota caiu ainda lutando das mãos de Lestrange, se revirou para o lado e despencou três metros para o chão. Lestrange, subitamente segurando nada além de um imenso tufo de cabelo da garota, tentou lançar a Maldição da Morte em Harry. Não foi suficientemente rápido.

O combate terminara antes que Rony tivesse a oportunidade de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Lestrange tinha sido desarmado por Harry, que de algum modo reobtivera sua varinha. Simultaneamente, os raios de luz vermelha de uns vinte ou mais feitiços estuporantes explodiram Lestrange para trás na porta, que quebrou com a força.

–*–

Quando eles escorregaram quase instantaneamente pelo espaço da Travessa do Tranco para uma área aberta de grama rodeada de cabanas, e uma casa de pedra de aparência rija. Mark Moon se viu face a face, e quase mão na mão, com uma furiosa Susana Bones. Ambos estavam agarrados no cartão-portal ainda preso no bolso dele. No momento em que aterrissaram, Susana puxou o cartão de identidade do bolso dele, rasgando o forro ao fazê-lo. Ela o empurrou para longe firmemente.

Fique para trás e não interfira. Esta é uma operação dos aurores; você não deveria estar aqui – ela ordenou brava.

O olhar de Mark imediatamente absorveu o grande número de aurores e quando detectou o fugitivo mais perigoso e mais procurado deles de pé no alto de um lance de escada de pedra, decidiu obedecer. Lestrange segurava uma garota de cerca de doze anos pelo seu cabelo castanho meio âmbar e a usava como escudo. Mark observou o homem procurado dar uma pancadinha na varinha. O feitiço voou por cima das cabeças de todos antes de ser desviado para um dos chalés de aparência tosca, onde explodiu. Percebendo que seria um mero estorvo para os aurores, Mark fez o que lhe tinha sido ordenado.

Quando Mark se virou para procurar cobertura, o telhado de um prédio em chamas atrás dele rangeu alto. Nesse momento, ele viu a silhueta de uma figura pequena de calças pretas rasgadas e camisa branca na porta. Ela tinha perto de vinte anos e massas de cabelo cacheado castanho; subitamente, Mark se viu olhando dentro de um par de notáveis olhos violetas.

A garota na porta era pálida e frágil e estava ensanguentada e enlameada. Para Mark, que ainda estava deslumbrado pelos seus olhos, ela conseguia ser vulnerável e determinada ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele a encarou, ela olhou atrás dele, para os aurores. Ela tentou levantar a varinha, mas os rangidos vindos do chalé se transformaram num estalo e o telhado em chamas do prédio subitamente despencou.

Quando o telhado desmoronou, Mark foi atirado pelo ar quente expelido através da porta. A garota de olhos violetas foi jogada ao chão pela explosão e presa no chão por uma sólida verga, quando o batente da porta caiu sobre as suas pernas. Chamas crepitavam. Mark correu em sua direção antes mesmo dela atingir o chão. Ao fazê-lo, ele rezava para não estar enfrentando fogomaldito. Ela sorriu para ele através da fumaça, e ele pensou ver sua boca formar as palavras "meu herói" antes de colapsar num desmaio.

As chamas pareciam normais, e o grito desesperado de Mark de " _Aguamenti_ " teve o efeito desejado. Para seu alívio, a água atirada de sua varinha estava começando a apagar as chamas. Ele concentrou o efeito na área em que a garota jazia. No momento em que as chamas mais próximas a ela foram extintas, ele parou o jato de água e usou a varinha para levantar a viga de madeira das pernas dela.

A despeito da água, a madeira ainda ardia incandescente. Mark continuou a ensopá-la ao se aproximar. Em seus espasmos de morte crepitantes e gementes, as antigas toras do prédio estavam soltando faíscas em todas as direções. O calor era intenso e uma brasa do tamanho de uma pedra de carvão foi atirada de uma viga preta, coberta de alcatrão, atingindo a face de Mark.

Quando ele finalmente alcançou a garota, Mark viu pontos de pequenas queimaduras por faíscas na pele dela, que se avermelhava. Ele tinha que movê-la, e rapidamente. Era óbvio que o braço esquerdo da garota estava quebrado, e Mark não tinha certeza quanto às pernas dela. Quando as chamas regurgitaram e soltaram outra faísca nele, queimando suas mãos, Mark soube que seria preciso mais água do que ele conseguia conjurar para apagar permanentemente a brasa.

Ele não podia deixá-la onde estava, então Mark colocou a varinha no bolso, agachou-se perto dela, agarrou-a pelo seu braço bom e levantou-a sobre os seus ombros. Afastou-se da brasa bem a tempo de ver Rabastan Lestrange ser jogado pelos aurores e perder a consciência.

Decidindo que estava na hora de sair, Mark se concentrou no St. Mungo e tentou desaparatar. Infelizmente no instante que tentou se torcer pelo espaço ele encontrou uma resistência do próprio ar melada, grudenta. Reconhecendo a presença de um Feitiço Anti-Aparatação, ele sabia que não podia ir a lugar nenhum. A garota não estava se movendo e ele não conseguia ouvir sua respiração. Deslizando a mão até o punho da garota, Mark, receoso, procurou o pulso. Estava fraco, mas, para alívio dele, estava lá.

– Curandeiro – ele chamou. – Socorro! Preciso de um curandeiro aqui! Já!

A maioria dos aurores estava se movendo rapidamente para o prédio. Com eles estava a mulher de cabelo desgrenhado e vestes surradas que estavam encharcadas do joelho para baixo; seu cabelo era da mesma cor da garota que tinha sido presa por Lestrange. A despeito do grito desesperado de Mark, quase todos o ignoraram. A mulher de cabelo desgrenhado deu uma olhada nele, e hesitou por um momento antes de correr para a jovem debaixo da escada. Susana Bones foi a única a se virar quando ele chamou. Quando ela o viu, choque e horror tingiram a pouca cor que havia no rosto da loura e Susana correu até ele.

– Droga, Lilá – Susana disse – dirigindo-se à garota inconsciente nos braços de Mark. – Eu lhe disse para não fazer nada de esperto, ou tolo!

– Ela ainda tem pulso – Mark disse desesperado. – Mas ela precisa de um curandeiro.

– Terêncio – Susana berrou ao tirar sua gravata cinzenta. – Vou levar Lilá para o St. Mungo.

O homem robusto silenciosamente acenou um reconhecimento. Susana tocou a gravata com a varinha, contorceu o rosto concentrada e disse – _Portus_.

Susana segurou a gravata. – Segure isso – ela ordenou.

Mark fez o que ela mandou.

– Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um – Susana cochichou e tão subitamente quanto tinha chegado, Mark saiu da cena do combate. Pela segunda vez em minutos, uma chave de portal empurrou Mark e Susana para outro lugar novo. Desta vez, contudo, ele tinha uma garota inconsciente nos ombros. Ele não tinha ideia de onde tinha estado, ele percebeu pesaroso, e era muito pouco provável que os aurores jamais lhe contassem.

Susana estava berrando mesmo antes deles chegarem no _foyer_ do hospital. – Emergência de auror, abram caminho! Emergência, abram caminho! CURANDEIRO!

As poucas pessoas na área da recepção se espalharam e dentro de um momento, vários curandeiros de vestes verdes apareceram. Uma maca foi conjurada, e Lilá foi cuidadosamente levantada dos ombros de Mark. Ele observou quando, com Susana ao seu lado, a garota de olho violeta foi carregada para longe dele. Foi somente então que ele percebeu que alguém estava segurando o seu braço, evitando que se movesse. Ele olhou para baixo, para um homem corpulento com vestes de curandeiro, e tentou se sacudir para se livrar dele.

O homem estava falando. Na verdade, ele parecia repetir-se. Mark se concentrou e finalmente ouviu as palavras do curandeiro. – Venha comigo, oficial. Oficial, você precisa vir comigo agora.

– Eu? – Mark disse como um bobo. Por quê?

– Qual o seu nome, oficial – o homem perguntou.

– Meu? – perguntou Mark. – Sou o sub-oficial Mark Moon.

– Preciso limpar a sujeira desses ferimentos, Mark – o curandeiro disse. – E quero passar um pouco de pasta contra queimadura neles também. Você quer ter cicatrizes para a vida toda?

Mark olhou sua mão queimada, cheia de bolhas e suja de fuligem, e cambaleou. Então se deu conta de que seu rosto, também, estava latejando. Levantou a mão para verificá-la, mas o curandeiro o deteve.

– Deixe comigo – o curandeiro ordenou. Atordoado de dor, Mark mansamente permitiu que o levassem embora.

–*–

Harry olhou preocupado o seu amigo. Felizmente Rony parecia ter se recuperado da sua chegada cambaleante, então Harry se concentrou na tarefa em curso. Seu coração murchou ao ter uma visão panorâmica da cena.

Lestrange estava, como planejado, cercado por quase duas dúzias de aurores e vários bruxos de elite. Um poder de feitiço acachapante e posicionamento perfeito. Deveria ter sido perfeito. Infelizmente a sua presa estava na entrada da bastilha segurando Amber Skoll pelo cabelo.

Enquanto Gawain Robards e Rabastan Lestrange trocavam insultos, Harry observou cuidadosamente, procurando em vão por uma chance. Não veio nenhuma, mas ele continuou a se concentrar em sua presa. Quando Lestrange ameaçou Amber, Harry baixou a varinha. Lestrange notou a ação e Harry teve uma ideia. Havia um pequeno toco de lápis no bolso de seu casaco e, quando teve certeza de que Lestrange não estava observando, Harry o transfigurou numa cópia de sua varinha. Fingindo colocar a varinha no bolso, Harry a empurrou manga acima. Então ele pegou a falsa varinha e a sacou.

– Apenas deixe a garota ir, Lestrange – Harry sugeriu. – E então podemos conversar.

– Conversar – Lestrange riu maniacamente. – O que há para conversar? Decida-se, Potter. Largue a sua varinha e venha cá! E quando você estiver morto, então eu deixo a garota ir.

Dacia Skoll interveio e Harry praguejou. Apesar de que a distração proporcionada por Dacia lhe apresentara a mais mínima das oportunidades, ele não a pôde aproveitar, já que acabara de se desarmar. Quando Lestrange voltou a sua atenção para o Auror Webb e para Neville, Harry se perguntou se Lestrange cairia no seu truque. Se ele andasse para a frente e deixasse cair a falsa varinha, certamente Lestrange o atacaria e certamente algum dos outros poderia achar uma oportunidade. Harry estava prestes a fazer a sua jogada quando Amber abriu um olho, capturou o olhar dele e deu uma cotovelada na virilha de seu captor.

Como ele ainda estava segurando a falsa varinha, Harry foi incapaz de aproveitar a abertura que Amber lhe dera. Tudo parecia estar dando errado, então ele ostensivamente descartou a varinha falsa e se preparou para implementar o seu plano. Lestrange notou a ação de Harry e se moveu para atacar. Harry baixou o braço e sua varinha caiu na sua mão.

Subitamente, Amber estava livre. Alguém tinha cortado o seu cabelo. Mesmo antes da garota ter caído do alto da escada e aterrissado pesadamente na grama como um monte bagunçado, Harry tinha desarmado Lestrange silenciosamente.

Enquanto a varinha de Lestrange voou pelo ar, o Comensal da Morte tinha sido arremessado para trás na porta da bastilha por vinte ou mais feitiços estuporantes. Pegando a varinha de Lestrange, Harry disparou em frente para checar Amber.

A garota já estava se esforçando para ficar de pé quando a alcançou. Seu rosto estava com um machucado feio e seu cabelo era uma massa desordenada e mal cortada. Antes que pudesse reassegurá-la, ele foi empurrado para o lado por uma cotovelada da mãe de Amber.

– De todas as coisas malucas, idiotas, perigosas que você fez... – Dacia disse zangada enquanto puxava a garota para os seus braços. – Estou tão contente que você está a salvo... Nunca mais faça algo assim novamente, nunca. Minha pobre menina, você se machucou muito?

– Não – disse Amber cheia de lágrimas. – Mas... Ross. – Ela agarrou o braço da mãe e tentou conduzi-la na direção das árvores acima da aldeia. O pai de Ross, que tinha chegado instantes depois de Dacia, urrou de medo e saiu correndo na direção que Amber tinha apontado. Dacia soltou a filha e seguiu rapidamente atrás de Lykaon. Harry estava a ponto de segui-los quando alguém gritou – Lestrange está morto.

Ignorando o grito, Harry seguiu Lykaon e Dacia e entrou na floresta, seu coração virando uma massa de chumbo pela sua preocupação com o garoto, Ross. Ele se sentiu agradecido pelo fato de Rony ter trotado para se juntar a ele.

– Eu te vi jogar a tua varinha fora, Rony disse. Mas você ainda está com ela! Como fez isso?

– Eu fiz uma varinha falsa – Harry contou ao amigo. Pensei que isso poderia distraí-lo.

– Isso quase me deu um ataque do coração, seu idiota maldito! – Rony disse zangado. – Você devia ter me avisado.

– Foi uma ideia maluca de última hora, Rony. Desculpe. E não funcionou. Alguma ideia de quem cortou o cabelo de Amber? Porque isso foi inteligente.

– Isso foi a minha ideia maluca de última hora – Rony lhe disse sorrindo. – Mamãe teria feito um serviço mais arrumado, mas... – Ele deu de ombros e eles dispararam por entre as árvores, dirigindo-se a uma área de mato queimado. – Merlim! – disse Rony.

O garoto, Ross, jazia num monte embolado no mato. Ele era um caos de sangue, golpeado e quebrado na beira de um círculo de árvores queimadas e enegrecidas. Lykaon olhou seu filho, caiu de joelhos e chorou.

– QUIETO! – Dacia gritou. Lykaon ficou quieto e Harry ouviu o chacoalhar fraco de uma respiração. Sangue pingava da boca de Ross, mas Dacia puxou a varinha e pegou no batente. – Ele ainda não está morto. – Mas vou precisar de ajuda; alguém me traga outro curandeiro.

– Você é a única curandeira aqui – disse Harry. – Teremos que...

Dacia nem virou, e sua voz permaneceu baixa enquanto ela se concentrava em manter Ross vivo, mas a ira em sua voz era quase que suficiente para colocar fogo no ar. – Aurores idiotas, arrogantes, ignorantes – ela sibilou. Vocês trazem um Comensal da Morte e destruição à nossa aldeia e nem sequer trazem _um_ curandeiro com vocês! Crianças inocentes não importam? O que fariam se um de seus preciosos aurores se machucasse? – Ela xingou. – Alguém mantenha a Amber longe – acrescentou. – Não quero que ela veja isto.

– Eu farei isso – disse Rony, mexendo-se para interceptar a garota, que mancava na direção da cena.

– Pelo menos Lilá estava bem o suficiente para ser levada para o hospital por chave de portal – Dacia murmurou, enquanto continuava a passar sua varinha sobre o corpo de Ross. – Eu nem ouso mexer o Ross.

– Lilá está ferida? – perguntou Harry.

Dacia sibilou aborrecida.

– Aquele agente da lei a arrastou para fora de um incêndio – Terêncio Boot disse devagar enquanto entrava na clareira da explosão. – Robards quer você, Harry. Ele me enviou para descobrir o que você acha mais importante do que a morte de Lestrange.

– Salvar a vida de um garoto – Harry disse firmemente. – Robards pode esperar. Do que você precisa, Dacia?

– De pelo menos dois curandeiros, de preferência três, Poção de Reposição de Sangue e muita Pasta de Curar Queimadura – ela lhe disse.

– Talvez eu ainda tenha alguma poção e pasta na minha barraca – disse Harry. – Vou pegar agora. Terêncio, você poderia trazer alguns curandeiros para cá?

– Vou tentar fazer uma chave de portal e buscar ajuda no St. Mungo – disse Terêncio, abaixando e pegando um graveto.

– Obrigado, Terêncio – disse Harry agradecido. – Dumbledore fazia parecer fácil a criação de chaves de portal. Mas eu ainda não consigo.

– Também não consigo, Harry – disse Neville quando ele também entrou na clareira. Robards está ficando alucinado lá atrás. Ele queria Lestrange vivo. Mas cerca de vinte fetiços estuporantes, incluindo vários na cabeça e no coração bastam para matar qualquer um. Eu ia perguntar se algum de vocês viu a Fenella. Ela parece ter desaparecido. Mas percebo que estão ocupados aqui. Vou tentar encontrá-la sozinho.

– _Portus_ – Terêncio murmurou. Ele desapareceu numa luz azul.

– _Accio_ poção, _Accio_ pasta. – disse Harry. Ele enfiou a varinha no bolso e se preparou para agarrar os itens. – Que confusão – acrescentou triste.

– É – Neville concordou. – Ao menos pegamos Lestrange. Ele não vai machucar mais ninguém.

– E você e Rony podem largar os aurores. – Harry disse ao pegar a garrafa de Poção de Reposição de Sangue no ar e se aproximar de Dacia. – O último Comensal da Morte se foi, Neville. Você fez o que tinha prometido fazer. Obrigado.

– Preciso daquela poção agora, Harry. – Dacia ordenou urgentemente. Harry correu em frente para ajudá-la.


	20. Saldo: Verdades e Consequências

**20\. Saldo: Verdades e Consequências**

– Você deixou o posto para visitar sua namorada, e deixou uma civil não treinada, uma lobisomem recém-criada, a cargo de uma missão de auror ultrassecreta – Robards berrou. – E o que aconteceu? A garota está no hospital, gravemente ferida, bem como um garoto.

– Antes de eu ir nesta missão, concordamos acerca de um tempo de resposta de um minuto nos cartões portais, _senhor –_ Harry respondeu ardentemente. – Trinta minutos de aviso e trinta segundos de contagem regressiva. No entanto levaram quase cinco minutos depois do chamado de Lilá até os cartões serem ativados e a contagem regressiva começar. Eu verifiquei com a Seção de Chaves de Portal e descobri por que houve um atraso. _O senhor_ estava tão preocupado com a segurança da missão, que não deu à Seção de Chaves de Portal nenhum aviso antecipado. Eles ficaram surpresos quando a Philipa pediu ativação imediata. A Seção de Chaves de Portal fez um trabalho brilhante nas circunstâncias, mas o atraso poderia ter custado a Lilá e a Ross as suas vidas. Se a Susana não tivesse acidentalmente levado aquele oficial com ela e se não houvesse uma curandeira competente na aldeia, Lilá e Ross poderiam estar mortos! E se Lilá não tivesse persuadido os outros moradores a deixar a aldeia, provavelmente teria havido muito mais baixas. Precisamos um curandeiro de plantão para missões maiores, e precisamos coordenar com a Seção de Chaves de Portal.

– Precisamos... – Robards o cortou sarcasticamente. – Você disse que precisávamos de um fotógrafo também, Potter! Eu lhe disse na época: nunca confie num Gray! E eu tinha razão. Cadê ela? Sumiu! Desapareceu com aquela tia dela; não foi? Um auror deveria ser capaz de sobreviver da sua sagacidade, um auror deveria ser capaz de se manter sobre os seus dois pés. Quando eu era jovem...

– Quando era um jovem, senhor, aurores morriam! Por que não podemos trabalhar em pares, em times? Ele respirou fundo e se forçou a se acalmar. – Passei mais de quatro semanas sozinho numa barraca, procurando, vigiando e esperando.

Robards se virou para a única outra pessoa em sua sala. – Você vê o que eu tenho que aguentar, Quim. Insubordinação constante! Incapacidade de seguir ordens! – Ele se virou para Harry, – Você está suspenso, Potter. Sem pagamento.!

– Certo – disse Harry, subitamente calmo. – Eu gostaria de algum tempo de folga. Quero passar algum tempo com a Gina. Temos muito o que conversar. Como o fato de que ela estava sendo dopada com uma poção de controle da mente pelas quatro pessoas que ainda restam na nossa lista de procurados.

– Gawain, Harry, vamos apenas tomar um momento para olhar o que vocês dois conseguiram, ok? – disse Quim Shacklebolt. Sua voz profunda e sua fala lente e ponderada foram a água necessária para apagar as chamas de uma conversa inflamada que estava se movendo rapidamente na direção de uma conflagração. – Lestrange está morto, e é isso o que o está aborrecendo, não? Não é o Harry; é o fato de que você queria Lestrange vivo para que ele pudesse responder às suas perguntas.

– Estou certo de que ele sabia o que aconteceu com uma porção de pessoas que simplesmente sumiram durante a primeira ascensão de Voldemort – disse Robards rouco. Havia uma tristeza fatigada em seus olhos.

– Pessoas como a esposa de seu irmão – disse Quim.

Robards assentiu soturno. O comentário de Quim iluminou as sombras escuras de um tempo anterior ao nascimento de Harry e sua opinião sobre o seu chefe mudou.

– Eu não queria que ele morresse tampouco, senhor – disse Harry quieto. – Foi por isso que o desarmei.

– Então, a morte de Lestrange é a única maneira na qual esta missão "falhou" e ambos vocês concordam – Quim lhes disse. – O que está feito está feito, Gawain. O público bruxo não vai derramar nenhuma lágrima por ele. O público já encara a missão como um sucesso. Da minha perspectiva, a morte dele e tudo o mais que aconteceu na Pedra Tremulante foi o resultado de procedimentos que devemos reavaliar.

– Verdade – disse Robards.

– Sim – Harry concordou.

– Sabem, vocês dois têm mais em comum do que pensam – o ministro disse calmo. – Harry, você merece algum tempo de folga. Todavia, eu sugeriria que você tomasse uma ou duas semanas ao invés, não um mês de suspensão. – Ele se voltou para Robards. – Harry precisa de um descanso, Gawain. E você sabe que não pode suspendê-lo. Ele não o merece. E para ser franco, mesmo se merecesse, eu não permitiria. Lembre-se do que nosso velho amigo Rufo Scrimgeour costumava dizer em momentos como estes.

– A percepção pública é o que importa – Robards resmungou.

– Exatamente – disse Quim. – Harry rastreou e emboscou Lestrange e os aurores o cercaram. O "Último Comensal da Morte" se foi e a imprensa já sabe disso. Sei que está ficando tarde, mas podemos discutir os procedimentos e questões operacionais que esta missão levantou?

–*–

Era um pouco depois da meia-noite quando Harry finalmente saiu da sala de Robards. Quando ele disse um polido boa noite ao Auror Chefe e ao Ministro, o pensamento de Harry finalmente voltou à Gina. Tinha havido tanto a fazer depois da morte de Lestrange. Um pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas antes, ele tinha brigado com ela e a tinha prendido. Isso tudo parecia há tanto tempo atrás. Tinha sido depois do crepúsculo que ele voltara à Seção de Aurores. Ele primeiro tinha escoltado Ross ao St. Mungo e então, enquanto estava no hospital, ele tinha checado a Lilá. Uma vez tendo voltado, enquanto supostamente escrevia seu relatório da missão, ele leu o relatório do xerife de Gales.

O apartamento de Gina tinha sido invadido, ele não estava seguro. Onde ela estaria? Talvez, ele pensou esperançoso, ela estivesse no Largo Grimmauld. Quando saiu do escritório para descobrir, ele se perguntou como teria sido a entrevista coletiva da Gina. Não de acordo com os planos do Holyhead Harpies, ele estava certo disso.

– Harry – Neville berrou por ele.

– Olá, Neville, estou surpreso de que você ainda esteja aqui – Harry disse. Ele diminuiu o passo, mas não parou.

– Estou saindo também – Neville disse a ele. Ele trotou pelo escritório, alcançou Harry e o seguiu no corredor. – Prometi a Rony e Hermione que esperaria por você e lhe daria um recado. Não esperava que você ficasse aqui até tão tarde.

– Rony _e_ Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

– É. Hermione estava esperando pelo Rony quando finalmente chegamos aqui da Pedra Tremulante. Fenella e sua tia desapareceram. Robards deixou Williamson a cargo da busca e ele está furioso. Williamson quer que voltemos lá amanhã para conduzir outra busca. Terêncio e Susana foram mandados de volta lá. Williamson lhes ordenou que passem a noite na sua barraca e retomem a busca amanhã. – Neville disse.

– Fenella vai aparecer, tenho certeza – disse Harry. – Não é a cara dela fazer algo assim.

– Ela invadiu o Ministério, lembra? – Neville disse.

– Verdade – Harry admitiu. – Mas ela tinha uma boa razão. Tenho certeza de que ela tem uma boa razão desta vez também.

– Quanta certeza? – Neville perguntou.

– A Luna gosta dela, cara – disse Harry. – A Luna me disse que eu podia confiar na Fenella e a Gina concordou.

Neville sorriu. – Tudo bem. A Luna normalmente está certa neste tipo de coisa, não? A Gina também.

– Então, o que está acontecendo com o Rony e a Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

Neville sorriu penosamente. – Hermione tinha ouvido falar sobre o Lestrange e sobre a Lilá. Ela queria saber exatamente o que aconteceu. O Rony e eu tínhamos que escrever nossos relatórios; ele disse a ela que estava morrendo de fome e que, se ela esperasse, ele a levaria para jantar e contaria a ela. Hermione disse que ia voltar para o apartamento dela e fazer para ambos um ensopado à grega.

– Então Rony não vem para casa esta noite – disse Harry.

– Foi o que ele me disse. Como você sabia? – Neville perguntou.

– Uma longa história envolvendo férias na Grécia – disse Harry. – Você sabe onde está a Gina?

– O Holyhead Harpies reservou um hotel para Livy, Linny e Gina até que a tranca do apartamento delas fosse consertada – Neville contou a ele. – Mas a Gina não foi. A Hermione disse que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam aguardando do lado de fora quando todo mundo saiu da coletiva. Aparentemente a Sra. Weasley disse à assessora de imprensa do clube, à Guga Jones e àquele advogado exatamente o que ela achava deles. Quando ela terminou, ela lhes disse que a Gina ia para casa n'A Toca. Eles não discutiram, nem a Gina.

Harry riu. Neville, contudo, não estava sorrindo e veio à cabeça de Harry que o seu amigo estava parecendo cansado e deprimido desde a volta da Pedra Tremulante.

– Obrigado, Neville – disse Harry, apertando o botão do elevador. – E quanto a você? Você está bem? Foi um dia duro, não?

– Acho que eu matei Lestrange – disse Neville baixinho quando eles entraram no elevador.

– Você não foi o único a acertá-lo com um feitiço estuporante – Harry disse ao amigo.

– É, mas quando Lestrange zoou os meus pais, eu fiquei realmente zangado. Eu pus tudo que eu tinha naquele feitiço e o atingi bem no peito.

– Assim como Al Webb e Polly Protheroe, pela mesma razão. Imagino que uma porção de outros aurores também – Harry reassegurou ao amigo. – Lestrange foi atingido por cerca de vinte estuporações, Neville. Não podemos fazer isso a alguém e esperar que sobreviva. Lembra do nosso quinto ano? Mc Gonagall levou quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito e foi hospitalizada. Madame Pomfrey me contou que foi um milagre que ela não tenha sido morta. – Ele olhou para o rosto de Neville e percebeu que o amigo ainda estava preocupado. – Você quer falar sobre isso? Podíamos tomar uma bebida.

– Os pubs vão estar todos fechados, Harry. Já passou há muito da hora de fechar – disse Neville. – Ana nos deixaria entrar e nos daria uma bebida. Ana iria... – Um brilho chegou aos olhos dele. – Se for tudo bem com você, Harry, eu só vou lá falar com ela. – Neville se animou com o pensamento.

– Ok – disse Harry, subitamente se sentindo sozinho. Ele saiu do ministério, aparatou na sua porta da frente e entrou no número doze do Largo Grimmauld pela primeira vez no que parecia ser uma eternidade.

Monstro apareceu instantaneamente, olhou para Harry e perguntou – quando o Senhor comeu pela última vez?

Harry pensou cuidadosamente – Eu comi peixe com fritas mais ou menos a esta hora na noite passada – disse.

Monstro sacudiu a cabeça e começou a murmurar. – De todos os senhores, este é o mais bobo. Não cuida de si. Não dorme – Ele olhou para cima e agindo como se Harry não tivesse tido acesso aos comentários dele, disse – A cama do senhor está pronta. Monstro vai fazer a ceia; daí o senhor precisa descansar.

– Cama – disse Harry. Um pensamento o assaltou. – A Gina está n'A Toca, Monstro. Você sabe se ela ainda está acordada?

As orelhas como as de morcego de Monstro se contorceram. – A senhora está dormindo. Foi dada uma poção do sono a ela pela _Molla._

– Ah, 'tá – Harry disse suspirando _. –_ Vou vê-la amanhã.

– Monstro vai preparar a ceia e levar lá em cima no quarto do senhor – o elfo doméstico disse e desapareceu.

Subiu para o seu quarto e encontrou lençóis limpos e pijamas recém lavados esperando por ele. Ele tinha acabado de se lavar e vestir a roupa de dormir, quando Monstro chegou carregando uma bandeja.

– Queijo com torrada? – Harry perguntou.

– Pão com molho galês (welsh rarebit) – disse Monstro, parecendo ofendido. – Comida boa para um senhor cansado e faminto.

–*–

Teodoro Nott estava sentado em seu jardim de inverno. Estava de costas para a janela e lia o Profeta Diário.

Era o dia seguinte aos eventos na aldeia de lobisomens da Pedra Tremulante e a manchete da primeira página dizia: _Morre Último Comensal da Morte ao Resistir à Prisão_. Eram as únicas palavras na primeira página. Abaixo delas havia uma fotografia de Rabastan Lestrange rosnando, era a fotografia que os aurores usaram em seus cartazes de "procurado". Teodoro já tinha acabado o artigo e estava lendo pensativamente o artigo sobre uma lobisomem desaparecida chamada Doxine Gray, que de algum modo tinha escapado da captura, quando a porta do jardim de inverno se abriu. Sua noiva entrou, ela ainda vestia sua camisola um tanto reveladora.

– Teo, querido – Pansy começou.

– Não – disse Teodoro firmemente. – O que quer que você esteja prestes a me perguntar, a resposta é não!

– Mas...

– Pansy – ele explicou pacientemente. – Você só começa uma conversa com "Teo, querido" quando quer que eu faça algo a que você sabe que vou objetar, algo a que sabe que direi não. Não vamos perder tempo com uma discussão inútil. Não tenho dúvida de que isto tem algo a ver com a carta que você acabou de receber da sua amiga Daphne. – Teodoro observou cuidadosamente e a expressão da sua noiva confirmou seu palpite.

– Como...

– Eu sou um Nott, e aqui é Pennerley Hall, sei tudo o que acontece dentro destas paredes – ele disse a ela. – Nunca se esqueça disso.

– Mas, Teo...

– Ontem mesmo tivemos uma visita da Seção de Aurores, Pansy. Não quero outra.

– Eles não eram aurores _de fato_ – Pansy disse desdenhosa. – Eram apenas...

– Susana Bones e Terêncio Boot foram membros da Armada de Dumbledore e serão aurores plenamente qualificados em meses. Ambos estão comprometidos com a causa de Potter e seus resultados nos exames de auror são até marginalmente melhores que os de Weasley e Longbottom. E – ele continuou antes que ela pudesse comentar – a despeito do que você possa crer, nem Weasley nem Longbottom são idiotas completos. Todos os quatro têm contato diário com Potter. Eu me perguntei se Boot descobriria a verdade se eu lhe permitisse ver o livro-razão. Ele descobriu, muito rapidamente. Boot é inteligente e Bones é tenaz. É uma combinação formidável.

– B-b-boot... – Pansy começou com desprezo.

– Merlim, Pansy, você não aprendeu nada? – disse Teodoro zangado. – Certamente você não acreditava no Malfoy quando ele nos dizia que Potter e seus amigos eram incompetentes? Você não pode acreditar ainda nas besteiras do Malfoy? Na escola eu nunca sabia se Draco subestimava as capacidades de seus "inimigos" ou superestimava as suas próprias. Graças a você, agora tenho certeza de que era os dois. Não é à toa que Malfoy fez tanta burrada.

Pansy o encarou sem acreditar; tanto a sua boca quanto a sua camisola estavam se abrindo e a última distraiu a atenção dele quanto à primeira.

– Pense nisso – ele lhe disse. – Em todos esses anos, quantas vezes Malfoy se deu melhor? Potter não ganhou por pura sorte. Ele certamente não derrotou o Lord das Trevas por pura sorte. Ele se preparou e pesquisou.

Teodoro a avaliou cuidadosamente. Ela ainda estava se perguntando se seria capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ele observou a sua boca abrir e o seu lábio inferior tremer. Com certeza ela não ia tentar lágrimas? Ela olhou para o rosto dele e, para sua surpresa, ela leu sua expressão e mudou de ideia.

– Eu gosto tanto quando você age com autoridade – ela lhe disse, batendo as pestanas.

– Bom – ele lhe disse resolutamente. – Se é esse o caso, você pode prová-lo. Sente, cale-se e escute.

Ela instantaneamente se acomodou aos desejos dele. Ele ficou satisfeito de ver que ela estava começando a aprender. Ela era astuta e tinha habilidades sociais e conexões que poderiam ser úteis a ele; se ele apenas pudesse livrá-la de sua tendência ao revanchismo medíocre. Pansy puxou a cadeira e se sentou em frente a ele. Ela se inclinou para a frente, apresentando uma imagem de olhos respeitosos, decote revelador e atenção arrebatada. Satisfeito com a anuência dela, ele sorriu.

– Eu não objetei contra a Daphne encontrar aquele amante mestiço dela no cortiço. Um fugitivo procurado estava usando uma de nossas propriedades, mas isso pode ser descartado como mero acaso. Todavia... – ele pausou para deixar suas palavras serem absorvidas e percebeu que ele estava olhando a subida e descida do peito dela, e não o seu rosto. Ele não tinha podido ler a expressão dela.

– Permiti que fugitivos alugassem a propriedade em Awls End através da Daphne também – ele a lembrou, levantando a cabeça e se concentrando na expressão dela. – Mas lembre-se do que lhe disse na época? Uma segunda de nossas propriedades ligadas a um dos mesmos fugitivos era um risco, mas poderia ser meramente coincidência. Contudo, isso basta. Não haverá uma terceira ocasião, Pansy – ele disse firmemente. – No momento, podemos alegar inocência. Daphne era sua amiga e não acompanhamos tão de perto quanto deveríamos o que ela estava fazendo. Mas Potter e seus amigos não são burros. – Ele pausou, levantou a mão e contou os dedos. – Uma vez, acaso, duas vezes, coincidência, mas se acontecer uma terceira vez, vão encará-la com ação inimiga. Não vou me tornar inimigo de Potter. Não há lucro nisso.

Pansy assentiu em entendimento contrito, então se inclinou mais para a frente e lhe deu um olhar de admiração arrebatada.

– Desculpe, querida, mas Daphne o os amigos dela estão por conta deles mesmos. Não vou abrigá-los mais. Eu a aconselharia a cortar os laços com eles também. Se o Profeta Diário estiver correto e os boatos que ouço sobre Gregory Goyle forem verdadeiros, então... – Teodoro pausou e olhou dentro dos olhos sequiosos de Pansy. Este era um segredo que ele não estava preparado para divulgar, mas a veneração dela o enredou num falso senso de segurança. Havia segredos que ele não compartilharia com ela. Infelizmente, por causa de seu lapso, agora ela sabia.

– Minha queridíssima Pansy, sei que você gosta da Daphne. Tenho certeza de que ela vai continuar a entrar em contato com você – ele disse, tentando acalmá-la. Ele decidiu não a proibir de contatar Daphne. Ela o desobedeceria, e a desobediência era um hábito que ele queria quebrar nela. – O meu conselho é o seguinte. Quando responder a ela, conte-lhe isto.

– Primeiro, Goyle é o único membro sobrevivente de sua família. Ele não contou aos "amigos" dele, mas tenho certeza de que ele agora é o fiel do segredo. Ele poderia levá-los à Ilha Goyle, o lar de sua família. Está escondida sob o Feitiço Fidelius, então ninguém poderia encontrá-los.

– Como você sabe? – Pansy perguntou.

– Sou um Nott, você ficaria surpresa com o que sei – ele disse a ela. – Segundo, se Goyle não os ajudar, então eles devem abandoná-lo. Imediatamente!

– Por quê?

– Porque se minhas deduções estiverem corretas, e usualmente elas estão, Gregory Goyle está prestes a se tornar o próximo alvo de Potter – disse Teodoro. – Terceiro, os aurores estarão observando as finanças da Daphne. Minhas fontes me contaram que foi assim que encontraram Lestrange. Desde que ela confie em Bletchley, sua amiga Daphne deveria pensar em casamento.

–*–

Harry acordou de um sono que tinha sido intercalado com sonhos praticamente não lembrados. Na maior parte deles ele tinha estado no salão comunal da Grifinória com a Gina. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar de detalhes. Ele ainda estava cansado, mas pensamentos sobre Gina estavam rodopiando em torno de sua cabeça como pixies e o retiraram instantaneamente da cama.

– Nada de café da manhã para mim, Monstro – ele disse para o seu quarto vazio enquanto andava até as cortinas para abri-las. – Vou sair. Como esperava, Monstro apareceu instantaneamente.

– O senhor deve comer – o elfo doméstico disse severo.

– Eu sei, Monstro – ele disse. – Não se preocupe, comerei. Quero ver a Gina, então estou indo direto para A Toca. Mesmo que eu esperasse você preparar o meu desjejum, _a Molla_ , como você a chama, iria me fazer outro desjejum no instante em que eu chegasse.

Monstro parecia magoado. Harry sabia que precisava fazer algo para tornar seu elfo feliz e subitamente soube o que fazer.

– Eu posso ordenar que você não cozinhe, Monstro, mas não posso deter Molly, desculpe. Tampouco posso comer dois cafés da manhã – Harry contou ao seu elfo. – Robards quer que eu veja um curandeiro esta tarde. Tenho uma consulta marcada no St. Mungos às duas. Vou convidar a Gina para jantar aqui esta noite. Eu gostaria de algo especial, por favor. Supreenda-nos.

As orelhas de morcego de Monstro se contorceram com felicidade. – Monstro vai preparar um banquete suntuoso para o senhor e a senhora – prometeu.

Harry se lavou, se vestiu e saiu para A Toca.

Molly Weasley não desapontou Harry. No instante em que ele chegou, ela disse como ele parecia malnutrido e lhe ordenou que sentasse á mesa da cozinha. A mãe de Gina agarrou uma frigideira, bacon, linguiças, ovos, cogumelos e tomates e pôs-se a trabalhar. Quando ela começou a cozinhar, também começou a interrogá-lo. Seu marido sentava quieto num canto, ocasionalmente dando uma olhada em Harry por cima da sua cópia do Profeta Diário.

– Gina ainda está dormindo – disse Molly. – Ela precisa de descanso. O que você estava pensando, abandonando a Gina por um mês inteiro assim? O que você sabe acerca dessa poção que estavam lhe dando? Você acha que ela está plenamente recuperada? Quem invadiu o apartamento dela, você sabe? O que aconteceu com Lestrange? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu com a Gina? Quando ela chegou em casa na noite passada, o que ela dizia não fazia muito sentido, ela disse que sua amiga Linny vinha lhe dando a poção, e aí disse outra coisa. Ela estava cansada e confusa e preocupada com você, então eu dei a ela uma Poção do Sono.

Enterrado numa avalanche de perguntas, Harry se viu incapaz de decidir por onde começar a história.

– E então? – Molly intimou.

– Dê ao Harry uma chance de responder, Molly – disse Arthur. – Não creio que Harry pensou que estivesse "abandonando" a Gina. Ela tinha a nós e aos seus irmãos e suas colegas de time. Todos lhe faltaram, inclusive nós.

– Pelo menos nós tentamos – disse Molly, e se virou para Harry. – Quando ela começou a se comportar de modo estranho, nós a visitamos muitas vezes. Mas ela não nos escutava; ela é uma menina tão teimosa e obstinada.

– Precisa de uma para reconhecer outra – disse Gina da escada.

Harry e Arthur prenderam o riso.

Gina entrou na cozinha, parou e sorriu nervosamente para Harry. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta do time e uma velha calcinha verde que estava rasgada na costura do lado. Harry não sabia o que olhar, ele tinha chances demais. Depois de examinar as suas pernas, quadris e seios, ele terminou no rosto. Para seu alívio, ela parecia a sua Gina.

– Acordei com o cheiro de bacon e pensei que você estivesse fazendo o café da manhã para mim, mamãe. Eu devia ter percebido que não era para mim. Era porque o seu predileto tinha chegado – Gina disse. – 'Dia, Harry.

Molly virou de frente para a filha. – Nem mesmo um roupão! Está positivamente indecente. Você não pode vagar pela casa assim, Gina. Vá pôr alguma roupa. E Harry não é o meu predileto – Molly protestou.

– Harry me viu vestindo menos que isso – disse Gina. Ela pausou e esperou que sua mãe fulminasse ela e Harry ambos com os olhos, e que Harry corasse, antes de acrescentar – um biquíni. – Ela piscou para Harry, uma ação que ele estava certo que Arthur tinha notado. – Se Harry não é o seu predileto, mamãe, quem é? – perguntou. – Sou eu?

– Você obviamente está se sentindo melhor, Gina – disse Molly. – Agora suba e se vista. Vou fazer o seu desjejum.

– Tenho certeza de que o Harry não se importa de me ver com a minha roupa de dormir – disse Gina. – Você se importa, Harry?

– Estou achando que me distrai muito – admitiu Harry, olhando através da cozinha.

Os olhos de Gina cintilaram, com a promessa de zoeira e mais. Permanecer sentado estava tomando toda a sua força de vontade. Ele desesperadamente queria atravessar correndo a cozinha e carregá-la para cima até o quarto dela. Ele tinha quase recuperado o controle, quando ela bocejou, se esticou e levantou os braços acima da cabeça. A ação levantou sua camiseta alguns centímetros, revelando mais pele sardenta.

– Por que... – a voz de Harry era um guincho agudo. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou de novo. – Por que você não vai se vestir, Gina, e então podemos conversar. Não vai doer fazer o que a sua mãe quer, só essa vez, vai?

– Você é um puxa-saco obsequioso, odioso, Potter – Gina lhe disse, rindo. – Você é pior até que o Perce. Não é de se admirar que seja o favorito da mamãe.

– Eu não tenho um favorito e ele não é um puxa-saco – Molly ralhou. Ela estava falando para as costas de Gina, pois sua filha já estava galopando escada acima.

– Pior que o Perce, pior que o Perce – Gina cantou ao sair. Harry ouviu uma porta bater no andar de cima.

– Essa menina... – disse Molly, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela adicionou mais linguiças e bacon à sua frigideira.

– Você pode me contar, Molly, a Gina é a sua predileta? – Harry perguntou.

– Você é tão terrível quanto ela – Molly lhe disse, sorrindo. – Estou feliz de ver você de volta de sua missão a salvo, querido.

– Estou feliz de ver que Gina está de volta ao seu normal a salvo – Harry lhe disse.

– Eu também – disse Arthur. – Ambos estamos, não é, Molly?

– Se ao menos tivéssemos sabido – Molly disse tristemente. – Uma poção, e inventada pelos gêmeos, ainda por cima. Esperem só o Jorge chegar do Peru na sexta. O que exatamente aconteceu, Harry, você pode nos explicar?

– Podemos esperar a Gina voltar? – Harry perguntou.

– Acho que sim – disse Molly, se ocupando no fogão.

Harry se recostou na cadeira e sorriu grato. O aroma de bacon e linguiças, a sensação reconfortante de um lar d'A Toca e o aparente retorno à normalidade da Gina eram o bastante para levar para longe todo o pesar e desânimo. Quando Gina voltou, alguns minutos mais tarde, ela vestia um jeans justo estiloso e uma blusa curta e trazia uma carta.

– Havia uma coruja batendo na minha janela quando cheguei lá em cima – ela anunciou. O clube quer que vá numa reunião na sexta à tarde e faça um exame completo na próxima segunda. Eles querem ter certeza de que estou bem antes de recomeçar a treinar. Os idiotas parecem não perceber que estou bem. A boa notícia é que estou dispensada de treinar até segunda. O que vamos fazer hoje, Harry?

– Tenho uma consulta no St. Mungo esta tarde – disse Harry. – Robards quer que meus ferimentos sejam checados por um curandeiro qualificado.

– Ferimentos! – exclamou Gina. – Merlim! Como vai você, Harry? Como pude esquecer? Tire essa camisa, já – ela correu pela cozinha, agarrou a camiseta de Harry e tentou levantá-la. Harry tentou se livrar dela, mas ela era rápida e, ao contrário dele, sem medo da mãe dela. Pior, ele estava ficando bêbado pela proximidade da Gina real, a garota zombeteira, excitante. que ele amava.

– Chega, Gina! – exclamou Molly. – Deixe o Harry em paz!

– Sem chance – disse Gina. – Senti sua falta, Harry. Vou para o St. Mungo com você.

– Ótimo – Harry disse a ela.

Ela parou de tentar levantar a camiseta dele e, ao invés disso, ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado. Incapaz de resistir, Harry deslizou seus braços em torno da cintura dela e respondeu à altura. O beijo demorou o bastante para fazer Molly limpar a garganta.

Quando se separaram, ambos ofegantes. Gina deu um passo atrás e puxou a camiseta dele. Harry desistiu. Deixou que ela a levantasse, mas não que a tirasse. – Ainda estou com bandagens, mas Dacia me contou que elas podem ser tiradas esta tarde – ele disse. – Ela checou o emplastro ontem, quando eu visitava Ross.

– Ross? – perguntou Gina. – Quem é Ross?

– Longa história – disse Harry. – Temos muito o que falar, Gina. Você gostaria de vir jantar no Largo Grimauld esta noite?

– Adoraria – disse Gina.

– Acho que vocês ambos têm muito o que nos contar – Molly disse severamente. – Vocês podiam ficar aqui hoje e eu posso fazer o jantar e até preparar uma cama no quarto do Rony para você, Harry. Você esteve sozinho há semanas.

– Harry e eu estivemos separados por semanas, mamãe – Gina disse com firmeza. – Podemos conversar agora, e daí eu e Harry vamos para o St. Mungo. Depois disso, Harry e eu vamos sair; só nós dois. Como eu disse, temos muita conversa para colocar em dia.

Molly cruzou os braços, mas antes que pudesse falar, seu marido limpou a garganta alto e baixou o jornal.

– Imagino que tenham – disse Arthur. – Sei que você esteve sob a influência de uma poção, Gina, mas... – ele olhou o rosto de Harry. – O que você sabe sobre o comportamento da Gina quando você estava fora, Harry?

O homem que era a coisa mais próxima de um pai para Harry parecia preocupado. E Harry sabia que tinha de lhe dar uma resposta o mais honesta que pudesse.

– Um bocado – Harry admitiu. – Mas não sei se o que sei é demasiado ou insuficiente.

Molly estava num silêncio fora do habitual enquanto servia o enorme desjejum em dois pratos. Ela colocou os pratos em lados opostos da mesa, mas Gina moveu o seu prato, sentou-se do lado de Harry e chegou junto a ele.

– Vocês ambos são adultos, e eu sou apenas um velho tolo – disse Arthur. Ele pausou e olhou de Harry para a filha e de volta a Harry. – Na minha opinião, vocês não sabem o bastante. Estou certo de que guardam segredos da gente, mas não guardem segredos um do outro. – Ele pausou e lhes deu um sorriso pesaroso. – Aí estão vocês sentados, minha garotinha e seu namorado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que ambos sabem que precisam conversar um com o outro mais do que precisam falar conosco.

Harry assentiu.

– Sim, papai – disse Gina. – Obrigada.

– Quando eu digo conversar, eu quero dizer conversar – Arthur disse sério. – Vocês podem praticar um pouco nos contando o que se sintam capazes de fazer.

Seu argumento feito, Arthur caiu em silêncio. O vazio foi preenchido por Molly que começou um vigoroso interrogatório. Harry e Gina se revezaram para explicar o que vinha acontecendo. Durante todo esse tempo Molly estava agarrando uma espátula de madeira que ela usava como se fosse uma espada, e golpeava cada vez que queria enfatizar um ponto.

– Então, esta batedora, Linny Baker, estava tomando sem saber a mesma poção que ela estava te dando, Gina? – Molly perguntou.– Uma poção inventada por Fred e Jorge.

– Rony disse que eles só fizeram um lote, que eles venderam a Daphne Greengrass – disse Harry. Achamos que ela deve ter guardado um pouco dela e a analisado. Graças aos oficiais agentes da lei, sabemos que Daphne esteve em contato com Miles Bletchley. Sabemos que eles experimentaram com a poção também. A última versão, a que os oficiais encontraram no apartamento de Gina, continha magia muito negra. A essência de dementador não estava nas que o Auror Byers analisou primeiro, mas estava nas que a Linny estava dando para a Gina. Luna a descreveu como uma Poção Império, e parece que ela não estava muito longe da realidade. – Harry baixou seu garfo e faca, deslizou sua mão pela mesa e segurou a de Gina.

– Acho que eles estavam ficando desesperados, Gina – Harry disse a ela. – A poção não estava funcionando rápido o bastante para eles. Byers me disse que é uma boa coisa que eles não perceberam que o álcool estava na verdade neutralizando a poção. Quanto mais Gina ficava sóbria, mais a poção a afetava, até que chegou ao ponto...

– Chegou ao ponto em que fui horrível para o Harry – Gina admitiu triste. – Felizmente ele encontrou um meio de me limpar da poção.

– Onde está essa Greengrass agora? – Molly perguntou. Ela deu uma estocada com a espátula de madeira de um modo tão ameaçador na direção de Harry, que este ficou convencido que a mãe de Gina não precisaria de arma mais potente para levar a algoz de Gina à justiça.

– Ela desapareceu, junto com Bletchley e os outros – disse Harry. – Li a maior parte dos relatórios da delegacia na noite passada, antes de meu encontro com Robards e Quim. Robards pôs vigilância na casa de Grengrass, mas não creio que Daphne seja estúpida de ir para casa.

As discussões continuaram, e Harry contou aos Weasley sobre Dacia, suas filhas e Ross.

– Bem, o rapaz está a salvo no St. Mungo agora – disse Molly quando Harry concluiu a história. – E Lestrange está morto! Isso significa que Rony pode largar a Seção de Aurores e ajudar Jorge na loja como prometeu. Eu desejo que você considerasse largar também, Harry. É um emprego perigoso, como você sabe.

Na hora que a história terminou já era quase o momento de Harry e Gina saírem. À medida que se aproximava a hora da consulta no hospital, Gina ficou silenciosa e soturna de modo não característico. Molly observou a filha cuidadosamente. Ela estava apreensiva, e não era a única.

– Como se sente, Gina? – Arthur perguntou.

– Estou bem, pai – disse Gina. Ela tentava soar otimista, mas desta vez não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

– Tenho certeza de que se houver efeitos prolongados da poção, descobriremos logo – disse Harry enquanto se despediam e saíam.

–*–

Mark Moon estava sentado num dos bancos de ardósia na frente do Escritório Galês e se perguntou se estava fazendo a cosa certa. Ele a tinha convidado para sair e ela tinha dito sim. Seria errado dar-lhe o fora.

Ele levantou a mão esquerda e examinou as bandagens. Elas eram laranja; a pasta de curar queimadura era a responsável. Mark estava levantando a mão até o rosto quando a viu. Cara tinha entrado em Carntexp Lane pelo mundo trouxa. Ele se levantou e se virou para ela. Ela olhou o rosto dele, hesitou e então se aproximou cautelosamente.

– Merlim! Você estava bem ontem de manhã. O Oficial Owen disse que você tinha saído para a Travessa do Tranco. O que aconteceu a você? – ela perguntou, olhando curiosamente as bandagens laranjas no rosto e nas mãos dele.

Mark hesitou. Ninguém da Seção de Aurores o tinha contatado, nem quando ele estivera no hospital, nem depois. Ninguém lhe tinha dito para ficar quieto. Fora o curandeiro, a única pessoa com quem tinha falado no St. Mungo tinha sido um jovem irlandês de cabelo claro. O homem tinha entrado na sala de tratamento na hora que Mark se preparava para ir embora, e tinha se apresentado como namorado de Lilá.

Ele se chamava Simas Flanagan ou algo assim, Mark tinha parado de prestar atenção uma vez que ouviu a palavra namorado. Simas agradeceu a Mark profusamente. Mas quando Mark perguntou se podia visitar Lilá, Simas disse não. Ele contou a Mark, que além de Simas, os pais de Lilá estavam lá, assim como Susana e duas outras garotas: Padma e Parvati.

– É segredo? – Cara perguntou, puxando-o da garota em que estivera pensando para a que estava em frente a ele.

– É uma longa história – Mark lhe contou. – Eu não ganhei isso na Travessa do Tranco, eu estava com os aurores quando eles encontraram Lestrange.

Cara deu um gritinho excitada.

– Eu não estava envolvido na tentativa mesma de prisão – ele clarificou rapidamente. – Eu ganhei essas queimaduras quando tirei uma auror de um edifício que queimava.

– Há um café logo adiante na rua – Cara disse excitadamente. – Podemos almoçar e você pode me contar isso.

–*–

– Quem fez isso em você? – a Curandeira Bromwitch perguntou enquanto examinava as bandagens no peito de Harry. Ela sacudiu a cabeça como quem não acredita no que vê ao arrancar um pedaço de musgo da beirada das faixas.

– Um lobisomem chamado Verulf Lowell – Harry lhe contou. – Ele está numa cela dos aurores, esperando ser julgado por assassinato, entre outras coisas. Me unhar definitivamente não foi a pior coisa que ele fez.

– Não estou lhe perguntando quem lhe deu as cicatrizes, Sr. Potter – a Curandeira Bromwitch disse enquanto começou a remover as bandagens cuidadosa e profissionalmente, - Quero saber quem é responsável por esta... esta mixórdia – ela indicou as próprias bandagens, incapaz de esconder sua repulsa. O emplastro de Dacia, que já tinha sido dourado, tinha reagido com o musgo. O resultado era um material seco e formando flocos, que tinha uma semelhança asquerosa com estrume de vaca há muito ressecado.

– A Curandeira Dacia Skoll o fez – Harry disse. – Ela o checou para mim ontem, mas meu chefe insistiu que eu viesse aqui para que fosse removido. O emplastro é invenção da própria Dacia, acho.

– Curandeira Skoll? Tenho certeza de que ela não trabalha aqui – a curandeira disse desdenhosa. – Nunca ouvi falar nela.

– Ela não trabalha em lugar nenhum, ainda não. – Harry disse à bruxa de meia idade e ombros largos. – Ela não pode, é um lobisomem.

– Então ela não pode se chamar de curandeira. – A Curandeira Bromwitch franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto usava a varinha e começava a tirar a massa em flocos do peito de Harry. – Estou certa de que deve ter sido avisado previamente, Sr. Potter. Temo que deva esperar cicatrizes profundas e severas. – Ela olhou para a testa dele. – Ferimentos por maldições sempre deixam um... Oh. – A curandeira se moveu para mais perto de Harry, inclinou-se para a frente e perscrutou seu peito de perto. – Notável – ela disse.

O nariz da curandeira quase tocava o peito nu dele, e Harry podia sentir a respiração quente que formava as palavras em sua pele. Gina tinha estado sentada calada na sala de tratamento, ouvindo a curandeira, porém não mais.

– Por que você tem esse efeito em senhoras mais maduras, Potter? – Gina perguntou, levantando-se de um salto. – McGonagall, a Sra. Quarell, Dacia e agora essa curandeira, todas parecem cair por você.

– Ora, Srta. Weasley – a Curandeira Bromwitch protestou. – Eu estava apenas examinando o peito do Sr. Potter.

– Exatamente – disse Gina, cruzando os braços e olhando brava. – Uma mulher da sua idade, devia ter vergonha. Examinar o peito de Harry é o meu serviço.

– Mas... – a curandeira protestou. Harry veio socorrê-la antes que Gina tomasse conta da situação.

– Se está contente com a minha recuperação, curandeira, eu me vou – ele disse, esticando o braço para pegar a camisa.

Gina tirou-a do seu alcance, moveu-se para perto da curandeira e examinou suas cicatrizes mais recentes. – Elas cicatrizaram bem – disse, passando os dedos suavemente pelo peito dele. – Eu estava esperando muito pior, mais como a do Gui, mas mal se veem. O que acha, curandeira?

– Extraordinário – a Curandeira Bromwitch admitiu a contragosto. – Tem alguma ideia da receita desta poção, Sr. Potter?

– Não, mas pode perguntar à Dacia – Harry lhe disse. – Ela está mais na frente no corredor, na ala quarenta e dois, a ala Sextus Sempernovem. – A curandeira levantou os olhos apreensiva. – Ela está só de visita – Harry explicou. Um amigo da filha dela foi ferido ontem. Dacia e a família o estão visitando.

– Elas estão todas aqui? Eu gostaria de conhecê-las – disse Gina.

– Vou lhe apresentar. – disse Harry.

–*–

Quando Harry e Gina saíram da lareira, ele ficou desapontado ao descobrir Rony e Hermione sentados na grande cozinha do número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

– Soubemos que vocês ambos estiveram no St. Mungo – disse Hermione preocupada. – Tem algo errado? O emplastro não funcionou, Harry? Você está bem, Gina? Esperávamos que voltassem há uma hora atrás.

– Demoramos porque, enquanto estávamos no St. Mungo, visitamos Lilá e Ross para ver como iam.

– Como está Ross? – perguntou Rony.

– Laranja forte – Gina respondeu.

– Ross está indo bem; os curandeiros acham que ele se recuperará plenamente. Seu pai não saiu do lado dele, até dormiu lá – Harry disse a Rony e Hermione. – Os ossos de Ross estão todos consertados e as lesões internas estão melhorando, mas ele está coberto de pasta de curar queimadura. Vai demorar mais de uma semana até que suas queimaduras estejam completamente curadas.

– Como estão Amber e Dacia? – Rony perguntou.

– Amber está basicamente bem. Seus machucados estão todos curados e ela se recuperou inteiramente, mas não creio que ela jamais o perdoe pelo corte de cabelo que fez nela.

– Eu estava tentando salvá-la – Rony protestou. – Morte é para sempre, mas o cabelo dela crescerá de novo num instante.

– Foi o que eu disse a ela – Harry contou ao amigo. – Mas não creio que ela o perdoe até que _tenha_ crescido de novo. Dacia não está contente tampouco.

– Pelo que vi, Dacia nunca está contente – Rony disse.

– A casa dela foi destruída, Rony, e ela não gosta de morar no Beco Diagonal, mesmo temporariamente. Acho que ela está preocupada que Amber vá tentar se esgueirar e explorar a Travessa do Tranco – Harry disse. – Ela provavelmente tem razão.

– Eu estou bem e os ferimentos de Harry sararam extraordinariamente bem. Não há nada mais para contar a vocês – Gina disse sem delongas, agarrando a mão de Harry. – Então vocês já podem ir embora.

– Harry lançou um olhar significativo para Rony e Hermione.

– Qual, em nome de Merlim, é o seu problema, Gina? – Rony começou. O olhar de Harry simplesmente ricocheteou nele, mas felizmente Hermione o capturou.

\- Certo, Harry – Hermione disse. – Vamos, Rony – ela ordenou.

– Ficamos uma hora esperando aqui e não os vimos nem cinco minutos. – Rony protestou. – Eu nem contei ao Harry sobre Fenella, ainda não a encontramos. E... Ai! Você me bateu, Hermione; pensei que tínhamos combinado. Sem tapas, a não ser que... – o olhar de aborrecimento de Rony sumiu quando ele olhou o rosto franzido da namorada.

– Vocês provavelmente querem algum tempo para vocês, né? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry assentiu.

– Ah, ahn... Ok, vemos vocês mais tarde – disse Rony.

– Até _amanhã_ , Rony – Gina disse firmemente.

– Você pode ficar na minha casa de novo esta noite – Hermione disse a Rony quando o levava para cima.

– Enfim sós – disse Gina quando Rony fechou a porta da cozinha. Ela deslizou as mãos em torno à cintura dele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

– Há muito tempo atrás, nesta casa, você me fez notá-la – Harry disse quieto enquanto a puxava para um abraço apertado. – Você me censurou. Você me lembrou do que tinha passado, me fez ouvi-la e tudo o que me disse era verdade. Aquele foi o momento, Gina. Sei que foi. Antes você estava por perto, mas aquele foi o momento em que você deixou de ser a irmã do Rony. Aquele foi o momento em que percebi como você era maravilhosa. Não falamos do que aconteceu com você então. Na verdade, levou anos para discutirmos isso.

– Agora não, Harry – Gina disse. Ela o segurou fortemente e falou em seu peito.

– Por que não, Gina? – ele perguntou. – Agora é um bom momento. São três e meia. Temos mais de três horas até o jantar e temos a noite toda.

– Você não quer... voltar a se familiarizar comigo? – Gina perguntou ofegante, deslizou suas mãos dentro da camiseta dele.

– Claro que quero – Harry lhe disse. – Mas precisamos conversar.

– Por que papai disse que devemos?

– É – Harry admitiu. – Eu li os jornais, Gina. Estava preocupado com você. Mas estou começando a achar que não estava tão preocupado quanto devia ter ficado. Não era Voldemort, não desta vez, mas pela segunda vez na sua vida você teve alguém dentro da sua cabeça.

Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

– Quando estávamos no St. Mungo, você pediu para ver as minhas cicatrizes – ele continuou enquanto Gina permanecia calada em seus braços. – E as suas cicatrizes? – Ele afagou suavemente o lado da cabeça dela. – Como você me lembrou todos aqueles anos atrás, quem mais você conhece que teve experiência de algo parecido? Com quem você pode falar?

– Sou fraca. Você merece mais – ela disse.

– Você _não_ é fraca. Você precisou de mim e eu não estava lá para você. Se alguém "merece mais" é você – ele contra-argumentou.

– Partes de mim querem te ferir – ela lhe contou. – A poção me mostrou isso. Partes de mim sempre quiseram te ferir, te fazer sofrer.

– Essa parte de você tem boas razões, Gina – ele lhe disse.

– Não tem – ela disse. – Era patético, todos aqueles estúpidos pensamentos infantis. Porque você foi tão idiota quando era mais novo e porque me ignorou quando eu tinha onze anos! Merlim, que tipo de idiota fica cismado com algo assim?

– Acho que todos nós ficamos, Gina. Eu captei um vislumbre dos seus pensamentos, quando nós...- ele circundou a cabeça dela com as mãos, levantou-a de seu peito, encarou os seus profundos olhos castanhos e falou sério. – Quando usei legilimência em você ontem eu vi um pouco dessa Gina. Há vezes em que você me amola, Gina, então obviamente deve haver vezes em que eu amolo você. Na noite passada falei com Byers sobre aquela poção. Ele me contou que ela reforça os negativos e bloqueia os positivos. Quase tudo o que você gosta em mim estava sendo bloqueado. E todas as pequenas coisas que faço que a chateiam eram amplificadas. Tentei imaginar como deve ser isso. Byers me avisou que pode levar um tempo para você superar isso.

– Eu podia ter...

– Você não fez nada.

– Eu quase fiz...

– Mas não fez.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza, Harry? E se eu estiver mentindo para você?

– Está?

– Não, mas eu beijei outro cara.

– Você é forte, Gina. Você lutou contra a poção e ontem lutamos juntos contra ela. Você disse à sua mãe que eu a limpei da poção. Não fui só eu, fomos nós. Eu tive um vislumbre do interior da sua mente. Eu a vi no seu melhor e no seu pior, e ainda a amo, mesmo que você tenha beijado um cara numa festa. – Quando eles encararam os olhos um do outro, ele a viu perceber a verdade das palavras dele.

– Não teria acontecido se você estivesse aqui – Gina anunciou. – Então, nova regra: uma semana de separação é o máximo. Nada de missões longas para você.

– E nada de excursões longas para você, a não ser que eu possa ir junto.

– É um trato – disse Gina. Eles o selaram com um beijo. – Agora vamos subir.

– Ainda temos muito o que discutir.

– E temos a noite toda para fazer isso – ela disse.

– Quando você diz "fazer isso", você quer dizer conversar? – ele perguntou.

– Entre outras coisas.

– O que você acha que aconteceria se usássemos legilimência um no outro enquanto estivermos "fazendo isso"? – ele perguntou.

– Vamos descobrir – ela disse.

–*–

– Que barulho é esse? – Gina perguntou.

Parece um gongo – Harry disse. Ele se desemaranhou dela e da roupa de cama. Para sua surpresa o quarto estava escuro.

– _Lumos_ – Gina murmurou. – Merlim, são sete horas, Harry. Estivemos na cama por mais de três horas!

– E aprendemos um bocado um sobre o outro – ele disse, inclinando-se e beijando a base da espinha dela. – Deve ser o gongo do jantar, a maneira discreta do Monstro de nos chamar para a sala de jantar.

– _Timing_ perfeito – disse Gina. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu certamente abri o apetite.

– Na verdade, você sabe quanto a mim – Harry lhe disse. – E eu sei quanto a você também. – Ele atravessou o quarto cambaleando e agarrou os roupões deles do gancho na porta.

– É, sabemos – ela concordou. – Grandes mentes pensam parecido. Por que se dar ao trabalho de se vestir para o jantar?

Eles estavam apoiando um ao outro e dando risadinhas como escolares quando entraram na sala de jantar. Se Monstro ficou surpreso com o traje deles, não demonstrou.

– Vitela com pera e nozes – Monstro anunciou. – E há uma carta para o senhor. É da Srta. Fenella Gray, ela deseja conversar com o senhor amanhã.

Harry leu a carta e praguejou. – Dá uma olhada nisso, Gina – ele disse, passando-a por sobre a mesa para ela.


	21. Finale: Amigos e Adversários

**21\. Finale: Amigos e Adversários**

Gina cuidadosamente deslizou a sua perna, tirando-a debaixo de Harry. Ele grunhiu. Movendo-se o mais silenciosamente que pôde, ela rolou, virou e sentou-se na beira da cama. Havia sido outra noite em que dormira tarde. Ela deu uma olhada no relógio e, para seu espanto, descobriu que já passara das onze.

A manhã de sábado já tinha quase terminado, assim como a curta folga que o time tinha lhe permitido. Atrás dela, Harry suspirou e rolou para o lado dele. Não querendo perturbá-lo, ela decidiu permanecer sentada na beira da cama até que a respiração dele se normalizasse. Quando Gina inspirou o ar frio, ela observou o pó dançando na estreita faixa de raio de sol que entrava por uma fresta das cortinas e refletiu sobre as últimas semanas e dias.

A poção tinha chegado perto de tirar dela as duas coisas mais importantes de sua vida. Não havia muita dúvida de que esta tinha sido a intenção. Tinha falhado. A despeito de suas dúvidas iniciais, Gina estava começando a acreditar que Harry estava certo. Em algum lugar, bem lá no fundo, a parte dela que Harry chamava "a Gina real" tinha lutado. Com a ajuda de Harry, a luta tinha sido ganha e ela tinha acordado do pesadelo.

A despeito da poção, ela e Harry estavam juntos. Eles estavam mais do que bem, eles estavam melhor do que nunca. A poção a tinha tornado mais forte, tinha feito a relação deles mais forte. Nos últimos poucos dias ela e Harry tinham compartilhado suas esperanças e medos; eles conheciam um ao outro intimamente em todos os sentidos da palavra. O mundo dela, que tinha sido uma névoa de álcool e conflito por um mês, estava de volta ao normal. Tudo estava bem entre ela e Harry, mas uma nova nuvem tinha aparecido para tornar as suas vidas mais sombrias, a informação de Fenella tinha assegurado isso.

A coisa mais importante de sua vida estava consertada; mas Gina sabia que, por causa da Daphne Greengrass e seus amigos, ela precisaria trabalhar na segunda coisa mais importante. Ela tinha que se provar para as Harpias novamente. Ser contratada pelo time de Holyhead tinha sido uma das melhores coisas que jamais aconteceram a ela, mas seu sucesso quase lhe tinha sido arrancado.

Em dois dias ela estaria de volta ao estádio para um exame médico completo. Se tudo estivesse bem, e certamente parecia estar, ela voltaria a treinar no mesmo dia. Gina lembrou da tarde anterior e da sua primeira visita ao clube desde a sua prisão. Ela, Linny e Livy tinham se encontrado entre si e com a direção pela primeira vez desde a coletiva da imprensa. Elas tinham levado três horas repassando os eventos do Ninho das Pegas com Nicola Macallan, a nova conselheira legal do clube.

O Holyhead Harpies ainda estava enrolado com a má publicidade, mas a imprensa tinha mudado os alvos. A própria direção do clube estava levando a culpa. Nem a presidente, nem a diretora, nem a treinadora tinham percebido que Linny e Gina estavam sob a influência de magia negra. Elas tinham falhado em seu dever de cuidar de suas jogadoras. A abordagem de "pagar os reclamantes" que usaram tinha sido abertamente condenada e já tinha resultado na demissão de Gus Tavistock.

Na reunião uma nova estratégia aberta e honesta tinha sido acordada. Gina tinha assegurado a suas colegas de apartamento que ela não guardara ressentimento, mas a despeito disso, Livy tinha ficado distante. Ela tinha se sentado num silêncio amuado durante a reunião, respondendo por monossílabos. A moça australiana era a única do trio que não tinha estado sob a influência da poção. Linny, numa conversa aos cochichos depois da reunião, tinha contado a Gina que a fofoca nos vestiários do clube era que a sua colega de apartamento, a apanhadora de padrão internacional do time tinha feito um requerimento de transferência. Ela queria voltar para casa, para a Austrália.

Durante a reunião Linny estava muito irritada, parcialmente consigo mesmo, mas principalmente com Daphne Greengrass. Ele nada podia fazer além de pedir desculpas à Gina. A batedora que, antes de ter sido controlada, não fazia segredo de que não gostava de Harry, agora era a sua maior fã. Linny tinha sido surpreendentemente amigável para com Gina, embora talvez um pouco negativa, e, a despeito de suas diferenças, Gina se viu gostando mais e mais da jovem. Todavia, como Linny nunca tinha conseguido manter um lugar no time principal, a batedora estava convencida de que seria despedida em breve. "Por que não imaginar que o balaço é a cabeça da Daphne Greengrass?" Gina tinha sugerido, finalmente obtendo uma risada de sua colega.

O aniversário do Jorge e o jogo do Holyhead Harpies contra o Chudley Cannons seria em apenas uma semana. Ela não jogaria, é claro, mesmo que estivesse em plena forma. Ao invés, compareceria ao tribunal em Edimburgo, como o fariam Livy e Linny. Com sorte, as acusações contra ela e Linny seriam retiradas em vista da nova evidência, mas o clube tinha decidido não fazer objeções à data do julgamento. Ademais, tinha concordado com a sugestão de Gina de que ela e suas colegas de apartamento lançassem um pedido de desculpas público através do clube. Pelo menos, Gina pensou consigo, sua reunião da tarde com a direção tinha sido objetiva, ao contrário das duas visitas que ela e Harry tinham feito na tarde anterior.

As considerações de Gina foram interrompidas quando ouviu movimento ressoando dos andares mais baixos da casa. Rony e Hermione obviamente estavam começando a organizar as coisas. Ela realmente devia levantar, se vestir e ir ajudá-los. O sábado tinha chegado. Era o primeiro dia em que todos com quem Harry tinha de conversar estavam disponíveis. Logo seu pesado segredo estaria aberto. Seus convidados chegariam às três, e havia muito o que fazer.

Até onde o mundo sabia, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley estavam de férias. Eles estavam "tirando alguns dias de folga para estarem juntos e tomarem pé" de acordo com as reportagens nos jornais. Havia especulação se ela devia continuar nas Harpias, o que era ridículo; especulação se Harry permaneceria na Seção de Aurores, o que era ainda mais ridículo; e até especulação quanto a se eles estavam prestes a se separar, o que era despropositado. Nos últimos dias eles tinham passado muito tempo na Londres trouxa, aproveitando a anonimidade que isso lhes dava. Fora umas poucas visitas, eles passaram o resto do seu tempo no Largo Grimmauld, e grande parte deste o tinham feito juntos na cama.

Gina deu uma olhada por cima do ombro no seu namorado ainda adormecido e sorriu feliz. Ela e Harry estavam mais próximos do que jamais haviam estado. Seu pai estava certo, embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele não tivera a intenção de que usassem legilimência para suavemente explorar um ao outro tanto no corpo quanto na mente. Ela teve um calafrio com as memórias prazerosas e teve novo calafrio quando sentiu os dedos dele lentamente traçando seu caminho pela espinha dela.

– Você não escapa assim tão fácil – Harry murmurou. – Não quando está ostentando suas costas para mim.

– Minhas costas ou meu traseiro? – ela perguntou. Ela não se virou, mas simplesmente curtiu a carícia.

– Não consigo ver o seu traseiro – ele lhe disse. – Está atrás do lençol – houve um movimento súbito. – Agora consigo – ele murmurou. – Ancas belas, ancas gostosas. – Ela o sentiu se aninhar mais próximo dela.

– É quase meio-dia, Harry, e esperamos visita à tarde – ela protestou.

– Bastante tempo – ele assegurou a ela. – De qualquer maneira, Rony e Hermione podem cuidar disso. Estive observando você. Você ficou sentada aí um tempão, deve estar gelada. Posso esquentá-la.

–*–

Terêncio Boot aparatou no parque pequeno, mas bem cuidado, que ficava bem em frente à casa de Harry do Largo Grimmauld. Estava cercado de arbustos de rododendro e teve que abrir caminho entre ele para alcançar o gramado. Os arbustos estavam começando a abrir botões, mas os canteiros estavam cheios de raios de sol formados por narcisos. A praça estava quieta. Alguns carros passavam. Mas não havia pedestres à vista.

Enquanto Terêncio andava pela trilha, ouviu um estouro logo atrás de si. Virando-se para ver quem o seguia para a casa de Harry, ficou espantado de ver a "fotógrafa" e fugitiva procurada deles, Fenella Gray, abrindo caminho para sair do meio dos rododendros. Ninguém a tinha visto desde a morte de Lestrange, vários dias antes, e a tia dela era a única dentre os lobisomens líderes de Pedra Tremulante que ainda estava à solta. Suspeitando imediatamente, ele sacou a varinha. Fenella congelou, sua expressão nervosa, e sua postura encolhida e quase servil.

Terêncio esperou que ela falasse, mas ela não o fez. Ela simplesmente o encarou com olhos tristes e fatigados. Era como se seus ombros estivessem curvados sob uma carga insuportável. Ele tentou lembrar de seu treino, e deixar de lado quaisquer sentimentos de empatia. Não foi fácil.

Ele não tinha ideia de onde ela tinha estado ou do que ela tinha feito, Terêncio lembrou-se severamente. Ela tinha chegado na aldeia de lobisomens com Neville e sumido. Depois que a busca de três dias na área em torno da Pedra Tremulante não encontrou nada, Robards concluiu que ela tinha ajudado a tia, Doxine Gray, a escapar. Como consequência, no dia anterior, o Auror Chefe tinha acrescentado o nome dela à lista de procurados da Seção de Aurores.

Enquanto eles silenciosamente observavam um ao outro, Terêncio repensou nos eventos dos últimos dias; alguma coisa o vinha incomodando, e ele estava começando a perceber o que era. Ninguém da Seção de Aurores tinha visto Harry desde o dia seguinte àquele em que Lestrange morreu. Harry e Gina tinham sido vistos juntos no hospital então e novamente em Holyhead no dia anterior. Fora essas duas ocasiões, eles tinham se mantido muito discretos. Rony certamente sabia onde estavam e o que estava acontecendo, mas não dizia.

Rony tinha estado no trabalho todos os dias. E sempre, no instante em que chegara, tinha perguntado se havia notícias de Goyle, Bletchley, Bulstrode, Flint ou Greengrass. Ao ponderar, Terêncio se deu conta da razão de seu incômodo. Nem sequer uma vez Rony tinha perguntado sobre o paradeiro de Fenella. Agora ela estava do lado de fora da casa de Harry. Isso significava que ela sabia onde Harry morava, que o fiel do segredo de Harry, a Gina, tinha contado a ela. E isso significava que, provavelmente há dias, Harry e Rony sabiam onde ela estava. Eles não tinham dito nada. Havia vezes em que Terêncio se perguntava o quanto Harry estava compromissado com a Seção de Aurores. Ele certamente mantinha segredos dos aurores, e, no entanto, ele compartilhava esses segredos com Gina e Hermione.

Por quase um minuto, enquanto Terêncio metodicamente vasculhava o que sabia, ele e Fenella se encararam um ao outro silenciosamente. Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Ele a examinou cuidadosamente. Ela não era convencionalmente atraente, Terêncio sabia disso, mas ela certamente era marcante. Ele a tinha observado com fascínio crescente durante as semanas em que ela trabalhara com eles, quando ela silenciosa e eficientemente entregava as fotografias de Harry para Robards.

Fenella era alta, quase tão alta quanto ele. Seu cabelo longo era grosso e preto e brilhava nos pontos em que o sol da tarde o atingia. Ele nunca a tinha visto usar nada além de vestes muito tradicionais, mas hoje ela, como ele, usava roupas trouxas; também como ele, ela parecia um pouco desconfortável com elas. Ela vestia uma calça larga verde com montes de bolsos, um colete verde oliva e uma jaqueta de denim preto.

A jaqueta e o colete eram curtos e não exatamente cobriam sua calça. Terêncio viu seus olhos serem atraídos para os dois ou três centímetros de pele da barriga que ela exibia. Ela notou, corou e tentou puxar a calça para cima. Ela imediatamente caiu de novo no quadril, e ele tentou esconder o sorriso.

– O que faz aqui? – Terêncio perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. – Você é procurada pela Seção de Aurores.

– Eu sei – ela disse quieta. Ela parecia um pouco amedrontada, mas a impressão avassaladora que ele teve foi de tristeza e determinação. – Mas alguns aurores me procuram mais que outros.

– O q-que? – Terêncio perguntou, subitamente se sentindo desconfortável. Ficou horrorizado de ver sua gagueira voltar.

– O Sr. Robards não gosta do meu pai, então ele não me quer na Seção de Aurores. É esse o motivo de me ter colocado na lista dos procurados – ela explicou. – Estou aqui porque Harry me convidou para sua casa; ele acha que fiz a coisa certa. Ele sabia onde eu estava desde terça-feira, Terêncio, desde o dia seguinte ao que vocês pegaram Lestrange. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste e nervoso.

Surpreso e surpreendentemente contente dela ter usado seu primeiro nome, ele perguntou – M-mas p-por q-quê? – ele parou e tentou lembrar de seus exercícios vocais.

– Porque recebi uma carta da minha tia. E quando a encontrei, ela me contou... – Fenella não prosseguiu. Ela caiu no choro.

Terêncio olhou impotente para ela; sabia que devia confortá-la, mas não sabia como. Quando os seus ombros sacudiam com os soluços, ele hesitantemente andou para a frente e colocou sua manzorra no ombro dela. Respirando fundo murmurou – T-tudo b-bem – sentindo-se patético e impotente ao dizer as palavras.

– Qual o problema, Fenella? – perguntou.

Para sua surpresa, ela atirou os braços em volta dele, enterrou o rosto em seu ombro e urrou. Terry não tinha ideia do que fazer, então ele simplesmente a segurou até que seus soluços se aquietaram. Era uma experiência nova para ele. Suas namoradas anteriores, ou mais corretamente as amigas das namoradas de Miguel Corner, eram tão menores do que ele. Ele se viu segurando-a firmemente.

– Desculpe – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele ao lentamente ganhar controle. Ela o segurou mais de leve, então ele fez o mesmo; mas não a largou. – Talvez seja uma coisa boa; se eu tiver o meu choro agora, não chorarei quando encontrar todos os outros – ela disse.

Houve outro barulho de estouro e Lilá Brown saiu dos arbustos. Ela usava um suéter rosa muito justo, uma jaqueta preta estilosa, uma saia preta comprida e um sorriso pretensioso e contente consigo mesma.

– Bem, bem – Lilá ronronou. – Auror Terêncio Boot pego abraçadinho com a fugitiva procurada Fenella Gray. Isto é novidade. Só esperem até que eu conte... – Fenella se libertou dos braços de Terêncio e se virou de frente para a recém-chegada. A expressão de Lilá, e os comentarios, mudaram instantaneamente. – Você esteva chorando, Fenella. Qual o problema? Harry está esperando você? Você sabe por que Harry quer nos ver?

– Sim – disse Fenella. Ela tirou um lenço de um de seus muitos bolsos, secou as lágrimas, assoou o nariz e marchou determinadamente para fora do parque e atravessou a rua. Felizmente a rua estava sossegada, pois ela não olhou para o tráfego.

Lilá olhou intrigada para Terêncio, aparentemente esperando que ele soubesse a qual de suas perguntas Fenella tinha respondido. Ele deu de ombros e se virou para seguir Fenella. Lilá correu atrás dele, seu sapato alto com uma batida rápida e regular na rua. Na hora em que chegaram à porta da frente de Harry, ela tinha sido aberta. Os três foram cumprimentados pelo elfo idoso de Harry.

– Srta. Gray, Sr. Boot, Srta. Brown – ele murmurou. – Os convidados do senhor estão na sala de estar, a gente só espera mais um. Sigam eu, por favor.

–*–

Harry olhou o relógio da cozinha. O ponteiro dos minutos clicou para a frente para marcar um minuto para as três. Pelos últimos quinze minutos a campainha vinha tocando. Monstro estava recebendo os visitantes e Rony e Hermione estavam, ele esperava, lidando com eles. Ele não estava com vontade de conversa boba; isto seria quase tão difícil quanto as visitas que ele e Gina tinham feito na quinta-feira.

Sem dúvida eles todos estariam agora na sala de estar e todos, a não ser Rony, Hermione e Fenella, estariam se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Ele se levantou, suspirou tristemente e foi ficar em frente à lareira. Gina, que tinha estado sentada e calada em frente a ele, também se levantou. Ela andou para ficar ao lado dele e ele sentiu a mão dela deslizar dentro da sua própria e apertá-la.

– É por isso que você é um auror tão bom, Harry – ela lhe disse. – Você se preocupa com as pessoas.

– Obrigado – ele disse a ela, retornando o aperto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, olhando as chamas e cada um obtendo conforto com a presença do outro. O ponteiro dos minutos clicou para a frente mais uma vez, e exatamente às três horas a chama fulgurou verde.

– Bem na hora – disse Harry, quando apareceu nas chamas um vulto a girar.

– Claro – disse Gina. – A velha McGonagall é quem deve ter ajustado a conexão.

O giro do vulto foi parando, e Dênis Creevey saiu da lareira, usando calça confortável e camisa xadrez azul.

– Olá, Dênis – disse Harry. – Como vai? – Eles se olharam constrangidos, ambos se lembrando das lágrimas de Dênis quando Harry visitara Hogwarts dois dias antes.

Gina deu um passo à frente, abraçou Dênis e beijou sua bochecha. – Pronto? – perguntou.

– Oi, Harry; olá, Gina – disse Dênis com uma voz que era pouco mais que um sussurro. – Estou tão pronto quanto posso. Onde estão todos?

Lá em cima, na sala de estar, por aqui – disse Harry. Ele conduziu Dênis escada acima, enquanto Gina ia atrás.

O ruído da conversa emanando da sala parou no momento em que Harry abriu a porta. Ele fez Dênis e Gina entrarem primeiro. Quando ele seguiu, a sala se encheu de silêncio de expectativa. O fogo queimava na lareira e Hermione usara um feitiço Geminio para criar um segundo sofá de três lugares de couro branco; mesmo assim, a sala de estar de Harry estava lotada.

Rony e Hermione compartilhavam uma das poltronas de couro branco. Rony estava esparramado no assento, enquanto Hermione se empoleirava num braço, com o antebraço de Rony por cima do colo dela. Terêncio Boot estava se acomodando em um dos sofás, ladeado por uma Fenella de aparência triste e uma Lilá que surpreendentemente parecia séria. No outro sofá, Ana Abbot sentava ensanduichada entre Jorge e Neville. Este tinha um braço proprietário em torno de Ana e ambos pareciam apreensivos. Susana Bones estava sentada sozinha; ela tinha, presumivelmente, conjurado a cadeira reta, de aparência desconfortável, na qual se sentava rigidamente ereta. Olhava com suspeita para Fenella. Luna estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, olhando sonhadora as chamas tremeluzentes, cantarolando desafinada para si mesma e aparentemente ignorando tudo. Ao entrar, Harry olhou seus convidados nervosamente; não tinha ideia de como começar a conversa.

– É o Tampinha! – Jorge berrou no momento em que viu Dênis.

– Olá, desorelhado – disse Dênis. – Bom te ver.

Jorge se moveu para o lado, de modo que encostou seu quadril no de Ana e deu um tapinha no espaço que tinha aberto. – Senta aqui. – Como vai Hogwarts, pequeno Dênis? Como diabos o Harry persuadiu a grande McGonagall a deixá-lo sair?

– Hogwarts está basicamente quieta – disse Dênis sorrindo tristemente. – Mas o que você espera? Sem Weasleys, sem Harry.

Enquanto Jorge e Dênis trocavam cumprimentos, Harry afundou na sua própria poltrona, a única cadeira desocupada da sala. Gina imediatamente caiu no seu colo. Fez-se silêncio e Harry se preparou para falar. Luna levantou os olhos do fogo, piscou e olhou de pessoa a pessoa. Virando-se para Harry, falou.

– Você finalmente descobriu quem matou o pobre Colin, não foi, Harry? – perguntou.

Susana e Lilá arfaram assustadas; Hermione revirou os olhos descrente; Terêncio, Jorge, Neville e Rony, todos praguejaram; Fenella e Dênis, ambos soluçaram. Harry prendeu o riso que sabia ser inapropriado nas circunstâncias.

– Tem certeza de que não quer se incorporar à Seção de Aurores, Luna? – Harry perguntou, ao olhar nos olhos cinzentos de Luna. – Como soube?

– A Seção de Aurores não precisa de mim – Luna disse confiante, sacudindo a cabeça. – E eu não preciso dela, tampouco. Mas sempre que meus amigos precisarem de mim, estarei aqui.

Quando Luna se virou para os outros, Harry notou que Terêncio tinha um braço em volta da soluçante e pálida Fenella.

– É óbvio – Lina continuou. Ela apontou Harry, Rony, Neville, Terêncio, Susana e Lilá, um por vez. – Auror, auror, auror, auror, auror, quer ser auror – ela cantou. – Todos os outros aqui, a não ser Fenella, estavam na Armada de Dumbledore. Fenella era amiga de Colin e você persuadiu a Diretora McGonagall a deixar o Dênis sair da escola. – O que mais poderia ser?

– Luna está certa – Harry admitiu. – Você quer que eu conte para todos, Fenella? Ou quer contar você mesma?

– Eu conto – disse Fenella, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela se inclinou para a frente e espiou além de Terêncio, para se dirigir a Neville. – Eu agarrei o seu cartão-portal porque naquela manhã tinha recebido uma carta da minha tia. Desculpe se o coloquei em maus lençóis – ela disse, tirando uma carta de um dos bolsos de sua calça.

– Muitos bolsos – Luna observou. – Bolsos são muito úteis.

Ignorando a garota loura, Fenella abriu a carta e leu:

 _Minha querida afilhada Fenella_

 _Mal pude acreditar quando Harry Potter me contou que você estava trabalhando com os aurores. Espero que seja verdade, pois agora estou sozinha e sem amigos. Ontem, para aumentar os meus crimes, mordi uma das amigas de Potter._

 _Se eu for capturada, provavelmente serei enviada a Azkaban. Mas quero manter a minha liberdade, então você vai me ajudar a escapar deste lugar. Posso imaginar o ar de horror no seu rosto quando ler essas palavras, mas você vai fazer isso._

 _Você vai, porque tenho informações._

 _Seu pai me contou da sua amizade com um sangue ruim que, como você, era um fanático por câmeras. De acordo com o mano Abraxus, ele era membro da gangue de Potter e foi morto durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Eu sei quem o matou, e onde mora. Ajude-me a fugir e conto a você. Você me encontra escondida nos penhascos ao sul da aldeia. Venha sozinha._

 _Sua_

 _Tia Doxine_

– Caraca – disse Jorge.

– Por que não nos contou, Fenella? – perguntou Neville.

– Porque a tia dela disse "venha sozinha" e ela não tinha certeza se podia confiar em vocês – disse Luna.

– Desculpem todos – Fenella sussurrou.

Fenella se encolheu no sofá e pressionou as costas para trás. Ela parecia estar tentando fazer o sofá engoli-la.

– Gina e eu já falamos com Fenella sobre o que ela fez – disse Harry. – E Gina me lembrou que ao longo dos anos, quando eu estava tentando ajudar pessoas, eu mantive uns poucos segredos dos meus amigos e fiz algumas coisas estúpidas.

– Mais do que uns poucos – disse Rony.

– Exatamente! – disse Gina decisivamente. – O que está feito está feito. Não podemos desfazer o passado. Se pudéssemos, eu própria estaria fazendo algo acerca dos eventos das últimas semanas. O importante é que Fenella encontrou Doxine, a estuporou e a amarrou.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Lilá, inclinando-se e espiando em torno de Terêncio para reavaliar a garota alta.

Fenella assentiu. – Eu não confiei nela. Então a embosquei, amarrei, peguei sua varinha e fiz com que me contasse tudo.

– Como? – Susana perguntou, cheia de suspeita.

– Eu prometi que a ajudaria a escapar depois que ela me contasse – Fenella admitiu. – Ela sabia que eu manteria a minha promessa, então ela me contou. Eu a ajudei a escapar e não tenho ideia de onde ela está agora.

– Quem matou Colin? – Jorge perguntou.

– Gregório Goyle – disse Dênis acaloradamente, incapaz de permanecer quieto.

Fenella assentiu e Terêncio a abraçou desajeitadamente. Jorge pôs seus braços em torno de Dênis e o abraçou.

Harry assentiu. – Gina e eu contamos ao Dênis e aos seus pais na quinta-feira – ele disse. – Doxine não estava na Batalha, mas Zachary Youen e sua esposa ambos estavam. Eles testemunharam a morte e contaram a Doxine o que viram.

– Aparentemente Gregório Goyle jogou sua vassoura sobre Colin e o derrubou. Então ele agarrou a varinha de Dênis e a usou para lançar uma Maldição da Morte nele – disse Fenella quieta.

– Ontem, obtive permissão de Robards para entrevistar Youen. Ele confirmou a história de Doxine sob Veritaserum. Não há dúvida – Rony acrescentou.

– Fenella ajudou um fugitivo a escapar; ela ajudou a mulher que mordeu Lilá a escapar! – disse Susana severamente. Ela lançou um olhar bravo à Fenella. – E tudo o que obteve foi informação de segunda mão, coisas que Youen nos teria contado eventualmente.

– Doxine tinha mais informação – Harry contou para uma Susana de aparência insatisfeita. – Ela conhecia os Goyle e contou a Fenella que eles moravam numa ilha ao longo da costa norte da Irlanda. Infelizmente está escondida sob um Feitiço Fidelius há anos. Fenella escreveu a Doxine. Estamos tentando persuadi-la a se entregar, fazer um acordo, mas ela está preocupada de ser acusada de morder a Lilá.

– Não vou testemunhar contra ela – disse Lilá com energia. – Sinto-me melhor do que vinha me sentindo há anos. Na verdade, estou grata a Doxine e Dacia.

– Obrigada, Lilá – disse Gina. Tenho certeza de que vai ajudar. E estou certa de que, agora que sabemos o que ele fez, todos nós queremos encontrar o Goyle.

– Sim – Rony disse. Ele olhou para o irmão do outro lado. – Vocês todos sabem que eu disse que deixaria a Seção de Aurores depois que tivéssemos encurralado o último Comensal da Morte. Pegamos Lestrange e mudei de ideia. – Ele apertou a perna de Hermione e ela assentiu concordando. – Vou ficar na Seção de Aurores até pegarmos o Goyle.

– Sem problemas, Rony – disse Jorge. – O que posso fazer para ajudar?

– Eu ia largar também. Mas vou ficar – Neville anunciou, fechando os punhos frustrado. – Desculpe, Ana, mas eu quase o peguei no Caldeirão, e o deixei escapar. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça triste.

– Não foi sua culpa, Neville – Ana lhe disse. – Mas entendo. Você quer fazer a coisa certa.

– Não temos nada para prosseguir – Harry admitiu. – Sabemos que quando Neville encontrou seu primeiro esconderijo em Awl's End, eles se mudaram para um pequeno apartamento na Travessa do Tranco.

– Eles não estavam lá quando checamos – disse Susana. E não voltaram.

– E depois do problema com o xerife, eles não voltarão – disse Terêncio soturno. – Eles parecem ter desparecido.

– Tia Doxine disse que os Goyle não confiavam em ninguém – Fenella disse quieta. – Ninguém nunca os visitava e eles mantiveram a localização de seu lar muito secreta. Ela acha pouco provável que Goyle tenha contado a qualquer um dos outros onde mora.

– Eu chequei a conta da Marco Escuro no Gringotes, mas está quase vazia, e não foi usada desde que Neville encontrou o primeiro esconderijo deles – disse Rony. – Verifiquei as contas no Gringotes de Goyle, Bullstrode, Bletchley e Flint também. Mas não há nada. A única coisa que sei com certeza é que deixaram o esconderijo com pressa, então não têm muito dinheiro.

– Rony tem me mantido atualizado – disse Harry. – Vocês estão aqui porque queria que fossem os primeiros a saber, mas quero que todos saibam. Terêncio...

– Eu falo com Miguel e Antônio – Terêncio disse.

– Eu conto a Parvati, Padma, Simas e Dino – disse Lilá.

– Deixem o Ernesto e o Justino comigo – disse Susana.

– Eu falo com o Lino – disse Jorge. – Ele pode contar a Alicia e ela contará às garotas.

– Quando foi a última vez que você falou com Katia ou Angelina? – Gina perguntou ao irmão.

– Não sei. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

– Bananão – Gina disse a ele. – Eu lido com a Cho, Harry.

– Obrigado – Harry disse. – Digam-lhes que qualquer informação será útil. Contem-lhes tudo o que sabemos da poção, caso apareça de novo, e se todos puderem usar seus contatos...

– Tenho certeza de que usarão – disse Lilá. – Vamos encontrá-lo, Harry.

– Assim espero – Harry disse a ela. – Mas precisamos estar melhor preparados. A tentativa de capturar Lestrange foi uma bagunça. Você foi ferida de novo, Lilá. E se não houvesse uma curandeira na aldeia, ao menos uma pessoa teria morrido. Precisamos estar melhor organizados, melhor equipados e precisamos de comunicações melhores. Gina, Rony, Hermione e eu temos conversado sobre isso e ... – Ele fez sinal para Rony.

Rony pôs a mão no bolso, tirou o desiluminador e o colocou na mesa.

– Dumbledore me deixou isto no seu testamento – Rony disse. – Se Hermione e eu... nos separamos, quando a Hermione chama o meu nome, posso encontrá-la. Um clique e algo como uma chave de portal aparece, e lá vou eu.

– Vocês sabem que as Carteiras de Identidade de Auror podem ser usadas como chaves de portal – Harry disse. – Foi assim que conseguimos pegar Lestrange, eventualmente. Precisamos ser mais rápidos. Quero algo melhor; quero uma maneira para que um auror encrencado possa conseguir pedir assistência imediata usando o cartão. Uma palavra e chaves de portal são ativadas para colocar todos os aurores disponíveis lá para ajudar.

– Estive olhando o desiluminador, tentando descobrir como funciona – disse Hermione. – Não tive nenhuma sorte.

– Há dois dos mais inteligentes membros da Corvinal que conheço sentados nesta sala – disse Harry. – Vocês nos ajudarão? Seria um projeto por fora do trabalho para você, Terêncio. Quero um protótipo do cartão-portal de emergência que funcione pronto para demonstrar para o Quim, antes mesmo de sugerir ao Robards.

– Claro que vou ajudar – disse Terêncio. – Posso falar com o Miguel? Este é o tipo de coisa que o Departamento de Mistérios adora.

– Fale com quem quiser da AD, Terêncio – Harry ordenou. – Mas com mais ninguém.

– Isto é muito interessante – disse Luna, pegando o desiluminador de Rony, levando-o até o ouvido e o sacudindo. Eu ficaria honrada trabalhando em algo inventado pelo Professor Dumbledore.

– Estive falando com Harry e Hermione sobre os espelhos que você usou para manter contato com a Seção de Aurores, Lilá – disse Gina. – Ficar sem comunicação com o Harry por um mês foi ridículo. Os trouxas têm algo chamado ... – ela olhou pela sala.

– Telefones celulares – Hermione disse. – Mamãe e papai compraram um para mim. Eu o deixei no carro, porque a bateria descarrega se eu trouxer para esta casa, ou para A Toca. Mesmo assim, é muito útil. Posso contatar instantaneamente montes de trouxas com ele. Sinceramente, gosto de corujas, mas as comunicações mágicas são terríveis em comparação. Estava pensando se o espelho mágico poderia ser transformado em algo como um celular, com mais de uma conexão.

– Vou dar uma olhada nisso – disse Jorge. – Soa como algo que realmente vai dar muita grana. Posso precisar de alguma ajuda, Hermione.

– Certo – disse Hermione, suspirando. Parece que sou uma consultora de _design_ não paga da Gemialidades Weasley no meu tempo livre.

– Ahn – Fenella balbuciou. Todos se calaram e olharam para ela. – Acho que a magia que usei na câmera de Harry para tirar fotos à distância poderia ser útil a vocês também. Quer dizer, se quiserem minha ajuda.

– Quanto mais, melhor – disse Jorge.

– Por que estou aqui? – perguntou Ana. – Não posso contribuir de fato com nada.

–Talvez você esteja aqui para manter o adorável Neville a salvo de garotas predatórias – Lilá sugeriu.

– Ela está aqui para ajudar você, Lilá – disse Gina. – E para ajudar os aurores a encontrar Goyle.

– Eu? – Ana perguntou. – O que posso fazer?

– Uma lobisomem na Seção de Aurores? Despropositado! – disse Rony, imitando seu chefe.

– Você ainda vê o Robards na maioria das noites, não? – Gina perguntou. – Ele é um dos seus fregueses regulares. Você pode falar com ele.

– Se alguém consegue persuadir Robards a deixar a Lilá entrar para a Seção de Aurores, é você, Ana – disse Neville, abraçando a namorada.

– Também, Ana, Goyle e os outros estavam se sustentando com a fabricação de suco de abóbora alcoólico – disse Harry. – Eles podem tentar se estabelecer com um novo nome.

– Se eles o fizerem, aviso vocês – disse Ana. – Tenho contatos em muitos outros pubs. Vou espalhar a notícia.

– Devo falar com a mamãe? – Lilá perguntou.

– Sua mãe? – Harry perguntou. – Por que falar com ela, Lilá?

– Ela é uma Greengrass – Lilá disse a ele. – Ao menos era antes de se casar "com aquele sangue ruim plebeu Donald Brown" e todos eles pararem de falar com ela. Daphne é minha prima em segundo grau ou coisa parecida. Muitos deles ainda nos odeiam, mas, desde a Batalha, alguns começaram a falar com a mamãe. Pode haver alguma fofoca de família.

– Ótimo, obrigado, Lilá. Obrigado a todos – disse Harry. – Ah, e se vocês estão se perguntando por que estão todos com roupas trouxas, há um restaurante chinês realmente bom não muito longe daqui. Estão todos convidados para jantar, por minha conta.

–*–

Nota da tradutora: O autor avisa que este é o fim desta história e que se conta a captura de Goyle na fanfic chamada Amigos e Adversários (Friends and Foes), que começa pouco mais de um ano depois deste capítulo. Não traduzo esta última porque não foi terminada (na verdade acho que nem metade está feita) e há anos não foi atualizada. Mas, se quiserem posso traduzir uma pequena história engraçada falando da criação do espelhofone, de apenas dois capítulos, que se passa entre as duas. Não imediatamente , entretanto, pois preciso dar um tempo para a vida real.


End file.
